A Quoi Rêvent Les Anges ?
by Netellafim
Summary: "Mais putain, c'est quoi être un artiste? -Un artiste est un homme intensément vivant."Avait-il répondu. Le jour où je L'ai vu, j'ai su ce que ça signifiait. J'ai su que j'étais condamné à être lié à Lui. Et j'ai su que je ne voudrais jamais être libéré.
1. I: L'Homme Qui Marche

**A QUOI RÊVENT LES ANGES ?**

Blabla de l'auteur : Bonjourno les gens!

J'ai décidé de freiner un peu sur le tapage de vie. Ca en décevra certains, d'autres crieront alléluia…

Bref, bienvenue sur cette nouvelle histoire. J'aime profondément cette histoire, bien qu'à l'heure où j'écris ces lignes de présentation, nous sommes en mi-juillet, et je ne sais pas encore où et quand elle s'achèvera. (Edit post-publication : ca fait 10 chapitres, et trois épilogues/bonus). Elle me trotte dans la tête depuis plus d'un mois, mais comme c'était avant mes oraux, je pouvais pas me plonger dans l'écriture. A la place, j'ai rempli quelques pages de mon carnet à croquis d'esquisses de scènes à venir et des premières lignes directrices. On se contente de ce qu'on a. Et maintenant que je suis en vacances, retour derrière le clavier avec une joie non feinte =) Et sinon, s'il y a trois ou quatre déglingos dans l'assistance qui s'intéressent à mes concours, je vous dirais simplement (outre « trouvez vous un hobby ou quelque chose, c'est plus possible là ! ») que j'ai atteint mes objectifs et que je suis partie pour vivre mes rêves =)

Quand j'ai cherché un titre à cette fiction, j'ai réalisé un fait hallucinant : c'est fou le nombre de fictions HPDM qui comportent le mot « ange(s) » dans leur titre ou leur résumé. C'est presque un sous-groupe de l'institution du HPDM, ces textes où Drago (ou plus rarement Harry) est présenté (métaphoriquement) comme un ange (quoique peut-être que certains utilisent le mot stricto sensu Oo). Saurais-je être originale ? Eternelle question d'auteur, sans cesse reposée, trop souvent sans réponse. Qui sait ? Pas moi. Mais toi lecteur, tu sauras y répondre. Peut-être daigneras-tu le faire, et je t'en remercie par avance.

Et comme ca fait longtemps (je suis sur que ca vous a manqué), voici un nouveau cortège de remerciements : merci à mes copin(e)s de ffnet (ils/elles se reconnaitront), leur présence et parfois leur assistance sont un vrai bonheur ! Un merci particulier à Noweria et Angie qui m'ont aidée quand je misérais pour trouver un résumé (et je peux vous assurer que vous avez échappé à des trucs scabreux ! XD), le résumé que vous avez lu avant d'atterrir ici étant une libre adaptation de la proposition de ma petite Nono. Merci à tout ceux qui, depuis le début il y a plus de 7 mois jusqu'à aujourd'hui, m'ont lu/ me lisent, merci à ceux qui me liront à l'avenir. Merci à ceux qui reviewent, on ne répètera jamais assez à quel point c'est capital pour un auteur de sentir que ce qu'il fait plait ( et peu importe le nombre de fois qu'on le répètera, vous, lecteurs un peu ingrats, resterez sans doute incapable de vraiment le croire et le comprendre ! Pourtant, Dieu sait que mes reviews ne servent pas (juste) à flatter l'ego de l'auteur ! Il s'agit de fournir la motivation quand ca coince, de remonter le moral quand on doute ..! Il s'agit de la raison de notre présence ici !). Merci pour les reviews passées, merci pour les reviews à venir. Reviewers anonymes, laissez moi votre mail que je vous envoie un poutou et accessoirement une réponse.

Sur ce, place au texte. Bonne lecture.

Netellafim

Disclaimer: De retour au statut d'auteur après un court passage sous la casquette de traductrice, je peux affirmer avec un grand sourire que cette histoire m'appartient ! Bon, les persos sont à JKR, mais les mots et l'histoire sont à moi ! Je sais pas si vous allez considérer que c'est une bonne nouvelle, vu le succès que j'ai remporté en me faisant l'interprète des mots d'une autre (mais nonnnn je ne suis pas vexée du tout =P), mais moi ca me fait plaisir !

Fond Musical Proposé: _United States Of Eurasia_, de **Muse**. Parce que j'ai un trip Muse ces derniers jours. Et parce que cette chanson me parle par plusieurs aspects : tout d'abord, paroles et textes semblent avoir été écrit en référence plus qu'évident à 1984, de Orwell, un de mes livres préférés (après j'ai pas vérifié si c'était effectivement l'intention, mais je doute que ce soit une coïncidence XD). On dirait l'histoire de Winston et Julia, sorte de Roméo et Juliette tordus dans par une société qui devient folle. Et la seconde raison qui me fait adorer cette chanson, c'est là fin, où on a environ deux minutes de Chopin, la Nocturne Op 9 No 2, càd ma favorite que je vous avais ordonnée d'écouter dans le dernier chapitre de Right ^^ Le hasard fait drôlement bien les choses ! Et puis bon, c'est Muse en plus ! Alors on écoute, hop hop hop !

Je propose et tu disposes, petit lecteur bronzé (brulé ?)

Enjoy

* * *

_Chapitre I : L'homme qui marche (0)_

Il est là. Ô mon dieu, il est là. Bien sûr qu'il est là. Il est toujours là. Réglé comme une horloge, animal de régularité et de rituels, il est toujours là, fidèle au poste, sans être même conscient que ce « poste » existe et que je l'attends chaque jour. Il est là. Comme chaque matin, un soupir de soulagement franchit mes lèvres. Il lisse la veste de son costume d'un geste mille fois répété, devenu habitude, réflexe inconscient. Son regard un peu las se pose, à travers la fenêtre du wagon, sur le paysage le plus déprimant du monde, fait d'obscurité floue entrecoupée de tunnels couverts de carrelage blanc sale, sur lesquels s'étalent des affiches colorées pour des pays exotiques et des spectacles aux titres improbables. Les joies du métro parisien en somme. Et je le regarde regarder les ténèbres, un air morose peint sur son visage parfait.

Peut-être suis-je fou ?

Pour le commun des mortels, il y a surement quelque chose d'anormal dans la façon dont je le détaille avidement, matin après matin, à partir du moment où il monte dans la rame de métro jusqu'au moment où je dois la quitter, presque à contre cœur.

Pour le commun des mortels, il y a surement quelque chose d'inquiétant dans le fait que, depuis la première fois que je l'ai vu, il y a deux mois de ça, j'ai changé ma routine pour la calquer sur la sienne et ainsi, pouvoir me retrouver chaque jour dans le même wagon de la même rame du même métro à la même heure, avec lui, introduisant une régularité quasi militaire dans mes matins d'étudiant anciennement indiscipliné.

Pour le commun des mortels, il y a surement quelque chose de pervers ou de pathologique dans la manière dont je pense à lui sans cesse, dont je dessine son visage, sa bouche, ses yeux, ses mains, sa nuque, partout, tout le temps, dans les marges de mes cours, les calepins sur mon bureau, les post-it sur mon frigo, les taches de café sur la nappe cirée le matin ou la poussière sur les étagères.

Mais le commun des mortels est bien incapable de comprendre ce qui me lie à cet inconnu. D'ailleurs, suis-je moi-même capable de comprendre ? Sans doute pas. Ca me dépasse…

J'étais un garçon banal avant ça, me semble-t-il. Un étudiant en art lambda, plutôt doué de mes mains selon les dires de mes professeurs et de mes amants. Plutôt doué, plutôt beau garçon, plutôt cultivé, plutôt drôle, plutôt intelligent, bref, plutôt au dessus de la moyenne, sans trop me fouler. Bon élève, bon ami, bon amant, bon fils, bon voisin, et même bon locataire ! Une vie paisible, presque tout pour être heureux.

Mais si j'étais un bon étudiant en art, jamais au grand jamais je n'avais été un bon artiste, même pas un artiste médiocre, même pas un mauvais artiste. Jamais je n'avais été un artiste, tout court. De ce fait absolu, je n'avais qu'une conscience diffuse, préférant détourner le regard de l'odieuse réalité. J'ai toujours aimé l'art, l'étudier, l'observer, le pratiquer. J'aime dessiner, peindre, photographier. Mais aimer passionnément l'art ne fait pas de vous un artiste.

Quand j'ai su que j'avais été admis à la prestigieuse Ecole Nationale Supérieur des Beaux-arts de Paris (1), j'étais ravi : j'allais pouvoir prendre un fantastique bain de culture dans la capitale, et accessoirement faire de ma passion un métier, ma vie, en étudiant dans une école réputée auprès de maîtres reconnus. Et effectivement, je ne me suis pas privée, pendant mes deux premières années de cours, courant les expos, les musées, les librairies des quais de la Seine.

Mais il y a quelques mois de cela, j'ai enfin pris conscience de ma terrible lacune, et j'ai tenté d'y remédier. J'ai d'abord pensé qu'en m'imprégnant de l'essence des grands artistes (et je ne parle ni de l'absinthe, ni de l'opium), je pourrais en devenir un. J'ai multiplié les visites de musées, les galeries, les expositions, j'ai hanté les cinémas d'art et d'essai, les théâtres,… J'ai arpenté en tout sens les couloirs du Louvre, m'abreuvant jusqu'à la nausée des plus infimes détails des tableaux de Rembrandt, Dürer, Géricault, Rubens, David, le Caravage, De Vinci, … J'ai disséqué les couleurs, les perspectives, les compositions, les textures, les drapés, les ombres, les effets de transparences, les regards, les lumières. Et après ces heures d'observations, je m'enfermais des week-ends entiers dans mon atelier pour peindre et dessiner.

Le lundi matin, épuisé mais fier, j'affrontais l'obscurité et le froid des matinées hivernales, je traversais Paris, mes toiles à moitié sèches sous le bras, et j'allais les présenter à mon professeur préféré, Monsieur Gogue, Ivan de son prénom.

Ses parents avaient surement de l'humour, et un certain don de prémonition. C'était un artiste reconnu du mouvement surréaliste dans les années 50. Maintenant, c'est un vieil homme avec un collier de barbe cotonneuse qui lui fait ressembler bien plus à Rodin qu'à Dali. Il a raccroché le pinceau, mais enseigne et transmet sa passion avec un talent certain.

Quand il me voyait arriver, son front se plissait avec appréhension. J'étalais mes toiles contre le mur de sa salle de cours déserte avec une fierté teintée d'épuisement nerveux et physique, presque de désespoir. Et il soupirait. Il m'offrait ensuite un pâle sourire, mais c'était inutile, mes espoirs avaient été dissous par son souffle triste. S'ensuivait une flopée de compliments sur ma techniques : mon observation des toiles des grands maitres affinait encore mon regard, affutait mes gestes, et je m'approchais petit à petit de leur brio méthodologique. Mais d'une âme d'artiste, il n'y avait toujours aucune trace.

Un jour, n'y tenant plus, alors qu'il m'avait empêché de fracasser le châssis d'une énième toile médiocre, je m'étais effondré à ses pieds, et j'avais lâché la question qui me brulait les lèvres et le cœur depuis trop longtemps déjà :

« C'est quoi, putain, être un artiste ? »

Le silence qui s'en suivit fut si long que j'ai cru qu'il ne m'avait pas entendu, ou qu'il refusait de me répondre, offusqué par ma grossièreté. Puis il parla, d'un air grave et méditatif. Sa voix était rauque de s'être tu pendant de longues minutes.

« Un artiste, mon garçon, c'est un homme intensément vivant. On te dira parfois qu'un artiste puise dans ses névroses, et c'est sans doute vrai, mais c'est trop réducteur car tout le monde a des névroses, sans être artiste pour autant. Tu entendras aussi que l'artiste est quelqu'un qui se perd pour trouver, mais c'est insuffisant. J'ai vu trop de gens qui se sont perdus mais n'ont jamais rien trouvé pour pouvoir approuver ce postulat. La vérité, c'est qu'un artiste est habité. Ca ne s'explique pas vraiment, pour comprendre, il faut l'avoir vécu ou bien avoir vu un vrai artiste en pleine phase de création. »

Quand il a vu mon air dépité, il s'est empressé d'ajouter :

« Que tu ne l'aies jamais ressenti ne veux rien dire. On ne nait pas artiste, on le devient, par la force des choses. Il peut se produire un déclic spontané, ou bien on peut avoir besoin d'un catalyseur. C'est de toute manière indépendant de ta volonté. Et le jour où ça t'arrivera, tu le sentiras. Ce sera tellement plus grand que toi, tu n'auras aucun doute. Le seul conseil que je puisse te donner, c'est d'attendre et d'espérer. Je suis conscient que cette réponse n'est pas celle que tu veux, mais c'est la seule que je puisse te donner. »

Il m'a fixé pendant longtemps de ses yeux bleus délavés par la vie, et il m'a souri. Il s'est levé, m'a donné une tape sur l'épaule d'un geste paternel, et s'est dirigé vers la sortie de son pas un peu claudiquant de vieil homme.

« Arrête de courir après le destin, il te trouvera tout seul quand l'heure sera venu. En attendant, rentre chez toi et dors. Demain, tu pourras commencer à t'attaquer au projet de fin d'année. »

Ce jour-là, je suis resté longtemps assis par terre, dans la poussière de cette salle de classe, au milieu de mes toiles sans âme. Quand j'ai enfin trouvé la force de me lever, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, pour autant que je puisse en juger d'après la lumière blanchâtre qui rentrait par les larges bais vitrés. J'ai regagné mon appartement sous une pluie glaciale après avoir abandonné mes toiles près d'une benne à ordures, et j'ai dormi 20h d'affilé, assommé par ma rencontre brutale avec le mur de la réalité.

Le lendemain, je suis arrivé en retard au cours de Monsieur Gogue qui m'a accueilli avec un sourire bienveillant. Je me suis laissé tomber sur le premier siège vide, me tassant alors que tous mes camarades me fixaient d'un air lourd de reproches.

« Bien, maintenant que Monsieur Potter (2) nous honore de sa présence, je peux enfin en venir au sujet qui fait que j'ai 100% de présence à mon cours, alors qu'il n'est que 8h du matin ! »

Quelques rires s'élevèrent brièvement dans le silence électrique de la salle de classe.

« Comme vous le savez, les troisième année doivent produire une œuvre personnelle afin de valider leur premier cycle au sein de notre prestigieuse école. Chaque année, un thème relativement vague vous est donné, et vous êtes libre d'employer le ou les médias de votre choix pour réaliser votre devoir, qui sera évalué par un jury à la fin de l'année. L'an dernier, le thème était « Courbes ». Cette année, vous devrez vous attaquer à la thématique suivante :»

Le professeur s'approcha tranquillement d'un petit tableau noir sur pied, et le fit pivoter d'un geste théâtrale. Sa voix répéta le mot inscrit en grandes lettres enluminées sur le tableau :

« CONTRASTE(S) ! »

Un silence assourdissant accueillit la nouvelle, et on pouvait presque entendre dans les dizaines de crânes les rouages de la création se mettre en marche à toute allure. Le professeur profita de ce court silence pour conclure :

« Vous avez six mois. Aucun retard ne sera admis. Etant donné qu'il serait utopique d'espérer obtenir votre attention pour les 24h à venir, les cours sont annulés aujourd'hui. Bonne journée ! »

Tandis que le professeur quittait la salle de classe de sa démarche chaloupée, un brouhaha explosa dans la salle, chacun commentant le sujet et jetant pêle-mêle ses premières idées et son enthousiasme dans l'air, personne n'écoutant personne, chacun n'écoutant que lui-même. Au milieu de cette cacophonie, j'étais comme figé par la concentration. Je me suis levé et j'ai quitté la salle, pris très vite dans le flot tumultueux de mes camarades surexcités. Je suis rentré chez moi, et j'ai passé la journée à griffonner des pages et des pages d'idées, de notions, de mots, de titres, de croquis autour du thème imposé, tentant de ne pas guetter ce déclic qui ne viendrait peut-être jamais.

La vie reprit vite son cours, après quelques jours de bouillonnement dans notre promotion. Les cours, les amis, le train-train lent de la vie d'étudiant se remit en place, coupant l'explosion d'inspiration ou au moins d'exaltation qui nous avait tous saisi. Plus modérés, mes camarades avaient vite cessé de babiller sur leurs projets et leurs idées, de peur de se les faire piquer. Pour ma part, plusieurs pistes de réflexion me semblaient valables et quelques esquisses s'étalaient déjà sur mon bureau, attendant d'être développées plus sérieusement. Certes, dans aucune de mes idées ne se trouvait l'embryon d'un futur chef d'œuvre, et je n'étais toujours pas un artiste, mais mes idées n'étaient pas dépourvues d'intérêt et mon savoir-faire technique nettement supérieur à la majorité de mes camarades de classe me permettrait de compenser le petit manque d'âme de mes œuvres.

Deux mois s'écoulèrent ainsi, l'hiver s'apprêtant à laisser sa place au printemps, la neige avait été remplacée par la pluie, glaciale. Paris était passé du blanc au gris, du monochrome au monochrome, de la déprime à la déprime.

Je peignais les premiers jets de mes différents projets. Incapable d'en choisir un seul, j'avais décidé de peindre plusieurs toiles différentes et de choisir la meilleure à la fin.

Et un matin, alors que je vivais comme un zombie, pris dans une déprimante routine, désespérant de vivre le fameux déclic qui allait changer ma vie, le destin m'a trouvé, comme me l'avait promis Monsieur Gogue, et ce malgré le fait que j'avais cessé de l'attendre, découragé. Sans que je sache pourquoi ni comment, par un étrange hasard (ou un coup du destin donc), je me suis retrouvé levé, douché, habillé, prêt à partir, mon sac sur l'épaule, tout ça un quart d'heure plus tôt que l'heure idéale (et donc une bonne demi-heure plus tôt que d'habitude, lors de mes matinées-courses contre la montre !). J'ai hésité, j'ai regardé par ma fenêtre, et l'accalmie a fini de me convaincre de partir en avance. Comme un signe (du destin, toujours lui), le flux quasi continu d'eau céleste s'était interrompu pour quelques minutes, pour la première fois depuis des jours me semblait-il, le temps de me laisser sortir.

J'en ai donc profité, et j'ai quitté mon petit appartement. J'ai salué ma propriétaire et lui ai proposé de la soulager de ses lourds sacs poubelle qu'elle allait descendre. Un sourire aux lèvres, j'ai largué mon fardeau dans une benne et ai filé jusqu'à la bouche de métro.

Avec le recul, ça me semble une évidence, que ce jour était spécial : l'avance, la pluie qui s'arrête pour moi, ma logeuse acariâtre d'une inhabituelle bonne humeur, et même les feux de signalisation qui se sont alignés au rouge pour me laisser traverser les quelques routes qui me séparaient de ma bouche de métro. Je suis passé sous l'arche « Métropolitain », j'ai zigzagué entre les parisiens endormis et bougons jusqu'au tourniquet, j'ai dévalé les escaliers gris, mes yeux parcourant sans les voir les affiches publicitaires jusqu'au quai. A peine arrivais-je que les phares du métro surgissaient dans le tunnel obscur. Je montais dans le premier wagon qui se présentait, presque vide, alors que mes rames habituelles étaient bondées. Je m'asseyais, heureux de l'aubaine. Pour un peu, je crois que j'aurais pu siffloter, ce matin-là, si les visages m'entourant n'avaient pas été si sombres.

Et deux stations plus tard, mon catalyseur a passé la porte et retourné ma vie. Lui. Une grâce aristocratique, un air absent, comme s'il était trop bien pour les réalités terrestres, le métro et ses usagers. Un costume sombre, bien taillé. Une cravate choisie avec gout, sans doute faite d'une quelconque soie hors de prix. Une mallette à la main. Un air d'homme d'affaire banal. Enfin banal, non. Aucun mot ne collerait moins à ce qu'il dégage que « banal ». Il possède un physique irréel, une aura qui attire le regard, et pas juste le mien.

Je crois que c'est à ce point de la réflexion que je me suis rendu compte qu'effectivement, cet inconnu qui regardait dans le vide d'un air maussade pouvait à tout moment se tourner vers moi et constater que je le fixais d'un air dingue, les yeux exorbités, la bouche entrouverte. Mais ici, personne ne remarque personne, heureusement pour moi. Vive le métro.

J'ai refermé la bouche, et j'ai tenté de prendre un air aussi ennuyé et las que les autres gens, alors qu'à l'intérieur je me sentais aussi secoué que si j'avais été percuté par une voiture, surexcité, chamboulé, bouleversé au delà des mots. Je l'ai fixé sans relâche pendant de très longues minutes. Sa bouche finement dessinée, délicate. Son nez retroussé, charmant. Ses pommettes hautes, aristocratiques. Ses yeux gris, magnétiques. Ses cheveux blonds, aériens. Sa peau pâle, surnaturelle.

Trop vite, mon arrêt est arrivé. Ma station. J'ai hésité une seconde. J'avais envie de le suivre pour savoir ce qu'il faisait, où il allait, qui il était, mais surtout pour le voir à la lumière du jour, comme si je pensais que son charme onirique était peut-être dû à l'éclairage au néon. Mais quelque chose m'a retenu, comme une barrière, ma morale, ma conscience ou un fragment de mon esprit qui n'avait pas été plongé totalement dans la folie en le voyant et qui me disait qu'il fallait que je pose des limites, car après tout ce n'était qu'un homme inconnu parmi tant d'autres. Alors comme un automate, j'ai quitté le métro, me faufilant entre les portes au son désagréable du bourdonnement qui avertit de leur fermeture. Et le métro a disparu dans le tunnel obscur en me laissant sur le quai, pantelant, déboussolé, en état de manque.

Le lendemain, j'ai mis mon réveil très tôt pour être sûr de ne pas le louper. J'étais fébrile, nerveux, regardant sans cesse ma montre, les gens autour de moi, le plan de ma ligne de métro sur le mur alors que je le connaissais déjà par cœur. J'étais agité, je devais avoir l'air d'un fou, avec mes cheveux encore plus en pétard que d'habitude et mes yeux cernés et brillants. Et sa station est arrivée. Je me suis mis debout d'un coup, et j'ai scruté avidement les gens sur le quai, le cherchant. Mon cœur battait vite, de plus en plus vite, et j'avais le souffle court, une panique montant en moi. Il fallait qu'il soit là. Et il était là. L'éclat flavescent de sa chevelure est apparu entre deux épaules. Il était là. Le premier soupir de soulagement d'une longue, longue série m'a échappé.

Très vite, il est devenu une partie intégrante de ma vie. Chaque matin, cinq jours par semaine, j'avais ma montée de stress en approchant sa station, puis mes 20 minutes de bonheur où lui et moi étions à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, et où plus rien d'autre n'existait plus. Puis je sortais, et j'avais besoin de cinq minutes, assis sur une des chaises en plastique du quai, pour me remettre de la séparation, pour rejouer encore la scène, pour graver dans mon esprit sa coupe de cheveux du jour, la couleur de sa cravate, la manière dont sa main avait lissé son costume,… Puis je soufflais un bon coup et partais en cours. Et je passais le reste de ma journée à penser à lui, et à le dessiner souvent.

Les semaines passaient. Je me sentais enfin « intensément vivant », j'avais du mal à canaliser par moment l'énergie qui coulait dans mes veines. Monsieur Gogue n'a jamais rien dit, mais dans un cours de peinture, alors qu'il était passé à coté de mon chevalet, il m'avait regardé d'un air indéchiffrable, puis il m'avait offert un sourire heureux et un hochement de tête qui voulait tout dire.

Les projets explosaient dans ma tête, je me couchais très tard, pris dans mon inspiration, peignant parfois jusqu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Je flottais sur un nuage parfait. Je flotte encore. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, une ombre se glisse dans le tableau : le mois d'avril débute sous un soleil tiède, et dans deux mois, je devrais rendre mon projet de fin d'année. Théoriquement, un de ces tableaux fades et vides que je suis tout simplement incapable de continuer, et qui prennent la poussière sous un drap depuis deux mois. Parce que les seuls contrastes que je veux explorer sont ceux d'un certain corps pâle qui occupe mon esprit en continu.

Plus le temps passe, plus j'y pense, et plus il me semble que ce soit le seul choix possible : il sera mon œuvre d'art. Ou tout du moins, il en sera le sujet. Il ne peut en être autrement. Il est mon catalyseur, mon sauveur et ma muse. Mon fantasme, peut-être aussi. Pourtant, je n'ai jamais été adepte des hommes blonds. Je les préfère généralement mats, musclés, avec des yeux aussi sombres et insondables que la mort elle-même. Mais lui, il est tellement… au dessus de tout le reste. Il a changé la donne quand il est rentré dans cette rame de métro, il a changé ma vie, il m'a changé, de manière complète et irréversible.

Mais déjà, le moment de le quitter arrive. Le métro freine, on arrive à ma station, je quitte le fil de mes méditations et je le regarde une dernière fois, avec désespoir. Les portes s'ouvrent. Rendez-vous demain matin, même heure même endroit. Je m'arrache à ma contemplation de son profil fin et retourne dans la dure réalité, si laide et imparfaite.

Il faut que je trouve un moyen. J'ai déjà des idées, pleins. Des photographies, des tableaux, j'ai même envie de devenir sculpteur pour rendre hommage à la forme charmante de son nez en trompette ou à la finesse du tracé de sa mâchoire. Mais il faut que je trouve le moyen. Enfin non, le moyen, je le connais déjà. Il faut que je trouve le courage. Le courage de l'aborder. De lui parler. De lui demander d'être mon modèle. Arriver à ne pas avoir l'air d'un fou, ou d'un obsédé. Avoir l'air d'un artiste, de quelqu'un de professionnel, et pas d'un pervers. Avoir l'air de maitriser, ne pas me liquéfier. Trouver comment l'aborder sans avoir l'air d'un gros lourd, genre « salut beau gosse, t'as un 06 ? ». Avoir l'air intelligent…

J'y arriverais jamais. Pourtant, je sais que c'est ce que je dois faire… Mon destin… Mais comment pourrais-je ? Je n'ose même pas m'approcher de lui, alors que je pourrais, puisqu'il se tient exactement au même endroit tous les matins. Il me suffirait de me mettre là-bas un matin. A sa place. A coup sûr, ca attirera son regard. Son attention sur moi. Comme une ridicule pucelle, je frissonne rien qu'à l'idée de croiser une fois son regard. Ca semble aussi irréel que de croiser le regard du président des Etats-Unis ou d'une star hollywoodienne. Il vit dans un autre monde, étrangement proche du mien mais totalement disjoint. Jamais il ne regarde les gens autour de lui, que ce soit une jolie fille qui se colle à lui au gré des balancements de la rame, un mendiant qui déclame sur les difficultés de sa vie ou qui nous offre un joyeux morceau d'accordéon, ou bien moi qui pourtant ne détache pas mes yeux de lui une seule seconde depuis des mois.

Une fois encore, je passe la journée à n'écouter le monde autour de moi, amis ou professeurs, que d'une oreille, échafaudant par l'esprit des plans plus ou moins délirants pour l'aborder. Même le soleil exceptionnel qui brille dans le ciel après des semaines de pluie et de grisaille n'arrive pas à me détourner de mes pensées.

Le soir venu, des amis m'entrainent dans un café, un peu de force, parce que selon eux, on ne se voit plus beaucoup. J'ai tenté de me débattre, mais quand Hermione prend son air de reproche et que Ron dégaine ses yeux de chien battu, je ne peux que rendre les armes. Je prétexte une crise d'inspiration, ils supplient pour visiter mon atelier, même s'ils savent qu'ils n'y rentreront jamais. Et on passe à autre chose, les potins, les résultats sportifs, la musique, les grands débats sur les différents mouvements picturaux. Les heures passent, et j'oublie un peu mon obsession, quelque part entre le babyfoot et la table d'où montent nos rires, à tel point que quand quelques heures plus tard, je regarde mon métro arriver, je ne pense à rien d'autres qu'à mes amis, comme si j'étais redevenu un jeune homme normal pour un instant.

Mais à peine les portes du métro se sont-elles refermées derrière moi que je me fige, rattrapé par mon obsession : _Il_ est là.

Je jette un furtif coup d'œil à ma montre, sentant déjà la tentation de toujours prendre ce métro-ci pour rentrer chez moi le soir, quitte à attendre plusieurs heures à l'académie. Mais une autre idée chasse celle-ci : c'est un signe. Un nouveau signe de mon « destin ». Il faut que je le fasse. La vie m'offre une chance. Il n'est plus pressé, il ne court plus vers un travail dans un grand immeuble, peut-être à la Défense (combien de fois me suis-je imaginé sa silhouette élancée disparaissant dans l'une de ces tours de verre au design improbable), il est légèrement détendu. Je le détaille, une fois de plus. Ses cheveux sont moins parfaitement plaqués que le matin, quelques mèches caressent son front. Sa cravate est très légèrement desserrée. Son visage est un peu plus relâché, quoique toujours aussi froid et indifférent. Il semble à peine plus abordable que le matin. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais c'est déjà beaucoup. Rien ne le presse plus…

Soudain, une brique tombe dans mon estomac : peut-être que si. Peut-être qu'il a une copine, ou bien même une femme et deux gosses qui l'attendent. C'est incroyable qu'en deux mois à m'imaginer sa vie sans cesse, l'idée qu'il ne soit pas seul ne m'ait même pas frôlé.

Et déjà, son arrêt arrive. Il ramasse sa mallette, se redresse, lisse sa veste – comme j'aime ce simple geste…– et il se rapproche de la porte alors que le métro freine. Je sens la panique monter en moi. Maintenant ou jamais. Il est déjà sur le quai, déjà en train de se diriger vers les escaliers qui mènent à l'air libre, loin de moi, loin de cet instant, loin de cette opportunité unique. Comme si j'avais été électrocuté, je m'anime soudain et bondit hors du wagon alors que les portes se referment. Je le fixe et hésite. Je le suis ? Je l'aborde ? Même si j'ai envie d'en découvrir plus sur lui, et accessoirement de repousser le moment où je devrais me mettre en danger en rentrant dans le faisceau brûlant de ses yeux de glace, je sais que si je patiente, j'aurais l'air d'un malade mental qui le suit. Ce qui serait plutôt mérité.

Alors je prends mon courage à deux mains, et je le rattrape.

« Excusez-moi ! »

Je trottine derrière lui, mais il ne se retourne pas. Je répète plus fort.

« Excusez… »

Mais la fin de mon apostrophe disparait dans un juron parce que j'ai trébuché et que je m'affale maintenant de la plus lamentable des manières. Il fait un bond de côté et se retourne. Je n'ose pas lever les yeux, ni bouger alors que je suis étalé à plat ventre sur le quai, qui, signalons le, est aussi plat qu'une surface peut l'être. Des ricanements me parviennent quelque part autour de moi.

« Ca va ? »

Je me redresse un peu, m'asseyant sur mes talons le temps de remettre mes lunettes droites sur le nez. La voix pleine de sollicitude n'est pas la sienne mais celle d'une petite dame replète qui se tient derrière lui, l'air sincèrement inquiète. Je lui offre un pâle sourire et hoche la tête. Rassurée, elle tourne les talons pendant que je me relève avec autant de classe que possible – mais bon, l'élégance est loin d'être ma caractéristique première – et j'ose enfin plonger mon regard dans le sien, pour la toute première fois. Ses yeux gris brillent d'une envie de rire qu'il retient, par politesse je suppose, son visage étant aussi lisse et impassible que d'habitude. Il attend et ne dit rien, et je ne sais pas s'il m'a entendu l'appeler ou pas. Dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, incapable de détacher mon regard du sien, je me sens comme un lapin entre les phares d'une voiture, incapable de fuir, juste figé, attendant l'impact.

« Vous m'avez appelez, non ? »

Sa voix. C'est la première fois que je l'entends. Exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais, une voix dure, en accord avec son physique. Une voix ni aigue ni grave, lisse, froide. Un peu cinglante. Teintée de moquerie, mais ça c'est surement dû à mon entrée spectaculaire.

Je me racle la gorge alors qu'il lève un sourcil, devenant impatient devant mon silence. Je suis sans doute aussi rouge que le rideau de velours qui orne l'affiche pour une pièce de théâtre sur le mur tout proche, et la panique et la honte semblent ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter de gonfler et de grossir dans ma poitrine.

« Je…euh… Oui. Désolé. Je… »

Un instant d'hésitation : je mens, du genre « je vous ais pris pour quelqu'un d'autre », échappant à son regard qui me brûle, mais gâchant à jamais mes chances de l'aborder, ou bien je me jette à l'eau... Mais je suis plus près de lui que je ne l'ai jamais été, et la perfection de sa peau veloutée est telle que je dois me faire violence pour empêcher ma main de frôler sa joue.

« Voila. Je… Bonjour. Je sais que ça a l'air étrange mais… Est-ce que je pourrais vous payer un verre ? »

Plus aucune trace de moquerie, il a plutôt l'air choqué :

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que je suis de ce bord-là !

− Quoi ? Non ! Non c'est pas pour ça. J'ai une proposition à vous faire.

− Pardon ?

− Non, attendez… »

Il a l'air de plus en plus horrifié, et je suis tétanisé devant le carnage en cours. Et soudain, la situation me semble ridicule, et un rire m'échappe malgré moi, provoquant un froncement de sourcils irrité de sa part. Mon rire se bloque dans ma gorge et je me mords la lèvre.

« Ecoutez, acceptez, et je vous expliquerais. En tout bien tout honneur, promis. Cinq minutes. Un simple et innocent café. Je vous en prie… »

Je rougis parce que soudain, j'ai entendu ma voix prendre un ton suppliant. Ca a au moins l'avantage de le rassurer, il sent qu'il a l'ascendant sur moi et il me fait un sourire narquois. Il me toise un instant, faisant durer le suspens, puis il hoche la tête. Je reste quelques secondes surpris que ça ait marché, mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'émerveiller car déjà il tourne le dos et se dirige vers la sortie sans plus m'accorder un regard.

Quelques volées de marches plus tard, nous arrivons à la surface. La sortie de la bouche de métro se situe sur une placette arborée, le soleil passe entre les feuilles des charmes. Il s'arrête et sort de sa mallette des lunettes de soleil qu'il enfile. Il inspire profondément, et je suis une fois de plus figé dans une contemplation béate : il est encore plus beau ainsi, les feuilles dessinant une mosaïque de lumière dorée sur sa peau lactée, qui semble encore plus irréelle sous cet éclairage, étrangement lumineuse. Je frissonne et me mord la lèvre. Il est juste…parfait.

« Bon, vous vous décidez ? »

Je sursaute, la voix a claqué comme un fouet. Je l'entraine jusqu'à un café tout proche, il s'assoit avec grâce sur une chaise en terrasse sans attendre mon assentiment et se laisse un peu aller contre son dossier, savourant la douce chaleur du soleil printanier sur sa peau (3). Je m'assois à côté de lui, cherchant à toute vitesse une façon d'amener mon propos. Je m'apprête à me lancer quand un serveur toussote derrière moi, me faisant sursauter. Je me retourne, et le jeune homme charmant portant un tablier blanc me fait un sourire un peu moqueur – décidément, il faut que j'arrête de me rendre ridicule – et attend visiblement notre commande. J'ouvre la bouche, mais mon bel inconnu me devance d'une voix autoritaire, sans même jeter un regard au serveur.

« Je prendrais un Perrier, avec une rondelle de citron. »

Le serveur perd son sourire, et après un regard amer à la nuque de mon voisin, il me regarde à nouveau. Je lui souris : à mon tour d'être amusé.

« Un thé glacé s'il vous plait. Merci »

Il repart, la mine sombre. A côté de moi, le prince de glace se redresse, croise ses longues jambes et me regarde, l'air passablement ennuyé. J'avale ma salive avec difficulté, puis me lance.

« Bonjour.

‒ Vous l'avez déjà dis ça.

‒ Si vous ne me laissez pas parler, on n'y arrivera jamais ! »

Il est surpris par ma brusque exaspération, puis un sourire amusé joue sur ses lèvres. Il semble me trouver distrayant, et j'ai du mal à décider si je dois être vexé ou flatté. J'élude la question et reprend, en tentant d'être aussi calme que possible malgré son regard fixé sur moi derrière les verres miroir.

« Je m'appelle Harry. Je suis un étudiant en troisième année aux Beaux-arts. Et cela fait un certain temps que je vous ais remarqué. »

Il a l'air franchement surpris, ses sourcils se soulevant, et je rougis, me demandant si je ne passe pas pour un fou. Je tente de me justifier.

« Nous prenons le même métro chaque matin. »

Il hausse vaguement les épaules avec indifférence. J'ai l'impression de prendre une claque – ce qui est stupide car je sais déjà qu'il ne m'a pas regardé une seule fois, puisque moi-même je passe mon temps à le fixer – mais je refuse de me laisser désarçonner et je poursuis.

« Pour obtenir ma licence, je dois réaliser une œuvre d'art. Et… et j'aimerais que vous soyez mon modèle. »

Voila, c'est dit. Impassible, il me fixe. Je tuerais pour pouvoir voir ses yeux, mais je ne vois que le reflet de mon pauvre visage tordu par l'angoisse. Il sourit enfin :

« Pourquoi je ferais ça ? »

J'ouvre la bouche, mais rien ne vient. Pourquoi ? Mais… Parce que ! Ca DOIT se passer comme ça, vous devez accepter ! C'est le destin qui vous a placé sur ma route. L'image de votre visage m'empêche de dormir depuis des semaines, je me relève la nuit pour dessiner une énième fois vos mains délicates, le godet de gris de ma palette d'aquarelle est quasiment épuisée parce que j'ai passé trop d'heures à tenter de retrouver les milles nuances envoutantes de vos yeux…

Bien sur, ça, je ne peux pas le dire. D'une part, parce que ca n'aurait sans doute pas constitué une raison valable à ses yeux, et d'autre part parce que je risque surtout de l'effrayer.

Le serveur arrive précisément à cet instant, alors que je suis toujours là, la bouche ouverte dans une grimace de surprise grotesque, figé. Il dépose avec plus de force que nécessaire le verre de Perrier devant ma muse avant de me donner mon verre. Il pose enfin l'addition, puis s'en va sans un mot.

L'objet de mon obsession se laisse à nouveau aller contre son dossier, regardant le soleil jouer dans le feuillage des arbres pendant que ses doigts délicats tracent des arabesques mystérieuses dans la condensation sur son verre.

« Si vous voulez, je suis prêt à vous payer. »

Je crois que je vis l'expérience la plus incroyable de ma vie en cette seconde : tous mes organes se sont compactés en une minuscule boule de chiffon au moment où son rire cristallin s'est envolé dans l'air. Je rougis, plus parce que ce rire inattendu me trouble et m'électrise que parce que je me sens ridicule. Il se tourne vers moi, un sourire franchement amusé aux lèvres.

« Vous croyez vraiment qu'un jeune étudiant ait grand-chose à m'offrir ?

‒ C'est pas parce que je suis étudiant que je suis fauché !

‒ Je n'ai pas besoin d'argent.

‒ Je ferais ce que vous voulez. Dites moi ce que vous voulez, et vous l'aurez. »

Son sourire change, se faisant calculateur, plus mystérieux. Je frissonne.

« Vous savez que vous êtes amusant ?

‒ Je suis sérieux.

‒ Je le vois bien. C'est _ça_ qui est drôle. »

Le silence s'étire, je ne vois toujours que mon reflet angoissé dans ses Ray Ban. Il ne dit rien, et me regarde, un mince sourire aux lèvres.

« Ecoutez, je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais faire pour vous convaincre, mais il faut que ce soit vous. Vous êtes juste… parfait pour mon projet. Je ne vois personne d'autre que vous. Peut-être que vous allez me prendre pour un malade, mais il faut que ce soit vous, et personne d'autre. »

Je rougis un peu, je me sens pitoyable, avec ma voix suppliante. Et ces foutues lunettes qui me renvoie cette image de moi en train de mendier son aide à cet inconnu au visage soudain plus grave. Il prend une grande inspiration, et bascule sa tête en arrière, son sourire étrange étirant ses lèvres. Mes yeux errent sur son profil familier, et je vois qu'il a les yeux fermés sous ses lunettes, comme pour savourer la chaleur du soleil sur son visage. Puis il se redresse sur sa chaise, les quelques mèches de cheveux qui ont échappé à la prison de gel volètent délicatement. Il me regarde à nouveau.

« Et dans la pratique, comment ça se passerait ? »

Je suis ébahi, quelques secondes, mais en voyant mon air de crapaud figé dans ses verres teintés, je me reprends et me racle la gorge.

« Je ne sais pas encore… disons que j'ai différents projets. En fait, nous avons un thème imposé, et j'ai différentes pistes d'exploitations de ce thème. J'emploierais différents médias, photographie et également peinture. Je pense que vous êtes un homme très occupé, par conséquent je ne vous imposerais pas de poser pour les tableaux, je travaillerais sans doute à partir de pas mal de photos et de croquis, pour essayer de minimiser le temps que vous aurez à m'accorder. Il faudrait que vous veniez à mon atelier, et vous poserez pour moi… »

Je me racle à nouveau la gorge, et me tortille sur ma chaise. La partie sensible arrive. Pourvu qu'il ne se sauve pas en me traitant de pervers.

« Il faudrait que vous posiez nu. Vous déterminerez la durée des séances, ainsi que les horaires. Mais il faudra que vous vous pliiez à mes demandes dans la mesure du possible pendant ces séances. Rassurez-vous, je ne vous demanderais pas de choses trop… bizarres. Rien de plus que ce qu'on demande à un modèle standard. »

Il me scrute, un léger sourire aux lèvres, et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Il ne semble pas offusqué. C'est bon signe, ou pas ?

Je tente de me donner contenance en buvant une gorgée de mon verre, mais je manque de m'étouffer, et abandonne. Son sourire s'agrandit, je sais déjà qu'il adore me voir si déstabilisé par lui. Le silence me semble durer infiniment.

« Une fois encore, Monsieur, c'est impossible à expliquer mais vous n'imaginez pas à quel point cela est important pour moi. »

Il me tend la main.

« Épargnez-moi les « monsieur », par pitié. Je ne suis pas beaucoup plus vieux que vous, appelez moi Drago. »

Un peu hésitant, je lui sers la main. Même son prénom est irréel. Et que signifie cette poignée de main ? Est-ce sa façon de sceller notre accord ? En tout cas, sa main semble aussi délicate et fragile que de la porcelaine, je suis même surpris qu'elle soit tiède et non aussi glaciale que son comportement.

Je regarde nos mains réunies un instant, et ca semble presque ridicule. Il y a encore des traces de peinture verte et rouge sous mes ongles à moitié rongés, mes larges mains aux doigts un peu noueux sont sèches contre la main soyeuse de Drago. Mais plus que tout, ce qui me choque, c'est le contraste, la soie lactée de sa peau rencontrant ma paume caramel. Un peu à contre cœur, je laisse ses doigts m'échapper alors qu'il met fin à la poignée de main. Je tente de reprendre pied.

« Est-ce que ça signifie que vous acceptez ?

‒ On peut dire ça je crois.

‒ Et… quelle est votre condition ?

‒ Je ne sais pas encore. On verra le moment voulu, d'accord ? »

Son sourire est à nouveau mystérieux, je ne sais pas jusqu'à quel point je dois être inquiet. Il se redresse, et vide d'une traite le fond de son verre d'eau pétillante avant de sortir de sa poche un téléphone dernier cri.

« Bon, vous êtes libre disons… dans deux jours, à… 21h ? »

Je m'apprête à acquiescer quand je m'interromps, frappé par une évidence.

« Voila, je sais que ça va sans doute vous déranger… mais… je préfèrerais qu'on se voie avant la nuit.

‒ Vous êtes un loup-garou ?

‒ Quoi ? Non ! »

Je suis dérouté, le prince de glace fait de l'humour tout à coup. Je pouffe avant de reprendre, rougissant à nouveau :

« C'est juste… Votre peau accroche la lumière d'une façon… admirable, et je préfèrerais profiter de vous en lumière naturelle. Enfin je veux dire, pas profiter dans le sens… vous savez, vous prendre en photo. »

Je balbutie et me liquéfie face à son sourire amusé qui grandit au fur et à mesure que je m'enfonce dans mon siège. Il pose son téléphone sur la table devant moi.

« Inscrivez l'adresse de votre atelier et votre numéro de téléphone, je vous contacterai quand je connaitrais mes disponibilités. »

Je tente de maitriser les tremblements de ma main et tape les informations demandées sur le téléphone, luttant contre l'écran tactile récalcitrant. Je le sens amusé par mes difficultés, et une douce chaleur se répand en moi, sans que je sache définir ce que c'est. Je lui tends son téléphone qu'il reprend d'un geste rapide. Nos doigts se frôlent à nouveau, m'électrisant pendant qu'il glisse le téléphone à sa place. Il se lève, ramasse sa mallette et saisit ses lunettes à deux doigts, les descendant un peu sur son nez pour me regarder par-dessus ses verres :

« Vu que vous étiez prêt à me payer, vous ne vous offusquerez pas si je vous laisse l'addition ? »

Je reste muet, fasciné par la manière dont ses yeux accrochent les rayons rasants de cette fin d'après-midi. Il est incroyablement beau quand il sourit et mon cerveau reste bloqué sur cette constatation alors qu'il remonte ses lunettes et tourne les talons, disparaissant rapidement dans une rue transversale.

Je reste figé stupidement à regarder l'angle où il a disparu pendant de longues minutes, puis soudain, une foule d'idées nouvelles m'assaillent : cette courte entrevue m'a totalement électrisé, et des dizaines de nouveaux projets jaillissent dans mon esprit. Je coince un billet de 10 euros sous mon verre, avant de me lever et de partir en courant : le métro prendra trop de temps, il faut que je regagne mon atelier, maintenant ! Je n'ai pas la patience d'attendre. Une certitude domine en moi : cet homme mystérieux dont je ne connais que le prénom a bel et bien transcendé mon existence de petit étudiant en art sans talent, et je pressens déjà que ce n'est que le début...

* * *

**NOTES:**

(0) _L'Homme qui marche_ est un bronze de Rodin. Exposé au musée Rodin, à Paris. Ca représente un homme (sans bras ni tête) qui marche. On se demande d'ailleurs où ce cher vieil Auguste va chercher les noms de ses œuvres ! Quelle créativité ! Chapeau l'artiste…

(1) ENSBA pour les intimes. Je n'y connais absolument rien, il me fallait une école d'art, j'ai pris celle là au pif, pour plus d'infos, Google it ! Je raconterais pas mal de conneries sur cette école, et en bons lecteurs magnanimes, vous me pardonnerez.

(2) Et oui, c'est lui ! Devinez qui est l'inconnu du métro =P

(3) Pour un peu, je le ferais scintiller, façon Twilight =P *tiling tiling tiling*. Non. Résiste. C'est le mal…

* * *

Voila le premier chapitre ! Vous savez à quoi vous avez à faire maintenant =) Et ce que vous avez à faire aussi *clin d'œil entendu tout en montrant du doigt la ligne « review this chapter »*

Ah, un truc ! Ouais j'ai dit que je freinais sur le tapage de vie mais j'ai eu envie de partager un truc avec vous (et peut-être que les concernés passeront par là XD). Ma coupine Gwen (rebaptisée récemment Syulang) m'a signalé qu'elle avait fait une recherche sur « Netellafim » dans Google (ia des gens qui s'ennuient, que voulez vous !). Outre la pléiade de liens sur le manwha Priest, d'où vient mon pseudo, il y avait, selon ces mots « des trucs qui pourraient éventuellement te plaire, très élogieux ! ». Vous me connaissez, je passe jamais à côté d'une occas' de me faire cirer les pompes :P Alors dès que j'ai eu 5 min de libre, j'ai ouvert avec la plus totale désinvolture une page internet (je dis ca pour pas dire « j'ai immédiatement sauté sur Google comme la misère sautant sur le monde, selon l'expression de ma mère » XD), et j'ai été voir ça. J'ai passé cinq minutes, me suis retrouvée entre autre sur des skyblogs parlant de yaoi, et ait surtout été frappé par deux choses ! La première, c'est qu'une fille utilisait une de mes phrases comme signature quand elle laissait des reviews sur DeviantArt (Mlle Tomate, si tu passes par là…). L'hallu totale XD Genre on me cite maintenant, ça y est, je suis un auteur :P \o/ Et l'autre truc qui m'a bien fait marré, c'est une fille du pseudo de Moony sur un forum qui parle de moi en des termes… euh… voyez par vous-même, j'étais partagé entre une envie de rougir et une envie de crier « HEY ! » : « Je suis tombée amoureuse définitivement de l'écriture de Netellafim _[ c'est normal mon enfant, je fais souvent cet effet-là (h) =P ]_ . Magnifique. Même quelqu'un qui n'aime pas le YAOI se doit de lire ses lignes ! Ouais bon il est quand même conseillé d'aimer le YAOI... En plus dans les notes qu'elle écrit avant les chapitres elle semble être folle, ce qui renforce terriblement mon amour-propre ) et elle a de bons gouts musicaux. » Vous comprendrez facilement pourquoi j'ai eu envie de crier « HEY ! » XD Bon, et bien je tiens à rassurer mademoiselle Moony et à rétablir la vérité : j'ai pas seulement l'AIR folle, je SUIS folle ! MWAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAA !

* part en courant de traviole, ne portant qu'un pagne tressé à partir d'orties fraiches, un entonnoir sur la tête, sa crinière fauve lâchée flottant derrière elle alors qu'elle hurle comme une démente quelque chose qui ressemble étrangement au mot « zigounette »…*

Voila, ca c'est fait. Sur ce, je vous laisse, j'ai piscine sur gazon là tout de suite !

Tcho =)

Netellallumée

PS: Comme cette ficiton a trooooop la classe, elle a déjà été honorée par un fan-art avant même d'avoir été publiée ! Merci Noweria à ton super super trop beau fan-art qui poutre tout \o/ Il roxx grave, je le surkiffe ^^ Et pour ceux qui voudraient voir, ia un lien sur mon profil :)


	2. II: La méridienne

**A QUOI RÊVENT LES ANGES ?**

Blabla de l'auteur :

What's up people ? (référence musical de gue-din \o/)

Moi, ca va bien. J'ai promis de freiner sur le tapage de vie, mais je dois faire (DEJA) une entorse à cette promesse (surtout que j'avais déjà fait une entorse à la fin du chapitre précédent). Alors voila, ce matin, un lapin… non attendez, c'est pas ça. Ah oui, voila. J'ai tartiné une cracotte ce matin pour mon petit déjeuner. Dieu sait que je déteste les cracottes, c'est tout sec, et ca casse, et ça colle aux dents. Mais ca se marie bien avec la confiture de lait de ma tatie, et ca, c'est coule. Et, alors que je pestais avec ma cracotte qui se délitait inexorablement dans la main, je me suis dit : la vie, c'est comme une cracotte. Des fois, quand tu te lances (genre comme quand tu décides de tartiner de la confiture de lait sur la vie, truc de ouf), elle se barre totalement en couille et se désintègre entre tes petits doigts collants, et tout ce que tu peux faire, c'est pleurer, ou t'énerver mais du coup tu réduis ta vie en un tas de miettes gluantes de confiture de lait juste bon à aller à la poubelle, et du coup, tu as gâché ton petit déjeuner… Okay, demain, je prendrai un bol de chocapics, comme tout le monde, et je recommencerai à manger la confiture de lait à la petite cuillère. Et pour tous ceux qui se demandent « mais qu'est-ce que l'autre dingo raconte ? » sachez que je suis parfois philosophe le matin – quoiqu'il m'arrive plus souvent de juste avoir tellement la tête dans le cul que mes pensées se rapprochent plus de quand ia de la neige à la tv, genre grésillement continu et taches anarchiques. Et surtout, surtout, tout ce blabla philosophico-stupide est une dédicace spéciale à ma coupine Noweria. Si vous en avez ras-le-cul de mes délires à la con, allez la taper ! Tout est de sa faute ! Mais avant, lisez ce chapitre quand même. Promis j'arrête. Jusqu'à la prochaine fois. En plus, c'est que du pipeau, je mange pas de cracotte, la confiture de lait c'est à la cuillère, c'est contre ma religion de la tartiner sur quoi que ce soit!

Sinon, pour en venir au fait (à la fiction, mais oui, vous savez, l'HPDM, UA, Harry étudiant en art, Drago modèle, toussa toussa…) je voulais éclaircir un fait : avant qu'on me dise que j'ai l'air trop cultivée, à sortir tout un tas de noms de grands peintres et autres, je vous arrête tout de suite, c'est du genre « doctus cum libro » encore une fois, ou en l'occurrence, « doctus cum Google » ! J'aime les compliments, mais surtout quand je les mérite ^^

Maintenant que mon chapitre 1, qui est un peu un prologue où j'ai posé les bases, est fait, nous allons suivre le reste de l'histoire en alternance de POV entre les deux protagonistes. Comme je l'ai déjà fait par le passé, plutôt que de préciser comme un bourrin « POV de Harry » ou « POV de Drago », je signale l'alternance des POV par un sigle qui débute le POV : un Δ(delta) pour Drago, un Λ(lambda mais ca ressemble un peu à un A… okayyy c'est juste pour faire styyyyle :P ) pour Harry. J'ai piqué l'idée à Alain Damasio qui l'applique dans sa fabuleuse Horde de Contrevent, que je conseille absolument une fois encore.

Merci à tou(te)s pour les reviews sur le premier chapitre, même si elles ne sont pas nombreuses j'avouerais que j'ai une putain de pression sur les épaules vu vos reviews extrêmement flatteuses ^^ Mais ne vous retenez pas pour autant de faire des compliments hein, je supporte super bien la pression :P Et si vous avez des critiques, petites ou grosses, à faire, faites, faites ! J'adore les critiques ! Reviewers anonymes, laissez votre mail si vous voulez une réponse.

Cela étant dit, place au texte !

Bonne lecture.

Nella

Disclaimer : Il était une fois une fille un peu bizarre, qui a force de lire décida d'écrire. Et comme en bon primate qu'elle est, elle reproduit ce qu'elle a vu faire: cette lectrice d'HPDM acharnée se mit à écrire des HPDM. Seulement voila, l'un des traits inhérents au genre, c'est de dire qu'on ne possède pas les droits de l'œuvre qu'on exploite, et de remercier le dieu d'un microcosme (pas si micro que ça), à savoir l'auteur. Et notre primate, dans son rôle de babouin anticonformiste qui fait comme tout le monde, n'aiment pas faire comme tout le monde sauf des fois où c'est bien de faire comme tout le monde. Alors elle s'est dit : « ok, j'écris de l'HPDM, mais au moins, mes disclaimers poutreront tous les autres disclaimers de ffnet réunis ! » Et depuis, la pauvre fille porte sa rébellion à l'ordre établi comme une croix, un fardeau, devant trouver de nouvelles débilités à sortir à chaque chapitre qu'elle publie. Si vous avez pitié du pauvre primate coincé dans son propre piège, tapez 1 ! Si vous en avez rien à foutre et que vous voulez que le conte parle plutôt de jolie princesse et de prince, tapez 2 ! Si vous en avez rien à foutre et que vous voulez que le conte parle plutôt de joli prince et de prince joli, tapez 3 !

Fond Musical Proposé : Je pense que je vais vous refiler du **Frou Frou**, parce que j'écoute les quelques chansons que j'ai en boucle en ce moment. Et pour ce chapitre, _Psychobabble_ c'est pas mal. La fille semble être face à un homme qui l'aime, et qui est un peu insistant malgré son rejet. Un petit coté sens unique frôlant le harcèlement qui colle bien avec ce début d'histoire, dans une certaine mesure, vaguement, de loin ^^ De toute façon, on discute pas et on kiffe ! Nanméo !

Je propose, et tu disposes, petit lecteur mouillé (temps de chien oblige).

Enjoy

* * *

_Chapitre II : La méridienne (0)_

Δ Je regarde ma montre. J'ai un quart d'heure d'avance. C'est ridicule, je ne peux pas arriver si tôt. En fait, je devrais même arriver en retard. Me faire désirer, comme on dit.

Je me laisse tomber – avec grâce quand même, on ne lutte pas contre sa nature ! – sur l'un des sièges laissés à la disposition des usagers le long du quai de métro. C'est sa station. Celle de ce jeune étudiant un peu étrange, Harry. Non, pas qu'un peu, carrément étrange. Ce type m'aborde, et il me regarde… Je ne sais pas, je me suis senti quelque part entre la rock star et le top model lingerie. Je souris à cette idée. En plus c'est faux, son regard n'avait rien de lubrique, et c'était le plus troublant. Oui, disons plutôt entre la Rock Star et le saint homme, genre un prix Nobel de la paix... Enfin, en tous les cas, on n'a pas idée d'aborder des inconnus comme ça. On n'a pas idée de les regarder comme ça. Et de leur faire des propositions pareilles. En plus, ça devait lui demander de sacrés efforts, étant donné qu'il a l'air d'être aussi impressionné par moi que si j'étais le fils de Dieu fraichement ressuscité en personne !

Je regarde l'écran de mon téléphone pour la énième fois : le plan pour aller de la station de métro à son appartement est là, identique à celui imprimé dans mon esprit. Je souris de moi-même en sentant mon angoisse. C'est ridicule. Mais ce gamin avait une façon de me regarder… Rah et voila que je frissonne en y repensant.

Il faut que je bouge, je ne peux pas rester assis. Je me lève d'un bond, comme mu par un ressort, et me met à faire les cents pas. Un distributeur de boissons me renvoie mon image. Pendant un instant, je m'arrête devant ce miroir de fortune et, une fois encore, je jauge ma tenue. Je crois que j'ai passé une heure devant mon armoire à me demander comment m'habiller. Le costume, c'était un peu trop pour un samedi après-midi. C'est dommage, j'avais envie de voir à nouveau briller cette admiration folle dans ses incroyables yeux verts… C'est tellement… grisant. Inquiétant, certes, un peu effrayant, comme s'il attendait trop de choses de moi, comme s'il me plaçait trop haut, m'idéalisait trop. Mais c'est follement excitant.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi il me regarde comme ça. Peut-être un fantasme sur les businessmen. Le costume, ca vous change un homme, à plus forte raison un costume sur mesure comme les miens. Ou peut-être qu'il craque sur les blonds… Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux. Pas de gel. Je souris à mon reflet. S'il a un faible pour les blonds, ce choix-là sera plus utile pour faire briller ses yeux que cette chemise sobre mais bien taillée que j'ai mis des heures à choisir. Je ricane nerveusement : de toute façon, je fais finir très vite à poil apparemment… Il faut que je marche. Je me remets à arpenter le quai, ignorant les quelques regards que je m'attire.

C'est étrange. Bien sur que je suis beau, je le sais déjà. On m'a même demandé si j'étais mannequin. Les filles et leurs questions ridicules. Mais être beau, c'est une chose. Être… ce que je suis dans son regard, c'en est une autre.

J'ai l'habitude qu'on me trouve beau, qu'on me détaille, qu'on me déshabille du regard, j'ai l'habitude des yeux brillants de désirs, des œillades suggestives, des invitations lourdes de sous-entendus, que cela vienne des femmes ou des hommes. J'attire le regard, sans doute ma couleur de cheveux, ou un truc du genre. Il parait que le blond a une connotation sexuelle pour l'inconscient. Qui sait.

Alors oui, je suis beau, et j'ai l'habitude de composer avec les conséquences. Avec le désir. Avec les filles qui sont persuadées d'être folles amoureuses de moi, persuadées que je suis l'homme de leur vie. « N'importe quoi mademoiselle, vous ne m'avez jamais parlé ! – Mais enfin j'ai pas besoin de te parler ! Je sens au fond de mon cœur que c'est toi et personne d'autre ! Tu es mon âme sœur ! – Non, ce n'est pas votre cœur, c'est votre utérus, et c'est pas de l'amour mais une explosion d'hormones diverses, sérotonine, progestérone, adrénaline, pleins de petites molécules qui vous font vous emballer pour rien ! » Toujours la même chose. On s'y fait, au fil des années. On s'en lasse même assez vite.

Bref, le désir, je connais. Là, ce n'était pas du désir. Enfin, je ne jurerais pas qu'il n'y avait pas de désir. Mais il y avait surtout autre chose. Quelque chose de plus… flatteur. Quelque chose de plus grand. De moins animal. De moins bestiale, oui. Quelque chose de nouveau, et d'infiniment plus excitant. Quelque chose qui m'a poursuivi pendant des heures après, jusque dans mon sommeil, jusque dans mes rêves. Quelque chose qui a été jusqu'à me distraire pendant mes réunions de travail, quelque chose qui m'a forcé à le rappeler alors que je ne comptais absolument pas le faire. Quelque chose qui m'a amené jusqu'ici, sur ce quai puant l'urine, et qui me met les nerfs à fleur de peau. Quelque chose, mais quoi ?

J'ai déjà passé une bonne partie de la nuit, les yeux grands ouverts dans mon lit, à me répéter que c'était de la folie, que ce quelque chose qui m'a fait me sentir délicieusement vivant au milieu de ma routine de platitude, je l'avais rêvé. A trop vouloir de l'action, on finit par se leurrer soi-même, non ? J'ai passé la nuit à lister les pours et les contres, à argumenter contre moi-même, partagé entre la raison et l'envie dévorante de le voir me regarder encore, de revoir le _quelque chose_. Et maintenant, je suis là, à trainer sur un quai de métro en m'angoissant parce que je veux impressionner un foutu gamin. N'importe quoi.

Bon j'exagère un peu, à le traiter de gamin. Il doit avoir… Il a dit qu'il était en licence. Ca lui fait 21 ans. Pas de quoi faire le malin, j'en ai 24. Je respire un grand coup. Ouais mon vieux, tu as 24 ans, tu es beau, tu es sexy, tu es riche, tu es intelligent, tu es cultivé, tu as un poste haut placé dans une multinationale – même si c'est quand même en partie grâce à mon nom, à mon statut de « fils de » comme on dit – alors je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais être plus impressionnant ! Certes, il a semble-t-il cessé de prendre le même métro que toi, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'est plus intimidé par toi ! Ca ne veut pas dire qu'il ne te regardera plus comme … _ça_ ! Arrête de t'angoisser comme une gamine ! Et puis d'abord, j'ai tout pour moi, je n'ai pas besoin de son admiration ! Il n'est rien pour moi ! Ouais c'est bon ça ! J'aime cet état d'esprit. Rien à faire du petit brun aux yeux verts.

Un coup d'œil à ma montre, plus que cinq minutes. Je souffle, m'accrochant à ma confiance en moi comme à une bouée. Plus que cinq minutes. Le temps d'aller jusqu'à son immeuble, il sera l'heure. Peut-être même qu'en trainant un peu, j'arriverais à avoir quelques minutes de retard. Juste assez pour le faire s'impatienter. Parfait.

Satisfait de moi-même, je monte les marches jusqu'à la sortie. Le soleil est relativement haut dans le ciel, il est presque 10h. J'enfile mes lunettes de soleil et je regarde autour de moi. Je ferme les yeux, visualisant le plan, puis je me mets en route en tentant d'adopter une démarche nonchalante, alors que je suis partagé entre l'envie de courir et celle de faire demi-tour.

Je vais devoir me mettre nu. Est-ce qu'il regardera quand je me déshabillerais ? Merde il faut que je reste calme. Je serais nu devant lui, et il me regardera. Je me mords la lèvre d'appréhension. Depuis combien de temps personne ne m'a vu nu ? Un paquet de mois déjà. J'ai été très pris, avec la fusion de notre groupe et de cette entreprise japonaise. C'était beaucoup de papiers, beaucoup de dossiers, de recherches, de diners, de rencontres. Beaucoup de pression, beaucoup d'argent et d'emplois en jeu, beaucoup de travail. C'est une excuse plus que valable...

Merde, depuis quand je me cherche des excuses ? Je fais encore ce que je veux, et je ne suis pas un animal, je peux passer six mois sans être assailli par des pulsions triviales tout de même. Bon là ca fait même … je compte… Bon, 9 mois. Je me rappelle vaguement de la dernière fois. Avec une jeune fille rencontrée en boite. Cette fille était étrange en plus. Des yeux si clairs, presque transparents. Elle avait une façon de bouger… mon dieu, c'était incroyable, je savais pas que c'était possible chez les primates, une telle souplesse et une fluidité pareille dans les mouvements ! Une vraie anguille. Et ce truc qu'elle faisait avec sa langue… je me demande dans combien de pays c'est illégal…

Oups, j'aurais peut-être dû soulager certaines tensions avant de venir me déshabiller devant un inconnu qui me regarde comme la huitième merveille du monde… Trop tard, je suis devant son immeuble. Allez, inspire, expire, reprends toi mon vieux ! De toute manière, aux dernières nouvelles, ton truc, c'était plutôt les filles hein ! Pas de raison que ca parte en vrille… Bon, quelle heure il est ?

Bordel, j'ai quand même réussi à être en avance ? A quelle vitesse j'ai marché ? Tant pis, je vais attendre un peu ici. Hors de question que je rentre avant l'heure dite. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il croit que je suis impatient !

« Ah, salut, vous êtes déjà là ? »

J'ai sursauté si violemment que j'ai senti mon cou craquer. Je me retourne et il est derrière moi, un sourire bienveillant étirant ses jolies lèvres charnues. Il a un sac en plastique au bout du bras et son trousseau de clé à la main. Il indique le sac et explique :

« Je n'avais rien à boire ni à manger dans mon frigo, j'ai été assez… occupé ces derniers jours. Alors je suis allé faire deux ou trois courses avant que vous n'arriviez. »

Je sens une tension se dénouer en moi : son regard est certes plus maitrisé, mais le _quelque chose_ d'enivrant demeure alors qu'il me détaille rapidement, sans pouvoir se retenir. Je ne l'avais pas rêvé. Et c'est encore plus enivrant que dans mes souvenirs…

Il s'approche et se faufile entre moi et le mur pour atteindre la porte. Dans son sillon, un parfum de… lavande ? Peut-être son shampoing, ou alors… un parfum de femme… Il a peut-être une copine en fait. L'idée ne m'avait pas effleuré, et elle me dérange étrangement… Sans doute parce que j'ai peur qu'elle soit là pendant les séances. Se mettre nu devant un homme, c'est déjà gênant, mais alors s'il y a deux personnes… ! En plus, elle me comparerait à lui par la pensée, le visualisant sans doute nu à côté de moi et comparant nos carrures, nos façons de bouger… Et le reste…

Il a ouvert la lourde porte et s'est décalé pour me laisser passer. J'hésite une seconde : est-ce une bonne idée, de monter avec ce stupide gamin qui sent la _lavande_et qui arrive quand même à me troubler avec son regard trop intense ? Il remarque mon hésitation, et je vois que ça l'angoisse. Il se mord la lèvre. Nom de Dieu, pourquoi il fait ca ? Est-ce qu'il a conscience de l'image qu'il renvoie quand ses dents torturent sa lèvre inférieure si sensuellement ourlée ?

Je soupire et franchis la porte comme un condamné à mort. Quand faut y aller, faut y aller. Il me sourit, plus très sûr de lui. J'aime lui faire perdre sa contenance. C'est divinement électrisant. Je retiens un sourire victorieux et me retourne vers lui pour qu'il me guide : en effet, plusieurs portes vitrées nous entourent, menant visiblement à des escaliers et des couloirs divers. Il m'entraine à sa suite dans l'un d'eux, nos pas résonnant sur le dallage. Il s'arrête au pied d'un escalier.

« J'habite au cinquième étage. »

Je fais une moue qui le fait rire.

« Si vous voulez, il y a l'ascenseur, mais c'est un ascenseur parisien hein !

– Ce qui veut dire ?

– Qu'à deux, on est déjà un peu à l'étroit, et qu'il est capricieux, il ne fonctionne que quand il veut !

– Je prends le risque ! »

Il hausse les épaules, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, et appuie sur le bouton d'appel. Après quelques secondes et moult grincements, l'ascenseur s'arrête au rez-de-chaussée. Une fois encore, mon hôte me tient la porte, et j'hésite entre trouver cela charmant ou exaspérant. Je lui retourne donc la politesse :

« Non, après vous ! »

Un peu décontenancé, il s'exécute. Il se place dans le fond de la cabine, dans l'angle, se laissant aller en arrière contre le mur après avoir poser son sachet au sol, dans le coin, derrière ces jambes, ce qui force son corps à être arqué d'une manière plutôt indécente, hanches vers l'avant. Il ne semble pas en être conscient, me souriant innocemment, et il ressemble à un enfant, avec un comportement de petit garçon coincé dans un corps d'homme, comme dans un mauvais film hollywoodien. Je rentre donc, ses attitudes tentatrices quasi-inconscientes commencent sérieusement à m'irriter. Je lui tourne ostensiblement le dos, faisant face à la porte.

La cabine est effectivement exiguë, et la moquette qui couvre les murs sent la poussière. Les portes se referment, à seulement quelques centimètres de mon visage, et après que j'ai appuyé sur le bouton marqué d'un 5, nous sommes bringuebalés pendant une seconde avant que l'appareil ne se mette en route. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux, et j'entends Harry soupirer derrière moi. Son souffle vient balayer légèrement ma nuque tant la promiscuité est grande, et je ferme les yeux de toutes mes forces pour ne pas frissonner. Très bientôt, l'ascenseur s'immobilise dans un grincement, nous secouant à nouveau, et la porte s'ouvre. Je pousse la porte et saute sur le palier, provoquant un rire derrière moi.

« Je vous avais prévenu, qu'il était pourri ! »

Je ne peux pas vraiment lui répondre que c'est la proximité dérangeante de son corps et de son parfum floral ridicule que je fuyais, alors je me contente de lui lancer un regard glacial qui stoppe net son hilarité. Il passe à coté de moi en rougissant, le regard fuyant, et va jusqu'à la porte au bout du couloir. Ses mains tremblent sur le trousseau de clés et une bouffée de fierté monte dans ma poitrine.

Pendant qu'il lutte pour glisser la clé dans la serrure, je m'appuie sur le mur à côté de lui, le regardant d'un air narquois qui le fait rougir. Ravi de le mettre dans tous ses états, je décide de prolonger le jeu et fait la conversation pour le distraire un peu plus de sa tâche.

« Vous vivez seul ?

-Euh … Oui.

-Ca fait longtemps que vous occupez cet appartement ?

-Deux ans. J'ai fais ma première année dans l'internat de l'école. Mais je suis mieux ici, même s'il faut que je cuisine pour moi. Et que je fasse la vaisselle ! »

Sa moue me fait rire, et il me regarde avec un étonnement émerveillé, comme il y a quelques jours, sur la terrasse du café, comme si mon rire était le son le plus inattendu et le plus magique du monde. Nos regards s'accrochent, et je joue avec son admiration en lui faisant un sourire charmeur. Il a l'air complètement béat, ses mains tripotant toujours vaguement les clés, quand soudain, à ma grande déception, un cliquetis annonce qu'il a réussi à déverrouiller la porte. Il a l'air étonné de lui-même.

« C'est… c'est ouvert… »

Je pouffe pendant qu'il retire la clé et ouvre la porte. La première chose que je peux constater, c'est que son apparemment est très lumineux, car un flot de lumière viens nous aveugler jusque sur le pas de la porte, dans le couloir sombre. Il entre et je le suis, laissant mes yeux s'habituer à la clarté.

C'est plus grand que ce à quoi je m'attendais. La porte claque derrière moi dans un coup de vent, me faisant sursauter : je ne sais pas si c'était voulu, mais bel effet dramatique... Il se précipite jusqu'à la fenêtre en s'excusant :

« Désolé, j'avais ouvert au large pour aérer un peu… »

Je devine que son appartement devait sentir le mâle, comme un vrai studio d'étudiant brouillon. Je lui réponds donc par un sourire narquois, avant de détailler rapidement la pièce. Il s'agit d'une pièce assez grande, mais encombrée quoique relativement rangée, surement en prévision de ma visite. Juste derrière la porte, à ma gauche, une grosse armoire. Une petite kitchenette d'étudiant, avec frigo, micro onde, évier et deux plaques de cuisson occupe le pan de mur gauche. Face à moi, de grandes fenêtres qui occupent un autre pan de mur. Une table rectangulaire longe ce mur, et trois chaises, toutes différentes, entourent cette table. Au centre de la pièce, sur un épais tapis un peu élimé, deux fauteuils de cuir dépareillés et passablement défoncés – probablement de la récup' – font face à une petite télévision. A ma droite, un bureau avec un ordinateur portable et des piles de papiers. Au-delà, coincé dans un renfoncement assez important, un lit deux places, refait à la va-vite. Dans les quelques espaces libres le long des murs, on trouve de nombreuses armoires et bibliothèques, et trois portes, ouvrant sans doute sur la salle de bain, les toilettes, et un placard bordélique (1). Le tout donne un rendu brouillon, fouillis, complètement dépareillé mais étrangement chaleureux, à des années lumières de mon appartement chic et un peu aseptisé. Soudain, je me rappelle pourquoi je suis là et une évidence me frappe.

« C'est ça, votre atelier ?

‒ Quoi ? Oh, non, non ! C'est mon chez moi. Cette porte, là, mène à la salle de bain, j'ai transformé ce placard en chambre noire de fortune et j'ai utilisé la pièce censée être une chambre pour en faire mon atelier. »

Il traverse la pièce d'un pas empressé. Il ouvre la porte de son atelier, me jette un coup d'œil pour s'assurer que je le suis, avant de disparaitre dans l'embrasure. Voila, on y arrive. Je prends une grande inspiration, comme avant de plonger, et je rentre à sa suite dans l'atelier.

Une odeur de térébenthine et de White Spirit flotte dans l'air malgré les fenêtres entrouvertes. Plus encore qu'à coté, cette pièce est un fouillis impressionnant et bigarré. Sous les fenêtres, qui prennent à nouveau tout un pan de mur, un long bureau couvert de papiers, pots à crayons et à pinceaux, pots et tubes de peintures, appareils photos de différentes tailles, numérique ou argentiques, objectifs, boites pleine de bobines, bouteilles de solvants et détachants divers,… Face à la porte, une énorme armoire dont les portes ont été retirées, probablement parce que les ouvrir devenait difficile vu l'encombrement de la pièce. Ses étagères débordent de livres, de piles de feuilles, de matériel en tout genre. Contres les murs, posées au sol, des toiles de toutes les tailles, vierges ou déjà utilisées et couvertes de draps. Dans l'espace libre au centre ou poussés contre les murs, un chevalet, des tabourets et des chaises, un fauteuil, des projecteurs et des lampes halogènes. Sur les murs, des dizaines de photographies en noir et blanc ou en couleurs, de différents formats, accrochées à des fils avec des pinces à linge, des posters représentant des tableaux de maitre ou bien des planches d'anatomie humaine sur lesquelles on voit quelques annotations manuelles et des post-it. Dans un coin, un petit paravent bleu pâle sur lequel est posé un voile de tissu rouge sang. Et contre le mur à ma droite, qui est le seul mur vierge d'affiches et de photos, une antique méridienne rouge dont les dorures ont un peu perdu de leur éclat.

Au milieu de tout ce fouillis, debout, se tordant nerveusement les mains et se mordant la lèvre avec angoisse – mais mon Dieu, qu'il arrête ! – se tient mon hôte, les joues roses. D'un air sérieux, j'assène :

« Ca, c'est un vrai atelier d'artiste, pas de doute.»

Il me répond par un sourire absolument éblouissant, il semble rassuré et heureux, comme s'il avait attendu mon verdict. Décidément, un bien étrange jeune homme. Et ce sourire fait naitre une étrange envie de lui sourire en retour, envie que j'étouffe vite.

Rasséréné, il se met en branle : il marche jusqu'au bureau et choisit un appareil photo avec soin tout en parlant d'une voix qu'il veut assurée mais qui tremble légèrement.

« Aujourd'hui, j'aimerais que vous posiez sur la méridienne que vous voyez là-bas. Vous pouvez aller vous déshabiller derrière le paravent dans le coin. Couvrez-vous avec le peignoir le temps que je prépare tout. Désolé, c'est un kimono de satin, et je n'ai rien d'autre à vous proposer que ça. J'espère que vous n'avez rien contre les fleurs de cerisier ! »

Il m'offre un sourire amusé avant de se pencher sur les objectifs avec précaution et sérieux.

Je me sens pris au piège. Voila, le moment redouté. Je ne sais pas ce que je fous là. Pourquoi j'ai accepté ? Qu'est-ce qui m'a poussé à vouloir ressentir encore son regard brûlant d'admiration sur moi ? La mort dans l'âme, je zigzague entre les milles objets qui encombrent le passage et me retrouve bientôt derrière le paravent. C'est un paravent de papier, qui laisse passer la lumière. Comme il n'y a pas de source de lumière de mon coté du paravent, Harry ne verra rien s'il se retourne, mais le soleil qui entre largement par les fenêtres rend la fine feuille de papier de riz bleue légèrement translucide, et je devine sa silhouette râblée qui s'affaire maintenant dans la pièce, se penchant, déplaçant une lampe, posant le chevalet contre le mur…

Je soupire et ferme mes yeux en tentant de calmer les battements de mon cœur. Je sais que je suis beau. Pas de raison de craindre quoi que ce soit. Il ne va pas être déçu… Rah mais quelle pensée stupide ! Je me fous de son avis ! Inutile de paniquer. C'est juste… nouveau pour moi.

Je retire ma chemise et la pose sur le haut du paravent, et je le vois qui se redresse un instant, observant sans doute le paravent. Même si je suis sûr qu'il ne me voit pas, je me fige et frissonne comme s'il me regardait. Il recommence à s'affairer, et je sens mes joues me bruler. Je passe mes mains sur mon visage. Ca suffit à la fin, calme toi ! Un soupir un peu tremblant m'échappe.

« Si vous avez froid, dites-le moi ! J'ai mis un peu de chauffage mais si c'est insuffisant, je peux encore l'augmenter.

-N…Non ça va. Merci. »

Il a cru que je frissonnais. Il m'écoute probablement. Cette idée me permet étrangement d'enfin me reprendre, et je retire le reste de mes vêtements avec des gestes vifs. Hors de question de perdre mes moyens. Je suis celui qui a le pouvoir, même nu. Surtout nu.

Je tire sur le peignoir qui coule délicatement entre mes doigts. Le tissu rouge est décoré d'un cerisier noueux qui égraine ses pétales fragiles au fil du vent, dessiné dans un style qui me rappelle une expo sur les estampes japonaises que j'avais visité il y a longtemps. Je l'enfile, en tentant de ne pas apprécier la volupté de ce contact soyeux sur ma peau. Je noue la ceinture avec plus de force de nécessaire, comme si j'avais peur qu'elle se défasse, ce qui est stupide puisque je finirais nu de toute manière. Puis je m'immobilise. Il va falloir sortir de là maintenant.

Mes poings se serrent, et je me jette à l'eau. Il stoppe son mouvement et me contemple. J'attends, le fixant avec un air de défi. Avec satisfaction, je vois ses yeux briller. Mais un détestable sourire amusé fleurit ensuite sur ses lèvres :

« Vous le prendriez mal si je vous disais que ça vous va bien ? »

Je manque de m'étouffer, croisant furieusement les bras sur mon torse d'un air pudique, le faisant rire. Il attrape un projecteur au sol et le déplace tout en racontant :

« C'est un de mes modèles qui l'a laissé là après une séance. C'était une inconnue, elle avait refusé de me laisser son numéro. Je suppose que jouer les modèles le temps d'une soirée était un genre de fantasme, ou bien une expérience qu'elle voulait tenter. Genre se sentir belle, ou bien trouver le courage de se montrer nue devant un inconnu. Quelque chose comme ça. C'est bon pour la confiance en soi il parait. Enfin bref. Et je ne l'ai revue. En fait, je crois qu'elle m'avait même menti sur son nom.»

Il repose le projecteur et l'oriente, un air sérieux sur le visage. Je me sens invisible, mal à l'aise, ridicule dans cet accoutrement, et je déteste ça. Je me racle la gorge, et tente d'avoir l'air serein.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça ?

– Bah, au début, elle m'a dit qu'elle s'appelait Bambi, j'ai déjà eu des doutes. Mais quand elle m'a dit son nom, là j'ai carrément trouvé ca improbable. Elle m'a dit qu'elle s'appelait Dextre. »

Après quelques secondes de battements, je comprends la blague et pouffe, lui arrachant un autre de ces sourires rayonnants dont il a le secret. Un peu rasséréné, je désigne le projecteur qu'il est en train de régler, et demande :

« Je croyais que vous vouliez exploiter la lumière naturelle ? »

Il me sourit, comme à un enfant, et m'explique avec un ton patient qui m'horripile instantanément :

« C'est bien ce que je compte faire, mais pour que les photos soient parfaites, il faut aider un peu la lumière du soleil. Ca ne gâchera pas le résultat, ca augmentera juste un peu la luminosité sans ôter le rendu naturel. C'est pour ça que je l'oriente vers le plafond, pour donner un éclairage secondaire, diffus. »

Je hausse les épaules et détourne les yeux. Il se déplace, regardant sans cesse la méridienne avec un air concentré. Après quelques va-et-vient, il s'arrête et hoche la tête pour lui-même, satisfait. Il va récupérer l'appareil photo qu'il a préparé sur la table puis revient vers moi, qui suis toujours planté comme un idiot. Au passage, il attrape un tabouret, et le place avec des gestes mesurés, aussi précautionneusement et gravement que s'il faisait une opération à cœur ouvert. Après un dernier regard à la méridienne pour s'assurer que l'angle est optimal, il relâche sa concentration et reporte –enfin ? – son attention sur moi. Il se racle la gorge, un peu embarrassé.

« On… on va commencer si vous voulez bien. Si vous vous sentez prêt... Si vous voulez, vous pouvez toujours renoncer hein, rien ne vous oblige à le faire ! Vous n'avez rien signé ! »

Non mais il me prend pour qui ? Une pucelle qui se dégonfle quand il faut affronter les conséquences de ses actes ? Je suis venu jusqu'ici de mon plein gré, c'est pas pour faire demi tour au dernier moment ! La rage de me sentir sous estimé balaye les doutes. Il faut qu'il arrête de me ménager, de me tenir la porte et de se la jouer doux et compréhensif ! Je ne suis pas une fleur fragile !

Mes doigts dénouent brusquement la ceinture, et d'un geste sec je repousse le satin qui glisse sur mes épaules, et tombe sur le sol dans un froissement doux. L'instant semble suspendu, le temps s'est soudain arrêté. Je le regarde avec une légère colère et du défi je crois. Lui me détaille avec émotion. Envolée son assurance et ses tentatives de nonchalance.

Ses yeux ne descendent pas directement à mon entrejambe comme ceux d'un amant impatient. Au contraire, il explore mon corps avec lenteur. D'abord ma gorge, mes épaules, mes pectoraux, mes flans, mes bras, mon ventre. Seulement ensuite mes hanches, mon sexe… Son regard ne s'arrête qu'un très court instant, à peine plus que pour le reste, mais je sais que l'espace d'un instant, il y a eu du désir qui s'est mêlé à son intérêt purement esthétique, au _quelque chose_ chaste qui fait briller si intensément ses yeux. Et déjà, les émeraudes descendent le long de mes cuisses, mes genoux, jusqu'à mes pieds.

« Ce que vous voyez vous convient ? »

J'ai envie de jouer encore avec son admiration. Mon cœur bat à toute vitesse quand ses yeux glissent comme ça sur moi, doucement, lentement, comme pour savourer l'instant, quand il me regarde comme il regarderait les milles détails d'un Füssli ou d'un Delacroix. C'est si… intense. Je me sens puissant, plus puissant que quand je signe des contrats à plusieurs millions de dollars, plus puissant que quand je fais l'amour à une fille. Là, nu devant cet homme qui m'admire avec dévotion, je suis le maitre du monde, je suis tout puissant, je suis Dieu.

Ses yeux remontent jusqu'aux miens, et il rougit un peu, avant de se racler la gorge. Sa main passe nerveusement dans ses cheveux et il se reprend.

« Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit. Parfait. »

Sa voix n'a pas tremblé malgré l'énormité du superlatif. Et c'est moi, cette fois, qui tremble sous le timbre posé et chaud de sa voix.

« Maintenant, vous pouvez aller vous allonger, et je vais vous guidez pour trouver la position… enfin la pose parfaite. »

Il rougit un peu de l'ambigüité de la phrase qu'il a failli lâcher.

Je me retourne, et j'écoute son souffle se suspendre alors que je marche jusqu'au canapé. Je sens son regard sur ma nuque, mon dos, mes fesses. Sans que je puisse me retenir, ma langue passe sur mes lèvres. Je ferme les yeux. Bordel, un peu de maitrise… Je souffle et m'assoit sur la méridienne, avant d'étendre mes jambes et de me laisser glisser dans les coussins. Je le regarde, un léger contrejour le rend difficilement discernable, mais il a l'air grave, sérieux. Professionnel. Sous contrôle. Une vague déception me tord le ventre. Il a son appareil à la main, son autre main sur sa nuque, d'un air concentré. Et il me fixe, d'un regard intense, qui semble me transpercer.

« Si vous voulez bien, utilisez la pièce de velours qui se trouve derrière le coussin pour vous couvrir. La nudité explicite est nettement moins esthétique que lorsqu'on garde quelques parcelles de peau invisibles. Parfait. »

Bêtement, ce bout de tissu lourd sur mon bas ventre me rassure. Je suis moins nu.

Il va jusqu'au projecteur et l'allume, réglant encore un peu l'angle. L'éclairage n'est pas direct mais se répercute sur le plafond et les murs, de sorte que je ne suis pas ébloui et que les ombres sont préservées.

Il revient se placer face à moi. Puis il entreprend de me guider dans mes changements de positions, pour obtenir les images qu'il veut. La voix qui s'élève maintenant est calme, débarrassé de tout trouble, teintée d'une autorité étrange, apaisante. Du genre détendez-vous, vous êtes guidé. Ce ne sont pas des ordres. C'est étrange. Il semble me signifier que je dois me laisser aller. Et je le crois. Et je me laisse faire, avec une déconcertante facilité, j'obéis, moi qui n'aime rien tant que donner des ordres. Je fais confiance, moi qui me méfie de tout le monde. Sa voix provoque une étrange torpeur en moi, je me sens bien, en sécurité. Je me sens vide, mais c'est une vacuité apaisante en quelque sorte, ce sont les soucis et les angoisses qui se sont envolées. Je ne pense plus, je ne suis plus que le prolongement de sa volonté, sa marionnette consentante. Pourtant, je sens que j'existe, je me sens vivant dans cette langueur, vivant dans cette quasi immobilité contrôlée. Je me sens… à ma place. Nu sur cette méridienne. C'est terrifiant, mais je n'arriverais pas à avoir peur de toute manière, sauf s'il m'en donne l'ordre, alors…

Tout le long, il joue avec les molettes de son objectif télescopique, prenant de longues séries de clichés, les cliquetis de l'appareil formant un lent ronronnement.

« …Placez votre main sous votre tête… Voila plus bas… Parfait. Maintenant votre jambe droite, repliez-là légèrement… Encore… Stop ! Parfait. Ne bougez pas… Bien, maintenant, allongez-vous sur le dos… Laissez reposer votre bras au dessus de votre tête. Plus haut. D'accord, la main paume vers le haut. Voila. Tournez légèrement votre bassin vers votre droite… Encore… là. Les yeux fermés. Respirez, détendez vous. Je sais que c'est un peu compliqué comme demande, mais essayez d'avoir l'air détendu, presque endormi. Voila, c'est mieux. Merci. »

Les cliquetis reprennent. Il marmonne pour lui-même par moment. Plusieurs fois, il me fait changer de position avec autorité mais douceur. J'ai l'impression de flotter, pris dans l'étrange luminosité un peu surnaturelle qu'il a créée, tout ceci est un rêve, un délicieux rêve, doux et chaud. Sa silhouette mouvante se découpe sur la lumière violente qui rentre par la fenêtre. Le canapé est moelleux sous mon corps las, et une torpeur me submerge de plus en plus au fil des crépitements hypnotiques de son appareil photo.

« Tournez vous sur le côté. Voila. Que votre tête repose sur votre bras. Oui. Mais pliez plus le bras. Et votre jambe, placez votre pied droit derrière votre mollet… Non moins plié… Finalement si, pliez la jambe. Voila. Votre bras droit… disons… derrière vous. Là. »

Il me contemple et murmure « parfait… »

Je me sens sourire un instant avant de soupirer d'aise. Il fait chaud, je me sens bien. Je bouge inconsciemment le bassin, cherchant la position la plus confortable, et je sens la pièce de velours glisser un peu de ma hanche jusqu'à ma cuisse. Il ne dit rien, la censure est sans doute toujours totale. Entre mes cils, je regarde sa silhouette. J'entends à nouveau « juste parfait », et je me laisse bercer par les cliquetis de son appareil photo hors de prix comme si c'était le roulis de la mer. Je me sens m'engourdir. Un claquement sec me tire une seconde de ma somnolence et je rouvre paresseusement les yeux. Il est debout à côté du projecteur qu'il vient d'éteindre. Il me sourit. Je crois.

« J'ai assez de photos. Ne bougez pas, je vais faire quelques esquisses, d'accord ? »

Sa voix est douce, comme s'il avait peur de me réveiller. Je cligne des yeux en signe d'accord. Il va jusqu'au bureau, pose l'appareil, et farfouille dans le joyeux bordel qui s'étale sur toute sa surface, avant de revenir avec un grand calepin et quelques crayons. Il s'assoit, et très rapidement, un nouveau bruit de fond s'installe : le doux grattement de la mine de carbone sur le papier. Je le discerne mieux maintenant qu'il a éteint le projecteur et que le soleil a un peu tourné dehors.

Je tente de lutter pour ne pas fermer les yeux, et pouvoir le contempler à ma guise alors que ses yeux me parcourent d'un air pénétré. Il est incroyablement beau en cet instant. Sa fragilité et ses doutes, sa petite moue intimidée semblent tellement loin que je me demanderais presque si je ne les ai pas rêvés. Même sa douceur s'est envolée. Le gamin a disparu, un homme incroyablement grave et charismatique l'a remplacé. Il dégage une aura magnétique puissante, quelque chose d'indescriptible. Il est… animé par quelque chose, peut-être bien par ce _quelque chose_ qui m'émeut tant et qui aurait pris possession de lui. Il est habité. Il rayonne. Et je me sens bien, baigné dans son aura, pris dans son champ de gravité. Ses mâchoires se crispent sous la tension, ses sourcils se froncent, ses yeux sont grands ouverts, d'une fixité effrayante. Il est devenu prédateur, dominant, maitre à bord. Pas de moi, mais de son monde entier, de l'univers. Il parait que l'artiste ne se plie pas à la réalité, mais l'invente à son gré (2). Il a pris les rênes, et redessine le monde de la pointe de son crayon, démiurge sur papier recyclé.

Je soupire. Je crois qu'avec ces yeux-là, il pourrait m'ordonner tout ce qu'il veut, je me soumettrais. Je devrais avoir peur de l'effet qu'il me fait, de l'emprise que ce jeune homme inconnu semble avoir sur moi sans que je sache pourquoi, de l'attraction qu'on exerce visiblement l'un sur l'autre, mais je n'y arrive pas. Peut-être parce que je me sens tout cotonneux, en sécurité dans la douce tiédeur de son antre. Je me sens bien sous le faisceau dur et scrutateur de ses yeux verts, plus à ma place que n'importe où ailleurs me semble-t-il. C'est étrange, dérangeant. Mais je m'en fous, j'ai juste envie de me laisser couler pour l'instant. De me rouler sans retenu dans la volupté de cette sensation.

Je soupire et mes yeux se ferment. Seules demeurent les douces frictions de la mine sur le papier. Mon monde se réduit à cette main large qui fait glisser un crayon. A ces yeux qui me caressent presque tendrement, faisant courir une étrange chaleur sur ma peau, traçant des sillons tièdes et des arabesques rougeoyantes. Et lentement, je glisse dans une histoire de voyage au bout du monde, dans un désert aride, où un prince des sables m'envoute avec ses yeux verts qui brillent entre les pans de son turban…

* * *

NOTES

_(0) La méridienne_ est un tableau de Van Gogh, exposé au musée d'Orsay, à Paris. Par contre, aucune méridienne ne figure sur ce tableau, qui représente un couple allongé dans une botte de foin, mais bon, le titre collait avec mon titre de chapitre =) Pour ceux qui ne voient pas ce qu'est une méridienne, c'est un genre de canapé pour une personne, sur lequel on s'allonge. Vous pouvez taper « méridienne » dans Google images. Ou si vous voulez rester dans l'art, il y a le _Portrait de Madame Récamier _de David qui représente une charmante dame allongée sur une méridienne, quoique la méridienne que j'ai en tête ressemble plus à celles qu'on a sur Google images.

(1) J'espère que ca semble à peu près clair. Ca l'est pour moi, vu que j'ai griffonné un plan avant de me lancer dans la description, mais forcément, le dessin en moins, ca doit être plus flou… Si vous êtes trop paumé, il a été posté sur mon compte DeviantArt, lien sur mon profil.

(2) Cette citation (« un artiste ne se plie pas à la réalité, il l'invente ») vient de l'excellentissime livre _La Part De L'Autre_ de Eric Emmanuel Schmitt. Un livre qui vous remue dans vos certitudes, qui vous fait vous remettre en question. On en ressort grandis, culturellement et moralement. Et accessoirement, c'est la lecture de ce livre (ou plutôt la relecture) qui m'a inspiré cette fiction.

Voila, j'espère que la façon dont ca évolue vous plait ! La suite de la séance au prochain épisode ! Voila !

Nella


	3. III: La Vénus Endormie

**A QUOI RÊVENT LES ANGES ?**

Blabla de l'auteur : Comment ça va, très chers lecteurs ?

Voila le troisième chapitre. Déjà. C'est le bordel, mon rythme de publication. Mais bon, je vous avais prévenu. On verra comment ça évolue, je pense que ca va se stabiliser à un chapitre par semaine. Ma vie va être assez chaotique je pense début septembre, avec la rentrée, le fait d'intégrer une nouvelle école, de déménager, de commencer une nouvelle vie. On verra comment je gère tout ça, c'est encore le flou artistique pour le moment. Vous verrez en temps voulu ! Pour le moment, on va s'attaquer au chapitre 3, suite du chapitre 2 (oui, ca me fait rire. Obvious Girl est dans la place ! ). Suite de la séance de la méridienne surtout. Un passage que j'ai adoré écrire. Que peut-être vous adorerez lire, qui sait. Il contient la toute première phrase que j'ai écrite pour cette fiction. Car avant d'écrire le scénar, il y a eu un dessin de Drago allongé sur la méridienne et une phrase écrite en dessous. Peu importe laquelle, ça n'a pas d'importance. J'aimais cette image, et j'aimais cette phrase, tout comme j'aime ce chapitre et cette histoire.

Sinon, un grand merci à Noweria, qui me sert de pas-tout-à-fait-bêta-mais-pas-loin ! Et oui, vous avez accueilli la fic avec tellement d'enthousiasme (en tout cas, en ce qui concerne la petite douzaine de personnes qui m'a laissé des reviews jusque là XD) que j'ai la pression ! Du coup, j'ai demandé à ma copine Nono de me servir de garde-fou (et de garde du corps pour me protéger des hordes de fans enragés qui squattent devant ma maison !.. ok, j'ai menti.). Merci donc à elle, et merci aux reviewers pour leurs commentaires très positifs qui me font super plaisir !

Merci à ceux qui lisent ces lignes, comme toujours, qu'ils le fassent par folie, ennui, masochisme, ou parce qu'ils aiment ce que je fais (ce qui, je crois, reviens à dire qu'ils combinent les trois caractéristiques précédemment énoncées). Merci à ceux qui laissent leur avis, critique ou dithyrambique, ca fait toujours plaisir, et ca sert TOUJOURS à quelque chose. Merci au petit jésus qui a chassé les nuages, un peu de beau temps, ca fait du bien. Merci.

Bonne lecture.

Nella

PS : A titre de rappel : Drago = Δ et Harry = Λ

Disclaimer : Je vous connais mes petits lecteurs à la crème allégée. Si vous êtes ici, c'est plus pour lire mes élucubrations d'allumée notoire que pour lire mes chapitres. Ca me chagrine un peu, je vous l'avoue, mais j'ai appris à composer avec. Je suis une artiste, et une artiste a besoin de son public ! Alors je vous donne ce que vous attendez, dans l'espoir que vous lirez aussi ma fiction. Des blablas alambiqués, des disclaimers qui semblent avoir été écrit sous acide, et des recettes pour cuisiner des space cakes ! (non je déconne, la drogue, saymal). Après tout, c'est un peu cela qui fait ma spécificité. Seulement VOILA ! L'heure est grave ! Mon monopole semble aujourd'hui menacé ! « Menacé ? Comment c'est possible ?» vous vous dites ! Car après tout, **QUI** OSERAIT s'attaquer au maitre INCONTESTE ou en tout cas INCONTESTABLE du disclaimer de junkie ! **QUI** est cette ODIEUSE personne qui vient marcher sur mes plates-bandes, **QUI** est cet auteur débutant dans le disclaimer qui se croit à la hauteur ? Et bien cet auteur est une auteur (tu parles d'une surprise ! Comme le disait un grand homme, « toutes des salopes, sauf ma mamie ! ») ! Et c'est la VILE, l'ABJECTE, la MEPRISABLE Noweria ! OUI MONSIEUR/MADAME ! Vous avez bien entendu ! REVOLTEZ-VOUS, vous avez raison ! Cette vipère a OSE s'essayer à l'art MYSTERIEUX et COMPLEXE du Disclaimer qui poutre, dans son dernier chapitre de l'excellente fic Echec Et Mat (qui mérite que vous la lisiez, et pas juste à cause du disclaimer chapitre 20). Oh, et en toute sincérité, ça me fait mal de l'admettre, mais pour une noob, elle s'en est plutôt bien tirée… Mais QUAND MÊME ! Cette audace ne PEUT PAS rester IMPUNIE ! Allez mes chers lecteurs, attrapez vos FOURCHES, vos TORCHES, et SUS à la BÊTE ! A mort le MONSTRE ! QU'ON LUI FASSE… Attendez… On m'informe dans l'oreillette ( mais oui, vous savez bien, la femelle de l'oreiller !) que ce disclaimer de Noweria n'était pas une attaque visant à renverser mon empire, mais un hommage. Un clin d'œil à mon inénarrable talent. Et qu'en plus, je peux pas la tuer parce que je l'aime bien. Ah. Au temps pour moi. Ahem. Voila qui est très fâcheux… Bon… Vous, vous reposez discrètement vos objets contondants, et moi je désenclenche le caps lock mine de rien. Go go go, dispersion !

*s'éloigne en sifflant, les mains dans les poches pour camoufler son coup de poing américain*

Ah, au fait, avant que j'oublie : tout est à JKR (car c'est, je crois, le but d'un disclaimer. Enfin… je crois. Je suis plus très sure…)

Fond Musical Proposé : J'ai cherché une musique qui colle avec l'ambiance. J'ai fini par arrêté mon choix sur _Chasing Car _des **Snow Patrol**. Ca parle de s'allonger cote à cote et d'oublier le monde. Un peu comme ce chapitre. Enfin, il n'y en a qu'un qui est allongé, mais ils oublient tout les deux le monde à leur manière =) BREF ! Elle est très jolie cette musique, alors on l'écoute !

Je propose et tu disposes, petit lecteur callipyge (j'aime bien la sonorité de cet adjectif, et je le dédicace à celle qui saura que c'est pour elle XD Et j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de lecteurs qui savent ce que ca veut dire, des fois que j'en vexe quelques uns XD )

Enjoy

* * *

_Chapitre III : La Vénus Endormie (0) _

Λ La courbe de sa hanche est légèrement plus aigue que ça… Et cette mèche de cheveux fait trop artificielle… voila… Encore quelques coups de mine de plomb ici, et les ombres seront bonnes…

Voila. Je crois que c'est bon. Je regarde mon croquis, et relève le nez une dernière fois vers mon modèle. Il est si… parfait. Je souris.

Dieu seul sait comment, j'ai réussi à le convaincre. Et il est dans mon appartement. Nu sur cette méridienne que j'ai eu toutes les peines du monde à trouver et à monter jusqu'ici exprès pour cette séance. L'antiquaire en demandait un prix absolument exorbitant, heureusement qu'il a accepté de négocier un peu. Et encore, c'était toujours affreusement cher même après arrangement. Mais je ne regrette pas cette dépense. J'avais raison, le meuble antique met admirablement sa peau nacrée en valeur. C'est juste… parfait.

Je souris, ca faisait vraiment très longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien. Comblé. Il est parfait. Et prêt de lui, je me sens si vivant… Déjà, mes mains tremblent de l'envie de le dessiner, encore. Je me racle un peu la gorge.

« Si ça ne vous dérange pas, on va changer une nouvelle fois de position. »

Il ne bouge pas.

« Drago ? »

Il soupire et sourit adorablement, les yeux obstinément clos. Bon, d'accord. Il dort. Merde. Je fais quoi ? J'hésite, il faudrait que je le réveille, je suppose qu'il ne sera pas très content de s'être endormi. Il faut que je le réveille. Je saute de mon tabouret, pose mon attirail, et je m'approche doucement de lui. Il est si beau.

Il bouge dans son sommeil, et sa peau si fine s'irrite du contact avec le canapé antique. J'observe ce spectacle, retenant mon souffle comme devant un miracle de la nature. Sa chair blanche se pare d'une auréole d'une nuance subtile de rose, peut-être du rose thé si mes souvenirs de chromatologie(1) sont bons. Lentement, la tache marbre sa peau immaculée, aussi délicatement qu'une fleur qui éclot sur la neige.

Comment un spectacle aussi banal peut-il devenir aussi divinement poétique ? Je sens indistinctement qu'à son contact, je deviens différent, affreusement lyrique sans doute, mais tellement vibrant d'énergie créatrice….

Combien de peaux nues ont déjà rougis au contact du velours râpeux ? Combien d'étreintes passionnées ont fait crisser les pieds en forme de pattes de lion de la méridienne ? Peu importe, parce qu'en cet instant, il éclipse les siècles, telle une fleur de lys immaculée reposant dans un écrin carmin, et je suis sûr que jamais les dorures n'ont rencontré concurrent plus sérieux que l'éclat irréel de ses cheveux blonds…

J'ai l'impression de manquer d'air et je me laisse glisser à genoux devant lui.

Ma vue se trouble, sa beauté m'émeut plus que n'importe quelle œuvre d'art jusque là. Je m'essuie les yeux. Il est bien plus qu'une œuvre d'art. Il est une œuvre d'art qui respire. Tel Galatée (2), un marbre parfait doté de vie. Suis-je son Pygmalion ? Je ne l'ai pas sculpté, les dieux l'ont placé sur ma route déjà doté de la vie. Mais j'aimerais tellement faire de lui mon œuvre d'art… Il me semble que son corps pourrait m'inspirer une infinité d'œuvres, m'occuper pendant des décennies.

Je scrute son corps alangui avec dévotion, inlassable, avec un émerveillement sans cesse renouvelé.

Ses lèvres entrouvertes, délicates comme des pétales de rose, d'une jolie couleur incarnat, entre lesquelles s'échappe son souffle paisible.

Son petit nez pointu qui m'attendrit toujours autant, comme une touche d'ingénuité dans son visage trop souvent dur.

Ses fins sourcils blonds.

Ses longs cils, étrangement noirs, et obstinément clos en cet instant.

Son front lisse.

Pas une ride. Il est plus vieux que moi (3), mais la vie n'a encore pas osé graver sa marque avilissante dans ses traits parfaits. Je souris en pensant à mes propres rides qui déjà s'esquissent. Les rides du sourire au coin des yeux, les rides de la contrariété en travers de mon front. Lui est aussi lisse et détendu qu'un enfant. Il y a d'ailleurs un charme innocent dans son abandon dans les bras de Morphée.

Ses cheveux, libres pour l'occasion – j'ai cru que j'allais gémir quand j'ai vu qu'il avait décidé de ne pas mettre de gel aujourd'hui – tombent en rideau fluide sur son front, allant caresser sa pommette, ses sourcils, son bras. Ils brillent étrangement, accrochant la lumière comme des fils d'or magiques.

Son épaule anguleuse.

Son bras fin, qui lui confère une fragilité gracieuse.

Ses flans pâles, sous lesquels on devine ses côtes.

Son ventre plat, parsemé de duvet blond qui s'épaissit sous le nombril jusqu'à devenir un appel à la luxure, qui entraine mon regard jusqu'à la limite de la pièce de velours que j'ai soudain envie de lui retirer. Je me mords la lèvre. C'est mon modèle. Rien que mon modèle. Le plus parfait des modèles, soit. Mais c'est pas une raison…

Certes, de nombreux artistes étaient homosexuels et n'avaient pas de problème pour mélanger art et sexe.

Michel-Ange a-t-il profité de l'abandon de son esclave mourant ? (4)

Je soupire. J'amorce un geste pour me relever.

Soudain, le soleil, qui avait disparu depuis un moment derrière un nuage, inonde la pièce, et j'ai le souffle coupé quand la lumière dorée vient toucher sa peau.

C'est pas croyable… juste… Il est si… parfait… Je reste stupéfait, figé, bouche bée comme un crétin, alors que son souffle anime toujours paisiblement sa cage thoracique.

Il a une peau surnaturelle, du plus crémeux des beiges, mais surtout d'une transparence irréelle. Il a une peau comme en peignait les grands maitres il y a quelques siècles, veloutée, lisse, soyeuse, légèrement translucide… On dirait qu'une aura lumineuse se dégage de sa chair tendre. Sa blancheur lactescente m'appelle inexorablement, et je suis obligé de me faire violence pour ne pas le toucher, mes ongles s'enfonçant dans mes cuisses.

Sa peau semble palpiter, hésitant entre être surface et profondeur, soie et coton, réclamant tour à tour qu'on la caresse amoureusement ou qu'on la pétrisse passionnément, qu'on la frôle religieusement ou qu'on la presse tendrement. Et je voudrais tellement obéir à cette attraction délicieuse…

Mais le soleil retourne se cacher, et sa peau cesse de luire étrangement, redevenant porcelaine sans défaut, fascinante encore mais moins irrésistible. Je cligne stupidement des yeux, sortant d'une transe dangereuse, un peu haletant, un peu déboussolé…

Je m'écarte, comme pour sortir de son champ de gravité, et ma main échoue sur un tissu fluide. Je jette un coup d'œil et sourit : le kimono. Je me relève en repensant au moment où il l'a laissé tomber.

J'ai souvent eu recours à des modèles, la plupart du temps féminin. Les femmes ont une manière de se déshabiller très particulière, et j'attends toujours ce moment avec délice car il en dit long sur elles. A ce moment, chacun teste l'autre. Il y a toujours une certaine séduction dans le geste.

Il y a celles qui dénouent la ceinture avec une lenteur calculée, et font glisser le satin avec une indifférence feinte, leur visage lisse mais leurs yeux brillants intensément rivés aux miens comme une provocation, disant « Allez, allez vas-y, regarde moi ». Celles-ci courent après l'envie d'être séduisante et reconnue comme telle, célébrée pour leur beauté, pour se sentir hors du commun. Et peut-être aussi un fantasme de la séance de dessin qui vire à l'étreinte passionnée, vu l'éclat de désir dans le regard de certaines.

Et puis il y a celles qui se demandent ce qu'elles font là, effrayée, mais tentant de masquer leur trouble sous une assurance factice. Elles dénouent la ceinture comme on se jette à l'eau, avec empressement, comme pour ne pas faire marche arrière, et laisse tomber à toute vitesse le tissu en retenant leur souffle, attendant l'impact, en me regardant timidement par en dessous ou bien les yeux fermés, entre la peur d'être repoussée et l'envie d'être admirée. Elles viennent chercher un petit regain de confiance en elle-même, se sentir belle dans les yeux d'un esthète, peut-être parce qu'elles se trouvent moches, peut-être parce que dans le regard des hommes qu'elles ont connus, elles ne se sentaient que « bonnes », morceau de viande appétissant. Elles veulent un regard libéré de la luxure, un sourire doux, un homme qui les apprécie en tout bien tout honneur, une sorte d'amour platonique, tellement plus pur, tellement moins avilissant.

Mais avec Drago, c'était différent… Pas la moindre trace de séduction – mais pourtant Dieu sait qu'il était foutrement séduisant – mais une sorte de provocation viril, comme s'il m'invitait à l'affronter. Il a dénoué sa ceinture comme on remonte ses manches pour se battre, avec hargne. Il a rejeté le peignoir avec brutalité, le satin a fusé comme un juron, et j'étais presque surpris qu'il tombe dans un frôlement aérien, m'attendant presque à un claquement sonore. Pas de peur, pas de provocation mutine dans ses surprenants yeux argentés, mais plutôt une violente rage, une menace, du genre « Regarde si tu l'oses ». Je ne sais pas ce qui l'a mis dans cet état, alors qu'une minute plus tôt il semblait sur le point de renoncer. Peut-être qu'en tentant de le rassurer, j'avais vexé son ego. Sans doute. Mais la colère le rend si beau…

D'habitude, quand le modèle se déshabille, il y a une sorte de soumission : le modèle se met à nu, s'offre à l'artiste, s'abandonne à son regard, à son jugement, à ses ordres, à son objectif. Et quand le satin touche le sol, je suis devenu le maitre du jeu. Mais pas avec lui. Du moins pas encore. Avec lui, c'est lui qui détenait le pouvoir, et moi qui voulait m'agenouiller avec dévotion. Ce n'est qu'une fois allongé sur la méridienne, après s'être repu de mon admiration intimidée, de l'effet de sa nudité sur mon calme, de son ascendant sur moi, qu'il s'est laissé apprivoisé. Quelle étrange expérience… Quel étrange personnage…

Je ne sais rien de lui. Ou plutôt je sais ce qu'on apprend sur les gens en furetant sur la toile. Avec un prénom comme Drago, nul besoin d'être un super hacker ou un Sherlock en puissance pour remonter jusqu'à lui.

Dernier fils de la lignée Malefoy, famille d'industriels richissimes et brillants depuis que l'industrie a été inventée semble-t-il. Des millions amassés, des villas et des voitures, des yachts et des amis aussi brillants et friqués, puissants souvent, célèbres parfois. Ils sont pour leur part plutôt discret, du genre ce qui se passe dans la famille reste dans la famille. Ils se tiennent loin de la jet-set et des paillettes, pudiquement repliés sur eux-mêmes. Du même coup, ils sont nimbés de mystère, et divers bruits courent à leur sujet, sans qu'on sache souvent démêler la part de réalité : des sombres histoires de magouilles, détournements de fonds, corruption, et quand on remonte les décennies et les siècles, des contacts supposés avec des mafias, des réseaux d'esclavages, des disparitions inexpliquées… Les mythes standards qui entourent toutes les vieilles familles secrètes et puissantes je suppose.

Du dernier des Malefoy, on parle peu. Il est jeune, beau, riche, bref, convoité. Un poste haut placé dans une multinationale cotée en Bourse – il travaille à la Défense, j'avais raison ! – et pas de fiancée connue, mais sans nulle doute de nombreuses volontaires pour pourvoir ce poste. C'est tout ce que mon ami Google (5) a pu m'apprendre. Mais ca ne me dit rien sur qui il est. Je sais où il travaille, quelles études il a suivies, et je sais qu'il a 24 ans, c'est à peu près tout.

Et cet inconnu, pourtant à des milliards d'années de mon monde, dort paisiblement dans mon atelier… Je vais jusqu'à mon bureau, rangeant un peu pour m'occuper les mains, regardant par la fenêtre pour ne pas le dévorer des yeux, et ainsi résister à l'envie de le dévorer tout court.

Je me fige : le soleil est réapparu. Est-ce que je peux résister encore ? Peut-être pas… Le regarder est trop dangereux… Mais trop tentant. Je fais volte face, pris dans une sorte d'urgence, et je me cramponne au bureau derrière moi comme pour avoir un point d'ancrage : même de l'autre bout de la pièce, je devine le délicat halo de lumière qui nimbe son corps fin, l'éclat irréel qui diapre sa peau satinée. Mais, peut-être parce que je suis loin, ce n'est plus un désir brut qui nait en moi, mais une énergie qui monte lentement. La vie, intense, court dans mes veines. Un instant, un sourire pour mon professeur à la barbe cotonneuse dont les mots ont pris un sens, enfin. Mes mains tremblent, et avec empressement je fouille parmi mes appareils photos pour trouver le plus adapté, un vieil appareil photo traditionnel. Je contrôle d'un coup d'œil : il y a une pellicule. Tremblant d'impatience, je m'approche de lui, le lourd appareil serré dans mes mains, je crois que je m'y accroche de peur de perdre pied…

Δ Le prince disparait, il m'abandonne… Non… reviens… Attends ! Ne me laisse pas comme ça dans… PUT… !

Je me réveille en sursaut, tiré de mon rêve – cauchemar ? – par la sensation de déséquilibre : j'ai bougé dans mon sommeil, et il semblerait que je me trouve trop près du bord du lit pour mon propre bien… attendez, c'est pas un lit… Merde…

Ah… Oui… l'atelier… le prince… euh non, l'étudiant… Merde, il a les mêmes yeux que ce mec dans mon rêve… Je n'avais même pas réalisé ca, et pourtant ça fait déjà deux fois que je fais ce rêve cette semaine.

Je frissonne et me redresse. Ah oui, je suis nu. Super…

Je tire la couverture de velours qui glisse sur moi, et jette un œil autour. Il n'est plus là, l'atelier est désert. Des bruits viennent d'à côté. J'hésite. Merde, je suis vraiment … Raaah ! Déjà que venir n'était pas forcément la décision la plus… rationnelle de l'année, mais alors m'endormir à poil devant cet inconnu qui me regarde d'une façon si… Je suis un abruti. J'aurais aussi bien pu finir découper en morceaux emballés dans des sacs poubelle et balancés dans la Seine !

L'idée me fait frissonner, mais je souris de ma bêtise : comment ce jeune homme, qui osait à peine me serrer la main et qui ne m'a toujours pas tutoyé malgré le fait qu'il m'ait vu nu, pourrait trouver le courage de me démembrer ! Je pouffe, et trouve le courage de me lever.

Le peignoir ridicule est toujours par terre, et je me demande si je dois le mettre ou bien me rhabiller. Mais s'endormir, s'offrir comme ça à lui, c'était déjà une folie impardonnable… Je ferais mieux de vite partir, me tirer, avant d'en commettre une autre, je ne sais pas encore laquelle ! Oui, j'ai besoin d'air, de réfléchir, pour garder la tête froide…

Je cours presque jusqu'au paravent, et remet mes vêtements à la hâte. Il faut que je parte. Je me sens trop bien. Et ce rêve… C'était trop réel. Trop troublant. Je ne peux pas baisser ma garde devant un inconnu, comme ça ! C'est ridicule. Toute cette histoire est ridicule. La spontanéité, c'est pas pour moi, je le sais pourtant ! Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas fait comme d'habitude, réfléchir, peser le pour et le contre, décider la tête froide, tout ça ?

Je ressors du paravent mes chaussures à la main, ma chemise encore ouverte, pris par une sorte de panique, et je rejoins à grands pas la porte. En l'ouvrant, je me fige : il est là, devant le fourneau, remuant avec application le contenu d'une casserole et soulevant le couvercle d'une autre tout en chantonnant à voix basse pour suivre le filet de musique qui sort de la radio.

La panique disparait. Un étudiant qui se dandine devant les fourneaux. Voila ce qui m'effraye. Je soupire. C'est vrai qu'il est beau. On devine les muscles de son dos qui jouent sous sa peau, saillant sous ce t-shirt blanc qui fait ressortir son teint halé. Mon regard s'accroche une seconde sur le balancement envoutant de ses hanches… Mais sans le savoir, il met fort heureusement fin à cette fixation coupable en se mettant à chanter dans sa cuillère en bois avec un air pénétré quelques secondes plus tard.

_**They will not force us,**_

_**They will stop degrading us,**_

_**They will not control us.**_

_**We will be victorious!**_

_Ils ne nous forcerons pas_

_Ils cesseront de nous avilir_

_Ils ne nous contrôlerons pas_

_Nous serons victorieux! _

(6)

Il lève successivement ses deux poings en l'air pour marquer les deux riffs de guitare électrique qui suivent le refrain puis pose sa cuillère en bois et attrape des assiettes sur une étagère, un sourire doux aux lèvres, sa tête suivant toujours le rythme de la chanson. Il se retourne et se fige. Il devient rouge pivoine et je crois que moi aussi je rougis, lui parce que je l'ai surpris à chanter, moi parce que j'ai honte de m'être endormi, et honte d'avoir été fasciné par le spectacle de ses hanches ondulant suavement. Je surprends son regard qui détaille ma tenue, et je me rappelle que je suis plutôt débraillé. Je sursaute, et pose mes chaussures sur une étagère de la bibliothèque toute proche pour reboutonner ma chemise en rougissant encore plus. Il détourne pudiquement le regard puis se racle la gorge, et sourit d'un air jovial :

« J'espère que vous avez bien dormi ! Je n'ai pas eu le cœur à vous réveiller, vous étiez si beau, endormi ! »

Je préfère ne même pas relever ce commentaire, qui se situe quelque part entre la moquerie et une franchise un peu abrupte et déroutante.

« J'ai dormi longtemps ?

‒ Je ne sais pas à quelle heure vous vous êtes endormi, mais ca doit faire deux heures au moins. Il est deux heures et demie, et j'ai remarqué que vous étiez assoupi quand j'ai finis de vous croquer, vers une heure.

‒ Me croquer ? »

Devant mon air un peu effrayé, il rit sincèrement.

« Ca veut dire faire un croquis de vous ! Rassurez vous, je ne mange que très rarement de chair humaine, et je préfère décapiter mes victime avant de cuisiner leur cœur. »

Il me fait un sourire goguenard mais, même si je sais qu'il plaisante, un frisson remonte ma colonne vertébrale en repensant à la façon dont je me suis offert à lui en m'endormant ainsi. A nouveau, le besoin de fuir me reprend :

« Bon, et bien… je vais y aller. J'ai des choses à faire, et…

‒ Non, s'il vous plait ! J'ai… j'ai fait à manger ! »

Je l'ai pris au dépourvu, je crois, il a l'air paniqué. Il me regarde comme si j'allais partir pour toujours. Comme un amant transit sur le quai d'une gare, qui ne veux pas dire adieu à son âme sœur. Comme un enfant qu'on abandonnerait dans un orphelinat. Il poursuit :

« Je vous en prie, c'est le moins que je puisse faire ! Vous m'avez offert quelques heures de votre précieux temps, laissez-moi vous nourrir! En plus, vous avez accepté au pied levé, et je suis bien conscient que quelqu'un d'aussi occupé que vous, vous avez surement dû renoncer à certaines choses, voire même décommander des rendez-vous… »

Quelqu'un de si occupé que moi ? Il semble terriblement sincère… Il me prend pour un ministre ma parole ? J'aimerais le rassurer, mais ce serait admettre que je n'avais absolument rien de prévu de faire ce samedi, ni même du week-end tout entier. Comment avouer que ma vie privée est aussi désespérément vide… Je prends un air important et hausse les épaules :

« Ne vous en faites pas pour ça. Et puis de toute manière, je vous rappelle que je ne fais pas ça gratuitement ! Vous m'avez promis une rétribution. Je n'ai pas encore choisi le tarif de ma présence, mais rassurez-vous, ca viendra en temps et en heure ! »

Il semble se rapetisser sous mon regard condescendant. Trop facile. Il tente encore :

« Allez, j'ai fait ma spécialité, des pâtes au saumon ! Je vous promets, vous m'en direz des nouvelles. En plus, je ne peux pas manger ça tout seul… »

Il prend un air de chien battu. J'ouvre la bouche pour répliquer un cinglant « je n'ai pas faim ! » mais mon estomac choisit ce moment pour protester bruyamment, faisant naitre un sourire victorieux sur le visage cuivré de mon hôte. Je soupire, vaincu. De toute manière, comment trouver une autre excuse quand je sens ma volonté qui fléchit face à l'éclat joyeux de ses yeux verts ?

Je hoche la tête et me dirige vers la salle de bain pour me rafraichir et accessoirement fuir la bouffée de bonheur qu'il dégage soudain, comme si le fait que je lui accorde ce déjeuner était la plus belle chose au monde. Il semble réagir constamment de manière sincère, spontanée, avec une force et une intensité peu commune. Chacune de ses réactions est entière, c'est tout ou rien. Et sa joie palpable devant mon acceptation est embarrassante, incompréhensible. Tout ce qu'il fait est incompréhensible ! De toute manière, comment moi, qui ai été élevé dans un cadre stricte, où on m'a enseigné les bonnes manières, la retenue, la dignité, la froideur, je pourrais comprendre cet homme si simple et direct dans sa relation au monde ? Franchement, aller aborder un inconnu pour lui déclarer qu'il est tellement parfait que sa beauté mérite d'être immortalisée, et l'inviter à se déshabiller devant vous… Il faut être fou non?

Mais le plus fou, c'est sans doute celui qui se sent délicieusement vivant sous le faisceau brulant de cette franchise innocente et implacable. Le plus fou, c'est sans doute celui qui accepte sans réserve.

Je fronce les sourcils, adressant un regard de reproche à mon reflet dans le miroir. Je suis ridicule, les cheveux en désordre, une tache rouge sur la joue là où ma tête reposait sur mon bras, mes yeux encore brillants de sommeil. Je soupire et me passe la main sur le visage. Je me penche et m'asperge d'eau. Je ferme les yeux de toutes mes forces, mes mains se crispant sur la porcelaine, alors que je respire profondément. Calme-toi. Calme-toi. Il va vite falloir reprendre la maitrise de toi-même, sinon, ca va partir en vrille. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de faire n'importe quoi…

Après une dernière et profonde inspiration, je me redresse. Je recoiffe mes cheveux du bout des doigts, reprend mon masque de froideur. C'est mieux. Allons-y.

Je sors, et Harry est assis à coté de la table qu'il a dressée en mon absence. Il m'offre un autre de ces sourires rayonnants dont il a le secret et claironne « A table ! »

Je le rejoins et prends place en me demandant si, ne serait-ce qu'une fois dans ma vie, j'ai souris comme ça, si pleinement, si entièrement.

Il me sert en expliquant les ingrédients et les procédés avec entrain, puis se sert lui-même et après un « bon appétit ! », commence à manger. Il a l'air d'apprécier ce qu'il mange, un plaisir non feint se peint sans retenue sur ses traits. Même quand il mange, il vit chaque sensation pleinement, sans retenue. Avec une certaine indécence aussi. Je ramène mon regard à mes mains, sentant le rouge me monter aux joues alors que mon voisin de table émet un soupire de volupté.

Avec plus de retenu, j'étale ma serviette sur mes genoux, et me saisit de mes couverts. Il me regarde, je le vois du coin de l'œil, intrigué par mes manières gracieuses. Bon, il ne vient peut-être pas d'une famille pauvre vu la taille de son appartement d'étudiant, mais son milieu est tout de même très loin de mien ! Prévisible, vu sa spontanéité. Mais de là à être émerveillé par quelqu'un qui a des notions quant à la manière de manger poliment… Je retiens un sourire méprisant.

Après quelques minutes à manger en silence – je dois reconnaitre que ses pâtes au saumon sont vraiment exceptionnelles, même si je ne l'admettrais jamais vraiment à haute voix – il se racle la gorge et tente de relancer la conversation :

« Je… Quand pensez-vous être disponible pour une autre séance ? »

Il me regarde avec espoir, suspendu à mes lèvres. Je prends mon temps pour terminer la bouchée que je mâche, m'essuie la commissure des lèvres avec grâce – bon d'accord, j'en rajoute peut-être un peu pour faire le malin et le faire poireauter, j'avoue – et enfin répond sur un ton détaché :

« Je ne sais pas exactement. Je peux voir pour le week-end prochain peut-être. Il faudrait que je regarde mon agenda… »

Par avance, je sais que je le laisserais quelques jours dans le doute, et que je lui enverrais un sms lapidaire vers le milieu de la semaine prochaine disant que j'ai quelque chose ce samedi-là, et repoussant à une date ultérieure non déterminée. Qui sait, peut être même que je ne poserais plus pour lui… Oui. Voila. Ce serait parfait.

Je soupire, satisfait, et continue tranquillement de savourer le contenu de mon assiette en tentant de ne pas montrer trop ostensiblement mon plaisir pour ne pas qu'Harry soit flatté. Je sens qu'il me regarde d'un air déçu, et je m'en veux un peu. Pour ne pas le laisser ainsi, je reprends :

« Dites moi, quel serait le programme de la prochaine séance ? »

Il semble un peu déstabilisé, je ne sais pas si c'est par ma question ou par le simple fait que j'ai parlé sans y être forcé.

« Et bien… j'ai… j'ai différents projets à vrai dire… On pourrait… »

Il se mord la lèvre, et je me sens soudain inquiet. Il se racle la gorge et se tortille sur sa chaise, son regard se fait un peu fuyant le temps d'une seconde, puis il fixe ses yeux dans les miens – surtout, ne pas frissonner, surtout… – et il semble prendre son courage à deux mains :

« Je ne sais pas si je vous ai dis, mais je dois travailler sur le thème « contraste ». Et votre pâleur est évidemment un matériau très intéressant à exploiter… »

Un « matériau » ? Une moue dubitative s'inscrit sur mon visage, et il réalise l'étrangeté de ses paroles. Il balbutie :

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas sembler… indélicat. C'est juste que… enfin… Vous m'avez compris… »

Il semble sur le point de suffoquer, incapable de se dépêtrer du guêpier dans lequel il s'est fourré. Je souris, indulgent.

« Continuez. »

Il respire d'une manière un peu chevrotante, et je me retiens de justesse de rire : le pauvre de met vraiment dans tout ces états si facilement !

« Et… ahem… enfin il s'agirait encore de séances de nu. Mais… J'aimerais jouer avec les ombres, et peut-être peindre sur votre peau, avec de la gouache noire par exemple. Et… hum… J'avais aussi pensé à jouer avec le contraste de nos deux peaux…

‒ Le … Pardon ? »

Il se mord la lèvre : visiblement c'est ce qu'il craignait, que je prenne un air outré et choqué.

« Attendez, laissez moi vous expliquer… L'idée m'est venue le jour de notre rencontre, quand nous nous sommes serrés la main. »

Il tend la main vers la mienne, sans doute pour démontrer quelque chose, mais j'ai un léger mouvement de recul involontaire. Merde, il a l'air blessé… Il détourne le regard et reprend, d'une voix plus faible.

« Cette idée avait, je trouve, beaucoup de potentiel, mais je comprendrais que vous refusiez. Vous êtes libre de le faire. Je peux comprendre que vous soyez mal à l'aise à l'idée de poser avec moi, nus… Mais je peux vous assurer qu'il n'y a aucune arrière-pensée derrière ma démarche. »

Il me regarde dans les yeux. La sincérité, encore et toujours. Mais cette fois, elle m'énerve. Alors comme ça, c'est purement artistique ? Mon poing se crispe malgré moi, et je m'empresse de le cacher sous la table, posant ma main sur mes genoux et regardant mon assiette presque vide. Je reste silencieux, juste quelques secondes, le temps de m'y retrouver… Il me regarde, de ses yeux trop verts, trop francs, trop innocents… Je le vois du coin de l'œil, et je ravale toutes les choses bizarres qui montent en moi et que je ne comprends pas, pour lui faire un sourire froid.

« Ecoutez, vous êtes l'artiste, non ? Je suppose qu'il ne faut pas que je cherche à comprendre. Nous verrons cela la prochaine fois. Pour le moment, il faut vraiment que je parte ! »

Je regarde l'heure à la pendule accrochée au mur, feignant un vague affolement. Je me lève, pose ma serviette sur la table et lui tend la main.

« Merci, c'était très bon. J'espère que vos… projets artistiques vous satisferont. Je vous tiendrais au courant de mes disponibilités. »

Il me sert la main, toujours assis, à nouveau déstabilisé par mon agitation soudaine, et me regarde m'éloigner vers la porte, la bouche bée. Je lance un dernier salut par-dessus mon épaule, et quitte l'appartement. J'appuie sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur, une fois, deux fois, dix fois, avec frénésie, mais au bout de quelques secondes, le besoin de mettre de la distance entre ces yeux qui me poursuivent déjà en rêve et moi me submerge et m'oppresse, et j'abandonne l'ascenseur pour dévaler les marches. Je ne m'arrête que quand je suis dans la rue, à l'air libre. Je m'adosse à la pierre calcaire et reprends mon souffle, les yeux clos. Calme-toi. Reprends le contrôle. Et vite… Avant que ça devienne n'importe quoi… Avant de vraiment le regretter.

* * *

NOTES:

(0) _Vénus endormie_ est un tableau de Giorgione, représentant une femme nue, alanguie. Il est exposé dans un musée au fin fond de l'Allemagne, à Dresde, donc je vous en voudrais pas si vous n'allez pas le voir (faites comme moi, et découvrez l'art par Google images :P). J'ai longtemps hésité sur ce titre, car après tout, Vénus est une femme (je vous ai prévenu, que j'étais Obvious Girl =D). J'ai hésité entre ce titre/tableau, et _Cupidon endormi_, qui est un Caravage. Mais bon, le Caravage en question est plutôt sombre et glauque, son angelot semble agonisant, du coup ca collait nettement moins au chapitre… Bref, voila, vous savez tout de mes tortures débiles d'auteur, et merci à ma chère petite Angie qui m'a aidée à me décider ^^

(1) La chromatologie, étymologiquement, ca veut dire étude des couleurs. Le mot semble exister mais recouvrir différents domaines (genre de « comment bien associer les couleurs pour redécorer son salon » jusqu'à « quel est l'influence des couleurs sur le subconscient »). On va juste dire pour faire simple que je l'ai inventé, et que ce serait un cours sur les différentes nuances de couleurs en peinture.

(2) Mon mythe favori dans la mythologie grecque est celui de Pygmalion et Galatée. J'en ai déjà parlé dans _Right ?_, pour les lecteurs attentifs. Mais tout le monde parmi vous n'a pas l'immense chance d'avoir lu cette fabuleusissime fiction, n'est-ce pas ? Pygmalion est un sculpteur qui s'est voué à son art, se détournant des plaisirs de la chair. Son œuvre majeure, sa pièce maitresse, le chef d'œuvre de sa vie, la sculpture qui lui prend tout son temps et toute sa passion, c'est un marbre de femme. Jour après jour, sous son burin, la femme devient plus belle, les défauts s'estompent, elle devient parfaite et de plus en plus réelle. Et Pygmalion s'en éprend passionnément, d'un amour pur et sans faille. Et il souffre mille tourments d'aimer cette femme de marbre (stricto sensu pour le coup ! =) ), il souffre de ne pouvoir espérer qu'elle lui rende son amour, qu'elle réponde à ses baisers… Il va prier la déesse Aphrodite, qui, émue par sa ferveur et la force rare de son amour, par ses douleurs terribles, exaucera son vœu et donnera la vie à la statue, qui s'animera. Elle sera nommée Galatée. On ne sait rien de leur amour par la suite, mais on peut présumer qu'ils vécurent heureux et eurent pleins de bébés en marbre. The end :P

(3) C'est une formule, bien sur ! A 21 ans, on est LOINNNNNN d'être vieux ! Ou vieille… XD Ahem désolé.

(4) Un marbre magnifique de Michel Ange, _l'Esclave Mourant_, exposé au Louvre, représente un homme, plutôt bien fait de sa personne (on sculpte rarement des moches…), qui est debout, ne portant qu'un débardeur relevé, une main frôlant son torse et l'autre sur sa tête, les yeux fermés dans une expression très sensuelle, plus proche de l'extase que de l'agonie, du moins c'est l'impression que ca m'a fait XD A moins que la mort évoquée dans le titre soit la « petite » mort, là okay, c'est crédible…

(5) Vous allez finir par croire que j'ai des actions chez eux ou que je touche une prime chaque fois que j'écris « Google » dans une de mes fictions/notes/blablas. Mais rassurez vous, c'est pas du tout le cas 0=) !... Google ! Google ! Ahem… (hopla, l'équivalent d'un mois de loyer supplémentaire de gagné \o/)

(6) _Uprising_, de Muse. J'adore vraiment leur dernier album, une petite merveille !

* * *

UA ou pas UA, un Malefoy est un lâche qui fuit devant les problème =P Alors alors aloooors ? Qu'en dites-vous ? =)

La suite dans une semaine je pense.

Bise

Nella

PS : j'ai presque tenu la promesse d'y aller mollo sur les conneries, si on oublie le craquage de slibard au disclaimer ! Tiens… Word connait le mot « slibard »… intéressant…

PS': On m'a demandé de publier mon plan du studio de Harry et des croquis de la scène de la méridienne, ce que j'ai donc fait! Si ca vous intéresse, le lien menant à mon DA est sur mon profil.


	4. IV: L'Ombre

**A QUOI RÊVENT LES ANGES ?**

Blabla de l'auteur : Salut à tous !

J'ai une grande nouvelle : en fait j'arrête d'arrêter les blablas de 15 km de long. Ouais, je sais, « putain mais elle soule à taper sa life ! » et puis « mais enfin, elle a même pas été capable de tenir sa promesse un seul chapitre et déjà elle abandonne! ». Ouais j'avoue, mais j'ai réfléchi, et finalement j'ai décidé que non, j'avais pas de raison d'arrêter. Que ceux que ca soule passent directement au chapitre. Je leur en veux pas le moins du monde. Mais si vous voulez des coupables, des gens à taper, je vais vous dire qui sont les responsables !

La première, c'était Dairy's Scribenpenne… attendez… *vérifie que cette fois elle l'a bien orthographié*… oh yeah ! Oui donc je discutais avec Dairy's, et elle m'a demandé pourquoi je faisais des blablas si immenses en intro. Elle semblait penser que c'était parce que je n'ai pas d'amis IRL à qui raconter ma vie, ou bien parce que je crois que tous mes lecteurs sont des amis pour de vrai ( mais bien sur que vous êtes mes amis ! d'ailleurs, si je fête mon anniversaire l'an prochain, vous serez tous invitez à un giga gouter avec partie de Colin Maillard à Metz! =D Moi, ca me va, vous devez juste m'offrir un cadeau, en bons amis ) ). En fait, la raison, c'est que j'adooooore raconter n'importe quoi. J'adore partir dans des trucs pas possibles, sans la moindre contrainte, sans me poser de questions. Des fois c'est absurdes, des fois c'est vulgaire, des fois c'est de la philosophie de comptoir ou des blagues vaseuses. Et je délire en l'écrivant, souvent tard le soir, seule devant mon pc. Et je délire quand je relis le lendemain. Et je délire encore en relisant quelques jours/semaines/mois plus tard… Au final, il s'agit sans doute en grande partie d'un plaisir égoïste !

Mais j'avais quand même des scrupules à vous faire partager mes ego trips et autres délires, mes private jokes entre moi-même et moi-même. Jusqu'à ce que je reçoive un MP de SiPi-fan qui affirmait « je comprends pourquoi tes fans aiment autant lire ce qui précède tes histoires que les histoires elles-mêmes, tu dois être une interlocutrice aussi passionnante que foisonnante ». J'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas de citer ses mots si jamais elle passe par ici XD Tout ca pour dire : le tapage de vie me fait plaisir à moi, et fait plaisir à au moins certains de mes lecteurs (je peux pas faire de sondages efficaces quant au nombre d'entre vous qui trouvent de l'intérêt à mes blablas débiloïdes, vu le pourcentage non représentatif du lectorat qui review et est donc à même de répondre). Alors pourquoi se priver d'un truc si cool ? =D Je sais pas si je mérite de rentrer dans les tablettes de la fanfiction pour ma plume et mes histoires, mais j'y trouverai au moins une place en temps que pro des blablas sans intérêt et à rallonge, des disclaimers de tordus et autres bavardages touffus jusqu'à l'excès ! Alors certains me diront que je vous vole votre vie en vous inondant comme ca d'une masse écrasante d'informations dérisoires, mais je vous répondrais en citant le début du fabuleux avertissement de Fight Club (film à voir et à revoir jusqu'à la nausée) : « _Si vous lisez ceci alors cet avertissement est pour vous, chaque mot que vous lisez de ce texte inutile est une autre seconde perdue de votre vie. Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire ?_ » Vous êtes libre de décider ce que vous faites de vos yeux, de votre cerveau et de votre doigt qui reste (ou pas) immobile sur la roulette de la souris, je ne force personne à subir mes blablas ! XD

Ceci étant dit, je ne dirais pas grand-chose du chapitre 4, il vient après le 3 et avant le 5, et vous verrez ce qu'il contient une fois dedans !

Un grand merci à Noweria qui me relit et m'aide à garder le cap, c'est rassurant d'avoir quelqu'un qui vous tiens la main, même si elle en profite pour vous tripoter au passage et… euh… je m'égare. Ahem.

Et merci pour les reviews, celles déjà mises et celles à venir, même celles que vous écrivez dans votre tête sans osez les poster, Ô lecteurs muets ! Je vous aime tous ^3^

Bonne lecture

Nella

Disclaimer : Bon, il semblerait que ma coupine Nono ait décidé de se mettre vraiment aux disclaimers d'accro au sniffage de colle. Du coup, j'ai de la concurrence. Mais je m'en fais pas, j'ai créé la discipline, je peux pas me faire battre par une noob ! La preuve, j'ai tellement pas peur d'elle qu'au lieu de me casser le cul à faire un disclaimer, je danse !...….. Bon bah de là où vous êtes, c'est sur, c'est pas probant. Mais je vous jure, je suis devant mon pc à me dandiner sur mon dernier trip musical (_Fuck you_ de **Cee-Lo** si vous voulez tout savoir). Faut savoir que quand je danse assise en tailleur devant mon pc (il n'y a que comme ça que je « danse », ou bien quand je suis seule et aux fourneaux, comme mes personnages en fait :P), j'ai plutôt l'air d'un poulet (qui aurait la grippe aviaire et une crise d'épilepsie en même temps, pour que vous visualisiez bien) que d'une fille. Ajoutez à ça ma panoplie de geekette so hot (pantalon de pyjama collector, vieux t-shirt informe et délavé, tignasse en friche, gros casque sur les oreilles, cernes sous les yeux derrière mes lunettes, yeux eux-mêmes décorés de jolies veines rouges qui me donnent un charmant petit coté tox'), et vous obtenez un tableau qui vaut le coup d'œil. Avant que vous ne posiez la question, non, j'ai pas de webcam en état de marche pour filmer mes méfaits. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est les décrire en long, en large et en travers, et remplir ainsi le vide intersidéral de ce disclaimer =D Qui c'est la meilleure en disclaimer de ouf ? C'est moiiiii \o/ Maintenant, je vous autorise à baiser mes pieds. Mais pas trop longtemps. Et sans la langue. Et après, vous irez lécher les pieds de la propriétaire légitime des personnages que je torture pour les besoins de mon esprit malade, parce que le monde serait privé de mes disclaimers sans elle.

Fond Musical Proposé : Je suis bien embêtée, il y a deux ambiances diamétralement opposées qui cohabitent dans ce chapitre. Pour le premier tiers, je vous conseillerais _I Need Some Sleep_ de **Eels**, parce que ce monsieur a une voix qui me touche beaucoup sur cette chanson, et que cette musique est juste superbe. Et pour le reste, j'aurais plutôt envie d'un truc souriant, _Nine in the Afternoon_ de **Panic ! At The Disco**, parce que j'adore l'énergie légère de cette chanson, et que je suis sous le charme des grands yeux d'enfants (et des jolies lèvres =P) du chanteur ! XD

Je propose et tu disposes, petit lecteur angoissé (bientôt la rentrée ! =D)

Enjoy

* * *

_Chapitre VI: L'Ombre (0)_

Λ …Toujours pas…

« Merde ! Fais CHIER ! »

_Le téléphone portable que je viens de balancer rageusement atterrit avec un bruit sourd dans le fauteuil pendant que je grogne en me prenant la tête entre les mains_. Déjà deux semaines sans le revoir. Deux semaines sans avoir de ses nouvelles. Il avait dit qu'il me tiendrait au courant. Mais peut-être m'a-t-il déjà oublié… Drago… Je laisse échapper un soupir désespéré.

Il est parti la dernière fois, j'ai même pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait. Il a presque couru jusqu'à la porte, et ensuite j'ai entendu qu'il dévalait les escaliers comme un dératé. J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas, mais quoi ? Le laisser dormir ? Le forcer à rester manger avec moi ? Ou bien c'est quelque chose que j'ai dit ? Cette histoire de contraste entre nos peaux, ca l'a effrayé visiblement. Même si quand j'ai tenté de le rassurer en disant qu'il s'agissait juste d'une expérience esthétique, et de rien d'autre, il a semblé vexé. Vexé que je veuille le rassurer sans doute, comme quand il bouillait au moment de se déshabiller, refusant d'être rassuré. Drago Malefoy, le macho man qui n'a pas besoin d'être rassuré. Je soupire.

C'est sans doute un contraste le plus frappant qu'il peut offrir, et que je ne pourrais jamais fixé sur papier glacé : cet antagonisme entre son physique fin et délicat, gracieux et doux, et sa personnalité d'homme dur, inflexible, tranchant et froid. Opposition plus choquante et déroutante encore que la confrontation du givre de ses yeux d'acier et de la soie rosée de sa peau lactescente.

Depuis notre première rencontre officielle – la rencontre dont il connait l'existence, quand je lui suis à moitié tombé dessus – je m'interdis de prendre le même métro que lui. J'y ai longtemps réfléchi : comment me comporter en le croisant dans le métro ? Être sympathique et aller le saluer, l'ignorer, aller lui parler avec détachement ou me contenter d'un hochement de tête depuis l'autre coté du wagon ? Et lui, est-ce qu'il me snobera, ou est-ce qu'il me renverra la politesse ? Et s'il semblait dérangé par ma présence ? Et s'il ne me reconnaissait même pas ? Trop d'angoisses, un choix impossible, j'ai décidé de ne plus prendre ce métro. Ca vaut mieux. Et s'il avait remarqué mon absence, j'aurais toujours pu dire que j'étais dans un autre wagon, ce qui est même parfois vrai : il m'arrive de prendre ce métro dans l'espoir de l'entrevoir sur le quai, pour combler la dépendance qui s'est insinuée en moi à force de le voir chaque jour.

Ce choix de ne plus prendre le même métro était sans doute judicieux, pour qu'il ne croie pas que je le harcèle, mais cela me prive de son contact qui est devenu nécessaire à mes journées. Et pire, ca me prive d'une chance de l'aborder aujourd'hui pour lui demander des comptes. Mais de toutes manières, je n'ai même pas le courage de lui envoyer un sms pour lui demander quand il sera disposé à m'accorder une autre séance, alors je ne vais certainement pas aller à sa rencontre dans le métro !

Je me sens désespéré, j'ai envie de pleurer.

« RAAAAH ! »

Un cri de rage dissipe les larmes, et je retourne jusqu'à mon atelier. Là, l'ordinateur repose entre les photos en noir et blanc que j'ai déjà développées et les pinceaux. Il est beau. Parfait, même en noir et blanc, même sur papier glacé.

Sur l'écran, une photo de lui. Dehors, la nuit noire, et la lune dans son premier quartier qui brille, illuminant d'un halo argenté les nuages qui tentent de la masquer. Je soupire une fois encore, je me tourne vers le seul exutoire que j'ai, depuis toujours. Je tends le bras vers la radio, résigné, épuisé, mais incapable de dormir de toute manière. Je monte le son, ramasse ma palette et retourne à ma toile, placée sur le chevalet au centre de divers projecteurs qui m'assurent un éclairage parfait pour le peindre comme en plein jour. Au son de la musique énergique qui pulse et chasse les idées noires, je me replonge dans la contemplation de ma muse alanguie, si belle, si parfaite…

_**Punk I don't know what you can but I am what I am  
Don't you fucking understand... Yo I am what I am  
I'm a girl, I'm a man, kindo mix  
No offense, but if you want it to make  
sense, you've got to be smarter 'baba' !**_

_**Try me if you wanna  
It's so easy : try me ! If you wanna  
Kill me if you don't like me no more  
Just kill me  
I'm so easy**_

_Vaurien, je ne sais pas ce dont tu es capable mais je suis ce que je suis._

_Tu ne comprends pas, putain ? Yo, je suis ce que je suis !_

_Je suis une fille, je suis un homme, un genre de mix_

_Je ne veux pas te vexer, mais si tu veux donner du sens à ça,_

_Tu dois être un intelligent bébé !_

_Teste moi si tu veux_

_C'est facile : teste-moi ! Si tu veux,_

_Tue moi si tu ne m'aimes plus_

_Tue-moi simplement_

_C'est si facile_

(1)

Δ Deux semaines et demie maintenant que je tiens. Quand je me réveille, je jette un œil à mon portable avec appréhension. Pas de nouveau message. Soupire frustré. Je me lève, je m'habille, je déjeune, je descends jusqu'à la bouche de métro la plus proche. Quand je monte dans le métro, je suis si tendu que mes muscles me font mal. Mais il n'est jamais là. Je regarde autour de moi. Pas de Harry. Aucun regard brulant de ferveur sur moi. Tout au plus quelques paires d'yeux brillants d'une lueur appréciative ou lubrique.

La journée passe dans un lent bourdonnement auquel je peine à m'intéresser. Les papiers, les rapports, les graphiques, les réunions, les discussions. Seuls les vibrations de mon téléphone arrivent à vraiment obtenir mon attention, du moins jusqu'à ce que je lise le nom sur l'écran. Jamais le sien.

Et puis à nouveau, je me tends, je sors de ma torpeur alors que le métro qui me ramène chez moi arrive à quai. Mais il n'est jamais là non plus.

Je suis un idiot. J'attends désespérément de le voir à nouveau, je crève d'envie de sentir ses yeux verts sur moi, mais je sais que je ne peux pas. Et je suis frustré. Je ne peux pas, ce serait dangereux. Il a une emprise anormal sur moi, je ne devrais pas me sentir aussi bien avec un inconnu, je ne devrais pas trouver le reste du monde fade par rapport à ses yeux... Et je ne peux rien faire que me retourner la tête, et l'attendre, et l'espérer de toute mon âme comme un idiot perdu.

Alors je m'énerve.

Je m'énerve contre lui.

Contre son silence.

Contre ses yeux menteurs qui n'étaient finalement pas si hypnotisés que ça par moi, parce que si ça avait été le cas il m'aurait déjà appelé.

Contre son sourire, qui me donne envie de me mettre à sourire aussi quand je le revois en pensée – ou qui me donne parfois aussi envie de pleurer, sans que je sache pourquoi.

Contre moi, qui me sens vide.

Contre mes illusions sur lui, et la façon désespérée dont je m'y suis accrochée, si fort et si vite.

Contre mes rêves, pleins d'yeux verts qui me scrutent et de mains brunes qui caresse ma peau.

Contre mon sexe, qui réagit parfois de la plus détestable des manières à ces rêves inconvenants.

Contre mon estomac qui se tord quand les portes du métro s'ouvrent.

Contre mon téléphone, qui ne veut pas vibrer et afficher son nom.

Contre mon miroir qui me renvoie l'image de mon visage cerné et de mes yeux vides.

Contre ma colère stupide et perpétuelle.

Et puis je soupire, j'abandonne et je me défoule, parfois en hurlant, parfois en enfilant mes baskets et en allant courir jusqu'à ce que mes jambes tremblent et menacent de céder sous mon poids. Et je m'allonge dans ma baignoire, et je me laisse aller dans l'eau chaude. Je ferme les yeux, et j'essaye d'oublier, de l'oublier, d'oublier que je me sens vide.

Deux semaines et demie. J'espérais que ca irait decrescendo, ce bordel. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment le cas. Enfin si, dans un certain sens. Mais pas dans le bon.

Le manque est toujours là, peut-être un peu moins cruel. L'angoisse est toujours là, moins violente. La colère s'efface, remplacée par une sorte de résignation. Mais l'horrible sentiment de vide demeure inchangé, identique, poignant, douloureux, inexplicable. Et j'ai le pressentiment qu'il est installé là pour un bon moment. Ma vie, qui me plaisait plutôt avant que ce gamin ne me tombe dessus, au propre comme au figuré, me semble soudain insipide. Tout d'un coup, comme ça, tout semble vide de sens, grotesque. Comment est-ce possible ?

Alors qu'avant, je me sentais important dans ce rôle de directeur, je me sentais puissant quand je brassais des millions ou que les yeux de la secrétaire brillaient d'admiration, maintenant tout cela me semble de pitoyables victoires, de la puissance de pacotille, factices illusions. Que du papier et l'attention d'une fausse blonde un peu cruche. Rien qui ait l'intensité et la sincérité de son regard, rien qui soit aussi profondément réel que son admiration à lui. Parce que lui, c'est moi qu'il regarde. Pas mon costume, pas mon titre, pas mes millions, pas mon comportement de parfait directeur, pas le masque de Malefoy fils. Non, il ne voit que Drago. Juste Drago. Et ca rend l'éclat dans ses yeux plus précieux que tous les jets privés que je prends et tous les contrats à sept ou huit chiffres que je signe.

Mais justement, c'est parce qu'il voit derrière le masque qu'il me trouble. Parce qu'il se moque de mon nom ou de mon compte en banque. C'est moi qu'il veut. Qu'il veut… Je frissonne en me regardant dans le miroir. Les rayons du soleil inondent ma salle de bain, et semblent faire ressortir dramatiquement mes cernes. Il me veut. Je me mords la lèvre. La question, c'est pourquoi moi je le veux… Je passe ma main sur mes yeux. C'est n'importe quoi. C'est quoi cet ego trip… Ce mec me trouble – ce qui en soit est totalement improbable – parce qu'il me trouve beau. C'est pas possible, je dois vraiment être un pauvre connard imbu de lui-même pour n'être attiré que par l'image qu'il me donne de moi-même... Je détache mon regard de la glace et vais jusqu'à ma chambre pour m'habiller.

Je ne le reverrais jamais. C'est mieux comme ça. Dans quelques mois, ce sera l'été. Je n'aurais qu'à prendre des vacances, très loin. L'oublier. Je devrais sortir ce week-end, ramener une fille. Revenir à la normal. C'est surement une histoire d'hormone, ou je ne sais pas trop quoi, ca fait trop longtemps que j'ai pas tiré un coup. Voila. Je vais rester loin de lui, et passer mes pulsions sur quelqu'un qui n'ai pas de prostate. Et tout redeviendra normal…

Je repense à notre dernière discussion. Il avait plein de projets. Il voulait peindre sur moi… et cette histoire de contraste entre nos peaux… Je sens ma langue passer sur mes lèvres. Je grogne.

« Arrête tes conneries Drago… »

Au début, il y avait juste les rêves, le prince des sables, ses yeux verts qui me transperçaient. Et des scènes récurrentes d'abandon. Et puis les rêves ont changé, se sont précisés, sont devenus plus inconvenants, sans pour autant devenir clairement sexuels… Ensuite, il y a eu l'humiliation d'en revenir à ces bons vieux draps souillés, comme si j'étais encore un adolescent. Et puis ça a encore empiré. Le prince est même venu me harceler la journée, quand mes pensées s'égaraient. Enfin, quand je suis éveillé, c'est pire : ce n'est plus le prince, c'est le peintre, c'est Harry. Le soir, quand je suis allongé dans mon sofa, un livre à la main, ou bien quand je suis dans mon lit et que je m'approche des brumes du sommeil. Heureusement, ces idées restent sans effets sur mon corps quand je suis réveillé, la honte a des limites. Et jamais encore cette errance ridicule ne m'a pris au travail, Dieu merci. Mais j'ai de plus en plus peur que ça arrive… Et je ne vois pas quoi faire pour empêcher ça. Ou plutôt, si. Ce week-end, je vais me débarrasser de la frustration qui est la cause de tout ça, et ce sera fini…

Et pas de jeu d'ombres, pas de peinture, pas de photos où il serait nu contre moi… Rah j'ai envie de me gifler en entendant le soupir qui s'échappe entre mes lèvres !

Energiquement, je m'habille, tente de me discipliner, de penser à ma journée, la réunion de quinze heure avec le comité, les dossiers à régler ce matin, mon déjeuner d'affaire de midi avec ces pontes asiatiques, mes rendez-vous… J'essayerai de ne pas penser à lui, au cliquetis de son appareil photo, à son sourire intimidé, à son air émerveillé parfois, ou bien à cet air dur et grave qu'il avait quand il me dessinait. J'essayerai de ne pas chercher quel genre de motifs il aurait tracés sur moi, et quel genre de toile il peindra avec les photographies de la semaine dernière.

Soudain, je réalise que si j'étais chez lui, c'était pour ça : pour lui servir de modèle pour son examen de fin d'année. Il comptait sur moi, pas juste comme ça, mais pour ses études. J'hésite soudain. Il en a surement assez pour faire un tableau de toute manière, avec toutes les photos qu'il a prises... Mais son projet semblait être plus vaste, un ensemble de toiles et de photos peut-être… Je n'en sais rien, mais je me sens coupable soudain. Certes, je ne lui dois rien mais il comptait sur moi. Et, sous prétexte que je n'étais pas capable de contrôler mon émoi ridicule, je l'ai lâchement planté…

Tout à coup, la décision est prise. Je suis peut-être plein de défauts, mais je suis fiable. C'est une qualité à laquelle je tiens beaucoup. Ou peut-être une excuse…

Je saute sur le lit, attrape mon téléphone et sans prendre le temps de réfléchir de peur de changer d'avis, je vais chercher son nom dans le répertoire et appuie sur le bouton vert. Ca sonne. Une fois. J'ai la bouche sèche. Deux fois. Je me mords la lèvre. Trois fois. Il dort peut-être ? Quatre fois. Bon, ca va bientôt passer sur le répondeur … Cinq fois. Je soupire, et m'apprête à raccrocher quand une fois rauque et essoufflée me répond.

« A…Allo ? »

Je reste muet quelques secondes, et déjà dans ma tête des scénarios se forment qui justifient sa voix et son essoufflement, le plus dérangeant étant qu'il est avec quelqu'un… peut-être un homme… Je me reprends, me racle la gorge et prend ma voix la plus professionnelle et froide :

« Bonjour Harry. Je ne vous réveille pas j'espère ?

‒ Non, pas de risques.

‒ Pas de risques ? Il est sept heures du matin, on ne sait jamais.

‒ Je peignais, depuis déjà un bout de temps. »

Je devine la fatigue dans sa voix. De la lassitude dans le « déjà un bout de temps ». Mais il est également sincèrement heureux de m'entendre. Trop heureux pour mon propre bien, et peut-être aussi le sien…

« Voila, je sais que ça fait un certain temps que je ne vous ais pas donné de nouvelles mais… »

Bon dieu, reprend toi, détaché et indifférent !

« J'ai été très occupé, ca m'était sorti de la tête. »

Tu parles Charles ! Je suis vraiment un menteur brillant !

« Bref, voila, je suis désolé de vous appeler si tôt et de vous déranger en plein travail, mais…

‒ Vous ne me dérangez absolument pas. Ca fait… une paire de jours que j'attendais votre appel. »

Il m'a interrompu vivement. Trop de franchise. Et encore, je sens qu'il s'est retenu. Je devine qu'il attend depuis bien plus de deux jours…

« Je suis désolé pour ça aussi. Et je voulais savoir… vous êtes libre ce week-end ? Je pourrais surement venir samedi. »

Je calcule que j'ai prévu de sortir vendredi… j'ai parlé trop vite.

« Pas trop tôt, peut-être plutôt en début d'après-midi. Ca vous convient ?

‒ Oui, parfaitement ! »

Encore cet enthousiasme qui me fait frissonner.

« Bon et… je m'en veux de vous avoir oublié alors que vous comptiez sur moi. Pour me faire pardonner, je vous invite au restaurant le soir si vous voulez. Ou on commandera une pizza, ou un traiteur, ce que vous voulez.

‒ Euh… Vous savez, ce n'est vraiment pas la peine ! »

Il semble déconcerté par ma soudaine sympathie.

« J'insiste.

‒ Bien… Je… Je vous attends samedi en début d'après-midi alors ? »

Sa voix est pleine d'espoir et d'appréhension.

« A samedi. »

Il souffle un « bonne journée », et je raccroche. C'était sans doute crétin, mais je me dois de tenir mes promesses… Quitte à subir quelques heures de son regard sur moi… Merde, j'ai sans doute fait une grosse connerie !

Λ Il a raccroché. J'ai presque envie de pleurer tellement je suis soulagé. Ca fait maintenant presque dix huit jours que j'attendais son appel. Dix huit jours à dormir de plus en plus mal, à être de plus en plus taciturne et irritable. L'avantage, c'est que j'ai bien avancé dans mon projet – que je suis censé rendre début juin, soit dans un peu moins d'un mois – parce que la seule manière que j'avais de m'empêcher de devenir dingue, c'était de le peindre, encore et encore, de le dessiner, de regarder les photos, et de les retoucher, de retravailler encore et encore cette image de son corps diaphane abandonné sur le velours carmin. Même si je l'ai surtout fait pour me persuader qu'il n'était pas parti pour toujours. Ou au moins que je n'avais pas rêvé cela. Mais il m'a enfin contacté. Mieux, il ne m'a pas juste envoyé un sms, non, il m'a appelé !

Il avait l'air inquiet…

J'étais en train de peindre, et je n'ai pas entendu le téléphone. Ou je l'ai confondu avec la musique, las de courir cinquante fois par jour vers ce foutu téléphone, persuadé de l'avoir entendu sonner alors qu'il n'en était rien. Mais enfin, j'ai eu la certitude que cette fois, c'était vrai. Et j'ai couru comme un dératé jusqu'à la table sur laquelle il reposait, à coté d'une tasse de café froid.

Je vais jusqu'à la salle de bain et me contemple dans le miroir avec un sourire niais. Il va revenir. Et j'ai un peu plus de deux jours pour faire disparaitre cette apparence de cadavre, pour qu'il ne devine pas l'état dans lequel j'ai passé les deux dernières semaines. Je me brosse les dents, gratte ma barbe d'un air critique, puis vais me coucher. Tant pis pour les cours de la journée. Je dois dormir. Pour lui.

Δ « Je suis désolé mais je vais devoir te demander de partir, j'ai un rendez-vous important à midi. »

Elle s'étire et se cambre entre les draps, dardant sur moi un regard de chatte languide. Le drap glisse, dévoilant sa poitrine nue. Elle ne fait rien pour le retenir, prenant une attitude d'abandon supposément érotique dans mon lit défait. Je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas avoir l'air exaspéré. Elle est belle. Jeune, une taille de guêpe, des hanches rondes, une peau de pêche, des seins ronds et fermes. Une bouche charnue, sensuelle voire même lubrique. Des yeux de biches, des cheveux soyeux d'une jolie teinte chocolat. Tout pour plaire aux hommes. Tout pour me plaire. Elle a du charme, de l'audace, du caractère, de l'imagination, elle a du gout pour s'habiller, dégage une sensualité animale et est déchainée au lit. Pas une femme à présente à ses parents, mais définitivement le genre avec qui on s'enferme pendant un week-end entier dans la chambre. Et c'est visiblement ce qu'elle espérait.

Insatiable, elle tente de m'allumer, de me ramener à elle, de raviver le feu qui m'a consumé cette nuit avec que je me perdais dans son ventre. Mais non, le feu s'est éteint à mesure que la lumière du jour a inondé la pièce. Hier, peut-être était-ce le manque, peut-être était-ce l'alcool ou la lumière si faible, mais elle me semblait être la tigresse digne de me faire oublier les yeux trop verts qui m'obsédaient. Et elle a réussi, pendant quelques heures. Quand j'ai joui pour la troisième fois en elle, je me suis senti apaisé. Rassuré. Je n'étais pas gay. J'étais hétérosexuel, définitivement. Cette femme qui soupirait dans les brumes de son extase pouvait en témoigner. Je m'étais endormi, satisfait, pour quelques maigres heures. Pas d'escapade exotique dans mes rêves, aucun autre symptôme inquiétant. La seule chose que la matinée m'a apporté, c'était une désagréable sensation de réalité trop crue : la tigresse était une chatte en chaleur vulgaire. Ses lèvres me semblent soudain trop épaisses, ses cheveux gras, ses hanches trop larges, ses seins trop lourds… Plus rien ne m'attire chez elle. Pas de quoi dire que je suis homo, juste de quoi me prouver que j'avais peut-être un peu trop bu hier. Rien d'alarmant.

Le plus gênant était pour le moment qu'elle refusait visiblement de quitter mon lit. Je jetais un œil à ma montre et soupirait.

« Ecoute, c'était une nuit très agréable, mais je n'ai pas le temps là. Alors merci pour cette nuit, et rentre bien chez toi ! »

Mon ton était ferme sans être brutal. Elle se redresse comme si je l'avais giflée, vexée de voir que son charme n'opérait plus. Elle se lève, ramasse ses vêtements et va s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Dix minutes plus tard, elle quitte mon appartement après avoir renoncé à me demander mon numéro quand elle a constaté que je l'ignorais, plongé dans mon journal avec sérieux. Soulagé, je repose le journal, me lève et entreprend d'aller vérifier qu'elle n'a rien volé ou dérangé, en priant mentalement pour qu'elle n'ait pas laissé son odeur trop entêtante de parfum bon marché derrière elle.

Mon reflet a des cernes toujours aussi disgracieuses, mais au moins je me sens plus détendu. Je souris à mon reflet : j'ai pris mon pied cinq fois en une dizaine d'heures, je peux bien être détendu ! Une douche pour me débarrasser des souillures de cette nuit de débauche, et je vais jusqu'à mon armoire. Décidé, je pioche une tenue en me retenant de me poser mille questions sur est-ce que c'est bien, et s'il n'aimait pas, est-ce que c'est pas trop/pas assez... Après tout, je me moque de son avis. Je n'ai pas à lui plaire. J'y vais pour lui rendre service. Un Malefoy tiens toujours ses promesses, et cet engagement n'est pas moins important qu'un autre.

Je picore dans le frigo quelques bricoles que je mange du bout des doigts, debout devant ma fenêtre, profitant du paysage qu'offre le parc sous mes fenêtres, où les familles et les groupes de jeunes se promènent à la faveur d'un temps superbe de ce début de mois de mai. J'avale deux aspirines pour dissiper le vague mal de crane que je sens tapi dans ma boite crânienne, prêt à se déployer, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Je me laisse ensuite échouer dans mon canapé, allume la chaine stéréo qui lance un CD de Chopin et me plonge dans le livre qui traine encore, ouvert, sur la table basse. Malgré le fait que l'ouvrage est loin d'être passionnant – un sombre bouquin sur la gestion d'entreprise, la délocalisation et le libéralisme – j'arrive à réellement me concentrer. Je me sens bien, porté par les notes légères d'une des berceuses du pianiste. Baignant dans une autosatisfaction et un soulagement paisible. Je suis normal. Tout est normal. Je soupire d'aise.

Je regarde bientôt ma montre, presque l'heure de partir. Je repose le livre sur la table basse, et après un dernier passage à la salle de bain pour lancer un regard satisfait à mon reflet, je descends prendre le métro, les mains dans les poches de mon jean noir.

Arrivé devant sa porte – mes pieds ont retrouvé le chemin avec une révoltante facilité, mais je préfère ignorer ce détail mineur – je sonne et j'attends quelques secondes. Il semble un peu surpris d'entendre ma voix dans l'interphone, comme s'il ne croyait pas à ma venue. Je monte dans l'ascenseur, confiant. Il cahote, mais me mène jusqu'au cinquième sans encombre. Quand je sors de la cabine exiguë et j'aperçois la porte de l'appartement de mon peintre, entrebâillée.

Je la pousse et entre dans l'appartement. Je remarque que l'odeur de solvant à peinture est cette fois présente jusque dans l'entrée. Il a dut beaucoup peindre… Je souris, referme la porte derrière moi et me dirige, curieux, vers l'atelier. J'ai très envie de voir comment il m'a représenté. A mesure que je m'approche, mon estomac se tord étrangement.

« Hey, vous êtes là ! »

Je sursaute. Il vient de sortir de la salle de bain derrière moi. Son sourire est encore plus déroutant de sincérité que dans mes souvenirs. Je lui rends, timidement. Il a l'air fatigué, les traits tirés. Il est rasé de près. Il sent l'après-rasage, une odeur virile et pas désagréable, légèrement boisée je crois. Mais je sens surtout l'odeur qui me navre et m'enivre à la fois, celle de son shampoing à la lavande. Quel homme achèterait un shampoing à la lavande ? Il a une serviette sur les épaules, il sort de la douche. Il sèche énergiquement sa crinière de jais, répandant encore plus son nuage suave à la fleur autour de lui. Je soupire et fronce les sourcils. Depuis quand je trouve la lavande suave ? Ca devrait plutôt m'évoquer le jardin de notre résidence secondaire sur la Cote d'Azur ou bien l'odeur des petits sacs de tissus bourrés de lavande que ma grand-mère glissait dans ses armoires pour qu'elles sentent bons… Mais non, tout à coup je trouve ca _suave_. Je soupire, tentant de chasser le vague malaise qui monte en moi.

Imperméable à mes questionnements, il se dirige vers l'atelier tout en parlant avec une bonne humeur contagieuse.

« Aujourd'hui, j'ai préparé de quoi faire la séance sur les ombres. Je vous prendrais seulement en photo, avec un de mes vieux appareils argentiques. Comme vous m'avez un peu prévenu à la dernière minute, j'ai du courir chercher le matériel, mais je crois que ca fera l'affaire ! »

Il me sourit et je rougis.

« Désolé pour ça…

‒ Oh non, c'est ma faute ! J'aurais dû vous faire confiance. Si je ne m'étais pas résigné à ne plus jamais vous revoir, j'aurais préparé tout ca depuis longtemps ! »

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est si franc ? Est-ce qu'il se rend seulement compte ..?

On rentre dans son atelier, l'odeur de solvant est violente, malgré les fenêtres ouvertes. Il fouille dans le bric-à-brac de son bureau, sort un briquet, et va allumer une bougie sur une étagère.

« Désolé pour l'odeur, j'ai beaucoup peint ces derniers jours. J'aère depuis deux jours, mais c'est difficile de s'en débarrasser ! »

Je réponds d'un hochement de tête et cherche alentour un chevalet. Mais aucune trace du fameux tableau en cours. Il a vu mon regard et me sourit, espiègle :

« Désolé, personne ne voit mes tableaux tant qu'ils ne sont pas terminés !

‒ Même pas le modèle ?

‒ Surtout pas le modèle ! »

Son sourire s'agrandit face à mon air dépité, puis il se penche vers des sacs plastiques qui sont posés sous le bureau. Il en sort… Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

« Des rideaux ?

‒ Ils sont beaux, non ? »

Il brandit fièrement l'amas de rideaux de dentelle qu'il tient en main, semblant ne pas remarquer ma perplexité. Il les étale sur le bureau tout en m'expliquant avec sérieux :

« Je vais placer tour à tour ces rideaux devant la fenêtre, et vous vous placerez dans la trajectoire de la lumière, pour que les ombres se dessine sur votre peau. On fera peut-être des pauses au cours de l'après-midi, pour attendre parfois que la lumière tourne. On verra tout ça. Pour le moment, il faudrait que vous… que vous vous déshabilliez… »

Il me sourit timidement et ça m'énerve. Sans un mot, je tourne les talons et vais vers le paravent. Le kimono de satin m'attend. Je tente de contrôler ma respiration et le fil de mes pensées. Tout va bien. Tu es hétéro. Tu es normal. Tout est normal. Il va te regarder. Dis-toi que tu es chez le médecin. C'est un jeune homme quelconque, tu n'as pas à te sentir intimidé par son regard. Tu te fais trop de films, il faut que tu te calmes…

Pendant que ma litanie mentale endort mes angoisses, mes mains retirent lentement les différentes couches de vêtements. Enfin, je suis nu. Je tends la main vers le peignoir, et j'hésite. A quoi bon le mettre ? Mais j'aime l'instant où je le retire, l'attente dans ses yeux quand je dénoue la ceinture, l'éclat d'anticipation… Ma main se referme sur le tissu fluide, et, en essayant d'ignorer ma conscience qui souligne le fait que je cherche la merde, je passe rapidement le voile soyeux avant de sortir de ma cachette. Je marche vers lui avec tout le naturel possible, et il me sourit comme si tout était normal. Tout EST normal. Je suis normal. C'est une situation normale. Je souffle. Il me sourit, calme.

« Voila, alors vous pourrez vous appuyer sur ce tabouret si vous en avez marre d'être debout, mais je ne vous ferais probablement pas assoir. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas. Dès que vous en avez marre, vous le dites, on fait une pause. »

Je hoche la tête avec sérieux. Il va jusqu'à la fenêtre, se penche démesurément au dessus du bureau pour arriver à atteindre les crochets fixés à la fenêtre et pendre la tringle à rideau sur laquelle il a placé un premier voile de dentelle. Sur une trame fine sont représentées des fleurs délicates, des pivoines et des roses. Nom de Dieu, il ne pourrait pas mettre un t-shirt plus long ? Déjà qu'il n'est pas très large et laisse tout deviner des muscles de son dos, si en plus dès qu'il s'étire un peu, on voit le creux de ses reins… C'est d'un vulgaire ! Je détourne les yeux, évitant de regarder la peau dorée couverte d'un duvet fin, et par la même occasion son sourire jovial quand il se retourne vers moi.

« Bien, on… on va commencer si vous voulez bien. »

J'ai compris le message. Je me retiens de le regarder dans les yeux, parce que j'ai peur de ce que j'y lirais, et pire, de ce que ces lueurs me feront ressentir. Enfin non, je ne ressentirais rien, c'est juste un gamin, un garçon, un inconnu, aucune importance. Vraiment.

Une légère saccade dans son souffle quand le tissu tombe à mes pieds. Je lui laisse quelques secondes pour se ressaisir, espérant ne plus trouver qu'un air froid et professionnel sur ses traits masculins quand je relèverais les yeux. Et enfin, mon regard se rive au sien. Merde, j'aurais peut-être dû attendre encore un peu. Il me regarde encore avec cette dévotion insensée…

Je me racle la gorge, comme pour parler, mais je ne trouve rien à dire. Peu importe, ca l'a tiré de sa contemplation.

« Bien, placez-vous là… encore un peu plus à gauche… C'est parti ! »

Il sourit et porte au visage l'appareil photo qu'il tient, cadrant avec sérieux. A peine a-t-il saisit son appareil photo qu'il perd son air troublé pour retrouver l'assurance et le charisme tranquille de l'artiste en pleine création. De ses mots, de ses gestes, il me guide sans jamais me toucher. Très vite, je me sens m'engourdir, redevenir passif, soumis à ses ordres. Il me donne des directives claires d'une voix douce et posée que je ne songe pas à contredire. Il mime parfois les gestes qu'il veut que je fasse. Il me vouvoie, toujours.

Deux heures passent, il change plusieurs fois de rideaux, me fait me pencher, me mettre de dos, me déhancher, me cambrer, me vouter, lever les bras ou les croiser sur mon torse, regarder l'objectif ou le plafond,… Les cliquetis de l'appareil photo sont plus sonores que la dernière fois, moins nombreux aussi. Je suis enveloppé dans une douce chaleur, un apaisement, un engourdissement physique et psychologique en quelque sorte. J'ai l'impression d'avoir l'esprit embrumé, cotonneux, pris dans une inertie, sans que la moindre pensée ne vienne me perturber. Je me laisse juste porter par la caresse de sa voix, sans arrière-pensée, plongé dans un bien-être, une plénitude étrange, comme la dernière fois. C'est incroyablement reposant.

Soudain, il baisse l'appareil photo et me parle. Mon cerveau a du mal à sortir de la torpeur, je lui demande donc dans un borborygme de répéter.

« Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? On va faire une pause, ca fait deux heures que je vous torture ! »

Il sourit. Il rayonne, c'est incroyable. Il me faut quelques secondes supplémentaires pour pleinement enregistrer sa proposition, sortir de ma transe, me remettre à penser par moi-même : est-ce que j'ai soif ? Je reprends conscience de mon corps, puis je hoche la tête. Il sort de l'atelier pour aller chercher à boire, me laissant seul, un peu perdu, au milieu de l'atelier, toujours debout dans l'ombre déchiquetée dessinée par le rideau. Je ramasse le peignoir, soudain gêné d'être nu, comme si je réalisais seulement maintenant ma nudité. Il revient, fait un peu de place sur le bureau, repoussant sa palette et ses appareils photos, pour déposer un plateau sur lequel se trouvent plusieurs bouteilles dont il m'énonce le contenu.

« J'ai du jus d'orange, du coca, du thé glacé, ou bien je peux vous offrir un café ou un thé. Ou un verre d'alcool si vous voulez.

‒ Un verre de jus d'orange sera très bien. »

Il me tend mon verre, préalablement rempli, avant de se servir la même chose. Pendant quelques secondes, un étrange silence flotte. Je regarde par la fenêtre pour me donner une contenance, et je sens que lui me regarde. Je retiens un frisson. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et me tourne vers lui, affrontant son regard. Pas gêné une seule seconde, il n'essaye même pas de détourner le regard ou de prendre l'air innocent, semblant assumer sa fascination pour moi. Ou peut-être n'est-il même pas conscient de la manière donc il me fixe…

Je tire à moi le tabouret qu'il avait mis à ma disposition, et me perche dessus, croisant pudiquement les jambes. Il m'observe, et je me sens rougir alors que je replace un pan de satin sur ma cuisse. Je me racle la gorge et entame la conversation avec la première banalité qui me vient:

« Alors dites-moi, d'où venez vous ? »

Il semble surpris, puis il se détend, cessant enfin de me scruter avec curiosité pour à son tour sortir un tabouret de sous le bureau pour s'y assoir. Il entreprend de me parler de sa vie.

Avant, il vivait dans une petite ville de province, quelque part entre Nantes et la mer apparemment. Il me parle de son parcours un peu tâtonnant, comment il a longuement hésité avant d'enfin décider de suivre son envie et de suivre des études d'art malgré l'insistance de ses parents qui le voyait médecin, comme eux. Une enfance tranquille, il était fils unique mais vivait entouré d'une ribambelle de « cousins », qui étaient en fait les enfants des amis de ses parents. Il me raconte des anecdotes, ses dessins à l'école primaire pour tenter de séduire cette maitresse dont il était éperdument amoureux, et plus tard les heures de colle pour avoir dessiné sur sa table une immenses scène de bataille fantaisiste à base d'orcs et d'elfes, au Bic quatre couleurs. Sa première séance de nu, l'étrangeté de la situation, l'atmosphère suspendue dans la salle pleine d'étudiants tourmentés par leur hormone. Il parle d'art aussi, avec une lumière de passion dans les yeux, et je peux sentir à quel point il aime ce qu'il fait. Je ne peux me retenir de sourire à ses anecdotes, face à sa joie de vivre simple et emportée. Il raconte avec animation, mime, fait des grosses voix et des grands gestes, rit de ses souvenirs.

Quand il me retourne la question, mon sourire s'efface. Je ne parle jamais de moi, surtout pas avec un quasi-inconnu… J'ouvre la bouche, la referme, hésite et me perd quelques secondes dans la contemplation du soleil qui descend sur Paris. Il bouge à côté de moi, n'osant pas cependant prononcer un mot, respectant apparemment mon silence. Soudain, un flash me fait sursauter, et je me tourne vers lui.

« Hey !

‒ Désolé, vous étiez trop beau avec cet air grave sur le visage ! »

Il a dans les mains un appareil polaroid qui crache maintenant un petit rectangle de papier glacé. Je rougis comme un idiot, touché en plein cœur par sa sincérité, par son sourire. J'ai envie de m'accrocher à lui soudain, et je me gifle mentalement pour ça. Dès qu'on me parle de mon enfance, je vacille comme un idiot.

Je n'ai pas eu la pire des enfances, qu'on s'entende bien. Mes parents ne me tapaient pas dessus, ils ne buvaient pas, rien de dramatique. Juste… Une enfance plate et triste, enfermé dans ma solitude de fils unique. Odieusement cliché. Je viens d'un milieu où on n'élève pas ses enfants soi-même. Et ma nourrice n'était pas la femme la plus chaleureuse du monde. Avoir pour seul terrain de jeu un désert stérile de marbre et d'étagères pleines de livres poussiéreux, c'est nettement moins bucolique comme récit que celui de l'enfance joyeuse de mon peintre à la peau de cuivre.

Je reporte mon attention sur lui, mais lui me laisse ruminer mes pensées, hypnotisé par la photo qui lentement se révèle entre ses doigts. Il relève les yeux et me sourit.

« On ne vous a jamais proposé d'être mannequin ?

‒ Quoi ? Euh… non pas vraiment non… Jamais.

‒ C'est surprenant. Ils aiment bien les hommes comme vous… »

Je fronce les sourcils. Je n'aime pas la tournure que prennent les évènements. Toujours cette même question stupide. Pourquoi lui ? Lui qui sortait pourtant du lot…

« Qu'est-ce que c'est censé signifier ? »

Ma voix est dure, vibrante de colère. Il me regarde d'un air ahuri, pris au dépourvu.

« Juste que vous êtes… Très beau. Vous dégagez quelque chose d'incroyable. Un charisme. Un mélange de fragilité et de force. »

Il regarde l'instantanée dans ses mains avec concentration.

« Vous accrocher la lumière d'une façon… hors du commun. »

Il pose la photo sur le bureau et me fait un pâle sourire d'excuse. J'ai un peu cassé l'ambiance je crois. J'essaye de me rattraper.

« Désolé. Je suis juste… Je ne devrais pas… »

Bravo. Quel orateur de génie ! Rah je m'énerve moi-même. Je regarde par la fenêtre, mâchonnant ma lèvre, cherchant des mots qui ne me fassent pas passer pour une princesse puritaine ou pour un abruti bégayant, mais un autre flash interrompt le fil de mes pensées. Il rit, d'un rire d'enfant, un rire joyeux qui éclate sans retenue dans l'atmosphère tendue :

« Désolé, c'est plus fort que moi ! »

Je rends les armes et saisis l'occasion pour dénouer la tension. Avec un air faussement réprobateur, je me lève alors qu'il récupère le produit de son méfait tout juste sorti de la gueule sombre de la boite noire cyclope, et le réprimande :

« Non mais c'est pas bientôt fini ! Vous allez arrêter ça vite fait mon petit père, c'est moi qui vous le dit ! Donnez-moi ça ! »

Je lui prends l'appareil photo polaroïd des mains, et il prend une mine piteuse.

« Pardon m'sieur, j'le referais plus m'sieur… S'il-vous-plait, le dites pas à ma maman m'sieur… »

Sa mine boudeuse m'arrache un sourire amusé. Je me rassois et observe l'objet entre mes mains pendant qu'il boit une gorgée de jus d'orange.

« Je parie que vous êtes le genre à être toujours derrière l'appareil photo, non ?

‒ Comment ça ?

‒ Et bien vous êtes le photographe qui n'apparait jamais sur les photos !

‒ Ah… En quelque sorte oui… »

Avec un sourire espiègle – moi, un sourire espiègle ! – je porte l'appareil à mon visage et saisit son expression de surprise sur papier glacé. Je ris de sa grimace estomaquée.

« Allez, on va inverser un peu les rôles ! Je suis beau joueur, je ne vous demanderais pas de vous déshabiller ! »

Il me fait une petite révérence outrageusement exagérée pour exprimer sa reconnaissance. Je pointe le doigt vers la méridienne et ordonne avec autorité :

« Allez vous mettre là-bas, et faites ce que je vous dis ! »

Amusé, il traverse l'atelier en claudiquant, laissant échapper un « oui maiiiiitre » chevrotant alors que je me retiens d'éclater de rire, sur ses talons. Il se laisse tomber sur la méridienne, et je m'arrête à un mètre de lui. Prenant un air pénétré et un accent italien des plus minables, je me mets à distiller des paroles mystérieuses :

« Allez, vas-y, fait l'amouuur à l'objectif, tou aimes l'objectif, et l'objectif t'aime, oui ! Plous de sensoualité ! Plous d'amour ! Je veux plous d'amour ! »

Il rit et prend des poses exagérément sensuelles, cambré jusqu'à la caricature, se tortillant sur le velours en se mordant les lèvres ou en mimant un baiser, un air lubrique factice sur son visage tendu par l'envie de rire. Et je continue mes ordres plus improbables et absurdes les uns que les autres, tout en faisant mine de le prendre en photo avec animation, n'appuyant finalement que rarement sur le déclencheur pour économiser la pellicule. Je m'approche au fur et à mesure et quand je suis assez près, il en profite pour m'attraper au niveau des genoux, je forçant à tomber sur lui. Trop surpris, je n'ai pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit qu'il m'a déjà saisit par la taille et plaqué sur la méridienne à coté de lui, un air taquin sur le visage alors qu'il me surplombe.

« Je vous ai eu ! »

Son visage est à quelques centimètres des miens, et dans ses yeux trop verts, il n'y a aucune trace de cette admiration intimidée. A la place, il me regarde comme si j'étais normal, comme si j'étais son ami peut-être, qu'il taquine… C'est stupide mais quand il me regarde ainsi, sans la déférence habituelle, je me sens presque encore plus troublé que quand il m'admire… Parce que personne n'a jamais su être naturel avec moi, tout le monde se sent toujours pris dans un rapport hiérarchisé face à moi.

Son souffle balaye mon visage, et je frissonne imperceptiblement. Sa bouche semble douce et tendre, délicieusement charnue, bien plus sensuelle que celle de ma conquête de cette nuit…

Il m'arrache l'appareil photo des mains et lâche sur un ton moqueur :

« Pas assez rapide, monsieur le photographe amateur! »

Puis il se redresse, me tournant le dos en s'asseyant au bord de la méridienne pendant que je suis toujours allongé, un peu figé, choqué. L'instant n'a duré que quelques secondes, mais je sais que s'il s'était penché pour m'embrasser, j'aurais probablement laissé faire…

Inconscient de mon trouble, il me tourne le dos et regarde la photo qui est en train de se révéler entre ses doigts. Puis il se lève, et ramasse toutes celles que j'ai prises et abandonnées au fur et à mesure sur le sol, avant de revenir vers moi.

J'ai profité de son désintérêt temporaire pour me redresser, passer la main dans mes cheveux et réajuster les pans de satin sur mon corps nu.

Il s'assoit à côté de moi, et étale les carrés de papier glacé comme un jeu de carte.

« Vous voyez, c'est pour ça que je préfère être derrière l'objectif que devant ! J'ai une tête de dégénéré ! »

Il éclate de rire, mais moi je ne comprends pas de quoi il parle, je le trouve incroyablement beau avec ses yeux pétillant d'humour et ses poses ridicules. Je détourne mon esprit de cette idée bien trop dérangeante, et répond d'un air navré :

« C'est surtout affreusement mal cadré ! »

Il rit, incapable de nier ma qualité de photographe minable. Il reforme un tas avec les photos qu'il a déployé en éventail entre ses mains en se tournant à nouveau vers moi, un sourire à la fois amusé et indulgent jouant sur ses lèvres rouges d'avoir été mordues pour le jeu des photos. Je me sens bien en cet instant, pris dans une complicité surprenante, dans une sensation de confiance que j'ai très rarement eu l'occasion d'expérimenter jusque là.

« Bah, on ne peux pas être doué partout ! Moi, je prends des photos, et vous vous dirigez une multinationale ! »

Mon sang se glace. Je me redresse vivement. Je ne sais pas exactement quelle tête je fais, mais vu l'air inquiet qui apparait sur son visage, ça doit être effrayant.

« Qu'avez-vous dit ?

‒ Et bien… je suis un artiste, et vous, vous dirigez une multinationale…

‒ Qui vous a dit ca ! »

Je me redresse un peu plus, raide, redevenant le fier et froid PDG, abandonnant ce rôle de jeune homme insouciant auquel je m'étais essayé pendant quelques minutes avec délice.

« Mais… Personne, j'ai juste … été voir sur internet !

‒ Je ne vous ai jamais dit mon nom !

‒ Non mais… Votre prénom est quand même plutôt spécial alors… »

Il se mord la lèvre, conscient qu'il a franchit une ligne invisible.

« Ecoutez, je n'aurais pas dû, okay ? Désolé… Je voulais juste… savoir…

‒ Savoir quoi ? Où je vivais ? Combien je gagnais ?

‒ Non ? Je m'en moque… Je voulais savoir d'où pouvais sortir une créature telle que vous. »

J'oublie soudain les mots acérés que j'avais préparés, juste… abasourdi par ceux qu'il choisit pour parler de moi. Il rougit et écarquille ses grands yeux émeraude, stupéfait par ses propres paroles. Il baisse les yeux, honteux.

« Je voulais dire… Pas… C'est pas une insulte vous voyez… C'est juste que… Vous êtes… Quand même… Spécial disons et… »

Il est rouge pivoine, et ses mains se crispent que le petit paquet de photos de lui qu'il tient en mains. Je reste là, planté stupidement pendant qu'il tente de se rattraper aux branches. Sa voix hésitante s'éteint, il ne bouge pas et attend semble-t-il une réaction.

« Vous auriez dû me demander.

‒ Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas osé. »

Il ose enfin me regarder, levant vers moi un authentique regard de chien battu, siglé publicité SPA. Je soupire et lui fait un pâle sourire.

« C'est rien. C'est juste que… Que j'ai l'habitude d'être considéré pour… ma position et mon nom et… Je me disais qu'avec vous, c'était pas le cas.

‒ Mais C'EST pas le cas ! »

Il a sauté sur ses pieds, révolté, presque vexé. Il continue, les sourcils froncés, une flamme dans les yeux :

« Je ne peins pas un PDG en costard dans son fauteuil de ministre, avec une plaque « Malefoy junior » en cuivre posée sur son bureau ! Je peins un homme nu, sans sa carte bancaire ou ses clés de voiture de sport ! »

Je suis touché par sa sincérité. Il peint Drago. Une douce chaleur dans mon ventre. Je baisse les yeux et d'une voix douce, je souffle :

« On devrait peut-être s'y remettre ? »

Comprenant l'accord de paix que je propose implicitement, il soupire de soulagement, rassuré d'avoir blanchi son honneur. Il se penche, ramasse l'appareil photo sur la méridienne et retourne à son bureau. Je me lève en laissant derrière moi le peignoir. Quand il se retourne, son appareil photo en main, il laisse échapper un hoquet de surprise en constatant que je suis nu. Il se détourne en rougissant. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être flatté, une fois encore. D'une petite voix honteuse, il couine :

« Vous auriez pu prévenir… »

Il se racle la gorge, et souffle calmement, ignorant tant bien que mal mon éclat de rire. Quand il se retourne, je n'ai toujours pas réussi à m'arrêter de rire, et il me fusille du regard, toujours rouge. Au fil des secondes, il abandonne son air vexé et me suis, contaminé par ce fou rire que je ne parviens pas à maitriser, me laissant aller pour la première fois depuis des siècles je crois.

Quand un silence serein revint dans l'atelier où l'odeur âcre et entêtante de la peinture se mêlait aux effluves de lavande qu'il dégageait et à la senteur de vanille que diffusaient les bougies parfumées qu'il avait allumées, les rayons du soleil étaient rasants, jetant des ombres fascinantes sur son visage durci par la concentration alors qu'à nouveau, il me mitraillait et m'abreuvaient d'un ronronnement d'ordres que je suivais docilement.

* * *

NOTES:

_(0) L'Ombre_ est un bronze de Rodin, qui a servi d'étude préliminaire à un autre bronze, _Les Trois Ombres_. Les deux sont exposés dans les jardins du Musée Rodin à Paris (si vous avez la chance de vous y promener, en été, c'est très agréable !). Oui, je sais, je suis giga relou avec mon musée Rodin. Promis, je touche pas de commission pour chaque visiteur que je leur envoie, vue que une assez large majorité de mes lecteurs ont, je pense, moins de 26 ans, et entrent donc gratuitement ! Et que de toute manière, personne n'écoute jamais mes conseils avisés !

_(1__) How we kill stars_ des super géniaux **Shaka Ponk**! Ouais, je suis encore dans mon trip Shaka, alors vous allez vite fait les écouter, et que ca saute ! Et on danse tous devant notre écran, comme ca je me sens moins seule XD

* * *

Suite de la séance au prochaine épisode =) Ce chapitre était sans nulle doute moins lyrique que le précédent, j'espère que ca vous a tout de même plu…

Petite info : je ne peux pas garantir le flux des chapitres dans les semaines à venir, je vais prendre mes quartiers dans la banlieue de la Ville Lumière, je vais faire ma rentrée, mon intégration et le reste, ca va être bien chaotique. Je tenterais de pas vous oublier dans ce grand tourbillon, et de toute façon même si je me fais un peu désirer dans le pire des cas, la fin arrivera (elle est pas encore écrite, mais j'a encore quelques chapitres d'avance, pas d'inquiétude !). Je tenterais de garder le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine, mais je vous promets rien. On verra déjà si j'arrive à avoir rapidement une connexion internet ! C'est pas dit ! (j'en pleurerais déjà XD Moi, plusieurs jours sans internet…)

Merci par avance pour vos éventuelles reviews !

Bise

Nella

PS : La semaine dernière, j'avais parlé dans mon blabla d'une phrase mystérieuse qui se trouvait dans le chapitre 3 et qui était la première phrase écrite pour la fiction. Sian Black l'a cherché, et trouvé du premier coup! (la phrase était précisément _« Il bouge dans son sommeil, et sa peau si fine s'irrite du contact avec le canapé antique. Combien de peaux nues ont déjà rougis au contact du velours râpeux ? Combien d'étreintes passionnées ont fait crisser les pieds en forme de pattes de lion ? Peu importe, parce qu'en cet instant, il éclipse les siècles, fleur de lys immaculée reposant dans un écrin carmin, et je suis sur que jamais les dorures n'ont rencontré concurrent plus sérieux que l'éclat irréel de ses cheveux blonds. »_ Et avant que vous posiez la question : oui, je m'aime, et je me trouve trop douée =D) Comme je m'attendais pas à ce que qui que ce soit cherche, j'avais pas réfléchi à un prix, et comme j'ai déjà trop de choses à écrire, je lui offre donc un dessin \o/ Et comme, quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle voulait, elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait que j'écrive une énième scène où Harry/Drago danse devant les fourneaux, j'ai dessiné Harry devant les fourneaux ! Et, bon… il fait CHAUD devant le fourneau, alors mon Gryffondor ne porte qu'un tablier. (Si ca c'est pas du racolage =P). Le dessin est visible sur mon DA, lien sur le profil encore et toujours. Félicitation à Sian ! =) Et un autre merci au passage à Noweria qui m'a prêté son œil critique pour parfaire ce dessin ^^


	5. V: Effet De Lune

**A QUOI RÊVENT LES ANGES ?**

Blabla de l'auteur : Yo les gens !

« Comment ca va les enfants ? –Mal ! –Mal ? Pourquoi ? » Allez, racontez à Chef vos misères ! La rentrée s'est si mal passée ? Non ? Courage ! =) Moi, c'est bientôt. Et même que pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai presque vraiment envie d'y aller tiens ! =) Le mot important dans cette phrase étant, bien évidemment, « presque »…

Donc là, c'est le moment où je suis censée raconter ma vie et/ou être marrante XD Fichtre. Moi et mes idées à la con. Je veux dire, c'est quoi ce besoin de ne rien faire comme tout le monde ? Pourquoi j'ai toujours envie de me différencier ? XD C'est vrai quoi, ia pas de mal à être comme tout le monde. Au final, on se ressemble tous. Deux bras, deux jambes, deux yeux (sauf accident de parcours). Un cerveau (si on a de la chance). Des hauts et des bas, des questions sans réponses, l'impression d'être unique au monde, ou l'envie de l'être. On est tous unique en un sens. Et tous pareil. Avec des différences. C'est con tout ça quand même ! C'est un peu ca, la tolérance, « on est tous pareil alors apprenons à accepter nos différences ! Unions nous ! ».

Parait que ce sont les différences qui font la richesse. Ouais, je sais, ca ressemble à un slogan pourri. Mais quand j'y réfléchi, je me dis qu'effectivement, c'est vrai : on choisit nos amis pour ce qu'ils ont de différent de nous, pour ce qu'ils nous apportent. Il faut quelques points communs bien sur, mais c'est tellement mieux quelqu'un qui est quand même très différents ! L'échange est infiniment plus riche. Pouvoir passer des heures à discuter, c'est plus compliqué quand on est d'accord sur tout ^^ Enfin, l'avantage avec moi c'est que même quand je suis d'accord, je suis pas d'accord. Ca s'appelle l'esprit de contradiction. Ou être une chieuse. Un truc de teenage rebelle de merde qui me suivra toute ma vie ! La loi de modération de Le Chatelier, ou juste un comportement de mulet, plus tu me pousses vers l'avant plus je recule. C'est très enrichissant d'argumenter pour le camp adverse ! C'est comme la philo. Thèse antithèse prothèse. Attendez… non c'est pas ca… Fin bref =)

Je sais pas si vous suivez l'actualité. Moi pas trop. C'est un peu répétitif. Sport. Foot. Accident de voiture. Méchants étrangers venus voler le pain des français. Les petits villages pittoresques de France… encore un peu plus de foot, et la météo. Le foot c'est un peu la religion Française numéro 1. Et si les autres pays mélangent politique et religion (et même qu'en France on trouve ca aberrant-nan-mais-n'importe-quoi-c'est-de-l'obscurantisme-trop-la-honte), nous on mélange copieusement Foot et politique. « Messieurs les Ministres, l'heure est grave ! La France va mal ! On s'est fait mettre 2-0 hier par Honolulu ! ». Enfin bon, ca se tasse un peu, ces histoires de foot. Maintenant, c'est autre chose. La rentrée scolaire, et la politique. Mais bon, ça aussi c'est un peu tout le temps pareil de toute manière. La droite qui fait des trucs contestables et la gauche qui conteste. J'ai bien aimé, la gauche était encore à deux doigts de s'excuser au nom de la France, des Français et du président pour ce que le gouvernement fait. C'est une drôle d'habitude on dirait. Opinion politique mise à part, bien sur, j'ai horreur qu'on parle en mon nom sans me consulter. Et je détesterais que qui que ce soit se permette de s'excuser en mon nom. C'est d'ailleurs pour ca que je ne fais pas de politique, parce que péter ses chicots à notre Chantal Goya à la rose n'est pas une action qui fait monter dans les sondages. Quoique... Enfin, ceci n'étant pas une tribune politique, on va me dire que c'est pas le sujet ! Et que c'est déplacé. Je dirais pour ma défense que j'ai pas bougé. J'ai rien trouvé d'autre à raconter, désolé XD

Ah si, j'ai visité le centre Pompidou de Metz ! Qu'on me traite d'ignare, mais je trouve quand même que l'art contemporain, 80% du temps, c'est de l'arnaque. Qui fixe les prix ? Qui se dit « oh mon dieu, ce mec a mit son caca dans des boites de conserves, quel génie ! J'en donne 30 000€ la boite ! ». Ca s'appelle Mierda de Artista, et c'est à mon sens le symbole de l'art contemporain : de la merde en boite. Quelle fierté de faire sa richesse en ensevelissant le monde sous son caca. Ien a plein qui le font métaphoriquement (musiciens, acteurs, politiciens, patrons de BP et autres), et ien a d'autre qui le font pour de vrai, au sens propre. J'aime beaucoup. Respect dude ! D'ailleurs qui sait, c'est peut-être ça le sens de son œuvre. On ne saura jamais. Ils ne mettent pas la notice pour comprendre à coté de l'œuvre.

Bon, là c'est bon, j'ai fait mon quota de logorrhée démente ? Parlons de choses sérieuses ! Le chapitre =) Il me plait bien. La fin de la séance de l'ombre. Quelques légers passages lyriques. J'aime bien. Bref, vous verrez, je vais pas spoiler ^^ Un petit problème du coté de la rédaction de la fin de cette fiction, ca coince au chapitre 9… J'espère arriver à décoincer ca rapidement ! De toute façon, j'ai encore un peu de marge, encore trois autres chapitres déjà prêt à être publier ^^

Petite séquence remerciement, as always. Merci Nono pour ton aide. Merci aux lecteurs. Merci aux revieweurs. Je vous kiffe grave, tous. Sur ce, je vous laisse, je dois retourner mettre ma vie dans des boites, ou en tout cas des fragments de ma vie triés sur le volet… La joie du déménagement…

Bonne lecture.

Nella

Disclaimer : Je me sens un peu seule dans ma grande chambre vide. Obligée de fermer les yeux pour pas voir les murs nus (je déménage bientôt pour une résidence universitaire, alors j'ai décrochés les posters pour les emmener). Ia personne en ligne. Je me sens bizarrement seule au monde. C'est inquiétant, vous trouvez pas ? 6 milliards d'humains sur terre, et on arrive si facilement à se sentir seul. Mais heureusement, quand je me sens mal, et que j'ai le cœur lourd, dans le noir, j'ai ma meilleure amie secrète qui vient à mon aide. Elle n'existe pas vraiment, pas tout à fait. Mais c'est pas grave. Elle vient, et elle me prend dans ses bras, et elle me console. Et elle me susurre que ca va aller. Et elle dit qu'elle a un cadeau pour moi. Des jouets pour dissiper l'ennui et la solitude. Des joujoux pour réchauffer mon cœur. Alors elle me sort de derrière son dos deux petites poupées. Un petit garçon brun avec des lunettes, et un petit garçon blond. « Tiens, fais en ce que tu veux, et ca ira mieux après ». Alors je joue. Je joue, et je les martyrise, je passe ma frustration sur eux en les démembrant, ou bien je rêve à travers eux en les faisant s'aimer. Et je me sens moins seule, parce qu'il y a des gens qui me regarde jouer, et qui me demandent pour jouer avec moi. Et je me sens moins seule, parce que les gens aiment bien ma façon de jouer. Et ils viennent me parler. Ma meilleure amie imaginaire à moi s'appelle Jikahère et je lui dois beaucoup, y compris cette douce chaleur dans mon cœur. Et vous ?

Fond Musical Proposé : J'ai redécouvert récemment un groupe de musique que j'aimais ia quelques années de ça. Alors comme je suis trokoule, je partage avec les coupains. Si vous êtes pas mes coupains, arrêtez de lire ca tout de suite et passez à la suite ! Nanméo, ia que les amis qui profitent des conseils d'amis d'abord ! Bon, c'est bon ? Vous êtes mon ami(e) ? Prouvez le ! C'est quoi mon prénom ? Effectivement, Jean Jacques. Bien joué. Vous pouvez donc accédez au niveau suivant. **Liquefy** de _the Servant_. C'est trop bien. Léger, enthousiaste, ca donne envie de danser lentement. Une langueur douce en quelque sorte, qui allait bien à un certain passage de ce chapitre à mon sens. On a envie de suivre le chanteur à la jolie voix (sauf si on le voit danser, auquel cas il nous fait juste très peur et on fuit). On a envie de le suivre et de se liquéfier, et de disparaitre dans la mer avec lui, se fondant aux courants et aux vagues.

Je propose et tu disposes petit lecteur à poil long. (je vous vois de là ou je suis, inutile de nier mesdemoiselles !)

Enjoy

* * *

_Chapitre V: Effet de lune (0)_

Λ « Mettez votre bras un poil plus haut… non, encore plus… Voila stop, plus un mouvement ! »

Il se fige, obéissant. Et là, dans le silence calme de l'atelier, seulement troublé par le ronronnement des voitures qui passent en bas, un grondement stupéfiant résonne soudain. Je décolle mon œil de l'objectif, et le contemple, effaré. Il n'a toujours pas bougé mais même avec le peu de son visage que je distingue derrière son avant bras, je devine qu'il rougit violemment. Je souris. Il murmure :

« Désolé… »

Je pouffe. Je regarde ma montre, et comprends pourquoi son estomac proteste ainsi.

« Je crois que ca veut dire que je vous ais assez torturé pour aujourd'hui ! »

Je pose l'appareil photo, un peu à contre cœur – plus parce que j'aimerais passer ma vie à l'avoir nu, offert sous l'œil de mon appareil que parce que les photos que je prends sont vraiment intéressantes. Vu la luminosité médiocre, les photos ne valent même plus la peine d'être développées depuis une bonne demi-heure ! Il baisse lentement son bras, me faisant un sourire un peu piteux.

Il ramasse le peignoir et s'en enveloppe pudiquement. Sans me regarder, il va jusqu'au paravent en tentant visiblement de ne pas avoir l'air trop pressé. Je le regarde faire, fasciné. Il me fascine tout le temps. Quand il parle, quand il se tait, quand il pense, quand il s'abandonne à mes directives sans se poser de questions, quand il prend la pose, devenant pour un temps statue de marbre, ou quand il bouge comme maintenant. Chacun de ses gestes dégage une douceur et une grâce divines. Le plus incroyable, c'est que même quand il est tendu à l'extrême, embarrassé par sa nudité et mon regard trop franc sur lui, il dégage toujours cette aura tentante, envoutante.

J'aime sa gêne. Parce qu'elle témoigne de son trouble. Et j'aime ne pas être le seul à être constamment sur le fil du rasoir pendant nos séances, hésitant entre rester professionnel ou franchir la ligne invisible entre nous. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans sa tête, pour quelles raisons il est fébrile comme ca. Je n'ose pas émettre d'hypothèses, de peur de m'emballer pour rien. Mais en tout cas, je sens qu'au jeu de qui est le plus troublé, ce n'est pas toujours moi qui gagne. Quoique…

Je me retiens de rire en repensant à ma ridicule réaction de vierge effarouchée quand il est revenu entièrement nu de la méridienne tout à l'heure. Grotesque. J'ai couiné, c'était pitoyable. Mais je sais que quelques minutes plus tôt, quand je l'ai attiré et brutalement allongé sur la méridienne, c'était lui le plus troublé… Son souffle était chevrotant, et ses yeux, fixés sur mon visage, sur ma bouche…

J'entends les froissements de tissus pendant qu'il se rhabille. Des frissons me parcourent. Comme j'aimerais aller derrière ce paravent, et interrompre ses gestes…

Je me gifle mentalement et me retourne vers le bureau, déplaçant des appareils photos et remuant le bazar pour simuler une activité, me donner l'impression que je ne suis pas encore une fois en train de faire une fixation sur lui comme un pervers. Je me racle la gorge et lance d'un ton badin :

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous préférez, qu'on aille dans un petit restaurant ou qu'on commande chez un traiteur ? »

Il hésite quelques secondes, ses gestes interrompus.

« Je dois vous avouer que je ne me sens pas vraiment d'humeur à sortir. Que diriez vous de commander chinois ? Ou japonais ? Sauf si vous préférez une pizza…

‒ Non, c'est très bien, il y a un excellent traiteur chinois de l'autre côté de la rue ! En plus, vu tout ce que je leur commande, ils me font souvent des prix… »

Pour m'occuper les mains, je ramasse les verres pour les emmener à la cuisine. J'aperçois alors la pile de photos polaroid qu'il a prise de moi tout à l'heure, posée sur le bord du bureau. Je reste quelques secondes à les contempler, un peu stupide. Puis pris par une envie irrépressible, je les empoche, puis j'attrape les verres l'air de rien et vais les poser sur le bord de l'évier. Je vais ensuite jusqu'à sa veste, qu'il a pendu sur un crochet au dos de la porte, et glisse l'un des polaroïds dans sa poche. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ca, je ne sais pas ce que je cherche, mais c'est fait.

Je retourne jusqu'à l'évier et rince les verres avant de les mettre dans l'égouttoir, tentant de chasser mes questionnements intérieurs de mon esprit. Je sursaute quand Draco s'adresse à moi :

« Vous avez la carte de ce qu'ils font ? »

J'ignore son sourire amusé et fouille dans les papiers entassés au dessus du micro-onde avant de lui sortir le prospectus. Il l'étudie avec sérieux pendant que je fais semblant d'être occupé à ranger la cuisine. Quand il s'est enfin décidé, il me dicte sa commande. Après avoir à mon tour parcouru le menu que je connais déjà par cœur, je prends le téléphone et compose de tête le numéro du traiteur pendant que mon invité va s'assoir confortablement dans un fauteuil, allumant la télévision pour avoir un peu d'informations. Quelqu'un décroche et je reconnais immédiatement la voix qui m'annonce que je suis bien chez les traiteurs Wong et fils.

« Salut Sam !

‒ Oh, 'Ry, quelle bonne surprise… »

Aussitôt qu'il m'a reconnu, la voix de Samak est passée d'un ton neutre et accueillant à une voix chaude, basse et pleine de sous entendus. Je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas rougir. Avant que j'ai eu le temps de me reprendre, il poursuit :

« Ca fait longtemps que je t'ai rien « livré » dis donc, je commençais à m'inquiéter ! »

Je me mords la lèvre. Peut-être que commander là n'est pas une si bonne idée que ça…

J'ai rencontré Sam en allant chercher ma commande un jour, il y a plusieurs mois, et ça a bien accroché entre nous. Son teint mat de Thaïlandais, des yeux en amande aussi noir que l'enfer, ses lèvres pulpeuses qui sont un véritable appel à la luxure… On s'entend fabuleusement bien, autant en tant qu'amis qu'au lit. Alors depuis notre première rencontre, il m'est arrivé de demander à me faire livrer, et il inscrit toujours sur sa feuille de route une adresse inventée qui se trouve aux limites de leur zone de livraison, bien assez loin pour justifier ses disparitions auprès de son père quand il m'apporte mon repas. Seulement ce soir, c'est juste à manger que je voudrais… Je prends ma voix la plus naturelle, et je réponds :

« Ce soir, j'aimerais commander un repas pour deux personnes…

‒ Vas-y… »

Je passe ma commande en empêchant ma voix de trembler. Quand j'ai terminé, il susurre :

« Je te livre tout ça très vite… »

Il raccroche avant que j'ai eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit.

« Merde ! »

Drago se redresse dans son fauteuil et me lance un regard interrogatif. Merde, merde, merde…

« Euh… Le traiteur a raccroché avant que je lui dise qu'il était inutile de livrer aujourd'hui… »

Il sourit et hausse les épaules

« Tant mieux ! Ca nous évitera d'avoir à descendre !»

Il reporte son attention sur la télévision, et je reste là pendant de longues minutes, comme un crétin, planté dans la cuisine à me demander quoi faire sans parvenir à une solution acceptable. Merde ! Sam va arriver, et avec la chance que j'ai, il aura peut-être même déjà débouclé sa ceinture… Putain en plus je suis rouge fluo là à mon avis, il faut que je me calme…

Une mélodie retentit soudain et le blond se lève d'un bond.

« Désolé, je dois prendre cet appel ! »

Il se retire dans l'atelier avec un air contrarié. Je soupire : faites que ça passe… Si Sam arrive d'une minute à l'autre et que Drago reste au téléphone…

*Driiiing*

Parfait ! Je cours jusqu'à l'interphone et ouvre précipitamment à Sam. Je sais que j'ai deux minutes avant qu'il n'arrive. Nerveux, je vais prendre deux assiettes et deux verres et les pose sur la table avant de revenir vers la porte. Au moment où je m'apprête à l'ouvrir pour aller sur le palier attendre mon amant occasionnel, celui-ci frappe à la porte. Je jette un coup d'œil à l'atelier, où se trouve encore Drago, sa voix filtrant faiblement, et j'ouvre la porte. Aussitôt, une bouche chaude et douce s'écrase sur la mienne. Je repousse vivement Sam qui me répond par un regard surpris. A nouveau, je regarde au dessus de mon épaule et murmure :

« Désolé Sam, je suis pas seul ce soir ! J'ai commandé de la bouffe pour deux, c'était pas pour toi ! »

Il fait une moue déçue puis embraye, l'air coquin :

« Il est mignon ? Parce que si tu veux je peux me joindre à vous hein… »

J'allais protester vivement – mais toujours en chuchotant – quand Drago sort de l'atelier.

« Ah, ça y est, le livreur est là ! Bonjour.

‒ Salut. Ravi de vous rencontrer… »

Rah pourquoi est-ce qu'il prend ce ton enjôleur… Drago lève un sourcil perplexe, puis hausse les épaules et nous rejoins en sortant son portefeuille.

« Comme convenu, c'est moi qui invite Harry ! »

Il tend un billet de 20€ à Sam qui ne fait pas un mouvement, le fixant toujours avec cet air prédateur qui me fait tant d'effet – tout du moins quand je suis d'humeur. Ma muse s'impatiente et fronce les sourcils.

« Un problème ?

‒ Aucun. Je suis juste surpris, vous n'êtes pas vraiment le genre de Harry mais…

‒ Sam, je te présente Drago, il est mon modèle ! Il pose pour moi, pour, tu sais, l'art, tout ca ! »

J'ai beuglé précipitamment ça dans l'espoir de couvrir les propos scabreux du livreur, mais je crois pas que ça ait fonctionné vu la rougeur qui s'étale délicatement sur les joues blanches dudit modèle – et qui n'est sans doute rien comparée à celle qui doit marbrer mon visage incandescent. Merde. Et re-merde.

Draco ne me regarde pas, il toise juste Sam qui le contemple toujours avec intérêt et curiosité :

« Ayez, s'il-vous-plait, la délicatesse de prendre ce billet et de nous laisser. Merci. Gardez la monnaie, ca ira. »

Sam hausse les épaules, attrape le papier bleu, confie son chargement à Drago et tourne les talons après m'avoir jeté un dernier regard plein de promesses qui voulait dire « rappelle moi vite ».

Une fois la porte enfin close, le silence s'étire. Je n'ose pas détacher mon regard de mes pieds, absolument horrifié. Drago se racle la gorge, et lâche avec morgue :

« Ecoutez Harry, vos préférences ne me regardent pas. Je ne doute pas que votre… ami s'est mépris sur vos intentions et que cette confusion n'est en rien de votre faute. Maintenant, si on oubliait ce désagréable malentendu et qu'on mangeait ? »

Je relève les yeux vers lui, son visage est froid, un sourire stérile étirant ses lèvres sans parvenir à réchauffer son regard polaire. Mes préférences ne le regardent pas, mais il semble pourtant vaguement fâché, ou dégouté… Je ne sais pas trop. J'ai plus du tout faim tout à coup.

Je hoche vaguement la tête, en espérant tout de même arriver à rattraper le coup autour d'un bon repas. Il va jusqu'à la table, pose les plats et s'assoit. Je reste debout, me balançant d'un pied sur l'autre.

« Vous voulez du vin ? Moi je crois que j'ai besoin d'un verre de vin ! »

Enfin, il se déride un peu et lance un micro-sourire d'indulgence sincère au son de ma voix consternée. Je prends ca comme un encouragement et, tout en allant chercher deux verres à pied et la bouteille qui est au frigo, je tente de m'expliquer :

« Ecoutez, je suis désolé pour ça. Sam est vraiment… Je suis désolé. Je suis atrocement gêné, j'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas senti trop insulté… »

Je me mords les lèvres. Voila que j'insinue que l'homosexualité est un handicap ou une honte.

« Une fois encore, vos préférences ne me regardent pas, mais si ça peut vous rassurer, l'homosexualité ne me choque pas. »

Je m'apprête à lâcher un soupir soulagé quand il reprend :

« Certes, je ne suis clairement pas de ce bord là, mais chacun trouve son bonheur où il veut. »

Une pierre tombe dans mon estomac. Bah, c'est peut-être mieux comme ça…

« Par contre, si je peux me permettre, je vous conseillerais de choisir vos conquêtes avec un peu plus de goût à l'avenir ! Ce jeune homme était sans doute plein de charme mais question tact et politesse, il a encore une sacré marge de progression ! »

Je me force à sourire du mieux que je peux face à sa tolérance, mais c'est pas très concluant…

Je me rassois et nous sers deux verres. Je suis tenté de vider le mien d'un trait, mais ce ne serait pas vraiment une bonne idée, tant pour l'image qu'il aurait de moi que pour les conséquences sur mon comportement. En silence, je prends une boite en plastique et verse un peu du contenu dans mon assiette. J'attrape mes baguettes et commence à picorer sans conviction. Je l'observe à la dérobée, il manie ses baguettes avec élégance et virtuosité, ses longs doigts diaphanes contrôlant parfaitement les ustensiles. Il semble absolument aux anges, savourant avec délice ses raviolis vapeur à la crevette (1). Il est tellement beau, ses yeux fermés, son visage détendu dans une expression d'extase pendant une fraction de seconde avant qu'il se reprenne. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander s'il ressemble à ça quand il jouit…

Je baisse piteusement la tête. La pierre dans mon estomac semble grossir de minute en minute. Je pose mes baguettes et bois deux grandes gorgées de vin en espérant être discret.

« Alors dites-moi, votre projet avance-t-il selon vos désirs ? »

Je manque de m'étouffer face au choix de ses mots. Je toussote, rouge de gêne, et tente de répondre malgré une voix enrouée :

« Et bien… Oui plutôt. Je suis très content du tableau que je suis en train de peindre, et je pense que parmi les photos que j'ai prises aujourd'hui, j'arriverais à en trouver plusieurs de tout à fait satisfaisantes. En fait, le plus dure sera de n'en choisir qu'une ! »

Il sourit, flatté. Il boit une gorgée de vin, il a l'air détendu étrangement, malgré l'épisode extrêmement embarrassant de tout à l'heure. Il repose son verre et plonge ses yeux dans les miens, l'air avenant, souriant. Puis il reprend la conversation. Il me pose des questions sur mes influences artistiques, me parle de l'Italie, qu'il a beaucoup visitée, et des joyaux de la renaissance italienne qu'il a pu voir là-bas. Je me détends un peu et mets tant bien que mal de côté la torsion douloureuse de mes tripes pour me concentrer sur sa conversation intelligente et cultivée. Je sens qu'il est amusé par les étincelles d'émerveillement dans mes yeux, par ma passion quand je parle de De Vinci et consort.

La nuit tombe à mesure que les plats et la bouteille se vident. Mon appétit est revenu quand son rire clair s'est répercuté contre les murs de mon appartement, ce son me faisant toujours l'impression d'un petit miracle complètement décalé, comme le froissement d'une aile d'ange dans une décharge publique. Nous discutons joyeusement musique et cinéma au dessus des restes de riz froids depuis une bonne heure déjà.

Il se retire pour aller à la « salle de bain », doux euphémisme de bon gout pour dire qu'il va soulager sa vessie. Je le regarde s'éloigner avec un soupir d'aise. Quand il arrive devant la porte, je le vois qui hésite entre les deux interrupteurs, et finalement se trompe et éteint la lumière du salon au lieu d'allumer dans la salle d'eau. Il rit et s'excuse.

« C'est pas grave, laissez comme ça ! Vous referez surement la même erreur en sortant ! »

Il pouffe et obéit, s'enfermant après avoir tout de même allumé la lumière dans la salle de bain. Je regarde par la fenêtre. La lune est pleine, et diffuse une lumière argentée telle qu'on a presque l'impression d'être en plein jour. Je me lève en soupirant et rassemble les plats quasiment vides pour les mettre à la poubelle, avant de revenir à table avec la tarte au citron meringué que j'avais acheté pour lui. Sur un coup de tête, sans savoir pourquoi, je l'ai vu dans la vitrine du pâtissier, et il me la fallait. Est-ce qu'il aime seulement le citron (2)?

Je suis en train de sortir deux assiettes propres de mon placard quand il ressort de la salle de bain.

« Vous aimez les tartes au citron ? »

Il me fait un grand hochement de tête enthousiaste, et je crois que je vais lui faire boire du vin à chaque fois qu'il vient ! Il semble tellement plus détendu, plus spontané. Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'il a peur de moi, parce que je le sens perpétuellement sur ses gardes. Mais pas cette fois. Pour la première fois, il semble naturel. Il revient s'assoir à table et dévore des yeux la pâtisserie.

Je reviens avec les assiettes et lui en coupe une belle part. Avant même que j'ai eu le temps de lui tendre une cuillère, il plonge son doigt dans la meringue italienne et porte son index à sa bouche. Je me force à détourner le regard alors qu'il pousse un soupire de délice. Mon dieu, comment je peux survivre à un tel spectacle ? Le vin n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée finalement…

Je me sers un part plus modeste et le regarde manger sa tarte avec entrain, avec la cuillère cette fois, Dieu merci.

« C'est vraiment excellent ! »

Il me sourit. C'est rare de le voir sourire comme ça… Je lui rends son sourire, incapable de parler. Il reporte son attention sur la sucrerie, mais je n'ai d'yeux que pour lui, comme toujours. Il n'a pas rallumé la lumière en sortant des toilettes, et la lune semble rendre sa peau diaphane encore plus incroyable que le soleil. Il relève les yeux et me voit en train de le fixer avec émotion.

« Un problème ? »

Je lui souris.

« Ca vous dérange si avant que vous partiez, on fait une dernière série de photos ? La lumière de la lune est vraiment belle ce soir… »

Il hoche la tête tout en haussant les épaules. Un sourire aux lèvres, il avale avec délice sa dernière bouchée de tarte puis se lève et va vers l'atelier. Je le suis, étrangement fébrile. Il fait nuit, et tout semble plus feutré, plus intime. Plus dangereux. Je le vois qui se penche et porte ses mains à son torse tout en avançant… je crois qu'il déboutonne sa chemise... Et j'ai chaud tout à coup…

Il s'arrête une fois arrivé dans l'atelier, et se retourne vers moi, sa chemise largement ouverte sur son torse. Il a l'air d'attendre quelque chose… Merde, je crois qu'il m'a posé une question.

« Par…Pardon ?

‒ Je demandais si je devais tout enlever ? »

Je frissonne nettement en entendant ces mots. J'inspire profondément : calme toi mon vieux, c'est juste ton modèle. Rien que ton modèle. Soit aussi professionnel qu'avec toutes les femmes qui ont défilé avant lui.

Je me racle la gorge et répond à son regard interrogatif :

« Oui, désolé pour ça. »

Il me sourit, semblant dire que ça n'a pas d'importance, et je me rends compte qu'il a les yeux brillant et les joues rouges. Il se détourne et va tranquillement jusqu'au paravent. Ses vêtements s'accumulent rapidement sur le panneau de papier de riz et je tente de me concentrer pour choisir le rideau que je veux utiliser, l'appareil photo qui m'offrira le rendu le plus fidèle et le plus performant dans cette pénombre argenté…

« Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi, je me sens un peu ivre ! »

Je me retourne et il est déjà entièrement nu, son torse pâle semblant briller doucement comme un tapis neigeux, pure et immaculée. Il avance avec une nonchalance inédite, très différente de celle qu'il simule parfois. Ses gestes sont plus lestes, plus déliés. Tout son corps semble plus souple, libérer de la tension habituelle. J'avale ma salive avec difficulté alors qu'il arrive près de moi. Inspire, expire. Il tire le tabouret et s'y perche, s'appuyant sur ses mains posées derrières lui, cambré sans le vouloir, les jambes ouvertes… Il rejette la tête en arrière, un sourire béat aux lèvres, les yeux fermés, et balance doucement sa tête.

« Oui, définitivement saoul… »

Il se redresse. Dans ses yeux brillants, un éclat amusé. Un sourire goguenard.

« Je vais surement avoir honte demain… »

Il pouffe et je souris.

« C'est dommage, vous êtes beau comme ça.

‒ De toute façon, si on vous écoute, je suis toujours beau !

‒ Ca c'est… indéniable… »

Ma voix était douloureusement rauque et même à travers les douces brumes de l'alcool il l'a remarqué. Il me regarde, intrigué, et je lui souris, parce que je ne peux pas parler. Je lui tourne le dos et me penche au dessus du bureau pour accrocher le rideau à sa place.

« Vous savez, ce t-shirt est trop court. C'est très sexy, mais c'est assez indécent en même temps… »

Stupéfait, je me retourne. Il a l'air pensif, presque grave, concentré sur l'idée, regardant mon torse. Puis il hausse les épaules et plonge ses yeux dans les miens avec un sourire doux, un peu avachi en arrière, son poids portant sur ses mains agrippées au rebord du tabouret derrière ses fesses. Je ne sais pas si c'était voulu, mais il se retrouve pile dans l'ombre découpée par le rideau, et sans lui donner le moindre ordre, je me mets à le photographier, subjugué par l'éclat argenté de sa peau opalescente, par l'absence de pudeur de ses cuisses ouvertes, par la langueur du basculement de son corps. Il me regarde le regarder, et étrangement j'ai l'impression qu'il est bien plus attentif que lorsqu'il est sobre, parce qu'alors il se laisse doucement porter par mes ordres, dans un abandon voluptueux. Là, il est pleinement conscient, son regard acéré fixé sur moi. Je me fais violence pour ne pas trembler.

Après quelques secondes, il se cambre et rejette à nouveau la tête en arrière. Puis il se redresse et se penche en avant. Il se relève, un pied toujours appuyé sur les barreaux du tabouret. Il repousse du pied le tabouret qui tombe et penche légèrement la tête sur le côté, un sourire aguicheur aux lèvres. Il pose sa main sur son ventre. Elle remonte jusqu'à son visage après avoir survolé son torse, et ses doigts échouent sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Puis il glisse ses doigts dans ses cheveux qui semblent gris dans cette lumière froide. Il pivote lentement, se massant la nuque. Il relève la tête, se retournant de trois-quarts. Son visage est neutre ses lèvres entrouvertes…

Il bouge, encore et encore. Tout le long, chaque mouvement est exécuté avec une lenteur hypnotique et fait danser les ombres ouvragées sur son corps offert. Et tout le long, chacune de ses poses et de ses attitudes est imprimée sur ma pellicule alors que je tente de garder la tête aussi froide que possible.

Il joue avec l'objectif, ou bien peut-être avec moi. Et il est juste sublime…

Je crois que je pourrais continuer à prendre des photos toute la nuit sans jamais me lasser de son corps, sans jamais cesser d'être émerveillé par sa chair nacrée qui scintille doucement, sans que s'émousse l'émotion qui m'étreint à la vue de ses mouvements si lents qu'ils semblent libérés de l'apesanteur. Sa manière de bouger me fait l'effet d'une hallucination, d'un rêve, son corps a l'air pris dans une autre logique, d'autres lois physiques, une dynamique de sensualité divine, surnaturelle… Je suis rodé à l'observation du corps humain nu, et pourtant je ne peux qu'être désarmé devant sa grâce surréaliste, aussi perdu que Newton qui verrait sa pomme se mettre à flotter et à changer lentement de couleur devant ses yeux.

Mais la réalité me rattrape, au moins dans une certaine mesure. Certes, ma pomme à moi flotte toujours voluptueusement, mais l'appareil photo dans ma main qui justifiait ses lentes ondulations sensuelles devient le mur de la réalité contre laquelle mon élan vient se fracasser. En un mot comme en mille : plus de pellicule. Dépité, je regarde l'appareil, avec l'envie de l'insulter ou de le faire exploser. Drago suspend ses mouvements et me regarde. On se jauge du regard. Il attend que je fasse quelque chose, que je décide. Je soupire et rend les armes. Une fois encore, c'est sans doute mieux comme ça…

« Bon, et bien… Je suppose que c'est le signe que je vous ai retenu assez longtemps. »

Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre : merde, il est tard...

« Pendant que vous vous rhabillez, je vous appelle un taxi.

‒ Tss, pourquoi faire ? Il fait bon, je peux marcher !

‒ Non, vraiment, je préfèrerais que vous preniez le taxi. Je payerai, ne vous inquiétez pas ! »

Il fronce les sourcils, se redresse de toute sa hauteur, voulant être impressionnant malgré ses joues toujours roses et sa nudité. Il fait un pas en avant, peut-être pour ajouter à l'intimidation, mais c'est autre chose qui augmente quand il s'approche…

« Ce n'est pas une question d'argent ! Vous croyez que je suis une petite chose fragile ? »

Je me racle la gorge et fait un sourire aussi cordial et naturel que possible.

« Mais non, vous êtes mon modèle, il s'agit juste de protéger mon modèle ! Je dois vous entourer de toutes les attentions pour que vous ayez envie de revenir la prochaine fois ! »

Il me toise puis hausse les épaules et se détourne.

« Faites ce que vous voulez. »

Il va s'habiller. Ses mouvements sont toujours emprunts de cette fluidité primale due à l'alcool, bien qu'il se tienne plus raide à cause de la vexation.

Je souris malgré moi. Il est mignon, à s'offusquer sans cesse. Je pourrais aussi trouver cela blessant, cette manière qu'il a de se sentir mis en danger dans sa virilité par tous mes mots et toutes mes attentions. Mais je n'arrive pas à me vexer. Il m'attendrit trop…

Un sourire stupide aux lèvres, je vais jusqu'à la cuisine téléphoner aux services de taxi. La voiture commandée, je me sers un verre d'eau fraiche. Je suis appuyé contre le mur, en train de regarder la rue où l'activité décroit lentement quand il apparait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il croise les bras, et me regarde, refusant visiblement de sourire. Je m'en moque, moi je lui souris quand même. Il lève un sourcil, sa bouche restant un train fin et rectiligne.

« Vous voulez un verre ?

‒ Non, je crois que j'ai assez bu…

‒ Je parlais d'eau en fait. Effectivement, si je vous ressers un verre de vin, je pense que vous courez au devant d'une migraine demain ! »

Il détourne le regard, rougissant.

« Néanmoins, je dois avouer que l'alcool vous rend délicieusement spontané ! »

Il est choqué et rougit de plus belle.

« Le taxi sera là dans une petite dizaine de minutes, on pourrait descendre si vous voulez ! »

Il hoche la tête. La veste qu'il a apportée est trop fine, il fait froid dehors malgré l'arrivée de l'été, et j'attrape un pull posé sur le dossier d'un fauteuil avant de le lui tendre. Il l'enfile sans un mot, les mâchoires serrées et les joues rouges, et je suis partagé entre l'envie de l'embrasser et celle de rire. Le pull, un pull noir en laine, est visiblement trop grand pour lui, de une ou deux tailles. Il flotte aux épaules et pend mollement sur ses poignets. L'effet « j'ai piqué le pull de mon petit copain » en quelque sorte… Et cette idée stupide me gonfle le cœur d'un mélange de tendresse et de douleur. Je suis un crétin… Mon modèle, rien que mon modèle, un inconnu bien hétérosexuel. Juste ça. Je dois arrêter…

Il me regarde, interrogatif, tout en enfilant sa veste par dessus. D'un signe, je l'invite à sortir alors que je ravale mon envie de lui. Il appuie sur le bouton de l'ascenseur pendant que je ferme la porte. Le silence n'est pas tendu, il est perdu dans ses pensées, les yeux dans le vague. Je suis perdu dans les miennes, mes yeux sur lui.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il est plongé dans ce même silence méditatif dans la cabine qui sent le renfermé. Moi par contre… son corps si près du mien, la senteur délicate et virile de son parfum… Mes mains se serrent au fond de mes poches alors que je lutte contre le bouillonnement grondant en moi.

Il est appuyé nonchalamment contre la paroi et il triture le rebord de mon pull dépassant de la manche de sa veste. Il a l'air maussade, un peu fatigué. Quelque chose de doux et d'enfantin se dégage de lui, avec ses cheveux trop clairs et son nez pointu. L'incube diaboliquement désirable qui ondulait devant moi il y a encore quelques minutes a disparu pour laisser place à un enfant de chœur grognon, mais le trouble qu'il éveille en moi ainsi est d'égale intensité. Une envie de le cajoler monte en moi. L'envie de poser mes lèvres sur sa nuque soyeuse, de caresser ses cheveux, d'effacer sa moue boudeuse avec mes lèvres. Je regarde les chiffres qui défilent et morigène mentalement cet ascenseur trop lent et trop rapide, trop petit et trop grand, trop dangereux, beaucoup trop dangereux. Son odeur suave me remplit les narines pendant que le seul son qui me parvienne à travers le bourdonnement de mon sang qui pulse à mes oreilles, c'est celui de ses soupirs d'aise… J'aimerais le toucher, j'aimerais sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le mien, j'aimerais sentir son cœur battre pour m'assurer qu'il existe. J'aimerais que l'ascenseur se bloque et qu'on soit coincé, pour qu'il panique, pour qu'il s'abandonne, pour que je le console et que je le rassure, pour que je l'embrasse et que je lui fasse l'amour. J'aimerais que cette seconde ne s'arrête jamais, pour passer le reste de ma vie à respirer son parfum, pour mourir avec mon champ de vision rempli par lui, par sa nuque gracieuse, par ses cheveux fins, par son profil divin…

Trop vite, la cabine s'immobilise, les portes s'ouvrent et le confinement cesse, une brise dissipant instantanément le nuage d'eau de toilette troublante qui l'entourait. Il se redresse, remet une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, et il s'engage dans le couloir. Je lui emboite le pas, soupirant de soulagement ou de déception, je ne sais pas trop. Plus jamais l'ascenseur avec lui. Je regarde la paume de ma main et y découvre la trace de mes ongles pourtant courts. Ma main tremble un peu.

On arrive bientôt sur le trottoir. Pas de taxi en vue.

Je le regarde savourer la douceur de l'air frais. Il sourit, apaisé, les yeux fermés. Je décide de tenter ma chance, de parler déjà du prochain rendez-vous.

« Vous pensez être libre samedi prochain ? Je sais que c'est un peu rapide, mais comme les semaines passent horriblement vite, et que l'échéance finale approche vite… »

Il se tourne vers moi et sourit.

« Même heure, même endroit. Je ne vous ferais plus faux bon. »

Son sourire est si doux, si paisible et confiant. La lune fait miroiter ses yeux argentés. La nuit, tous les chats sont gris. Et c'est aussi vrai pour lui. Ses yeux gris pâles deviennent deux orbes d'argent brut. Ses cheveux d'or blanc se transforment en fils d'argent. Sa peau délicate devient du plus pur des blancs. Seules ses lèvres gardent une nuance rosée qui rend la statue d'étain vivante… J'avale ma salive, et tente sans succès de détourner mon regard rivé à ses lèvres tendres…

Sans me prêter attention, il demande, badin :

« Et au fait, quel sera le programme ?

‒ Je… Je pense qu'on pourra faire la peinture. J'ai de la peinture noire spéciale, je dessinerais sur… sur vous avec. Rassurez-vous, un peu d'eau et de savon, ca part très bien. »

Il hausse les épaules, confiant. Je cherche quelque chose à dire pour avoir l'air intelligent, même si en cet instant je sens que mes mots seraient superflus. Mais je suis sauvé par l'arrivée d'une berline sombre qui tourne à l'angle et s'arrête finalement devant nous.

« Votre carrosse est avancée, Cendrillon. »

Il hausse un sourcil, hésitant visiblement entre m'envoyer me faire voir ou rire. Je lui ouvre la porte et fait une courbette ridicule. Il lève les yeux au ciel, et s'engouffre dans la voiture. En passant à coté de moi, il souffle un « bonne nuit ».

Je claque la porte, frissonnant longuement. Je me penche vers le chauffeur et lui tend un billet tout en lui indiquant l'adresse que je connais déjà par cœur. Il acquiesce. Dans son œil torve, à peine dissimulée, une méfiance. Presque comme écris au néon sur son front, je lis « espèce de sale pédale » dans son attitude envers moi. Je m'en fous. Après un regard glacial, je me redresse et laisse la voiture filer. Les vitres sont teintées, je ne vois plus ma muse dans l'habitacle. Je l'imagine pelotonné dans la banquette de cuir.

Je regarde la berline sombre disparaitre au coin de la rue, et la seule pensée qui me viens, c'est « qu'est-ce qu'il pense de moi ..? »

Δ Je me demande ce qu'il pense de moi… Je pouffe en constatant que ma tête tourne encore un peu. Fichu vin. Il était bon. Et j'ai vidé le verre plusieurs fois, sans compter, pris dans la conversation. Je sais que si pour le moment je trouve cela amusant, mon comportement me donnera surement envie de me gifler demain. Mais d'un autre coté, je peux me féliciter : même si j'ai finis légèrement saoul, j'ai globalement été très peu troublé par lui. Bien sur, son regard allume toujours un quelque chose en moi, mais c'était, me semble-t-il, mineur. J'ai peut-être été perturbé quand il m'a renversé sur la méridienne, mais après tout, c'était naturel d'être choqué par ce geste ! C'est normal ! Parfaitement normal.

Je me cale plus profondément dans le fauteuil, un soupire d'aise s'échappant de mes lèvres. Je me sens bien, le nez encore empli de son odeur de lavande qui m'apaise. Oui, je suis fier de moi. Je suis normal. Tout est normal. Cette histoire de trouble étrange était juste un accident passager. Il va falloir que je surveille plus attentivement mes manques, à trop négliger ses besoins, ça finit par vous péter à la tronche !

Le chauffeur me lance un regard noir dans le rétro, va savoir pourquoi. J'ignore et me contente de regarder Paris défiler à ma fenêtre, les groupes sortant des bars, partout la bonne humeur d'un samedi soir de printemps. La jeunesse française sort faire la fête.

La jeunesse… Je pouffe pour moi-même. 24 ans, et pourtant je me sens déjà exclu de cette réalité. Après des études brillantes et éclair, à 22 ans je sortais de ma prestigieuse école de commerce avec mon Master en commerce international et management, et aussitôt, je me suis retrouvé avec un poste important dans l'entreprise familiale. Deux ans plus tard, Père m'a déjà laissé la direction de la filière française d'une des entreprises qu'il possède. C'est à la fois énorme et si peu… Dans quelques années, je serais amené à prendre la suite de mon père, et j'aurais entre les mains une dizaine d'entreprises, toutes plus importantes les unes que les autres, implantées dans plusieurs pays, … Je souffle. Est-ce que ça me rend heureux ? Est-ce que je rêve de cela ? Je ne sais pas. Je sais que je n'ai pas eu le temps, comme ces étudiants qui titubent en riant sur le trottoir, de profiter de ma vie d'étudiant et de me poser les questions qu'on se pose quand on est jeune. Je ne dis pas que ca me manque, mais parfois, je me demande ce que ca aurait pu être. Tout a toujours été réglé, net, carré dans ma vie. Au détail près. Pas de place pour l'improvisation, pas de place pour la fantaisie. Pas que ca fasse partie de mon caractère, car je suis plutôt le genre sobre, régulier, sérieux. Mais qui sait… Je tente de m'imaginer vivant une douce bohème, comme Harry… Peindre jusqu'à l'aurore, sortir, sauter sur le premier livreur de nems sexy venu…

Ma main se crispe sur ma cuisse. Ce livreur au regard lubrique… C'était atrocement gênant comme scène. Je crois qu'il a dit… il dit que je n'étais pas le genre de Harry. Effectivement, lui et moi ne nous ressemblons pas. S'il préfère les asiatiques… Je devrais me sentir rassuré, non ? Ca veut dire qu'il n'y a rien de bizarre entre nous. Mais d'un autre côté, même si je suis l'exact opposé de ce qui lui plait, son regard sur moi semble prouver qu'il est prêt à faire une exception pour une fois…

Je frissonne. Oh oui, pas de doute qu'il se moque pas mal que je n'ai pas les yeux bridés ! Un sourire satisfait. Bien sur que non, je ne suis pas intéressé. Mais, question de fierté disons… C'est toujours agréable de plaire. Surtout à un esthète comme lui. C'est grisant d'être admiré. Juste grisant. Pas troublant… C'est triste pour lui que ça ne soit pas réciproque. Pauvre garçon.

La voiture ralentit, et s'arrête devant mon immeuble. Je m'extraie de la voiture sans un mot pour le chauffeur qui continue de me fixer d'un œil noir.

Je m'arrête une seconde pour profiter de la douceur de l'air. La semaine prochaine, la peinture. J'ai hâte de voir ce que ca sera. Soudain, j'ouvre les yeux. Merde, j'avais pas pensé à ce détail… S'il peint sur moi… ca veut dire qu'il me touchera. Il ne me touche jamais quand je suis nu… Je me mords la lèvre, puis hausse les épaules. Peu importe. C'est un homme. Je suis un homme. Ca n'a rien de troublant. Je maitrise mes pulsions. Au pire, vendredi prochain, je sortirais à nouveau, par sécurité, et tout se passera bien !

C'est avec cette certitude apaisante que je me couche, une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

* * *

NOTES

(0) _Effet de Lune ou Le Sommeil d'Endymion_ est un tableau de Anne-Louis Girodet de Roussy-Trioson, exposé au Louvre. Endymion était dans la mythologie romaine le fils de Jupiter et d'une nymphe, et il fut admis à l'Olympe. Son audace le poussa à courtiser Junon, femme de Jupiter, qui le punit en le condamnant au sommeil éternel. Ca, c'est pour le mythe. Le tableau représente Endymion, éphèbe de son état, allongé dans une position d'abandon, endormi sous un feuillage épais. Un angelot écarte les pans de cette canopée touffue, et permet aux rayons de lune de toucher le corps pâle de l'adonis, la faisant briller d'une façon irréelle et sublime.

(1) Et voila, j'ai envie d'Ha Kao maintenant XD Raaah ! Raviolis aux creveeeeeettes *_*

(2) Il aime surement moins la tarte au citron que nous ! Mouhahaha =P

* * *

Comme je l'ai déjà dit, les mises à jour risquent d'être un peu irrégulières. La rentrée, une nouvelle vie qui commence, une nouvelle routine à prendre. On verra comment ca se règle tout ca. De toute manière, vous passerez probablement pas 6 mois dans nouvelles de moi, pas d'inquiétude de ce coté là (même si personne s'inquiétait ^^). Je dois encore empaqueter mon pc avant d'aller au lit, alors je vous dis bonne nuit ! RDV de l'autre coté, quand je serais à Paname \o/

A (très) bientôt.

Bise

Nella


	6. VI: La Raie

**A QUOI RÊVENT LES ANGES **?

Blabla de l'auteur : Wesh poto, comment ksé ?

Désolé. A force de vouloir être original, on finit par faire n'importe quoi. Mais comme disait un grand homme, c'est en faisant n'importe quoi qu'on devient n'importe qui. Et après tout, je crois que ca me conviens bien. Pourquoi être quelqu'un ? Avoir une légion d'honneur ? Ma tête dans Gala ? Mon livre dans les étagères ? Mon nom brodé sur une blouse (bon ca, ca risque d'arriver ^^). And so what ? Bah, chacun trouve midi à sa porte. Ouais, j'ai beaucoup de phrases vides de sens comme ca. Tiens, en parlant de truc vide de sens, je suis en train de découvrir que je peux vivre sans télé ! Enfin, je le savais déjà, mais là ca devient vraiment une réalité ^^ Et c'est cool. Si la connexion de ma résidence était pas si pourrie, je serais presque heureuse tiens :P J'ai un joli panorama par ma fenêtre. Les joies du 8ème étage. J'ai même une copine qui voit la tour Eiffel au loin ! Ca ca roxx. Ah Paris… * voix de Ratatouille * Je suis trop fière de moi, je fais tout bien la vaisselle, pour le moment en tout cas ! Je me couche plutôt tôt et tout. C'est bien pour le moment. Faut voir comment ca évolue =) Oui je sais, tout le monde s'en fout, mais j'apprend à vivre seule alors bon XD

Bon désolé, j'ai peut-être encore quelques reviews en retard (sur le chapitre 5, ainsi que sur l'OS que j'ai publié en milieu de semaine et qui est un cadeau d'anniv pour ma copine Plunaria, et sur d'autres trucs peut-être) mais je me suis dis que vous m'en voudriez pas si je publiais malgré ça. Hein que vous m'en voulez pas ? =)

Voila, un chapitre avec un titre excellent (j'ai pas pu résister XD Comme toujours, je prends le risque, ne serait-ce que pour le bonheur de me faire rire toute seule =) ). Le contenu, à vous de me dire s'il est excellent…

**Sinon, petite aparté hors sujet, je tiens à vous rappeler qu'on organise avec des copines un Camp de vacances Yaoi cet été ! Tous les lecteurs (et surtout les auteurs) de yaoi (principalement fandom HP) qui seraient intéressé(e)s par une semaine dans un charmant petit coin paumé du Juras mi juillet avec d'autres camarades auteurs et lecteurs de yaoi sont prié(e)s de se manifester soit ici, soit par MP ou autre. Plus d'infos sur mon profil. Ca couterais pas trop cher, et ca serait tropppp cool =) Venez nombreux \o/**

Et l'indémodable passage des mercis maintenant : merci ma maman, que j'aime et qui me manque maintenant qu'elle est à plus de 300 bornes et qui lira jamais ces lignes du coup elle saura jamais tout ca, merci à mes lecteurs, merci à mes revieweurs, merci à mes voisins, merci à mon inspecteur des impôts (pourquoi je ressens le besoin de dire n'importe quoi ? Un psy dans l'assistance ?), merci à Noweria qui m'aide pas mal avec cette fiction (vous lui devez notamment l'idée (elle a du insister en plus pour que je l'écoute) de la scène de l'ascenseur au chapitre précédent !), merci à tous ! Et voila, c'est super, merciii *voix de l'elfe de Naheulbeuk comme sur mon répondeur (vous êtes prévenu si un jour je vous fais l'insigne honneur de vous donner mon numéro de portable)*

Bonne lecture

Nella

Disclaimer : Je crois que je ferais jamais un disclaimer aussi court et efficace que celui écrit pour mon OS Orchestra… Dois-je tenter de tabler sur la stratégie inverse, miser sur une longueur hors du commun ? Dois-je miser sur la qualité ? Dois-je aller prendre ma douche et me mettre au lit ? Dois-je me laver les cheveux ? Dois-je ranger mon bureau en bordel ? Dois-je arrêter de poser des questions ridicules ? Dois-je éviter de poser des questions à propos de mes questions ridicules ? Dois-je me mettre à la fabrication de tapis en laine de ragondin marin ? Dois-je arrêter d'inventer des espèces animales improbables, et ce malgré le fait que ca me fait beaucoup rire ? Dois-je vous parlez de mes précédentes créatures, tel que l'hippopotame laineux des montagnes du Sri Lanka, menacé d'extinction pour cause de surpêche par ces enculés de japonais ?... La réponse est peut-être mais pas ce soir, oui sauf qu'il faut en être capable, oui sans aucun doute histoire de me reposer et de vous épargner ca, oui mais un autre jour là j'ai la flemme, oh que oui mais ca serait incompatible avec la décision d'aller vite au lit, non c'est trop marrant, non c'est trop philosophique et ca c'est cool ca fait intelligent, non car le ragondin marin n'est pas très présent dans la région planète terre, non parce que tant que je rigole et bin ca fait au moins une personne heureuse et c'est déjà beaucoup, non parce que ca vous traumatiserait sans doute. Sur ce… Je sais plus ce que je voulais dire ^^ Tiens, c'est moi ou c'est pas du tout un disclaimer ca ?

Fond Musical Proposé : **Umbrella**, mais la reprise de _Vanilla Sky_ parce que le clip est marrant, que c'est énergique, électrique, et que j'ai envie de croire qu'il y a une forme d'électricité dans ce chapitre ! Et parce que j'aime (même si je suis dégoutée depuis que j'ai découvert que Vanilla Sky était un groupe italien, la loose XD ) Et sinon, pas pour ce chapitre mais pour le fun, il y a aussi la version reprise par The Baseballs qui est TROP marrante XD

Je propose et tu disposes, petit lecteur chronophage (ouais non ca veut rien dire mais c'est le mot du jour, depuis ma rentrée je l'ai entendu au moins 4 ou 5 fois, les profs le kiffe ici alors je suis le mouvement)

Enjoy

* * *

_Chapitre VI: La raie (0)_

Λ Impossible de m'endormir. Les ombres glissent sur le plafond chaque fois qu'une voiture passe. 139 voitures en une heure. Je soupire. Marre de regarder le plafond. Je me redresse sur mes coudes et regarde à coté de moi dans le lit. Une faible lumière jaunâtre pénètre par la fenêtre, plus due aux lampadaires qu'à la lune, qui est planquée derrière les nuages. Cet éclairage blafard donne une teinte étrange à la peau mate de Sam. Il est allongé sur le ventre, les jambes un peu écartés, ses bras serrant fort l'oreiller contre lui, un sourire doux sur son visage. Il est si beau quand il dort. Si innocent. Si différent.

Quand il est réveillé, il a presque toujours un air sauvage sur le visage, un désir animal. Comme tout à l'heure. Je me penche un peu sur lui. Une odeur de sexe me prend, musquée, chaude. Ma main se pose sur sa cuisse et remonte doucement vers ses fesses. Mes doigts glissent vers l'intérieur de sa cuisse, et rencontrent les traces collantes de mon sperme froid. Mon index s'insinue entre ses fesses, jusqu'à l'anneau de chairs sensibles que j'ai profané il y a un peu plus d'une heure. Même dans son sommeil, il soupire lascivement alors que je sens ses muscles qui se tendent un instant sous mon doigt. Je retire ma main et soupire. Est-ce que c'est éthique, de l'appeler pour passer mes envies ? Je veux dire, c'est comme ça que ca fonctionne entre nous. Mais cette fois, c'est différent. Il ne s'agit pas de « j'ai envie de baiser, j'appelle Sam ». Il s'agit de « demain après-midi, Drago sera nu, allongé sur la méridienne, abandonné à mes ordres, et cette fois je le toucherais, et il faut que je m'épuise pour résister à la tentation de sa chair nacrée ! ». Comment faire face à cette réalité ? Rien que d'y penser, j'avais besoin de prendre une douche froide. Est-ce que me défouler sur Sam pendant une bonne partie de la nuit m'a guéri ? J'en doute.

Je me recouche et ferme les yeux. Le corps blanc de Drago, nu pour moi, tranchant sur le velours rouge. Ma main qui glisse sur la peau soyeuse de son dos, sentant rouler sous la pulpe de mes doigts des muscles fins et déliés. Son souffle qui tremble pour moi. Le pinceau qui glisse et, précis comme un scalpel, découpe ma statue d'albâtre en tranches et en morceaux. Un soupire voluptueux qui lui échappe. Je rouvre les yeux. La séance de demain – enfin d'aujourd'hui, vu l'heure qu'affiche le réveil – risque d'être vraiment une torture…

Je m'assois dans le lit et regarde avec désespoir le début d'érection qui se dresse. Déjà, une goutte de liquide séminal accroche la lumière sur l'extrémité. Du bout de l'index, je l'étale et soupire. Je regarde Sam à coté de moi, qui dort encore comme un bienheureux. Non, je ne peux pas le réveiller, le pauvre… Je me lève et vais jusqu'à l'atelier. Là, sans bruit, je m'assois sur le tabouret sur lequel Drago s'appuyait impudiquement il y a un peu moins d'une semaine et j'ouvre l'ordinateur portable qui n'est toujours pas éteint. Aussitôt, ma muse apparait, cambrée, allongée sur la méridienne, les yeux entrouverts. Mon regard court pour la énième fois sur la soie de sa cuisse, jusqu'au sexe inerte. Mon propre sexe palpite à cette vision. Je me mords les lèvres et, coupable, abandonne une nouvelle fois le combat, refermant ma main sur l'organe traitre. Dans un soupir plaintif, je l'enserre, comme pour me punir. Mais comme toujours, je ne peux que répondre à la supplique au fond de mon ventre, et ma main se fait douce, aussi douce que sa peau peut-être…

Je le revois, les cuisses ouvertes, provocateur, sur ce tabouret. Je revois son corps qui ondule avec lenteur. La courbe de ses fesses, le creux de ses reins…

Je finis par éjaculer dans un grognement rauque et animal, me débrouillant au passage pour tacher le parquet plutôt que le bureau. Je reprends mon souffle, quitte le tabouret et attrape un chiffon à peinture sale qui traine parmi les pinceaux. Rageusement, j'éponge le sol. Je sens mes yeux se remplir de larmes sous la violence de l'humiliation. Je me mords la langue pour contenir un grondement d'impuissance, et je ressors de l'atelier, jetant au passage le morceau de drap taché à la poubelle après m'être essuyé la main dessus.

Sam a bougé dans le lit, il est maintenant roulé en boule, l'oreiller toujours dans ses bras. Inutile que je me recouche, ça ne servira à rien. Je frotte mon ventre, poisseux encore de sueur et de sperme, le mien et celui de Sam. Résigné, je gagne la salle de bain en tentant de me concentrer sur l'aspect purement artistique de l'entrevue de tout à l'heure, dessinant déjà par l'esprit les motifs que je pourrais peindre sur le plus sublime des supports… Tentant d'occulter l'odeur de sa peau qui me saturera sans doute les narines…

Δ Pour la troisième fois, me voila devant son immeuble. Ce serait mentir que de dire que je suis calme. Je suis affreusement angoissé. Et gêné. Mon comportement de la semaine dernière était juste inadmissible. Plus jamais une goutte de vin en sa présence. Dieu merci, ca n'a pas dérapé. Mais ca aurait pu … Plus de vin !

En plus de ce comportement aguicheur que j'ai eu devant son appareil photo, et qui me donne envie de faire demi-tour illico, il y a aussi l'appréhension. Cette fois, ca va être différent. Bien sur, la dernière fois, j'avais contrôlé la situation. Et cette nuit, comme la dernière fois, j'ai épuisé toute mon énergie à faire crier une pimbêche levée dans un bar.

Je souris en me rappelant qu'elle m'a regardé comme si j'étais fou quand je lui ai interdit de me griffer. Elle a refusé que je lui attache les mains – aucunement dans un but sexuel, juste pour m'assurer qu'elle ne plante pas les serres de plastique aiguisées qui lui servaient d'ongles dans mes épaules – mais elle n'a pas fuit, même si elle semblait un peu méfiante ensuite. Sans doute que je lui plaisais trop et qu'elle avait trop envie de se faire baiser pour partir. Alors elle s'est sagement agrippée aux barreaux de la tête de lit, et j'ai rempli ma part du marché en la faisant jouir. Bref, j'ai tout fait pour que cette après-midi se passe bien. Et ca se passera bien. Tout sera normal. Normal, comme toujours…

J'inspire, j'expire. Ca ne passe pas. Un coup d'œil à la montre. Je suis déjà en retard de dix minutes. Bon, allez. Je lui ai dit que je ne le laisserai plus tomber. Et même si je l'ai dit avec un relent de vin dans l'haleine, c'était sincère. Ma main tremble… Je l'affermis d'un soupir décidé, et appuie enfin sur la sonnette. Une fois encore, il semble estomaqué que je vienne. Je monte. La lumière clignote dans l'ascenseur, et associé aux grincements de l'antiquité, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un mauvais film d'horreur. Enfin, quand la porte s'ouvre, je sors de la cabine avec un nœud dans le ventre. Après quelques respirations supplémentaires pour trouver du courage, je frappe à sa porte. Il vient m'ouvrir. Son sourire est teinté par la nervosité. Lui aussi redoute cette séance d'une certaine façon.

Est-ce que c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle ? Je me sens moins seul en voyant son embarras faire écho au mien, mais d'un autre coté s'il était tout à fait professionnel, il ne se sentirait surement pas fébrile à l'idée de peindre sur moi… Non ?

Il m'indique le chemin de l'atelier, et sans un mot je le précède. J'entends ses pas sur les miens, son souffle derrière moi, je devine son regard sur ma nuque. Sur son bureau, une bouteille de peinture noir, quelques pinceaux de tailles différentes, un chiffon et deux pots en verre, l'un rempli d'eau, l'autre vide, sans doute destiné à contenir la peinture. Je frémis. J'espère qu'il ne l'a pas vu. Il s'arrête à coté de moi et se racle la gorge.

« Vous vous allongerez sur la méridienne, j'ai mis un drap pour éviter les taches… »

Il désigne vaguement le meuble à l'autre bout de la pièce, couvert d'un morceau de drap blanc dans lequel il a déjà découpé plusieurs pièces pour faire des chiffons surement. Il poursuit :

« Je pense peindre sur votre dos. J'ai pas mal réfléchi aux motifs, quelque chose de non figuratif, du type arabesques tribales. »

Cette fois, c'est le bout de son bureau qu'il désigne, et je distingue une pile de feuilles blanches couvertes de volutes crayonnées.

« Je ne sais pas encore combien de temps ca prendra pour peindre, j'essayerai de faire vite, ca sera surement… pénible pour vous. »

Il rougit et je fais comme si je ne le remarquais pas alors que le nœud dans mon ventre palpite, et qu'une envie de fuir très loin monte en moi. Il se racle la gorge encore une fois.

« Si ça vous va… vous connaissez le chemin ! »

Il tente d'avoir l'air enthousiaste et me fait un sourire qui ressemble plus à une grimace qu'autre chose. Le pauvre, j'aurais presque pitié de son malaise si le mien ne me donnait pas déjà assez la nausée. Résigné à affronter tant bien que mal l'épreuve, je me répète que je suis normal et qu'il n'y a rien d'inquiétant. Ca sera surement dérangeant de le sentir me toucher, et je redoute particulièrement sa réaction. L'idée a l'air de beaucoup le troubler par avance, et j'ai peur que ca devienne ambigu, voire malsain… Mais bon, au moins, il n'y aura aucun signe d'intérêt de ma part, alors la frontière restera en place. Une séance de pose nue, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Un modèle, un photographe, et aucune tension sexuelle. Normal.

Trop vite, je me retrouve nu. Je bouge les vêtements encore quelques secondes pour donner l'impression que je n'ai pas fini, créant des froissements trompeurs. Mais aussitôt, j'ai honte de mon comportement ridicule. Utiliser un subterfuge débile pour repousser l'échéance, c'est plutôt minable. Dans un soupir, je m'emballe dans le peignoir de soie. Il est de dos, à préparer la peinture. Je vois son dos qui se tend quand je m'immobilise à coté de la méridienne pour le regarder. Il sait que je suis sorti, il a remarqué le silence soudain. Il sait que c'est maintenant. Les muscles de ses épaules se sont raidis sous le coton blanc. Je fais quelques pas et me laisse tomber sur la méridienne. Je retiens les pans du vêtement.

Maintenant que je suis nu, étrangement, je me sens plus à l'aise. Le plus dur est fait, non ?

Il semble rassembler son courage puis se retourne. Je lui souris pour le rassurer. C'était peut-être pas la meilleure des idées, il rougit…

Il arrive à coté de moi et tire une chaise qui trainait non loin pour poser son matériel dessus. Il se redresse et me regarde ensuite en se tordant nerveusement les mains.

« Vous… vous pouvez vous allonger. Si vous avez froid, vous pouvez rester couvert avec le peignoir, je n'ai besoin que de votre dos.

‒ Oh, il ne fait pas froid, rassurez-vous ! »

Aussitôt que la phrase a franchi mes lèvres, je réalise qu'il aurait préféré que je garde le peignoir pour ne dévoiler qu'une partie de mon corps. Parce que même s'il ne fait pas froid, ce n'est pas la température de la pièce qui m'inquiète. C'est celle de ses pensées – pas des miennes puisqu'il ne me trouble plus. Mais il est trop tard pour reculer, ce qui est dit est dit…

Le tissu tombe.

Bon, d'accord, il me trouble peut-être encore un peu. Pourquoi il continue à me regarder comme ça ? Il ne se lassera jamais ou quoi ? Il a déjà scruté mon corps pendant des heures, sous toutes les lumières, de près ou de loin. Pourquoi toujours cette émotion dans ses yeux, ce frémissement de tout son être quand je me déshabille ?

Je lui tourne le dos et m'allonge sur le ventre. Je croise les bras et pose ma tête sur les avant-bras. Ma nuque, mon dos, mes fesses et mes jambes sont nues, offertes. Il souffle doucement, comme pour se calmer. Il tire la chaise et s'agenouille lentement à côté de moi. Je le vois du coin de l'œil qui gigote et se tortille, cherchant la position la plus confortable. Je crois que son regard est rivé sur mon dos. Il attrape le pot de peinture et choisit avec attention son outil, sa main planant une seconde au dessus des pinceaux à disposition avant d'en sélectionner un. Il le trempe. Mes yeux se ferment, j'essaye de ne pas me crisper, attendant l'impact.

Enfin, il arrive. C'est froid, ca chatouille un peu, et je me fais violence pour ne pas frissonner : ca y est, il a posé son pinceau dans le sillon de ma colonne vertébrale, entre les omoplates.. Lentement, avec application, il trace une ligne ondulée le long de mon dos, descendant doucement jusqu'au creux de mes reins. La sensualité de cette caresse me coupe le souffle. Ce contact est à la fois infime et infiniment intime, bien plus que n'importe quelle main… Je frémis tout entier, sans pouvoir me retenir, bouleversé un instant par la décharge érotique engendrée par ce frôlement.

« Si ca chatouille, dites-le moi hein ! »

Sa voix est plus calme je crois. Sa respiration aussi, moins paniquée. Etrangement, une fois qu'il peint, il semble apaisé, dans son élément, même si ma peau est sa toile.

A l'inverse, moi qui me sentais presque serein avant qu'il commence à tracer ses motifs mystérieux sur mon dos, j'ai soudain pris la pleine mesure de ce que j'allais devoir subir. Le silence, avec nos seules respirations, pendant un temps indéterminé. Et surtout ce contact doux et infiniment plus voluptueux que tout ce que j'ai pu connaitre dans ma vie. Je retire tout ce que j'ai pu penser : oui, il me trouble. Le pire, c'est que mon trouble est parfaitement perceptible pour lui. Chaque tension dans mon corps, chaque frisson dans mon souffle, il peut les remarquer. Rien ne lui échappera. Et je suis incapable de détourner le cours de mes pensées, de me forcer à me détendre. J'essaye, mais je n'y arrive pas…

Et la panique s'ajoute à une émotion croissante alors que je me sens pétrifié devant le cataclysme qui approche. Ca tourne dans ma tête, la situation me vrille les sens. Le pinceau sur ma peau. L'odeur de la peinture et celle, plus discrète et toujours aussi troublante, de la lavande. Le son de sa respiration calme, aussi régulière et douce que s'il dormait.

Je ferme les yeux de toutes mes forces, et psalmodie « normal, normal, tout est normal, je suis normal » en respirant lentement, profondément. Mon cœur ralentit son rythme, je sens que je commence à reprendre un semblant de contenance… Normal, tout est normal, je suis normal…

Mais comme s'il voulait ruiner mes efforts, il change de pinceau, et applique cette fois la peinture avec un gros pinceau soyeux qui, alors que l'ustensile précédant titillait à peine la peau, trace cette fois un épais sillon brûlant sur ma peau atrocement sensible. Le hasard faisant bien les choses, il a décidé de commencer par repasser sur les quelques traits qu'il a esquissé au creux de mes reins.

Putain. Je crois que je perds complètement le contrôle/ les pédales/ la tête, inutile de rayer, il n'y a aucune mention inutile. Mon souffle tremble, mes mains se crispent sur le drap, et mon émoi trop longtemps contenu explose dans mon corps. Je retiens à grand peine mes reins de se creuser alors qu'il continue les caresses enivrantes en haut de mes fesses. Avec un mélange d'horreur et d'effarement, je sens mon sexe qui réagit et s'éveille. La panique me submerge, ou du moins le ferait-elle si les sensations du pinceau courant là où ma peau est la plus sensible ne monopolisaient pas mon esprit. Ma respiration se fait saccadée, mais lui ne semble pas le remarquer, imperturbable. Je me mords les lèvres, mais ca ne calme absolument rien, ni mon cœur affolé, ni ma respiration chevrotante, ni mon érection qui enfle et qui menace de me tirer des soupirs lascifs au moindre de mes frémissements.

Soudain, le pinceau s'interrompt, sans pourtant quitter ma colonne vertébrale.

« Drago, vous allez bien ? »

J'avale ma salive. Il s'inquiète, un peu surpris.

« Non, je… je suis désolé je crois qu'on va devoir arrêter… »

Il se redresse et me regarde, je le vois du coin de l'œil, et je n'ose bouger, la tête toujours cachée au creux de mes bras. Je suis haletant, surement rouge vu que mes joues sont brulantes… Et mon érection a depuis plusieurs minutes cessé d'être dissimulable.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? Vous vous sentez mal ? Vous voulez un verre d'eau ? De l'air ? Vous devriez vous levez, peut-être que…

‒ NON ! ... Non ca ira. J'aimerais que vous sortiez…

‒ Mais… Je ne peux pas vous laisser seul si vous vous sentez mal ! Si jamais vous tombiez et que vous vous blessiez, je…

‒ Je ne tomberai pas ! Maintenant sortez ! »

Je relève un peu la tête, mon visage encore masqué en grande partie par mon bras, et je le regarde avec un air menaçant et dur. Il hésite, un peu effrayé, déboussolé par ce ton autoritaire qu'il ne me connaissait pas, mais finalement il croise les bras sur sa poitrine et fronce les sourcils.

« Non, je ne vous laisserai pas ! »

Je soupire, et enfouis à nouveau ma tête dans le creux de mes bras. Je réfléchis et tente de me calmer. Mais je sais pertinemment qu'il y a peu de chance pour que mon petit – gros – problème se résorbe, de même que je sais que les pensées qui traversent mon esprit et qui n'ont plus rien de normal ou d'acceptable ne s'effaceront pas…

« S'il vous plait, dites moi ce que vous avez… »

Je sursaute : il est accroupi juste à coté de moi, ses yeux verts brillants d'inquiétude à quelques centimètres de moi, et surtout, surtout, sa main posée dans un geste supposément réconfortant dans mon dos. Je ne m'étais pas du tout préparé à cette situation, et avant que j'aie le temps de le retenir, un faible gémissement s'échappe de mes lèvres alors que dans un léger mouvement des hanches pour échapper à son contact, je frotte mon sexe tendu par un désir honteux sur le drap. Sa bouche s'entrouvre sous le coup de la surprise et ses yeux s'écarquillent tellement que j'ai l'impression qu'ils pourraient tomber, stoppés seulement alors par ses lunettes. Il a compris je crois, mais pourtant il ne recule pas ni n'ôte sa main brûlante de mon dos, trop estomaqué.

Je souffle.

« Ecoutez Harry, je crois vraiment qu'il vaut mieux que vous reculiez et que vous me laissiez seul…

‒ Ne le prenez pas comme ça, c'est… normal ! Je veux dire, je sais que c'est un contact très …sensuel, et que vous réagissiez ainsi ne veux pas dire que… »

Je ne veux pas entendre la suite. Je ne peux pas entendre la suite. Sans réfléchir, je me redresse et le repousse. Il tombe assis sur le sol pendant que je me lève, m'emballant dans le drap tant bien que mal, et que je me précipite derrière le paravent. J'enfile à toute allure mon pantalon, haletant au moment de fermer la braguette, puis je mets ma chemise et boutonne tant bien que mal quelques boutons avant de ramasser le reste de mes vêtements et de ressortir, toujours à toute allure, de derrière le paravent. Il est toujours assis, stupéfait, les yeux exorbités, les joues rouges, une surprise grotesque figeant ses traits, et sans un regard pour lui je pars. Je n'arrête ma course qu'une fois arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, où je m'assois une seconde sur la dernière marche. J'ai la tête qui tourne. Je respire pour me calmer. Mon érection est douloureuse, et j'ai envie de crier de rage.

J'enfile mes chaussures et ma veste, je glisse mon caleçon et mes chaussettes dans une poche. Je me redresse et fais quelques pas. Je me fige en percevant du coin de l'œil un mouvement : le miroir qui se trouve dans l'entrée me renvoie une pitoyable image. J'ai l'air effrayé, mais mes joues sont rouges, et mon souffle toujours court. Je suis ébouriffé –un comble pour moi ! – et j'ai l'air d'un drogué en plein bad trip avec mes pupilles dilatées et ma grimace choqué. Et surtout, plus embarrassant que tout, la bosse qui déforme mon pantalon ne laisse aucun doute sur mon état. Je ferme ma veste, et plonge rageusement mes poings dans les poches, rabattant tant bien que mal le devant de ma veste vers le bas pour cacher mon état lamentable.

Je me retrouve bientôt chez moi sans trop savoir comment. J'ai fait le trajet à pied, dans un état second, bousculant les gens sur mon passage et manquant plusieurs fois de me faire écraser. Quand j'arrive chez moi, mon « problème » a à peine désenflé, et je suis toujours perdu. C'est pas possible. Je peux pas… C'est pas…

Je suis debout, comme un idiot, hagard, dans l'entrée de mon appartement. Je vacille. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai réagi comme ca ? Bien sur, je pourrais dire que c'est parce que le contact était « sensuel » comme il l'a si bien dit. Et il l'était d'ailleurs ! Putain oui… Mais je sais qu'au fond de moi, savoir ses yeux verts rivés sur ma peau nue, savoir que c'était sa main qui provoquait indirectement cette caresse était bien plus excitant que le simple glissement du pinceau. Entendre son souffle lent. Sentir cette putain d'odeur de fleur. Deviner sa présence. Imaginer son air sérieux, concentré, ses traits habituellement souriants tendus dans une expression dure qui le rend incroyablement masculin. Le jeune garçon métamorphosé en homme. C'est cela qui me troublait, la proximité de son corps qui irradiait une douce chaleur. La présence de cet être habité qui rayonnait si près de moi. De cet homme habité...

Mais cette constatation n'aurait pas dû m'émouvoir. Ce n'est pas acceptable… Pas un homme… Pas moi…

Mon Dieu, je suis pas normal. Pas normal… C'est pas possible… Pas normal…

Rageusement, je retire mes vêtements à la hâte, tout en allant vers ma chambre, toujours perdu dans un état second. Je me laisse tomber sur le lit, entièrement nu, et je ferme les yeux, tentant d'ignorer le sang qui pulse dans mon sexe.

Pas normal.

J'essaye de visualiser la nuit dernière avec cette fille. Ca, ce serait une saine façon de stimuler mon imagination ! Mais plus je cherche, plus son image m'échappe… Etait-elle brune on blonde ? Et ses yeux, de quelle couleur ?

Pas normal.

Je visualise un instant son corps, son dos nu, creusé impudiquement alors qu'elle s'offrait à moi, à quatre pattes, suppliante, chienne vulgaire. Mais la vision s'évaporent, et est remplacée la silhouette de Harry se découpant sur le fond noir de la nuit, la semaine dernière, la lune jetant des taches de lumière dans ses cheveux noirs alors qu'il me fixait, fasciné par mon comportement spontané et provoquant. Je porte mes mains à mon visage.

Pas normal.

J'appuie sur mes yeux, si fort que je vois des petits points blancs danser dans le noir.

Pas normal.

Je revois son visage tout près du mien tout à l'heure, son inquiétude dans ses yeux émeraude. La chaleur de sa main qui irradiait mon dos. La douceur du pinceau qui lentement, obstinément, retraçait encore et encore les mêmes arabesques au creux de mes reins. Je sens mon dos qui s'arque, mon corps qui se cambre et vibre à ce souvenir. Je sens mon désir qui s'embrase au souvenir de ce contact si ténu et si bénin en apparence. Les yeux toujours fermés, je pose ma main sur mon sexe. Un gémissement rauque dans ma chambre silencieuse…

« Harry… »

Le pinceau court sur mon dos dans mon esprit, et ma main s'active sur ma verge dure. Je vois ses yeux. Et d'autres images, sorties de nulle part, de mes rêves ou de mon imagination. Son visage, ou celui du prince des sables qui me visitait la nuit, c'est égal, ce visage cuivré au regard trop intense qui s'approche, et nos lèvres qui se touchent. La façon dont les muscles de son dos jouerait quand il enlèverait son t-shirt. Sa main à la place de la mienne sur moi. Son sexe à lui, qui toucherait ma cuisse...

Pris par une frénésie innommable, je tends la main vers la table de nuit et saisis la bouteille de lubrifiant qui a été sortie cette nuit du tiroir. J'en enduis mes doigts, et, comme extérieur à mon propre corps, victime de mon propre désir, je sens un index qui glisse de mon nombril à la raie de mes fesses, jusqu'à s'introduire lentement dans cet endroit qui n'a jamais été profané auparavant. La sensation est étrange, dérangeante, et pourtant mon corps réclame plus déjà. Je ferme les yeux, et je visualise les orbes émeraudes, j'imagine la manière dont le désir se mêlerait à la fascination dans ses yeux quand il me pénètrerait. Un second doigt glisse en moi, et j'halète, je me cambre, je gémis impudiquement, sans retenu dans la chambre vide. Les bruits mouillés que produisent mes mouvements simultanés sur mon érection et entre mes fesses m'excitent et me répugnent à la fois. Je gémis encore et encore, mes doigts répétant des gestes exécutés tant de fois sur des femmes. Mais cette fois, c'est moi la femme. L'homme anormal…

J'ai envie de pleurer…

A peine l'idée me traverse-t-elle l'esprit que je me rends compte que je pleure déjà, et je ne sais même pas depuis quand ni pourquoi, si c'est le plaisir qui est trop fort ou bien la honte.

Dans un désir de me punir et de satisfaire pleinement cette pulsion bestiale et inédite qui me possède, j'ajoute un troisième doigt et poursuit mes mouvements brutaux, sans me soucier de l'horreur de la situation, de la honte qui me tord l'estomac, de la douleur qui me déchire le ventre, de mes cris qui se répercutent sur les murs. Seul compte le plaisir qui m'électrise totalement, la sensation indescriptible et déroutante.

Mes cuisses et ma nuque me font mal alors que je me soulève et m'arque, mon bras proteste sous la violence de l'effort. Un orgasme monte, semblant venir des tréfonds de mon corps, quelque chose d'irréel et de dévorant, à la fois un feu qui me consume tout entier, sans pitié, et une vague qui me retourne et m'emporte sans merci. Ma voix se brise alors que mon sperme gicle hors de mon corps. Je tremble avec une violence inédite, et je sens mes muscles internes pulser durement autour de mes doigts tandis que mes jambes cèdent, coupées par la puissance intolérable du plaisir.

Endoloris, épuisé, nauséeux et pourtant baigné dans une langueur puissante et réconfortante de plaisir, je me laisse aller sur le lit, tremblant. Tous mes muscles me font mal alors que lentement, honteusement, je retire mes doigts dans un bruit humide et écœurant. A travers la brume qui remplit mon esprit, je contemple mes mains, toutes les deux souillées, salies tant au propre par mes excrétions qu'au figuré par le sceau de la honte et de l'infamie. C'est ainsi que Drago l'anormal s'abandonna à l'oubli et s'endormit dans la lumière du milieu de l'après-midi, lâchant prise, terrassé, allongé dans des draps maculés de sperme, de lubrifiant et de peinture noire… C'est mon père qui serait fier de moi…

Λ Deux jours sans nouvelles. J'ai quasiment terminé le tableau de lui. Et je n'ai pas dormi plus de deux heures sur les trois derniers jours. Hermione me lance des regards inquiets, et dans deux jours, trois maximum, elle débarquera pour entreprendre une enquête aussi inefficace qu'indiscrète.

Je soupire et m'éponge le front, sur lesquels mes cheveux collent. Je suis ridicule, à me sentir si fébrile alors que je finalise le rendu de son dos. Du creux de ses reins… Mon pinceau caresse la toile comme il caressait sa peau il y a deux jours, et je me sens rougir.

La toile est presque prête. Et j'ai déjà fait une première sélection dans les clichés de la semaine dernière, reste à affiner encore pour n'en garder qu'une… Mais tout ça semble un peu vain. Enfin, ca dépend. Par moment, je suis pris d'un enthousiasme en voyant cette toile qui prend forme et qui me semble si… comment dire… elle dépasse mes attentes, elle me semble encore plus puissante que ce que je voulais faire au départ. Et je me sens vivant, je me sens artiste. C'est grisant et ca me transporte de bonheur. Parce qu'après tout, c'est tout ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé, non ?

Mais tout à coup, ca semble superflu et vide de sens, parce que ma muse est partie. Parce qu'alors que je voulais absolument devenir artiste, ce désir me semble fade par rapport à l'envie que j'ai de le toucher pour de vrai. Le regarder et le peindre ne me suffit plus. Je veux plus. Et j'ai l'espoir idiot que je _pourrais_ avoir plus. Parce qu'après tout, il a réagit sous mon pinceau. Et j'ai dit que c'était « normal », mais je sais que s'il n'avait eu en tête que ce qu'il avait mangé la veille au diner ou la guerre en Afghanistan, il n'aurait pas réagi comme ça. Alors, si je ne me trompe pas, ca veut dire que Drago n'est pas aussi hétérosexuel que ce que je pensais… Et peut-être… _Peut-être_ qu'il y a une chance, même infime… Pour que je puisse découvrir le gout du marbre… La chaleur de l'albâtre… La tendresse de l'argile blanche… Une petite chance pour que je puisse le toucher vraiment, le serrer dans mes bras, gouter sa peau…

Je frissonne et pose le pinceau. Un peu de maitrise nom de Dieu ! Le plus probable, c'est qu'il ne me rappelle jamais, parce qu'il sera bien trop embarrassé par l'accident de samedi. Et peut-être aussi parce que j'ai tord sur l'origine de son érection. Peut-être qu'il s'est assoupi et a fait un rêve érotique. Ou peut-être que c'était purement biologique, le frottement du tissu, un truc qu'il aurait mangé… Peut-être que c'est ce que je lui ai dit, une réaction normal, peut-être que le bas de son dos est une zone érogène chez lui… Et puis de toute manière, l'une des règles d'or, pour les artistes, c'est de ménager une distance avec sa muse… Parce que c'est une relation trop totale, trop profonde… Trop dangereuse…

Un grondement de désespoir m'échappe. Depuis qu'il a quitté l'appartement en trombe, il y a toujours le même débat qui tourne dans ma tête, jusqu'à la nausée, sans fin. Je reprends le pinceau, me frotte le visage et me remet au travail, pour me vider la tête, parce que le peindre est paradoxalement le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour arrêter de penser à lui…

Δ Ca fait trois jours que je me fais porter malade. Ma secrétaire est inquiète, et devient insistante, sentant qu'il y a un problème, d'autant que lundi j'avais l'air « en parfaite santé » selon ses mots. J'ai donc dû me résigner à arrêter de fuir aujourd'hui. Fuir quoi ? Je ne sais même pas ce que je fuis. Le monde extérieur. Les gens. Et ce métro dans lequel je suis monté lundi, déchiré entre la peur que peut-être, Harry soit là, et l'espoir fou que peut-être, Harry soit là. Oui, c'est crétin. Et terrifiant. Et c'est ce qui m'a fait rester chez moi les trois jours suivants, trop terrifié que j'étais de sentir à nouveau mon estomac palpiter au son du métro qui entre en gare. Parce que ca veut dire que je ne suis pas « juste » un peu anormal, pas « juste » soumis à des désirs étranges et honteux envers les hommes. Parce que ca veut dire que j'ai envie de le voir, qu'il me manque, et… C'est plus que je ne peux en supporter.

Le simple fait de le désirer est déjà affreusement difficile à avaler en lui-même. Mais après la séance perturbante de samedi et ses conséquences encore plus perturbantes sur moi, que ce soit le jour même ou les jours suivants – je préfère ne pas penser au fait que j'ai lavé trois fois mes draps et pris cinq douches froides en un seul week-end, ca me donne la nausée – j'ai bien été obligé de me faire à l'idée que oui, je désirais – vraiment, vraiment, vraiment fort – cet étudiant au regard envoutant. Bon. Soit. Quand on n'a pas le choix, on compose avec ce qu'on a.

J'ai donc réussi à me faire à l'idée. Après tout, je n'ai jamais été bien avec une femme dans l'absolu, jamais capable d'entretenir une vraie relation avec une petite amie, aussi parfaite fut-elle, jamais à l'aise même avec les amantes de passage.

Mais ces sentiments qui m'étreignent quand le métro approche, quand je pense à lui, ca veut dire qu'il y a autre chose, quelque chose de plus… Quelque chose de dangereux pour moi. Quelque chose d'inédit. Aussi incroyable et irréel que le _quelque chose_ dans ses yeux quand il me regarde, il y a un _quelque chose_ dans mon ventre, dans mon cœur, un _quelque chose_ qui palpite très fort quand je pense à lui. Est-ce que c'est le même quelque chose ? Là est toute la question…

Et voila mon métro qui s'approche. Et voila le _quelque chose_ qui semble gonfler, palpiter, se consumer jusqu'à devenir un nœud incandescent dans mon ventre… Le crissement désagréable des freins. Les portes qui s'ouvrent. Et enfin, j'ose lever les yeux. J'ai l'impression que le nœud s'est transformé en boule de marbre immobile et glacé, et est remonté dans ma gorge. Je soupire pour tenter de le faire disparaitre. Il n'est pas là. Toujours pas. Et je sais qu'aujourd'hui, il y avait bien plus d'envie que de peur dans ma recherche de sa crinière de jais. Parce que les trois jours que j'ai passé terré chez moi m'ont permis, si ce n'est d'accepter réellement la découverte du _quelque chose_, au moins de commencer à me faire à cette idée-là. Je serais bien incapable de l'admettre à voix haute encore, mais je peux au moins reconnaitre que j'ai envie de lui, envie de le voir, envie de retrouver ses yeux, envie de le toucher, enfin.

L'idée de le toucher m'a d'ailleurs obsédé pendant des heures, et j'ai réalisé avec étonnement qu'on ne s'était touché que deux fois.

Une fois samedi dernier, quand il a mis sa main sur mon dos. Je ne me rappelle que trop bien de cette sensation qui m'a totalement embrasé.

Et le jour de notre rencontre, à la terrasse du café, quand je l'observais à travers mes lunettes de soleil. Quand je lui ai tendu la main. Et qu'il l'a prise. J'ai tenté de me souvenir de ce contact, le premier. Mais j'ai fait un constat effroyable : je n'ai aucune idée de ce que j'avais ressenti à ce moment-là, quand j'ai serré sa main. J'en aurais pleuré de rage ou de dépit. Quelles sensations avait créées sa main dans la mienne ? Etait-elle rêche ou bien douce ? Etait-elle moite ? Etait-elle chaude ? La poignée de main avait-elle été franche et solide, ou bien hésitante ? Je n'en sais absolument rien. Parce que déjà à ce moment là, son regard émeraude captait toute mon attention. Je ne me rappelle de cet instant que son regard surpris qui cherchait le mien à travers le verre sans teint avant de descendre sur nos mains jointes avec un air émerveillé, comme s'il contemplait un spectacle divin, un miracle de la nature.

Dès la première seconde, il m'a regardé comme si j'étais le messie. Dès la première seconde, j'ai senti que j'étais spécial pour lui. Dès la première seconde, il m'a reconnu, il a su. Lui se souvient sans doute de cette poignée de main, lui connait sans doute par cœur la sensation de ma main serrant la sienne. Lui a su profiter de chacun de nos échanges sans retenue. Je suis presque jaloux de lui, qui a pu savourer pleinement chacune de nos rencontres, alors que je me sens comme un imbécile qui débarque, 10 ans après la bataille. Mais tout n'est pas fini. Je suis en retard sur lui, mais j'ai envie de me rattraper…

La seule chose qui m'ait retenue jusque maintenant, c'est la peur de me tromper. Enfin, il y a deux choses qui m'ont retenu, cette peur de me tromper sur le _quelque chose_ dans ses yeux, et la terreur que m'inspirait la découverte de mon « anomalie ». Et les conséquences potentielles de cette anomalie.

Par exemple, s'il y a un dieu quelque part, il m'enverrait surement en enfer. C'est bête comme idée, mais je n'y peux rien, elle a germé dans mon esprit. Oui, en franchissant la ligne, en désirant le corps doré de mon artiste, je suis devenu un impur, un pécheur.

Une autre conséquence, infiniment plus tangible et certaine, ce sera la réaction de mon père. Jamais il ne confierait son cher empire à une pédale. Il ne le dit pas, ce mot, mais je sais qu'il le pense, ou que c'est un terme approchant qu'il a en tête. Quand il y a un homosexuel dans la pièce ou bien quand quelqu'un évoque le sujet, il garde le silence, et se plaque un air politiquement correct d'indifférence neutre sur le visage. Mais ses yeux, ses yeux d'acier que je connais par cœur pour la bonne raison que j'ai les mêmes, ses yeux brillent de dégout et de haine. S'il savait que son fils unique…

J'ai pensé à ma mère, qui ne serait jamais grand-mère. L'info lui ferait sans doute plaisir. Grand-mère, quelle horreur ! Elle se considèrera toujours bien trop jeune pour une telle infamie.

J'ai beaucoup pensé. A moi, aux autres. A Lui, bien sur. Oui, Lui, avec une majuscule, c'est très important ! C'est bien beau de réussir à mettre des mots sur ce que je ressens pour lui. J'ai pas encore dégainé le mot avec un grand A (c'est fou ce qu'il y a comme histoires de majuscules quand on touche aux grands sentiments… Ou peut-être devrais-je dire aux grands Sentiments, avec un S majuscule?), parce que je ne le connais pas, et qu'il est impensable pour moi qu'un tel sentiment naisse dans des silences contemplatifs. Mais peut-être que le _quelque chose _est la graine de cet autre-chose qui se dit avec des cœurs et des équations bizarres. Toi plus moi égal cœur, ce genre de trucs ridicules. Et des surnoms stupides aussi, mélangeant des animaux et des aliments, le tout précédé d'un gros possessif : MON lapinou en sucre, MA colombe à la vanille, MON canard à la fraise, MA puce en chocolat, MA crevette au sirop d'érable,… . Mon dieu, faite que je ne me mette pas à ce genre d'immondes niaiseries… Enfin bref, peut-être que je suis bien parti pour développer le genre de sentiments qui nourrit toute une partie de la production cinématographique et littéraire, et fait vibrer toutes les femmes, de la midinette de 12 ans à la ménagère de plus de 50 ans(1). Okay. Soit. Bien. Je peux… disons vivre avec cette idée. Mais lui, qu'est-ce qu'il ressent pour moi ? Et comment je peux le savoir ?

Ma journée est traversée par cette réflexion sans fin alors que j'ignore savamment le regard mi inquisiteur mi réprobateur de ma secrétaire qui me voit rêvasser d'un air grave à mon bureau, imperméable aux dossiers étalés devant moi. Par moment, je sors discrètement de ma poche un petit carré de papier glacé : j'ai retrouvé une photo de lui dans la poche de ma veste. Il l'a sans doute glissé pendant que je me rhabillais, le soir de la séance sur les ombres. Cette découverte m'a complètement bouleversé. Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Pourquoi a-t-il mis une photo de lui dans ma poche ? Un innocent souvenir ? Ou autre chose ?

Je suis perplexe, et j'ai passé plusieurs heures à me casser la tête sur la signification de cette photo. J'ai fini par abandonner ce combat-là. Je me contente seulement de garder précieusement ce présent, toujours avec moi, dans la poche intérieure de ma veste. Oui, celle près du cœur, mais bon, passons... C'est ridicule, je sais, et j'ai un peu honte. Mais il est si beau… Il est cambré, ses paupières mi-closes ne dissimulent pas totalement ses iris émeraudes qui brillent d'amusement. Ses lèvres carmin sont entrouvertes, comme une invitation. Il est beau. Il est infiniment désirable. Et ce constat me terrifie autant qu'il m'électrise…

Je finis toujours par ranger mon talisman à la hâte, de peur que mes idées allument un feu en moi que la volonté ne suffira pas à contenir. Et me retrouver à … « l'éteindre » manuellement dans les toilettes de ma société serait bien trop gênant et honteux pour que je puisse le supporter. Je range donc la photo, sans pour ôtant cesser de ressasser encore et encore mes hypothèses et mes doutes.

Pas de trace de lui dans le métro de retour, j'étais au bord de l'asphyxie quand la rame s'est arrêtée à sa station…

Et dans la soirée, toujours les mêmes idées, encore, et encore…

Demain, on est samedi. C'est le jour des séances. Je sais qu'il espérait une séance supplémentaire au moins. Je sais que j'ai envie de le revoir. Je sais que je crève littéralement d'envie de le revoir en fait. Mais lui… est-ce qu'il ne veut me revoir que pour compléter son projet et avoir son examen ? Ou est-ce que le rapport qui nous lie dépasse, comme je le crois et l'espère, la simple relation artiste-modèle ?

Il est plus de minuit quand, n'y tenant plus, je cède, j'attrape le téléphone qui m'a fait de l'œil toute la soirée – ou peut-être que j'ai cette impression parce que j'ai moi-même passé la soirée assis dans mon fauteuil, mes genoux ramenés contre mon torse, à fixer obstinément ce petit rectangle noir posé sur la table basse – et sans me donner une seconde de réflexion supplémentaire je compose son numéro. Après trois sonneries, mon cœur s'arrête : il a décroché. Sa voix est rauque, endormie. Je me mords la lèvre. Je le réveille. Sans savoir pourquoi, je murmure tout bas.

« Désolé de vous réveiller… »

Je ne sais pas quoi dire et je me retrouve comme un idiot, à écouter son souffle alors qu'il semble tenter d'émerger. Il y a un blanc, puis sa voix rauque s'exclame :

« Drago ? »

Je souris. Il a l'air complètement ahuri, et j'essaye d'imaginer sa grimace.

« Encore une fois désolé. Je sais qu'il est tard. Mais je me disais… »

Je me racle la gorge puis continue, toujours en murmurant :

« Je crois me souvenir que vous prévoyiez une quatrième expérience pour votre projet. Et je… je suis prêt à venir demain si… si ca tiens toujours. A moins que j'ai tous gâché la semaine dernière bien sur…

– Quoi ? Non, non ! Ca n'a aucune importance. »

Il me corrige à toute vitesse. Il a l'air de se réveiller tout à fait soudain, ma proposition le tirant des brumes de l'endormissement. Il se racle la gorge et reprend :

« Vous… vous êtes sur ? Parce que la dernière séance porterait sur… sur le contraste de nos peaux, et j'avais cru comprendre quand je vous en avais parlé que ca vous…

– C'est parfait. Pas de soucis. Je vous dis à demain, disons… à 10h ? Ca vous va ?

– 10h ? Et bien… D'accord. A demain alors…

– Bien, bonne nuit alors. Et encore désolé de vous avoir réveillé !

– Ca n'a pas d'importance. »

Il hésite à ajouter quelque chose, je lui laisse quelques secondes.

« … Merci, Drago. »

Je frissonne, un soupire tremblant m'échappe sans que je puisse le retenir et d'un geste doux, je raccroche. Voila. Rendez-vous est pris. Le contraste de nos peaux. Et peut-être le moment de vérité…

* * *

**NOTES**

(0) Je me marre toute seule en écrivant ça XD Promis, ce titre sera justifié, et promis, ce sera pas de façon trop graveleuse ! :P _La raie_ est une nature morte de Jean Siméon Chardin, exposée au Louvre. Le tableau n'a aucun rapport avec le contenu du chapitre par contre hein, rassurez vous XD C'est juste que… pouvoir mettre un titre pareil me faisait trop marrer XD Désolé ! :)

(1) Je plaide coupable ! Et vous aussi à mon avis !

* * *

Et oui, il fallait bien se décider un jour à justifier ce rating M ! J'espère que ca vous va comme citronnade =) Je vous promet pas qu'il y en aura d'autre, alors relisez celui là une ou deux fois pour bien vous imprégner :P

Bon pour les RàR et le chapitre suivant, désolé mais il faudra être patient, je pense ne pas être dispo à partir de dimanche soir jusqu'à samedi prochain. J'ai ma semaine d'inté (je pourrais pas vous raconter, c'est interdit, secret défense) et il semble que ce sera intense et festif. Quand j'émergerais de l'océan de fiesta et d'alcool, je viendrais vous livrer un chapitre supplémentaire, mais peut-être qu'il faudra attendre deux semaines, que je ferais sauter carrément celui du we prochain.

Sur ce, à plus dans le bus les poulet(te)s =)

Bise

Nella


	7. VII: Le Premier Baiser

**A QUOI RÊVENT LES ANGES ?**

Blabla de l'auteur : Oui je suis vivante ! I'm alive ! Oui, j'ai survécu à la semaine d'accueil alforienne ! Et non, vous ne saurez rien des rituels mystiques et autres vidages de verres en série qui ont rempli ma semaine :P Mais c'était JUSTE trop énorme \o/

Bon et du coup, j'ai pas grand-chose à raconter vu que j'ai pas le droit de raconter tout ce que je voudrais raconter XD Ah si, une chose, j'ai publié un OS bien cochon pour l'anniv de Noweria (samedi dernier), si ca vous intéresse. Sinon… j'ai tellement de choses dans la tête que je sais pas par où commencer. Et du coup je vais rien raconter \o/

Par contre, je vais quand même dire un truc : **ANNONCE IMPORTANTE !**

Pour rappel, **un camp de vacances yaoi **sera organisé l'été prochain, très probablement en aout. En gros, on loue un gite, et on s'y retrouve une semaine (ou moins) entre auteurs (et lecteurs) de yaoi, de préférence dans le fandom HP. Ca serait pas trop cher (dans la mesure du possible) et ca serait **trop cool** ! Au programme, promenades dans la nature, jeux, papotages jusqu'à plus avoir de voix, plus quelques activités autour du yaoi (atelier d'écriture, discutions à thème, tables rondes, séminaire sur les 101 meilleurs manières de tuer Ginny Weasley,…). **Si vous êtes intéressé(e)s (et si possible à peu près sur(e) de pouvoir venir) ou que vous voulez plus d'infos, laissez moi une review/envoyez moi un MP !** Venez nombreux, que vous vouliez vous éclater, bronzer, ou parler de trucs pervers avec d'autres jeunes filles (et mecs) pervers (dans les limites de la loi, hein, on n'utilise pas de petits chiots pour attirer les enfants à l'arrière de nos vans !), si vous m'adorez et que vous voulez me rencontrer IRL ou que vous me détestez et pensez que je mérite une grande baffe pour calmer mon égo, si vous voulez tester ce que donne mes babillages teintés de folie furieuse en direct live, si vous en avez rien à foutre de moi mais que vous voulez juste pouvoir enfin rencontrer en vrai des gens qui partagent votre passion,... les raisons de venir ne manquent pas **! Venez nombreux ! Et prévenez vite ! =)**

Voila, j'ai vendu mon truc ! Venez, plus on est de fous, plus on rit, en plus si on est assez nombreux, on peut louer un méga gite qui roxx trop et qui coute carrément pas cher ! Et pour les mineurs, des mamans (ainsi que des majeurs sérieux et bien sous tous rapports genre moi :P) sont impliquées dans la gestion du projet, donc si vos parents ont besoin d'être rassurés, on peut arranger ça par téléphone avec lesdites adultes =) Voila, je vais pas m'étaler cent dix ans non plus. J'espère que vous viendrez nombreux ! Ce projet me tiens à cœur, et en plus le giga gite est trop cool, je serais dèg si on est pas assez nombreux pour le louer !

Sinon, pour revenir à la fiction, le titre de ce chapitre est fort prometteur, j'avoue :P J'espère que le contenu sera à la hauteur de vos espérances )

Et as always, merci à ceux qui me lisent, merci à ceux qui me reviewent, merci à Noweria qui me sert de béta folle/garde fou (étrange cumul des mandats), et merci pour votre enthousiasme vis-à-vis de cette fiction qui me tiens particulièrement à cœur ! Oh et désolé pour le retard dramatique dans les RàR mais promis, promis, je vais bientôt m'y mettre ! Et de toute manière, toute review recevra une réponse, même si là pour le moment j'ai un peu été prise de court par les évènements ! Merci pour votre patience et vos reviews !

Bonne lecture

Netellafim

Disclaimer : Je… voila j'aimerais faire un disclaimer poétique. Seulement là, j'arrive pas. La poésie semble avoir quitté mon corps. Peut-être à cause de la cure de paillard que j'ai fait pendant mon inté. A la place, je vais vous offrir les paroles de la chanson paillarde que m'a spécialement apprise ma marraine (promis, si on se rencontre IRL, je vous la chante sans problème ! Suffis de demander !) « Les poils de mon cul / Vous ne les verrez plus / J'en ai fait des brosses ! / 500 francs le kilo / C'est du bon boulot / Pour nourrir les gosses ! » Ia même une extension spéciale écrite par mes soins, mais je vais finir par me faire jeter des fruits pourris alors j'arrête :P La chanson est à ma fantastique ANCIENNE qui roxx du poney ! Le reste est à JKR (mais JKR roxx moins que mon ANCIENNE quand même).

Fond Musical Proposé : Bon, les paroles collent pas (je vois pas ce que « give me a reason to be a woman » serait à propos ici) mais j'aime l'ambiance de cette chanson. Quelque chose d'un peu suspendu et lancinant, doux. Donc ce sera **Glory Box** de _Prortishead,_ j'ai retrouvé ca dans un vieux dossier de musiques de pub ^^

Je propose et tu disposes petit lecteur trépignant (et oui, deux longues semaines à attendre de savoir comment allait se dérouler la dernière séance, ca énerve !)

Enjoy

* * *

_Chapitre 7 : Le Premier Baiser (0)_

Λ Je repose le téléphone, et je reste là, stupide, assis dans mon lit. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Ma muse m'a appelée, et d'un murmure, a semble-t-il sauvé ma vie. Il veut revenir. Irréel. Est-ce que j'ai rêvé ? Je me lève, vais jusqu'à la salle de bain. La lumière me pique les yeux. Je mets la tête sous le robinet d'eau froide. Je laisse échapper un pauvre glapissement en me redressant, alors que l'eau froide coule dans mon cou et mon dos. J'attends un peu que les violents frissons qui me secouent cessent, et je fixe mon regard trouble sur mon reflet. Je discerne dans la glace mon visage un peu bouffi par la fatigue et l'alcool que j'ai ingurgité pour arriver à m'endormir, enfin. C'est d'ailleurs un miracle que j'ai réussi à être réveillé par la sonnerie… J'ai mal au crâne, mais peu importe. Je retourne à mon lit, prend le téléphone, et fouille dans le menu jusqu'à trouver le journal des appels.

Samedi 15 juin, 00h57, appel entrant de Drago Malefoy.

Ce n'était pas un rêve. J'ai du mal à réaliser, du mal à avaler la nouvelle. Pourtant c'était lui. Et il vient me voir demain. Enfin aujourd'hui. Je réfléchis à toute vitesse. Ce sera la dernière séance. Cette pensée me tord l'estomac. Ma muse… Comment justifier de le conserver dans ma vie après cela ? Je peux pas vraiment dire que nous avons sympathisé, loin de là. Nous ne sommes pas amis, pas même copains, rien qui justifie qu'une fois ce travail bouclé, je l'invite à boire un verre. Et une fois le projet terminé, j'aurais aussi du mal à ce qu'il accepte d'être mon modèle… Je l'ai déjà vu, croqué, photographié, peint sous toutes les coutures et dans toutes les lumières… Que pourrais-je encore faire ? Bien sur, moi je trouverais toujours mille choses à faire de son corps pâle – sans sous-entendus pervers – mais comment lui faire comprendre à lui, profane, que l'inspiration qu'il fait naitre en moi est inépuisable ?

Je tente de me concentrer, de rester professionnel. C'est sans doute ce qu'il attend de moi. C'est un homme de parole, et il veut terminer ce qu'il a commencé je suppose. Me permettre de boucler mon projet… Juste ça…

Je tente d'effacer la douleur dans ma poitrine en fermant les yeux et en respirant lentement, puis je réfléchis au matériel nécessaire pour demain. Il faut que je range le tableau de lui aussi. Et que je dorme, j'ai une tête épouvantable. Je soupire. Demain, le contraste de nos peaux… Serais-je capable de résister à l'attrait de sa chair veloutée ? Saurai-je être nu tout près de lui sans le toucher ? … Je préfère ne pas y penser, les idées qui me viennent me font rougir.

Je vais jusqu'à l'atelier, pour tout préparer pour demain. Pour que tout soit parfait. Pour lui. Pour notre dernière séance…

Δ Ca fait trois fois que je sonne, et toujours pas de réponse. J'ai envie de pleurer...

Il faut dire que depuis hier, je frôle perpétuellement la crise de nerf, mon esprit tournant à toute vitesse, envisageant toutes les possibilités… Peut-être qu'il m'aime, ou bien peut-être que je ne suis qu'un modèle, et que la seule chose qui compte, c'est son œuvre. Et comment vais-je parvenir à faire face à tout ca, toutes ces possibilités, toutes mes peurs, tout en affrontant cette séance où, si j'ai bien compris, il sera à mes cotés, dénudé… Une énième bouffée de chaleur colore mes joues de rouge à cette pensée.

Je me reprends et, en désespoir de cause m'appuie contre la porte et sonne une dernière fois, dans un soupir. Enfin, alors que, le cœur lourd, je me redresse pour partir, un grésillement me retient.

« Drago ? C'est vous ? »

Je soupire de soulagement sans avoir le temps de me retenir.

« Drago ?.. Y a quelqu'un ?

‒ Oui, oui, c'est moi.

‒ Ouf. Je suis désolé, j'ai raté le réveil… Montez ! Je laisse la porte d'entrée entrouverte et je vais prendre ma douche, d'accord ?

‒ … bien. »

Il m'ouvre. Dans l'ascenseur, je me mords la lèvre en retournant dans ma tête mes dilemmes et mes angoisses. Quand j'arrive, comme promis, la porte est entrouverte. De la salle de bain filtre le bruit du ruissellement de l'eau. Je ferme la porte derrière moi, ôte ma veste, et reste là, les bras ballants, quelques secondes. Que faire ? Je suis seul dans son appartement ou presque. Ca a quelque chose d'intime et d'intimidant pour moi. Son chez-lui laissé à ma disposition. J'avance et m'assoie nerveusement sur un fauteuil. Sur la table basse, quelques magazines d'arts. Je feuillette le premier de la pile sans conviction et le repose. Je me relève, trop nerveux pour rester assis. J'avance un peu au hasard vers la cuisine et pense à me servir un verre d'eau avant de me raviser : je n'ai pas soif, au mieux j'aurais envie d'aller aux toilettes dans une heure…

L'eau coule toujours, et j'erre encore. J'ai envie de pousser la porte de la chambre noire, mais je ne connais pas vraiment le fonctionnement du développement, et si ca se trouve, je ruinerais ses clichés… Je finis donc par abandonner et gagne le seul endroit vraiment familier : l'atelier.

Comme toujours, aucune trace d'un travail en cours, pas de tableau. J'aurais tellement aimé le voir… Peut-être pour me rassurer. Si la toile avait été sublime, c'était la preuve, non ? La preuve qu'il y a bien _quelque chose_… Je soupire, et tourne un peu en rond avant de décider d'aller directement me déshabiller, puisque de toute manière ça finira comme ça.

Je vais jusqu'au paravent et, avec des gestes lents, je déboutonne ma chemise. Je tente de réguler ma respiration un peu saccadée, de ramener les pulsations de mon cœur à la normale. « Vous êtes là ?

‒ Ou…Oui. Je me déshabille déjà. »

Ma voix n'a presque pas tremblé, et j'ai presque eu l'air détaché. Presque.

« Oh, très bien. »

Je déboucle ma ceinture et la fait glisser hors des passant avec un frottement lent avant de la passer par-dessus le paravent. Ca n'a aucun intérêt, à part celui de prolonger ce répit. Et peut-être de faire monter une certaine tension… Comme si les gestes vaguement sensuels que j'esquisse derrière ce paravent allaient lui faire de l'effet ! Je suis ridicule…

Il commence à s'agiter, je vois sa silhouette qui se découpe sur la lumière de cette belle journée de mai.

« Encore une fois désolé… J'ai… j'ai mal dormi dernièrement. Je m'en veux, désolé pour ca. »

Il est sincère. Et mon cœur se serre. Si c'était… Enfin, si c'était pour moi… ou plutôt à cause de moi qu'il avait tellement de mal à dormir ?

Je passe le peignoir. Au son de sa voix, je crois qu'il est plutôt détendu, en tout cas bien plus que moi. Et c'est contagieux. J'oublie pour quelques secondes quelle va être la teneur de la séance à venir. J'ai juste envie de le voir. Après, il va se déshabiller, après ca va se compliquer. Mais pour le moment, j'ai envie de le voir, de sentir son regard brûlant sur moi, parce que j'ai cru que ca n'arriverait plus jamais.

Je sors de derrière le paravent, le cœur gonflé par le soulagement de me retrouver ici à nouveau. Quand je lève les yeux, j'étouffe de justesse un glapissement pitoyable : il est debout devant son bureau, de dos, fouillant dans ses appareils photos, et il ne porte qu'une serviette autour de la taille, plus une sur ses épaules pour sécher sa crinière de jais qui gouttent.

Par chance il ne m'a pas entendu, et mes yeux courent librement sur ses épaules larges parsemées de gouttes d'eau, son dos musclé que j'avais deviné sous le tissu déjà, jusqu'au creux de ses reins entrevu plusieurs fois… je ferme les yeux et me force à penser à quelque chose de dégoutant et de laid pour me calmer. Je visualise Rogue, mon professeur de physique chimie au lycée. Son nez de vautour, son teint cireux, ses cheveux gras, ses petits yeux cruels sous ses épais sourcils noirs… Il était absolument charmant quand on le connaissait – quoiqu'il fallait savoir apprécier le cynisme et l'humour noir – mais la beauté ne faisait pas partie de ses qualités, pas plus que la patience… Je respire pour me calmer, et je fixe tout mon esprit sur l'image d'un Rogue nu sous sa blouse blanche, de quoi refroidir tous les élans déplacés qui pourraient monter en moi.

Je relève les yeux et me gratte la gorge, tentant d'ignorer sa tenue. Il se retourne et me sourit avec naturel. Une douce chaleur – qui n'a cette fois rien de lubrique – m'envahit. Il a l'air heureux de me voir. Ses yeux brillent quand il me regarde. Je lui rends ce sourire, et son propre sourire s'accentue à cette image. Il reporte son attention sur son bureau, s'affairant encore, puis finit par se retourner vers moi. Il semble plus angoissé déjà. Il se racle la gorge.

« Je propose qu'on pose sur fond blanc, devant le mur du fond. J'utilise un trépied pour l'appareil photo et un retardateur… »

Je vois qu'il hésite sur la façon de parler des photos en elle-même. De leur sujet. Lui et moi, nus, côté à côté… Il se gratte la tête, regardant ses pieds, les joues rouges. Il se racle à nouveau la gorge et repose son appareil photo avant de fourailler dans un tas de feuilles. Il en prend un paquet et revient vers moi, me les tendant :

« Voila, j'ai réfléchi aux photographies que je voudrais. Vous n'êtes jamais obligé d'accepter, bien entendu, et si à un moment ou un autre, vous voulez arrêter, dites le. »

Je hoche la tête, rougissant à mon tour parce que je sais qu'on repense tout les deux à la manière dont j'ai fuis la semaine dernière…

Pour me donner une contenance, je me concentre sur ses esquisses, puisque c'est de ça qu'il s'agit.

La première nous représente debout dos à dos, de profil.

Sur la seconde, nous sommes encore dos à dos sauf que je suis face à l'objectif et lui se retourne légèrement de sorte qu'on voit son profil au dessus de mon épaule. Je bloque un instant sur un détail : sur ce dessin, nos mains sont jointes, nos doigts entrelacés…

Ma main tremble un peu quand je regarde la troisième. Je fais face à l'objectif, et lui est derrière moi. Ses bras enlacent ma taille et je semble me laisser aller contre son torse. Mon visage, neutre, est tourné vers la gauche, et lui est penché sur moi, au dessus de mon épaule droite, son nez tout proche de ma gorge, et on dirait presque qu'il veut sucer mon sang...

Il y a encore une demi-douzaine de feuilles, mais je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je prenne une pause, histoire de repenser à mes cours de physique-chimie quelques secondes, d'éviter le pire…

Je rassemble les feuilles et les lui tends en me raclant la gorge :

« C'est très joli, et de toute manière, vous savez que je vous fais confiance. »

J'ai essayé d'avoir l'air détaché, mais je crois que mes joues rouges ne laissent aucun doute sur mon trouble. Il se mordille la lèvre – bah voyons, ca faisait longtemps ! – et il a l'air vaguement vexé par ma réaction. Il fronce imperceptiblement les sourcils.

« Encore une fois, si quelque chose vous dérange, arrêtez-moi. »

T'arrêter ? Comme si j'en avais envie…

Je tente de ne pas rougir et hoche vaguement la tête. Il me jauge quelques secondes et d'un geste de la main, il m'invite à rejoindre l'espace qu'il a ménagé pour la séance. Je me place donc face au trépied, et je le regarde fixer l'appareil à son socle. Ses mains tremblent, il doit se battre de longues secondes avant d'atteindre son but. Il l'allume ensuite et me regarde, avec un air un peu craintif : ca y est, le moment approche.

Sans qu'il ait besoin de dire un mot, je rejette le satin, dévoilant ma peau nue une dernière fois. Furtivement, ses yeux caressent la chair découverte avant de revenir à l'écran du numérique. Je soupire. Dieu que c'est bon de sentir cette attraction que mon corps exerce invariablement sur lui, ce même trouble qui le fait frémir à chaque fois que je me dénude. Un frisson de volupté me traverse. Je tente de garder la tête froide. Il faut assurer cette fois. Ne pas tout gâcher. Je ne sais pas encore si je vais lui sauter dessus, ou si je vais juste jouer au modèle parfait en espérant comme un fou qu'il fasse le premier pas. Mais je sais déjà qu'il va se passer quelque chose. Qu'il DOIT se passer quelque chose. C'est une certitude. Je suis persuadé que cette journée sera une sorte de charnière pour notre relation, pour ma vie.

Il toussote pour attirer mon attention et me fait des signes pour que je me décale afin que je rentre parfaitement dans le cadre. Après une bonne minute de réglage pour que le cadre lui convienne, il se redresse. Il me regarde, ses traits sont tendus par l'habituel concentration qu'il manifeste pendant qu'il dessine ou photographie, mais cette fois, il y a aussi une angoisse sourde. Il porte sa main à sa bouche et se ronge les ongles, perdu dans ses pensées alors qu'il me regarde. Puis soudain, il sursaute légèrement, se rendant compte que ses yeux sont plongés dans les miens et que je suis franchement perplexe. Il me sourit d'un air désolé tout en rougissant. Il se gratte la tête.

« Si ca ne vous dérange pas, on va commencer par les photographies dont vous avez regardé les esquisses préparatoires, ce sera les plus simples à réaliser. »

J'acquiesce. Il y a un flottement, il me regarde, je le regarde. Puis il se mordille la lèvre – Rogue tout nu, Rogue tout nu … – et il saisit la serviette sur ses épaules, frictionnant une dernière fois sa tignasse humide avant de jeter au loin le tissu. Ses mains tremblantes se posent ensuite sur sa taille, et après une hésitation il dénoue la grande serviette blanche qui ceignait ses hanches dorées. Je suis pleinement conscient du fait que je le fixe sans aucune pudeur, mais malgré cela je suis incapable de détourner le regard, mon corps ne répond plus je crois.

La serviette tombe. Il est nu devant moi, ne portant que ses lunettes. Mes yeux remontent lentement, partant de la serviette au sol et caressant ses cuisses musclées, son sexe, ses abdominaux, ses pectoraux – nom de Dieu mais où ce gamin qui a semble-t-il sans cesse un pinceau à la main trouve-t-il le temps pour entretenir un tel corps d'athlète ? – et je finis par plonger dans ces océans verts où je lis tout son trouble, toute sa gêne, toute sa peur. Il est rouge pivoine, interdit, presque figé. Il semble attendre un verdict, et je me rappelle ce que j'avais ressenti la première fois qu'il m'avait vu nu. J'ai envie de le rassurer, de le prendre dans mes bras, et de l'embrasser, et de lui susurrer qu'il est parfait, avec le même ton vibrant de conviction que lui quand il me le disait. Mais à la place, je me contente d'un sourire engageant et je demande sur un ton badin :

« Vous allez garder vos lunettes ? »

Il sursaute, comme s'il revenait à la réalité, et il me sourit, un peu embarrassé par cet oubli. Il va jusqu'au bureau – voila un charmant postérieur, vraiment ! – et il y dépose ses lunettes. Il revient, son regard est trouble, il semble me deviner plus que me voir. Il respire profondément, semblant tenter de reprendre son calme, sa maitrise ou sa concentration… Il tripote gravement l'appareil photo quelques secondes puis me regarde, partagé entre détermination et anxiété. Et je ne peux plus le rassurer, parce que mon cœur à moi bat à deux cent à l'heure alors qu'il contourne le trépied et s'approche de moi, entièrement nu.

Avant de sentir sa chaleur, c'est son odeur qui m'atteint, cette brume de lavande qui l'entoure. Il faudra que je lui dise un jour, si j'ai l'occasion, que ce parfum est vraiment improbable. Il se place à mes cotés, intimidé, et balbutie :

« La première, c'est celle où nous sommes dos à dos de profil, si ca vous va… »

Je lui fais un sourire crispé, et me retourne, attendant qu'il se place derrière moi. Sa chaleur recouvre bientôt tout mon dos mais il reste juste assez loin pour qu'il n'y ait aucun contact entre nous. L'appareil photo émet trois bips espacés chacun de trois secondes et le flash se déclenche.

« Bien maintenant, même pose, mais vous faites face à la caméra. »

Sa voix est plus ferme, plus assurée. Je n'ai pas besoin de le voir pour me représenter le durcissement de ses traits, son expression déterminée, son aura d'autorité inconsciente. Je frissonne à cette idée alors que, d'un même mouvement, nous pivotons pour atteindre la position voulue. Au premier bip, sans que je m'y attendre, il saisit ma main et entrelace nos doigts. Je me retiens de sourire et me concentre sur l'image qu'il veut obtenir, guidé par ses murmures. Quand le flash se déclenche, je le sens qui lâche ma main presque aussitôt et une douleur me tord le ventre.

Nous passons à l'image suivante, je ne bouge pas et je le sens se retourner derrière moi. Son souffle chaud caresse mon épaule. Je me fais violence pour garder la maitrise de moi-même, psalmodiant comme un tantra magique dans mon esprit les mots « Rogue tout nu sous sa blouse » jusqu'à ce que le flash m'éblouisse.

« Bon, c'est très bien. Maintenant, on va passer aux poses que vous ne connaissez pas encore. Si quelque chose vous gêne, arrêtez-moi immédiatement. »

Je pousse un petit grognement d'approbation, tout bonnement incapable de formuler quoique ce soit d'articulé. Il commence à me donner une pléthore d'ordre d'une voix douce et basse, et je me sens m'engourdir, comme à chaque fois. Mon corps se détend, et obéit à ses moindres murmures docilement. Mon esprit se vide partiellement, et il ne demeure finalement qu'une vague conscience de la tiédeur douillette de sa peau contre la mienne quand par bonheur il me touche, une vague envie de me laisser aller contre lui, un vague désir de le toucher plus. Et toujours, réduit à un gargouillis continu, ma formule magique, « Rogapoilsoussablouz Rogapoilsoussablouz… »… Mais étrangement, même si le désir menace sans cesse de devenir dangereux (et surtout « visible »), pas une seule seconde l'idée ne me viendrait de lui faire face et de l'embrasser. Parce qu'en cet instant, il est mon monde, il est ma conscience, il est mon maitre, je ne suis plus qu'une excroissance de son propre corps, annexe soumise et obéissante qui ne vit que sous la douce caresse de sa voix de velours, marionnette ne se mouvant qu'au son des indications soufflées à mon oreilles…

Je me repais de sa voix, de son odeur, de son souffle qui caresse mon épiderme, du contact, même infime, de sa peau sur la mienne aussi. Et je me laisse guider, victime consentante du halo hypnotique qu'il dégage…

Λ Le flash se déclenche à la seconde exacte où nous atteignons la bonne position, je ne peux qu'espérer que la photo ne sera pas floue.

Je chasse l'idée de mon esprit, me concentrant déjà sur le prochain cliché. L'avant dernier déjà. Depuis une demi-heure, il est obéissant contre moi, se laissant faire telle une poupée de chiffon. Et en cet instant, j'aimerais me faire petite fille, pour câliner ma si jolie poupée… Mais ce ne serait pas professionnel… Une énième claque mentale et je le guide pour le placer dans la position que je veux.

« Regardez en l'air… Plus à gauche… Voila. Attention, je vais me rapprocher de vous, et je voudrais que vous placiez votre bras gauche de manière à me toucher l'épaule ou la nuque… Voila. Je vais maintenant mettre ma main sur votre ventre… »

Alors que ma main droite glisse sur la soie de son ventre plat, il soupire doucement. J'arrête ma caresse à un centimètre de son pubis, je sais combien ce contact doit être dérangeant pour lui – en bien ou en mal, je n'arrive pas vraiment à deviner ce qu'il pense – mais pourtant pas une seule seconde il ne s'est plaint, ni ne m'a demandé d'arrêter. Je ne sais pas quoi penser, s'il aime ça, s'il en veut plus – et Dieu sait que je me fais violence pour ne pas lui en donner plus, glisser ma main plus bas sur sa peau, jusqu'à rencontrer la tiédeur de son sexe… – ou bien s'il s'en moque ou est dégouté par cette proximité. Son silence me rend dingue, je suis déchiré entre l'envie et la peur, entre le désir de gouter sa peau et ma conscience qui me répète qu'une muse, c'est sacré, on n'y touche pas ! Trop dangereux…

Le flash me tire de mes pensées et je réalise quelle est la dernière – et la plus ambitieuse – des photographies que je prévoyais de prendre. Celle-ci mérite, je pense, quelques explications, je préfère lui demander son accord. Je fais deux pas en arrière.

« Drago… »

Il se retourne, un peu surpris. Je rougis sous son regard un peu embrumé, comme si je venais de le réveiller…

« Voila, je préfère vous expliquer le cliché que je voudrais faire… C'est le dernier, et c'est celui qui est le plus… osé disons. Rien de bien choquant mais c'est… »

Le premier bip retentit. Je cherche mes mots. Je vais jusqu'au bureau, et fouille dans le tas de feuilles. Second bip. Enfin je trouve l'image. Bêtement, mon souffle se bloque quand je la regarde. S'il accepte… Je me mords la lèvre nerveusement et retourne vers lui. Il fixe ma bouche un instant et je jurerais qu'il a eu l'air exaspéré. Troisième bip, et le flash se déclenche. Une photo pour rien. Mais déjà, ses yeux plongent dans les miens, confiants. Il me tend maintenant tranquillement la main, l'air encore un peu engourdi, relaxé. C'est agréable de le voir comme ça après avoir affronté le Drago hyper tendu du début de la séance.

Il fixe le croquis et semble émerger, comme dégrisé soudainement. Ses joues rougissent, ses sourcils se froissent…

« Ecoutez, c'est pas grave, vous n'êtes pas forcé, j'ai déjà bien assez de photographies pour…

‒ Non. Arrêtez ça. Je veux le faire ! »

Ses yeux brillent de détermination. J'ai envie d'interpréter ce que je vois, mais c'est dangereux…

J'acquiesce et me rapproche à nouveau de lui pendant qu'il laisse tomber le papier et se replace face à l'objectif. Je reviens me mettre derrière lui, replace ma main autour de sa taille, et mon autre main vient enlacer la sienne. Premier bip. Il se retourne un peu pour que nos visages soient alignés, et il me fixe… Un frisson irrépressible remonte ma colonne vertébrale alors que je constate que ses pupilles sont légèrement dilatées. Mais déjà il ferme doucement les yeux, penchant la tête. Son souffle tiède caresse mes lèvres alors que je m'approche de lui. Je me penche, jusqu'à être tout proche de lui, ses lèvres entrouvertes à quelques millimètres des miennes. Je me mords la lèvre, je lutte de toutes mes forces. Il est abandonné contre mon torse et je dois absolument me calmer parce que si je continue à le désirer, il finira par le _sentir_. Et ça, ce sera vraiment embarrassant. Je n'ai pas envie de le faire fuir. Deuxième bip. Je me contrôle autant que possible, et me déplace légèrement pour ajuster l'angle de la prise de vue. Il a les yeux toujours fermés, quelques mèches de cheveux tombent sur son visage aussi neutre et détendu que celui d'un ange endormi, parfait. Si parfait… Le troisième bip. Tant pis pour le contrôle, je n'arrive pas à avoir l'air neutre comme prévu. Je suis trop grisé par la sensation de ses lèvres, si proches des miennes, offertes, m'appelant en silence… Son souffle qui se mêle au mien… Tellement plus frustrant et à la fois tellement plus électrisant qu'un vrai baiser… Ce frôlement aérien, pas vraiment un contact, juste le début d'une caresse, comme une promesse… Bien plus puissant que tous les premiers baisers du monde…

Le flash signe la fin de la séance. Mais l'instant s'étire, et ni lui ni moi ne bougeons. Il rouvre lentement les yeux, sans pour autant s'éloigner, me fixant. Sa main se crispe dans la mienne, et j'y vois le signe qu'il est mal à l'aise. Aussitôt, je me décolle de lui, lâche sa main, et recule de trois pas. Je me penche, ramasse le peignoir de satin et le lui tend.

« Voila… Merci… Merci beaucoup pour… Pour tout… »

Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je ne sais pas où me mettre, je suis juste… Ridicule. Il me détaille et je me mords violemment la lèvre : son regard est froid quand il court sur moi, il semble fâché, ses sourcils froncés.

« Alors c'est tout ? »

J'ai peur de suivre son regard, je sais que je n'ai pas su résister totalement, que mes pensées ont échappés à mon contrôle, et malgré mes efforts je sens mon sexe réagir enfin.

Rouge de honte, je balbutie :

« Désolé… Je suis… désolé… »

Incapable d'en dire plus, je baisse les yeux et passe à côté de lui. Il ne se retourne pas pour me suivre. Je récupère l'appareil photo, le détachant du trépied, et ramasse la serviette pour tenter de masquer mon état. Sans un regard en arrière, je file hors de l'atelier pour aller m'habiller. Quelle… pitié !

Pauvre con, je suis qu'un pauvre con… J'ai tout gâché. Le miroir de la salle de bain me renvoie l'image de mon sexe à demi érigé, de mes joues rouges, de mes pupilles dilatées… Je m'accroupis dans ma salle de bain, la tête entre les mains, l'envie de hurler. Je me relève presque immédiatement : il est à coté, je ne pourrais pas me rattraper mais j'aimerais au moins qu'on puisse se quitter la tête haute… Au moins se dire au revoir… J'ai une boule dans la gorge. Je dis au revoir parce que je n'arrive pas à envisager adieu. J'enfile un jean tout en tentant de me calmer, calmer mon désir, calmer ma panique aussi. Merde, pas de t-shirt dans le coin.

Je ressors de la salle de bain, torse nu, et il est debout dans le salon, habillé, les bras croisés, avec une expression indéchiffrable sur son visage parfait. On se fixe, et j'aimerais lui dire tellement de choses…

« Je suis infiniment désolé. Vous… Vous… »

Putain de merde… Il me regarde, comme statufié, les sourcils froncés, les traits durcis... Puis il ouvre enfin la bouche, mais son murmure est couvert par une sonnerie de téléphone. Sans même y penser, je me jette sur le combiné comme sur une bouée.

« Allo ?

‒ Harry c'est Hermione…

‒ Euh… Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

J'essaye de me concentrer sur sa voix, elle a l'air très nerveuse, presque paniquée, mais j'ai du mal à rassembler mes esprits…

« … plus qu'une semaine, je n'y arriverais jamais sans ca !

‒ Euh… Quoi ?

‒ Harry, tu m'écoutes ? J'ai plus de révélateur ! Comment je peux développer mes photographies si j'ai pas de révélateur ! Et je dois absolument le faire aujourd'hui ! J'ai besoin de les avoir pour demain, et pouvoir commencer la découpe ! »

J'ai un peu de mal à comprendre ce qu'elle veut, mais je tente de me souvenir de ce qu'elle m'a dit à propos de son projet… Un collage avec des photographies, du macro je crois, la spécialité d' Hermione. Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre :

« Ecoute Mione, à cette heure là, il faudrait que tu traverses tout Paris pour aller jusqu'à Montmartre, c'est le seul endroit ou tu trouveras une boutique ouverte pour ca... En plus, là bas, ca coute la peau du cul, et si ca se trouve le temps que tu arrives ce sera fermé. Mais j'ai un bidon en rab si tu veux.

‒ Oh 'Ry tu me sauves la vie ! Mais fais vite d'accord ! »

Elle est au bord de l'hystérie, je l'imagine déjà, ébouriffée, les yeux cernés, une lueur folle dans le regard. Je raccroche. Ma muse me regarde, et cette fois il a l'air vraiment furieux.

« Je… Je suis désolé… J'aimerais… que ca se termine autrement, enfin je veux dire… Je…Mais… C'est une urgence… Et je… »

Il semble déçu. Il ne dit rien. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire… Qu'est-ce que je peux dire… Je me cherche des excuses parce que j'ai juste envie de fuir ce cauchemar dans lequel notre collaboration s'achèvera sur lui me toisant alors que je bande à cause de la douceur de sa peau.

J'enfile à la hâte un t-shirt froissé qui est posé sur le dossier d'un fauteuil puis vais jusqu'à ma chambre noire, et sort mon bidon de révélateur de sous l'établi. Je rejoins ensuite la porte d'entrée, et il me suit, résigné, les mâchoires serrées. Il semble ruminer quelque chose… Je ne sais pas si je veux qu'il parle ou qu'il se taise… Je lui ouvre la porte et il sort sur le palier. Il se fige quand il passe à ma hauteur et me fixe. Ses yeux argent vrillent les miens, et j'ai envie de mourir, de disparaitre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut, je suis incapable de déchiffrer son regard tranchant, et je reste muet, statufié face à sa colère que je ne sais pas m'expliquer. L'instant semble durer une éternité…

Enfin, il sort et continue à me fixer, immobile, à deux pas de moi sur le palier. Je l'entends soupirer quand je lui tourne lâchement le dos pour fermer la porte à clé. Je sors la clé de la serrure. Ma main tremble. Une seconde de latence, je reste face à ma porte, pétrifié. L'air est suspendu…

« Je suis désolé Drago. J'aurais aimé ne pas … tout salir… »

Je ne me sens pas le courage de le regarder en face et, sans un mot de plus, le cœur au bord des lèvres, je me penche, ramasse mon bidon de révélateur et fuis à toute jambe, dévalant les escaliers comme si ma vie en dépendait… Je sens une larme sur ma joue, vite suivie d'une autre, mais je préfère occulter ce fait et continuer à courir…

Δ Rien. Rien de rien. Il ne s'est rien passé. Je me sens… vide. Anéanti. Je suis assis sur son paillasson depuis au moins un quart d'heure. Et je cherche l'erreur. Parce qu'il y en a forcément une. Je suis encore persuadé qu'il aurait dû se passer quelque chose.

Enfin, je suis injuste, il s'est passé quelque chose. J'ai cru qu'on allait s'embrasser. J'ai vraiment cru… Son souffle tremblant qui caressait mon visage. L'odeur de la lavande qui m'emplissait les narines. Ses yeux dans les miens, ce regard si intense. Ses pupilles dilatées. Son cœur qui battait si fort contre mon dos. Dans un mouvement inconscient d'impatience, j'ai serré sa main. Et j'ai brisé sans le vouloir cet instant… Il a bondit loin de moi comme si j'avais la peste. Je ne comprends pas ce geste. Je ne sais pas ce qui l'a retenu… Parce qu'il le voulait, j'en suis presque sur ! J'ai vu son sexe… oh mon dieu son sexe qui… gonflait… à cause de moi… Ce n'était pas un rêve, si ?

Je me prends la tête entre les mains. C'est fini. Terminé. Et il ne s'est rien passé.

Là, sur ce palier sombre et poussiéreux, le dos contre sa porte, je sanglote comme un idiot, pour la première fois depuis des siècles me semble-t-il. Fini. Tout est fini. Et je vais devoir recommencer à me satisfaire de ma vie d'avant. Sans lui. Sans ses yeux verts. Sans sa putain d'odeur de lavande…

* * *

**NOTES**

(0) Oh que voila un titre prometteur, pas vrai ? =P Le premier baiser est un (sublime) tableau de William Bouguereau, représentant deux petits angelots enlacés, le garçonnet déposant un tendre baiser sur la joue de son chéri.

* * *

Avant que vous hurliez à la révolte : non, ce chapitre n'est pas le dernier. Un peu de patience.

Et sinon, vous en avez pensé quoi ? =D

Avant que vous fonciez reviewer, deux messages : d'une part je vous rappelle que si vous voulez rejoindre le camp yaoi cet été, on attend d'urgence vos candidatures ! Et d'autre part, la COUILLE n'est pas morte (pour ceux qui s'y intéresse), c'est juste qu'avec la rentrée, j'ai déjà pas trouvé le temps d'écrire, alors ne parlons même pas de bétater les textes de la COUILLE ! Mais pour ceux qui seraient chaud pour se joindre à nous, on attend vos textes =)

Bise

Nella

PS: j'ai ajouté une gribouille illustrant le chapitre 5 sur DA.

PS': Une petite pub pour quelqu'un qui le mérite (même si je suis sure que vous le savez déja tous): la grande, génialissime, brillante, divine **Pilgrim67** tente l'aventure de l'édition sur My Major Company, avec son roman "Mon Ciel Dans Ton Enfer" (qui est la version "dépotterisée" de la fanfiction du même nom), qui est bien évidemment fabuleux et mérite plus que bien d'autres torchons sa place sur les rayons des librairies. Pour la soutenir dans cette entreprise, il vous suffit de cinq minutes de votre temps: allez vous inscrire sur MMC (pour ca, allez dans mes auteurs favoris, profil de pilgrim, vous y trouverez le lien de MMC ) et devenez fan de son roman! Si chacun de vous fait cela, ca aidera quelqu'un qui le mérite à réaliser son rêve. Parce qu'il n'y a pas assez (pas du tout?) de bonne littérature yaoi dans l'édition papier et que très peu d'auteurs sont aussi talentueux qu'elles dans la fanfiction (et dans l'écriture actuelle en général je trouve). Parce que ca ne vous coute rien et que ca signifie énormément. Parce que je vous le demande gentiment avec mes petits yeux de chiens battus. Merci pour elle et merci pour tous les auteurs de fanfiction qui se prendront à espérer grace à vous quand Pilgrim parviendra à être publier et ainsi peut-être ouvrir la voie à d'autres.


	8. VIII: Morphée

**A QUOI RÊVENT LES ANGES ?**

Blabla de l'auteur : Hey hey hey vouuuus =)

Oui, je sais, on n'est encore une fois pas vendredi soir, mais ma vie est un chaos innommable en ce moment (ca s'appelle la vie étudiante je crois XD). Je promets pas que ca sera pas toujours comme ça à l'avenir, mais bon, tant que je me démerde pour publier un chapitre par semaine, vous me tuerez probablement pas. Et de toute façon, il ne reste surement pas des masses de chapitres (le chapitre 10 est en cours d'écriture et ce sera peut-être bien le dernier, sans compter les épilogues (j'expliquerais l'emploi du pluriel dans un prochain chapitre)).

Ce chapitre 8 est très important. Pour plein de raison. Déjà, dans l'histoire, je trouve qu'il s'agit d'un tournant en un sens, ou en tout cas d'un moment clé. (mais voyonnnns ma fiction est tellement intense qu'il n'y a QUE des moments clés !). Et puis au delà de ça, pour mes scores personnels (attention, ca va parler stats et autres trucs bassement terrestres qui ne devraient pas intéressés l'artiste qui est une âme pure, concentré immatériel d'inspiration et de talent et par conséquent détacher des choses purement matérielles telles que les reviews), peut-être que parmi vous qui lisez ces lignes se trouve même celui/celle qui laissera la millième review de ma « carrière » d'auteur ffnet ! 1000 ! C'est pas trop top banane ? Moi en tout cas, je kiffe =D J'espère que le 1000 ème sera sur cette fiction. Parce que je l'aime beaucoup, elle compte beaucoup pour moi pour pleins de raisons (le thème, le registre, la période de ma vie qu'elle représentera toujours à savoir mes concours et mon intégration dans ma chère école adorée,…). Et en parlant de stat, on a dépassé au chapitre 7 les cent reviews sur A Quoi Rêvent Les Anges ! (Merci Dairy ) )

Fin des choses purement terrestres. Ce chapitre me plait beaucoup, il y a plein de petites phrases qui m'ont bêtement plu, ce doux sentiment de satisfaction quand on se relit et qu'on aime ce qu'on a pondu il y a X semaines, surement à une heure indécente ^^ C'est ce genre de petit frisson délectable qui me pousse à écrire. Ca et le fait de pouvoir toucher les gens (chose qui transparait souvent dans vos reviews et qui me donne toujours envie d'en faire plus pour vous =) ).

Donc as always, merci pour votre présence, merci pour vos yeux qui courent sur mes lignes d'inepties, merci pour vos doigts qui parfois m'accordent une review, merci pour tout ! Special thanx à toutes mes poulettes (et mon petit pénis/poulet :P) qui me soutiennent personnellement et me font rire et que je kiffe. Elles(il) se reconnaitront parmi les lecteurs. Au plaisir de faire encore un long bout de chemin avec vous tous, très chers camarades de débauche littéraire !

Et maintenant, place au chapitre \o/

Bonne lecture

Nella

Disclaimer : Quand on réfléchit bien, c'est très culturel, cette tradition d'écrire un disclaimer (comme toute tradition, pardonnez le truisme). Je veux dire, si nous vivions sous un régime communiste, où tout appartient à tout le monde, le disclaimer n'existerait pas. Ce qui est à toi est à moi, ce qui est à moi est à toi, toutes les productions, y compris les productions artistico-intellectuelles devraient être communes. Dans un mode de pensée communautaire parfait, où chacun est fragment d'un tout, les droits d'auteur et autres copyrights n'auraient plus de raisons d'être. Mais de là, on peut se demander si l'égoïsme est culturel ou juste naturel, « humain ». Sauver sa peau avant de sauver les autres, l'instinct de survie (et par extension l'égoïsme) est souvent un moteur d'action bien plus efficace que l'altruisme pur. Et de fait, le communisme ne serait qu'une utopie irréalisable ( et irréalisée en fait, car un vrai communisme c'est un communisme sans tyran à sa tête). Une autre question intéressante, c'est de se demander si dans un régime communiste parfait, quand l'équilibre est atteint (je crois que les théoriciens pensaient qu'une cinquantaine d'année de régime communiste effaceraient les schémas de pensée « occidentaux » au profit d'un mode de pensée conforme aux idéaux) et que la notion d'individu a disparu, quand l'homme est devenu fourmi dans sa fourmilière, abeille ouvrière dans sa ruche, à ce moment là, y a-t-il encore possibilité de création ? L'individualité n'est-elle pas le point de départ de la créativité et de l'art, tout simplement ?

Vous avez 3 heures, et les calculatrices sont, bien entendues, interdites. Et comme nous sommes des chiens d'occidentaux, je rappellerais inutilement mais conformément aux règles de la possession toute puissante que les personnages appartiennent à JKR.

Fond Musical Proposé : Encore **The Servant** (j'ai des phases monomaniaques, et vous en payez le prix, désolé, mais ils sont trop bons !), cette fois c'est _You Should Be My Girlfriend. _

Je propose et tu disposes, petit lecteur ankylosé (oui non mais cherche pas, j'avais envie.)

Enjoy

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Morphée

Λ Ca fait un peu moins d'une semaine maintenant. Une semaine sans lui. Enfin, pas tout à fait sans lui : je me suis noyé dans son image jusqu'à l'ivresse, regardant encore et encore toutes les photos même si j'avais déjà choisi celles que je voulais présenter, retouchant encore et encore le tableau pour me donner une excuse pour le contempler. Et me voila aujourd'hui, chargé de mon précieux paquet emballé dans du papier kraft. Prendre le métro avec un tableau de deux mètres par un mètre cinquante, c'est une aventure qui ne manque pas de piquant… Heureusement que j'ai soigneusement renforcé les angles de mon paquet et placé une couche de papier bulle en dessous du kraft !

Enfin, j'arrive la mort dans l'âme devant l'Académie. J'aperçois des camarades de classe qui apportent également le fruit de leur travail. Je souris en voyant Ron qui a dû demander de l'aide à ses deux grands frères vivant sur Paris pour charrier son travail, mais même ces trois gaillards roux ensemble ont toutes les peines du monde à transporter la statue. Je les salue de loin, et Ron me fait un bref signe de main, relâchant du même coup sa prise sur la statue qui vacille dangereusement. Je pénètre dans le hall de l'école et laisse derrière moi les hurlements de protestations des jumeaux Weasley.

Monsieur Gogue est en haut de l'escalier de marbre, en train de discuter avec le directeur, mais il me regarde une seconde, un sourire confiant sur le visage. Etrangement, je n'ai pas peur de le décevoir. Je ne me sens pas angoissé de présenter mon projet. Je crois que j'aurais préféré ca, mais non. Je me sens juste… vide. Comme si on m'avait arraché une partie de moi-même. Tant que le tableau trônait sur son chevalet au milieu de l'atelier, j'avais l'illusion que ce n'était pas fini, que peut-être, ma muse allait réapparaitre, sonner à ma porte et m'inviter à aller boire un café ou sauter hors du cadre et venir frotter sa peau nue contre la mienne… Mais maintenant c'est terminé. Il ne viendra plus. Je ne pourrais plus jamais me délecter de l'éclat délicat de sa peau. Des frémissements aériens de ses flancs pâles. Des mouvements fluides de ses cheveux d'or. Je ne pourrais plus jamais être émerveillé par la manière dont un frisson répand une onde sensuelle sur sa chair. De la façon dont ses paupières s'abaissent à moitié quand il se laisse gagner par l'engourdissement, allongé sur cette méridienne qui ne semblait avoir été créée que pour lui. J'ai juste envie de pleurer alors que je m'apprête à abandonner mon dernier lien avec ces souvenirs à un jury de professionnels qui n'auront aucune idée de tout ça. Pour ne pas sangloter en plein milieu du hall dallé de marbre veiné, je regarde ma montre et tente de me concentrer sur les questions techniques. Je souffle. Je ne peux plus reculer de toute manière.

Je vais jusqu'au couloir dans lequel plusieurs de mes camarades attendent déjà de passer l'entretien. Une tension dans l'atmosphère, des pieds qui s'agitent dans l'air, des doigts qui pianotent nerveusement. Tous sont anxieux. Je me sens totalement extérieur à leur peur. Je pose doucement mon précieux paquet contre le mur et vais voir la secrétaire qui me donne les fiches à remplir, ainsi qu'un stylo. Lentement, le questionnaire me vide la tête.

Nom.

Prénom.

Date de naissance.

Lieu de naissance.

Adresse.

Numéro de téléphone.

Adresse email.

Année.

Promotion.

Thème imposé.

Nombre de pièces présentées.

Média(s) employé(s).

Titre(s) de la/des œuvre(s).

Description(s).

…

Comme un automate, je coche les cases, je remplis les blancs. J'ai l'impression de réduire une puissante expérience spirituelle à une série de chiffres et de mots vides de sens, l'impression de rationnaliser un rêve, de disséquer froidement une transe magique. Tout ça me semble tellement absurde… Est-ce que ça a vraiment un sens ? Est-ce que c'est moi qui suis incapable de le voir ? Ou est-ce que le départ de ma muse rend tout superflu, inutile, vain ?

Je suis encore là, le stylo en l'air, les yeux perdus dans ma feuille quand on appelle mon nom, une heure plus tard. Vu la grimace que fait le surveillant quand je relève la tête, il a du répéter mon nom deux ou trois fois avant que je ne réagisse. Je lui tends le formulaire, il me l'arrache presque des mains. Son irritation me semble à des milliers de kilomètres de ma vie. Comme un mauvais feuilleton télé. Le surveillant devient un acteur de Plus Belle La Vie (1), et je suis un spectateur hébété, qui ne comprend pas ce qu'il essaye de jouer, et surtout pourquoi… Est-ce que ça a vraiment eu un sens un jour ?

Il revient cinq minutes plus tard. Il me toise et me fait signe d'entrer. J'acquiesce vaguement. Je me lève comme un zombie et je ramasse mon colis. Une fois arrivé devant le jury, je reste stupidement figé. Ils me regardent, interrogatifs, moi et mon grand colis de kraft. Je suis perdu, et je ne peux que les regarder en retour. Le directeur, ainsi que Monsieur Gogue et une grande femme d'un certain âge à la mine sévère me regardent. Je crois que c'est Madame Mac Gonagall, une écossaise, professeur des quatrième et cinquième années.

Enfin, Monsieur Dumbledore se racle la gorge. Ses yeux pétillent d'amusement, ce qui n'était pas le cas de la vieille dame, irritée, pas plus que de mon professeur qui semble inquiet.

« Monsieur Potter, d'après le formulaire que j'ai entre les mains, votre projet n'est pas un panneau recouvert de kraft, je vous suggère donc de retirer cet emballage. Ce n'est qu'un conseil, bien sur, mais je pense que ca nous permettrait d'apprécier au mieux votre style ! »

Je rougis, balbutie quelque chose, et m'exécute, étalant les différentes pièces que j'ai choisi de présenter. Alors que leurs regards courent de l'une à l'autre de mes odes à ma muse, je me lance dans des explications, soudain réanimé par la vue de la peau nacré sur la toile. Les visages sont indéchiffrables, mais de toute manière, je ne les vois pas, pas vraiment. Parce que je ne vois que Lui, en noir et blanc et en couleur, sur le papier, sur la toile et dans mes souvenirs. Je me moque de ce qu'ils pensent, et je parle, je parle, je vide mon sac peut-être, je parle de la magie, je parle de sa peau, je parle de ses regards, je parle de la lumière, je parle de lui, pour la première fois. Pour le retenir encore un peu dans ma vie, pour rendre un peu plus réel son passage dans mon existence, pour me dire que ce n'était pas un rêve…

Δ Trois semaines déjà. Trois semaines que je flotte, pris dans une inertie dramatique. Incapable de reprendre pied. Incapable de reprendre vie. Incapable de sourire. Incapable d'apprécier quoique ce soit. Trois semaines à me redresser et à tourner frénétiquement la tête de tous cotés quand je sens l'odeur de la lavande. Trois semaines à refuser de répondre aux questions de plus en plus pressantes de ma secrétaire.

La tête basse, j'enfile mes lunettes de soleil et prend le chemin mille fois emprunté qui mène à mon immeuble. La chaleur de cette fin de mois de juin est absolument écrasante, comme toujours à Paris. Le ciel est d'un bleu pur, la température atteint des records, et pas un souffle de vent ne vient rafraichir l'air lourd et chargé de gaz d'échappements. La radio brandit des alertes pollution, on parle de canicule. Le métro pue encore plus que d'habitude, l'odeur acre de la transpiration sature l'air. Les pakistanais pullulent dans les couloirs, vendant des éventails en papier aux usagers abrutis par la chaleur et la fatigue. Et je navigue mollement entre toutes ces personnes qui s'agitent et courent en tout sens, indifférent, sourd et aveugle au monde qui m'entoure.

Je soupire en atteignant la fraicheur du hall de l'immeuble. Ces vieux immeubles en pierre de taille arrivent toujours à conserver cette fraicheur délicieuse… Merci très cher baron Hausmann ! Je salue vaguement une voisine qui sort son courrier de la boite aux lettres. Tiens, c'est vrai, ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas relevé le courrier. Je fouille dans ma poche, tripote quelques secondes le trousseau et trouve enfin la bonne clé. Directement, avec lassitude, je jette les deux tiers de la pile de papier dans la poubelle toute proche. Ce débile de facteur a vraiment du mal à comprendre « Pas de Pubs » ?

Dans l'ascenseur, je jette un œil à ce qui me reste en main, distraitement. Les trucs habituels, factures et relevés de compte,… Une petite enveloppe spéciale attire mon attention. Le papier est particulièrement précieux, un papier de qualité, blanc cassé, épais. Une écriture fine et soigné a inscrit mon nom à la plume, à l'encre verte émeraude, soignant les pleins et les déliés. Pas de timbre. Et pas d'adresse d'expéditeur.

Je fixe toujours avec intérêt cette mystérieuse missive en entrant dans mon appartement. Je jette ma mallette dans un fauteuil, le reste des lettres sur la table basse, et je vais jusqu'à la cuisine en desserrant ma cravate. Je prends un couteau sur l'égouttoir et ouvre l'enveloppe. Elle contient un carton d'invitation noir. Un grand « contraste(s) » tracé d'une écriture stylisée, extrêmement sophistiquée, en blanc sur le fond noir, domine le flyer. En dessous, une adresse, une date et une fourchette d'heure. Le premier samedi de juillet, entre 18 et 22h, à l'Ecole des Beaux Arts de Paris.

Mû par un espoir soudain, je retourne la carte, et mon cœur s'arrête : c'est là. Une écriture hésitante, un peu brouillonne, quelques mots tracés au stylo à bille noir. La sienne, j'en suis sûr. Juste quelques mots. Quelques mots qui font repartir mon cœur, qui insufflent à nouveau la vie en moi.

_J'aimerais beaucoup que vous veniez… Harry._

Il m'invite. Il veut me voir. Je me laisse glisser sur le sol de la cuisine, le dos contre le frigo, les yeux fixés sur le petit morceau d'espoir que je tiens toujours entre mes mains tremblantes. Le revoir. Découvrir ses toiles et ses photos, et la façon dont il me voyait. Et peut-être… Peut-être que cette fois, je trouverais le courage de l'embrasser…

Λ « Allons mon garçon, cessez d'être aussi nerveux, vous pouvez être fier de vous ! »

Le professeur Gogue me contemple avec un sourire paternel.

« En tout cas, moi je suis très fier de vous… Vous avez réussi à atteindre votre but. C'est une chance rare. »

Je rougis et balbutie des remerciements alors qu'il détourne pudiquement les yeux. Après quelques secondes, il m'observe plus gravement. Il se mordille la lèvre, sa moustache frémit et trahit son inquiétude, puis il se jette à l'eau :

« Vous… Vous l'avez invité ?

‒ Qui ? »

Question stupide, dont je connais la réponse.

« Votre modèle. Votre… votre muse. »

Il continue de me regarder gravement. J'hésite puis hoche la tête, et ses sourcils cotonneux se froisse légèrement.

« Vous savez ce que vous risquez je suppose…

‒ Je… je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez…

‒ Bien sur que si. Je ne veux pas jouer les oiseaux de mauvaise augure, Harry. Mais… ce que vous voulez… c'est du suicide. Et inutile de protester. Moi aussi, j'ai cru que c'était des conneries, j'ai cru que j'étais spécial, qu'elle et moi c'était différent. Je suis passé par là avant vous Harry. Et j'ai cru que j'étais le seul à pouvoir savoir, j'ai cru qu'on était unique. Mais j'ai eu tord. Evidemment, rien n'est jamais sur. Il existe sans doute des cas où… la fin n'a pas été trop mauvaise. Des cas où l'artiste a su aimer sa muse sans la détruire, et sans se détruire. Mais parfois, il y a des risques qui ne valent pas la peine d'être pris. Pas quand les chances sont si minces. Pas quand on risque si gros. »

Il me scrute, et je reste bouche bée. Il semble si… vieux soudain. Usé par la vie. Tué par sa muse. Peut-être que c'est elle qui l'a fait quitter la peinture… J'aimerais en savoir plus. J'ai peur d'en savoir plus.

Un toussotement nous fait sursauter. Le directeur se tient à côté de nous, dans un costume violet, une cravate jaune poussin tranchant sur la chemise accordée au costume.

« Alors monsieur Potter, prêt à affronter un public ?

‒ Euh… Je crois monsieur.

‒ Bien, bien. L'exposition débute dans dix minutes. Oh, et tentez de ne pas vous laissez monopoliser par votre famille et vos amis ! Ce serait dommage de ne pas rencontrer le vrai public, les visiteurs anonymes ! »

Il me fait un clin d'œil et s'éclipse paisiblement. Monsieur Gogue a l'air épuisé, las. Il soupire, et après un dernier regard de mise en garde qu'il semble déjà savoir inutile, il s'en va vers d'autres élèves, me laissant seul, un peu abasourdi.

Je le regarde s'éloigner, et je ne sais pas quoi faire. S'il avait raison ? S'il valait mieux ne pas jouer ? S'il valait mieux ne pas risquer… je ne sais même pas ce que je risque. Ma santé mentale ? Mon intégrité ? Mon âme d'artiste ? Mon âme tout court ? J'ai eu des petits copains, j'ai eu des ruptures, j'ai eu le cœur brisé. Je connais tout ça. Mais cette menace diffuse qu'il semble agiter, elle semble bien pire, bien plus effrayante encore que tous les cœurs brisés du monde…

Je me passe la main dans les cheveux. Un éclat de rire nerveux non loin, mes camarades s'impatientent, piétinent, parlent fort, piaffent et s'agitent alors que l'heure tourne. Je jette un œil à ma montre. Dans deux minutes, ils ouvriront les portes. Je repousse mes angoisses par rapport à Drago. Après tout, peut-être qu'il ne se passera rien… Peut-être que cette électricité entre lui et moi n'existe que dans l'atmosphère feutrée de mon atelier, quand il est nu et que je l'aime avec mon crayon et mon appareil photo… Peut-être qu'il n'aimera pas... Peut-être qu'il viendra accompagné… Mon estomac se tord. Peut-être qu'il ne viendra pas…

Je me redresse, ajuste ma veste de costume, ressert ma cravate, et soupire longuement pour me calmer. Ca ira. Il y aura des gens. Mes amis. Mon parrain. Et des inconnus, plein d'inconnus… Mon estomac se tord, de trac cette fois. Dieu merci, la galerie est climatisée, sinon je serais déjà aussi détrempé de sueur que si j'avais plongé dans une piscine tout habillé.

« Jeunes gens, j'espère que vous êtes prêt pour la première exposition de votre vie, qui ne sera pas, j'en suis sur, votre dernière ! »

Un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres, le directeur caresse un peu sa longue barbe tout en contemplant la trentaine de jeunes gens qui le fixent avec un air effarouché. Puis il se retourne, et ouvre la porte. Très vite, une nuée de gens entrent dans la galerie. Pour le moment, le flot de visiteurs est surtout constitué des proches. Je guette la foule, à la recherche d'une connaissance… Je vois un convoi de rouquins qui me sont familiers et je me promets de les rejoindre pour les saluer plus tard. Soudain, un visage connu émerge de la foule, et mon cœur s'emballe… Merde. Sam. Il me repère et me rejoint. Je prie pour qu'il ne me saute pas dessus devant tout le monde.

« Harry ! »

Je le regarde approcher avec une légère appréhension. Il est beau, il a mis une chemise blanche au col négligemment déboutonné avec une cravate et un pantalon de costume noirs, simple, juste assez élégant pour se fondre dans ce vernissage, mais juste assez négligé pour lui donner, couplé à sa crinière de cheveux noirs et raides savamment arrangée, un look nonchalant terriblement sexy. Ses joues sont rouges, surement à cause de la chaleur de l'extérieur, et ses yeux noirs pétillent de joie. Sa joie de vivre et son excitation enfantine me réchauffent le cœur, me détendent instantanément. Et il est si beau comme ça...

A ma grande surprise, quand il arrive enfin à mon niveau, il me gratifie d'une simple accolade genre amitié viril. Mon Sammy sait se tenir en société, éducation stricte oblige. Je me relâche et lui rend son accolade, soulagé. Si je n'espérais pas apercevoir un éclat blond, je crois que j'aurais pu lui promettre au creux de l'oreille une nuit torride alors qu'il m'enlaçait innocemment. Mais je n'ai rien dit, et je suis resté légèrement distant, juste amical. Je l'entraine vers mon propre projet, comme le font tous mes camarades, l'air enfiévré. Voila, le hasard a voulu que Sam soit le premier à découvrir mon travail après les membres du jury… Je soupire et souris. Soit. Il aura le droit au grand jeu. Et alors que sa mâchoire tombe et qu'il contemple mon interprétation personnelle des contrastes du corps de ma muse, je me lance dans des explications.

Δ Un coup d'œil angoissé à mon réveil m'apprend que mon taxi arrive dans un quart d'heure, et je suis encore nu devant mon dressing, incapable de me décider. Ma peau a même eu le temps de sécher totalement depuis le temps que j'hésite devant l'étalage de costume. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux encore humide. Merde, il faut encore que je me coiffe en plus…

Je respire profondément pour me calmer, passe systématiquement en revue toutes les tenues possibles puis finis par me décider pour un costume blanc cassé. Classe, élégant, et moins stricte que les costumes gris que je porte pour aller travailler. C'est bon, je serais à l'heure normalement.

Apaisé, je m'habille avec soin. Je choisis une cravate de soie blanche, tant qu'à faire, autant jouer la carte du blanc jusqu'au bout. Je vais jusqu'à la salle de bain, brosse mes cheveux. Ils sont encore un peu humides, mais ce n'est pas grave, ils sècheront sur le trajet, fins comme ils sont. Je me contemple dans le miroir. Vérification habituel, cheveux, peau, nez, dents. J'ajuste ma cravate, la veste de mon costume. Une seconde, mon regard accroche son jumeau. C'est ce soir ou jamais. Il veut que je vienne. Et moi je veux qu'il rentre dans ma vie, parce qu'elle semble complètement insipide depuis qu'il y est passé fugacement. Mon reflet me renvoie un regard décidé, presque carnassier. Ce que Drago Malefoy veut, Drago Malefoy a. C'est vrai en affaire, à moi de rendre cette maxime vraie dans ma vie sentimentale.

Je mets ma montre, et remarque au passage que le taxi doit déjà être en bas. Je sors de la salle de bain, attrape mes clés, mon porte feuille, et quitte mon appartement. Le taxi est effectivement garé devant chez moi. Je pourrais m'excuser pour l'attente mais après tout, il n'y a pas de raison, de toute manière il sera payer pour ce temps perdu. Je m'assoie, répond froidement à son accueil jovial, et jette ostensiblement un coup d'œil à ma montre pour qu'il comprenne que je suis pressé. Il démarre, et je regarde par la fenêtre d'un air las pour le dissuader d'engager une conversation. Technique toujours aussi efficace, car le vieil homme se concentre sur la route et me laisse plonger dans mes pensées angoissées. Je dresse des centaines de scénarios, j'écris mon texte, je cherche les mots, je rêve le premier contact de ses lèvres sur ma peau…

Enfin, le taxi se gare le long du trottoir.

« Voila M'sieur. 17,58 euros ! »

Je lui tends un billet bleu.

« Tenez, garder la monnaie.

‒ Merci M'sieur. Bonne soirée ! »

Sans un mot, je sors de la berline gris métallisé. Face à moi, l'entrée vitrée de la galerie. Tout autour, les gens vont et viennent, profitant de cette chaude soirée de juillet qui fleure bon les vacances.

« Oh, regarde Cat', c'est l'ange ! »

Je me retourne, surpris. Deux jeunes filles qui sortent tout juste de la galerie et qui semblent vêtues pour aller en boite de nuit – ces robes trop courtes correspondant sans doute à leur définition d'une tenue élégante – me regarde avec étonnement. J'hésite, puis tente de prendre un ton qui ne soit pas trop méprisant :

« Je peux vous aider ?

‒ Vous êtes l'ange ? Le mec sur les photos ? »

Je suis un peu pris de cours. La brune se penche vers la blonde et lui murmure quelque chose qui les fait glousser toutes les deux. D'un regard glacial, je coupe court à leurs bruits de basse-cour et je les plante là, me dirigeant vers l'entrée de la galerie à grand pas. Je ne sais pas trop de quoi elles parlaient, mais ca a eu pour seul effet de m'irriter et d'accroitre ma nervosité !

Je frissonne en pénétrant dans l'espace climatisé. Je jette un œil alentour. Des gens discutent par petit groupes, certains attroupés devant les tableaux, écoutant les artistes parler de leur travail, d'autres répartis dans l'immense volume de la galerie, discutant de tout et de rien. Un escalier transparent mène à un second étage en mezzanine, dont le sol est également fait de plaques transparentes. Des serveurs zigzaguent entre les femmes en robe de soirée et les hommes en costume, charriant flutes de champagne et petits fours. Un vernissage standard en somme. Je ne vois pas Harry, et commence à avancer un peu au hasard, tentant d'occulter les gens qui me regardent passer en chuchotant, ou qui me fixent gravement comme ce vieux bonhomme barbu là-bas, et mon estomac qui se tord douloureusement.

« Excusez-moi… »

Je me retourne vers la voix. Une jeune femme, vêtue d'une longue robe de soirée prune. Brune, de longs cheveux auburn frisés savamment arrangée. Elle est jolie. Semble intelligente. Elle me fixe en silence quelques secondes, l'air sérieux. Elle me jauge je crois, et ca m'inquiète étrangement. Qui est-elle ? Mes sourcils se haussent en une moue interrogative, déclenchant un micro-sourire sur ses lèvres légèrement maquillées.

« Ses toiles sont par là. »

Puis après un dernier regard indéchiffrable, elle rejoint des gens qui lui font signe.

Je reste perplexe quelques secondes, puis décide de suivre son indication. Après tout, je ne sais pas pourquoi le fait que les gens me reconnaissent m'angoisse, je sais que je suis le modèle d'au moins une toile dans cette galerie… Je longe les murs blancs, incapable d'accorder mon attention aux différentes œuvres tant mon esprit est concentré sur un seul but : trouver Harry. Si je trouve ses tableaux, je le trouverais sans doute.

Soudain, mes jambes tremblent, mon corps vacille, mon cœur s'arrête. Je reste immobile, la bouche entrouverte, le souffle en suspens. La seule réaction qui me vient est de souffler un « oh mon dieu… ».

J'ai trouvé. Un mur à ma gloire. Mais est-ce bien moi, cet éphèbe si parfait allongé sur le velours rouge ? Est-ce bien moi cet apollon divin en noir et blanc ? Je ne sais où poser les yeux, j'ai l'impression que je vais me sentir mal. C'est trop, beaucoup trop pour moi. Je recule de deux pas. C'est immense. Il a composé un triptyque autour de mon corps. Deux photographies noir et blanc encadrant une toile en couleur. Les photos sont dans des cadres sculptés peints en blanc, la toile est nue. Les trois pièces sont placées en diagonal sur un grand drap noir qui les met en valeur. Le drap est lui-même délimité par un immense cadre qui fait au moins quatre mètres sur trois, finement sculpté et peint en noir brillant.

La photo en bas à gauche est une photo prise lors de notre séance sur les ombres. Je crois me souvenir qu'elle a été prise la nuit. Pendant que j'étais… légèrement éméché et que j'ondulais devant son objectif… Je rougis un court instant à cette idée mais très vite, mon admiration face à la photo éclipse le souvenir. L'image est coupée au milieu de mes fesses, et au niveau de mon front. Je suis debout, je tournais le dos à Harry mais je me suis retourné, de telle sorte que je suis de 3/ 4, mes bras encadrant mon corps dans une pose gracieuse, les reins légèrement creusés par la torsion. Je regarde l'objectif, un sourire joueur aux lèvres, les yeux à demi clos dans une expression terriblement… érotique est sans doute le mot le plus approprié… Et le détail le plus délicat de la composition, ce sont les ombres jetées par un rideau, qui dessinent une dentelle sophistiquée sur ma peau blanche, et comme des fleurs de lumières qui éclosent ou se fanent au gré des creux et des courbes de mon corps...

J'avale difficilement ma salive, j'ai toutes les peines du monde à me dire que cette photo me représente… Je suis si… irréel…

Mes yeux glissent en diagonale jusqu'au coin opposé, jusqu'à l'autre photo. Je rougis un peu plus violemment. Une photo prise lors de la dernière séance. La dernière photo de la dernière séance. Quand j'espérais tellement qu'il m'embrasse… Je frissonne violemment à la vue de cette photographie. Elle est cadrée d'une manière semblable à l'autre, du front au bas-ventre. Je suis placé devant lui, appuyé contre son torse, et mon visage est tourné vers la droite, tourné vers lui. J'ai l'air étrangement détaché – il faut croire que je suis un acteur brillant finalement… – et mes yeux sont fermés, je semble presque endormi. Lui par contre est loin d'avoir l'air indifférent. Il est derrière moi, son bras passe sous le mien pour poser sa main large sur mon ventre, à coté du nombril. Son autre main tiens la mienne, nos doigts sont entrelacés. Et surtout il est penché vers moi, ses lèvres à deux ou trois centimètres des miennes, entrouvertes, alors que ses yeux – je hais soudain le noir et blanc, j'aurais tellement voulu voir l'émeraude des ses yeux au lieu d'une nuance de gris qui leur enlève toute leur magie – sont fixés avidement sur mes lèvres. Alors que mon corps semble entièrement abandonné entre ses bras, on sent une tension dans tous ses muscles. Il avait raison, le contraste de nos peaux est saisissant. Et j'ai juste envie de crier à mon double monochrome d'ouvrir les yeux et d'embrasser cet homme qui semble hypnotisé par ses lèvres grises.

Je me mords la lèvre et recentre mon regard sur la pièce central : une toile de deux mètre sur un mètre cinquante à peu près, en format paysage, en couleur. Ce tableau me représente allongé sur la méridienne rouge sang, et la scène a été transportée dans un autre décor que son atelier, un pré verdoyant sous un ciel azur où quelques nuages vaporeux, admirablement exécutés, s'étirent. Je suis couché sur le coté, une pièce de tissu assortie au velours de mon support couvre mon intimité qui disparait dans une ombre. Mes cheveux semblent faits d'or blanc sous son pinceau, chaque mèche est représentée avec une acuité impressionnante. Mes yeux sont fermés, j'ai l'air profondément détendu. Je pourrais apprécier l'incroyable rendu de la pâleur et de la transparence de ma peau, m'extasier sur la nuance si délicate de rose tendre qu'il a choisi pour mes lèvres, mais il y a quelque chose d'autre sur ce tableau qui m'obnubile bien plus : une sorte d'aile blanche part de mon épaule pour s'étaler sur le fond bleu du ciel. Je dis « une sorte » parce qu'elle n'est pas tout à fait dessinée, bien moins proche d'une structure purement animale faite d'os et de plumes que d'une volute de fumée ou d'un voile de mousseline qu'on pourrait confondre avec les nuages si elle n'était pas verticale. Une aile aussi légère et irréelle qu'un soupir. Et d'éphèbe sublime que j'étais sur les photos, je suis carrément devenu un ange…

Je crois que je manque d'air, mes yeux s'embuent… Mon regard un peu trouble est accroché par une toute petite plaque d'acier qui a été fixée sous le coin droit de l'ensemble. Je m'approche d'un pas un peu vacillant.

_**ONEIROS**__. Par Harry Potter._

_Triptyque. De gauche à droite :_

_Le rêve d'une ombre.__ Photographie en noir et blanc non retouchée. 1mx70cm._

_A quoi rêvent les anges ?__ Huile sur toile. 1,60mx2,10m._

_Dans mes rêves...__ Photographie en noir et blanc, non retouchée. 1mx70cm._

(2)

Dans ses rêves… et dans les miens aussi… Un sourire dément s'accroche sur mon visage. Je m'essuie les yeux, et je me retourne. Il faut que je le voie. Il faut que je le trouve. Il faut que je l'embrasse. Il faut que je lui dise que j'ai envie de transformer ses rêves en réalité.

« Bonjour, c'est… c'est vous sur ces photos ? »

Je me tourne une seconde vers la voix féminine. Une femme, des yeux de biche, une bouche rouge sang, des cheveux chocolat qui cascadent sur ses épaules, un corps sculptural moulé dans une robe de créateur très élégante, sorte de beauté 30's, un charme à la fois glacial et torride à la Marlène Dietrich. Elle me dévore des yeux, curieuse et incendiaire. Tout à fait mon genre de femme. Sauf que pour l'instant, c'est un homme que je cherche. Je recommence à chercher des yeux mon artiste tout en répondant distraitement :

« En effet… »

Et je le vois.

Et mon cœur s'arrête.

Il est sur la mezzanine, à quelques mètres de là, près de la balustrade. Il enlace tendrement un homme, dans les 35 ans, peut-être plus, de longs cheveux noirs attachés en cœur de cheval, un costume noir finement rayé de blanc, qui lui donne un petit coté gangster old school. Manque que le chapeau. Une barbe légère ombre ses joues, et accentue son aura virile. Il est beau. Et Harry le regarde avec tellement de tendresse… D'amour… Il plonge son visage dans le cou de l'homme et celui-ci lui susurre quelque chose à l'oreille.

Harry…

Il est si beau, avec ses yeux verts qui brillent, ses joues un peu rose – sans doute a-t-il bu une ou deux coupes de champagnes – et son costume entièrement noir qui le rend irrésistible. Je sourirais si je n'avais pas tellement envie de vomir. Il est tout en noir quand je suis tout en blanc. Quelles étaient les chances ? Mais il a surtout toujours sa main dans celle de l'inconnu…

« … pensé ? »

Je me retourne. Marlène Dietrich est toujours là, et me regarde, dans l'expectative.

« Je… Pardon ?

‒ Je disais que vous preniez très bien la lumière, vous pourriez être mannequin. Vous y avez déjà pensé ? »

J'ai envie de soupirer. Encore cette question. Ridicule. Toutes les mêmes. Je relève les yeux vers la mezzanine. L'inconnu me regarde. Il me sourit. J'ai envie de vomir. Est-ce qu'il me nargue ou n'est-il pas conscient qu'il fait s'effondrer mon univers ? Il souffle un mot à Harry, et mon prince des sables se tourne vers moi, radieux. Il me fait un grand signe de la main, mais se décompose en voyant mon visage fermé.

« Vous êtes un peu pâle, ca va ?

‒ Non… Oui… Je n'ai jamais pensé à être mannequin… »

Il a l'air inquiet, il quitte la rambarde après un mot à son voisin et se dirige vers l'autre bout de la mezzanine, pour descendre à ma rencontre. Je me tourne vers ma voisine.

« Dites, j'ai envie de prendre l'air, ça vous dirait qu'on s'éclipse ? »

Elle sourit et rougit de plaisir. Trop simple, vraiment. Sans un mot de plus, je me dirige vers la porte, le claquement de ses talons résonnant à ma suite pour me prouver qu'elle est partante.

« Drago ! »

Je ne me retourne pas, et me retrouve bientôt sur le trottoir.

« Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un qui…

‒ Venez. »

Juste comme nous sortons, un taxi dépose une femme mure devant la galerie. Je me retiens de bousculer la vieille dame engoncée dans son nuage de parfum et de fourrure et je saute dans le taxi. Je lui donne mon adresse, il me regarde l'air ahuri.

« Monsieur, je suis désolé, vous devez appelez pour réserver votre taxi, je ne prends pas de course comme ça et…

‒ Ecoutez, je vous payerai le triple. Maintenant, roulez ! »

A peine mon inconnue s'est-elle assise à côté de moi que le taxi démarre. Par la fenêtre, je vois Harry sortir en courant de la galerie et me chercher des yeux, l'air perdu, inquiet…

Je réprime un autre haut-le-cœur, une autre vague de larmes, et je regarde par la fenêtre. Je sens la chatte en chaleur à mes côtés qui frémit d'impatience, un peu interdite, consciente qu'elle doit se taire. Je sais qu'elle me regarde, qu'elle me dévore littéralement des yeux. Je sais que dans ses yeux bleu nuit, il n'y a pas et il n'y aura jamais le _quelque chose_, son quelque chose à lui. Rien que du désir. Animal. Trivial. Banal.

Je ne peux pas la voir, je ne peux pas voir ses yeux qui me savourent par avance et me déshabillent impudiquement. Et, alors qu'elle est assise à côté de moi, tout son corps tendu vers le mien presque inconsciemment, je suis appuyé contre la portière et je regarde ostensiblement la vie parisienne qui se déploie sur les trottoirs à la faveur de ce début de soirée tiède. La nuit ne fait que commencer. Pour eux. Pour moi. Pour la chienne à coté de moi. Pour la nausée qui va et vient dans mon estomac. Pour le couteau qui va et vient dans mon cœur…

Λ Il a disparu. Je ne sais pas où il est… Nulle part à gauche, nulle part à droite… Et soudain un éclat blond accroche mon regard. Il est là, dans ce taxi. Il part. Il n'a pas aimé ? Il avait l'air… vexé. Blessé. Je ne sais pas. Il faut que j'y aille… Il faut que je le trouve… Il faut que je sache…

« Harry ! »

Je me retourne. Sirius se tient sur le seuil de la galerie, il a l'air inquiet.

« Pourquoi il est parti ? »

Comme un ridicule poisson hors de l'eau, j'ouvre et je ferme la bouche, incapable d'émettre un son. Aussitôt, mon parrain me rejoint et m'enlace.

« Ecoute Harry, je ne peux surement pas comprendre ce qu'il y a entre vous, mais je sais que ça en vaut la peine. Alors tu vas finir ta première exposition la tête haute. Et dès que c'est fini, tu files chez lui. Et vous réglez ca. »

La voix de mon père de substitution tout près de mon oreille m'apaise quasi-instantanément. Je respire calmement. Son odeur achève de me calmer. Le même aftershave que quand j'étais petit, que je pleurais et qu'il me réconfortait.

Je souffle, et me détache de lui. Il me gratifie d'un sourire paternel, et nous rentrons ensemble dans la galerie.

Deux heures plus tard, mes camarades et moi disons au revoir aux derniers visiteurs. Le professeur Dumbledore ferme les portes de la galerie, et se retourne vers nous. Il nous gratifie d'un discours parlant de premier pas, d'épanouissement, de long chemin à parcourir et de travail. Je suis incapable d'écouter… Une fois qu'il a fini, il se retire, et tous les élèves se mettent à commenter avec enthousiasme cette expérience.

« Allez Harry, on va fêter ca !

‒ Non… désolé Ron, je…

‒ Oh allez, tu es l'un de ceux qui ont eu le plus de succès, il y avait même ce marchand d'art venu soit disant incognito qui arrêtait pas de repasser devant ta toile et de te chercher du regard ! Si ca se trouve, il va vouloir te recruter avant même que tu sortes de l'école ! Ca vaut bien …

‒ Faut que j'y aille. Désolé. »

Après un dernier regard d'excuse, je tourne les talons et plante là mon meilleur ami. Il aimerait protester, mais aussitôt Hermione pose sa main sur son bras, et il se tait. Je la connais et je sais reconnaitre son soutien pour moi sous ce geste.

Je file. Il faut que je le trouve. Faites qu'il soit chez lui…

Je m'attire des regards en coin dans le métro, sans trop savoir si c'est le costard, ou le fait que je suis au bord de la crise de nerf. Je bouscule une demi-douzaine de personnes et récolte une dizaine de jurons et insultes dans plusieurs langues avant d'atteindre enfin l'air libre. Je connais le plan du quartier, j'ai déjà passé plusieurs heures à y errer la nuit depuis que j'ai rendu mes toiles, pris dans un besoin maladif de garder un lien, prêt à vendre mon âme contre une petite chance de voir sa silhouette se découper sur ses rideaux.

Il y a de la lumière dans son appartement. Pas beaucoup, une lumière tamisée. Je dois attendre dix bonnes minutes avant que par chance, un homme ouvre pour sortir ses poubelles. J'entreprends de rentrer mais il s'interpose :

« Hey, où vous allez !

‒ Je suis un ami de Monsieur Malefoy, qui habite au 3B. »

Il me scrute, dubitatif.

« C'est un jeune homme mince, avec les cheveux blond platine,… »

Il hoche la tête et finit par me laisser passer. Mon costume est surement ce qui m'a rendu crédible, et je remercie le ciel en grimpant quatre à quatre les escaliers. Une fois devant sa porte, je prends quelques secondes pour reprendre mon souffle, et enfin, d'un doigt tremblant, j'actionne la sonnette. Une fois. Deux fois. La porte s'ouvre à la volée. Mon souffle se bloque dans ma gorge. Il se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte et me toise. Il porte un peignoir en éponge, ses cheveux sont mouillés. Je crois qu'il sent l'alcool et la fleur d'oranger. Etrange mélange. Détail frappant, il a le regard un peu vague, les pupilles dilatées, et l'idée me vient soudain qu'il a prit quelque chose…

« C'est qui ? »

Il ne prend pas la peine de répondre à la voix féminine qui résonne derrière lui, et continue de me fixer d'un air glacial. Je tente de reprendre ma contenance.

« Je… je suis désolé de vous déranger mais j'ai… Vous… J'ai… »

Il arque un sourcil.

« Vous êtes parti et j'aurais voulu… J'ai peur de vous avoir vexé… »

Il sert les dents, les muscles de ses mâchoires jouent sous la peau pâle de ses joues.

« Vous… Vous n'avez pas aimé les toiles ? »

Ses yeux s'agrandissent, et il reste choqué une seconde, avant de partir dans un grand éclat de rire. Un rire effrayant, polaire, un peu fou.

« C'est tout ce qui compte hein ? »

Une porte s'ouvre dans le couloir et une femme apparait, emballée dans un drap. Elle est décoiffée, son rouge à lèvre barbouille son visage, elle offre une vision extrêmement vulgaire et sordide. Elle s'approche, sereine, se colle à Drago et l'enlace tout en me souriant. Son regard est aussi flou que le sien, ses pupilles aussi dilatées. Mon inquiétude devient certitude : quoiqu'ils aient pris, ils l'ont pris à deux.

« Vous êtes l'artiste, non ? Celui qui a photographié David ? »

David ? Il ne lui a pas dit son vrai nom ?

Drago pince les lèvres. La main aux ongles peints de rouge glisse sous un pan du peignoir, pendant que la demoiselle au regard embrumé par le désir reprend :

« Si ça ne vous dérange pas, nous étions occupés… »

Je suis incapable de détacher mon regard des yeux d'acier qui me toisent. Il est en colère. Il m'en veut. Je ne comprends pas. J'ai mal au cœur, et je suis perdu. Sa voix claque alors :

« Mais il peut rester s'il veut ! Il a déjà tout vu de moi ! »

Il fait un pas vers moi, se détachant de son amante, et dénoue la ceinture de son peignoir. Quand le peignoir tombe, je n'ose pas regarder. Il me fait un sourire cruel.

« Allez, faites-le ! Regardez! »

Vaincu, mon regard court sur sa peau pâle. J'y trouve les traces des griffes carmin de sa tigresse lubrique, et surtout, surtout, son sexe tendu, rouge, gonflé, tranchant violemment avec le satin blanc de son ventre. Mon ange immaculé est devenu satyre, démon de luxure. Incube. Je sais que depuis longtemps, il a gagné mon âme. Elle est toute à lui, depuis des mois. Et mon enfer est son absence.

Sans détacher son regard du mien, il recule, saisit le poignet de sa petite amie et l'attire devant lui. Il lui arrache son drap, dévoilant ses courbes plantureuses, son corps à la fois sublime et dramatiquement quelconque en comparaison de celui de ma muse, et elle ne peut que gémir doucement, soumise, excitée à l'extrême, tremblante d'impatience contre lui, rougissante.

« Dommage que vous n'ayez pas votre appareil photo, n'est-ce pas Harry ? »

Sa main remonte jusqu'à la nuque de la jeune femme, et il pousse violemment et la plaque sans ménagement contre le mur. La joue contre le papier peint, elle gémit et halète, creusant les reins sans la moindre pudeur, suppliante. Alors il lui accorde ce qu'elle veut, et se place derrière elle. Et il me regarde, provocateur, alors qu'il plonge dans les chairs humides de la femme qui grogne maintenant de soulagement. D'une main, il maintient toujours son visage contre le mur tandis que son autre main s'agrippe sauvagement à la hanche tendre de la victime consentante. Ses ongles courts se plantent dans la chair soyeuse et ses yeux se ferment à demi alors qu'il entame des vas-et-viens brutaux.

Le couloir résonne de bruits visqueux qui me soulèvent le cœur, à peine couverts par les cris rauques de la femme. Et je ne vois que ses yeux gris à lui, si froids, si durs, si cruels … D'un coup de rein plus puissant, il fait naitre une supplique inepte dans la bouche rouge, et elle fait un geste incontrôlé, cherchant quelque chose à quoi s'accrocher, faisant tomber au passage l'un des cadres qui ornent le mur blanc. Le bruit du verre qui se brise me sort de ma transe, et je tourne les talons, pendant que mon ange blond continue de baiser sauvagement son invitée.

Je claque la porte derrière moi, pour ne plus entendre ces gémissements et ces sons obscènes. Mais ils me poursuivent, jusque dans la cage d'escalier, jusque dans la rue, jusque dans cette impasse où je m'arrête pour vomir. Du champagne, quelques petits fours, et beaucoup de bile. Et toujours les gémissements dans ma tête. Pourquoi… Les larmes se mêlent aux sueurs froides. Je crois que je suis resté longtemps, abruti par la douleur et l'incompréhension, hébété, à genoux dans cette ruelle sombre, à tenter de justifier ce que j'ai vu par la colère, la drogue, l'alcool… Pourquoi…

* * *

**NOTES**

(0) _Morphée_ est un marbre de Jean-Antoine Houdon, exposé au Louvre. L'ange du sommeil y est représenté allongé, la tête dans les bras, l'air effondré.

(1) Désolé, c'était plus fort que moi XD

(2) Alors, je dois tout expliquer =) Oneiros c'est le Dieu grec des Rêves, souvent oublié au profit de Morphée, Dieu du sommeil. Le choix de ce titre pour le triptyque est du au fait que, comme vous l'avez sans doute noté, les trois œuvres ont des titres qui parlent de rêve. Et ca justifie également le choix du titre du chapitre ^^. Ensuite, « le rêve d'une ombre », c'est une référence à une citation que j'aime beaucoup, d'un poète grec, Pindare, dans ses Pythiques : « Ephémères, que sommes-nous ? Que ne sommes nous pas ? L'homme est le rêve d'une ombre. » Peut-on faire plus fugace et intangible que ca, être le rêve d'une ombre ? Sinon, A quoi rêvent les anges ?, ca n'est pas une citation, c'est juste que la première image qui m'est venu de cette fiction, c'était la scène de la méridienne, et d'office ce titre s'est imposé pour ce tableau, et du même coup pour toute la fiction. Rien à dire sur le « dans mes rêves », à part que vous avez échappé à « j'ai encore rêvé de lui », que j'ai évité parce que je me suis dit qu'aligner une référence à Pindare et une à la chanson d'Il était une fois qui parle de wet dreams entre autre aurait été un peu dérangeant XD

* * *

Voila voila, sur ce, je me sauve avant de me faire frapper =D Ca c'est pas de la fin de tapette ('scusez l'expression XD). Alors, comment avez-vous vécu cette fin violente ? =D Mais rassurez vous, c'est toujours pas la fin de la fiction (je tiens à la vie quand même !). Et vous êtes autorisé à toutes les violences dans les reviews (enfin, si ma 1000ème review pouvait ne pas être une review d'insultes, ca m'arrangerait XD)

A bientôt pour le chapitre 9 =)

Bise

Nella


	9. IX: L'Eternelle Idole

**A QUOI RÊVENT LES ANGES ?**

Blabla de l'auteur : Mouahahahaha

I rocked your world ! C'est trop énorme! J'adooooore le chapitre precedent XD J'écris ces lignes alors que je découvre les reviews que vous m'avez laissées sur le chapitre 8, et c'est JUSTE trop grandiose! Pas trop d'insultes, et si peu de menaces de mort, c'en est presque décevant par contre de ce coté là :P Une chose qui revient souvent, c'est que vous me suppliez de tout arranger vite. Mais voyons, il faut laisser au temps le temps de faire son œuvre =) Ce qui est bien, c'est que je vous ai TOTALEMENT pris au dépourvu avec la fin violente du chapitre précédent, et que du coup, vous savez plus du tout à quoi vous attendre =) Je repars avec une page blanche de toutes suppositions de votre part ^^ Je vais faire plus souvent des cataclysmes narratifs je crois :P

Oh, et sinon, champagne et petits fours, feux d'artifice et cotillons, c'est Angeluss qui m'a posté ma 1000ème review (enfin, ca compte qu'à moitié vu qu'elle a triché pour le faire =P). Je crois que peu de gens étaient plus aptes à obtenir ce titre glorieux (genre XD) qu'elle, ma petite protégée, ma fan numéro 1, la gamine tarée que je kiffe et qui me kiffe depuis Aria (la publication 0 quoi), il y a plus de 10 mois de ça maintenant. Je me rappelle de sa review, sur le cours du pénis à la bourse, et dès les premiers mails, c'était déjà n'importe quoi… Merci à toi ma petite Angie, merci d'être là comme ça, depuis si longtemps. Merci à tous les autres, ceux qui me suivent depuis un temps plus ou moins long et ceux qui me découvrent, ceux qui me reviewent et ceux qui se gardent jalousement leur opinion pour eux, ceux qui m'aiment et ceux qui ne m'aiment pas, ceux qui lisent ces lignes et ceux qui les sautent. Merci à tous, vraiment. Prochain cap : les 2000 =D Ou alors mieux, les 1000 sur une seule histoire, le truc de super star :P Allez, à votre bon cœur, cette fiction vaut bien 1000 reviews non ? *petits yeux mouillés*

Trève de larmoyage, un petit merci au passage à ma Nono qui est une bêta plus que nécessaire (a-t-on jamais vu un concombre de mer si intelligent ?), et nous voilà parti pour un nouveau chapitre !

On reprend là où nous avions coupé la semaine dernière, à votre grand désespoir et pour ma jubilation sadique la plus totale. La suite donc, la réponse à vos interrogations ! En espérant que ça vous plaise.

Bonne lecture

Bise

Nella

Disclaimer : Une clameur inarticulée monte de la foule. Il fait chaud, les corps se pressent les uns contre les autres. Quelqu'un avec un mégaphone beugle, vers l'avant du cortège. Pour dire quoi ? Qui peut savoir. Peu importe, la masse grouillante se contente de beugler encore plus fort pour appuyer le crachotement indistinct. La moiteur animale sature l'air, le troupeau humain en mouvement fait trembler le pavé. Les forces de l'ordre les scrutent, aux aguets, la main sur la matraque, leur peur masquée derrière leur casques. La colère des manifestants explose en dizaines de décibel dans la rue habituellement calme, et fait vibrer l'air dans les poumons des représentants des forces de l'ordre. Quelques riverains inquiets sont penchés précautionneusement à leurs balcons, un pied encore à l'intérieur, prêt à rentrer se mettre à l'abri si ça dégénère. Un jeune officier se sent grisé, l'adrénaline court dans ses veines, il se sent intensément vivant, l'excitation surpasse la peur. Agité, il promène ses yeux sur la foule. Toutes ces jeunes filles, brillantes de sueur, un peu échevelées, hurlant leur colère… Etrangement, son esprit d'homme célibataire depuis trop longtemps trouvait que les cris de colère se muaient par moment en gémissement de plaisir… Il essuya son front et tenta de lutter contre ses pensées déplacées en lisant les pancartes et banderoles. « On veut le chapitre 9 ». Le chapitre de quoi ? « A mort Nella ! » Qui était Nella ? « Plus de cul et moins de parlotte ! » Ca, il était plutôt pour ! Enfin une revendication utile ! « Poudlard à JKR ! » Poudlard ? C'était pas cette école de sorcier, Harry Potter et tout le bordel, genre bouquin pour gamins ? Finalement, l'officier oublia vite tout cela : une jeune fille avait ôté son débardeur pour en faire un drapeau, et le jeune homme se fit mentalement une remarque salace basée sur un jeu de mots foireux à base de « matraque ».

Fond Musical Proposé : On My Shoulder, de The Do. Message à l'attention d'un certain concombre de mer: mes gouts musicaux roxx et te pètent l'anus! Ceci étant dit…

Je propose et tu disposes, petit lecteur bisextile (une fois de plus, ne pas chercher à comprendre, c'est le secret du bonheur)

Enjoy

* * *

_Chapitre 9: L'Eternelle Idole _

Δ Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je n'arrive plus à me sentir normal ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça m'arrive à moi ? Dans ce couloir, elle continue à gémir, et je sens une larme rouler sur ma joue. Avant j'aimais ça, avant j'arrivais à me sentir bien entre les cuisses d'une femme. Mais au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulent, je sens mon sexe qui perd sa vigueur, et le rythme de mes coups de bassin décroit rapidement. Il n'est plus là, il ne me regarde plus avec fascination, avec un mélange de dégout et de désir dans les yeux, alors ça n'a plus d'intérêt. Ma main est toujours sur la nuque de la femme, je l'empêche de se retourner alors que je quitte le fourreau de chairs brûlantes qui me réclament encore, plus.

« Da…David ? »

Mon sexe flasque heurte ma cuisse dans un bruit mouillé. J'essuie la larme qui coule sur ma joue et me penche sur elle. Elle tremble en sentant mon souffle contre sa joue. Son parfum hors de prix me semble soudain lourd, répugnant, j'ai l'impression qu'il sature l'atmosphère, qu'il remplit mes poumons et m'englobe tout entier, et j'ai la nausée. Il manque une fragrance de… de lavande. Je lèche la peau soyeuse derrière son oreille, la faisant gémir, puis je susurre, sur un ton mielleux :

« J'aimerais que tu partes. »

Elle se fige, et cligne stupidement des yeux.

« Qu…Quoi ? »

Je soupire, prend sa main et la porte à mon entrejambe.

« Tu vois ? J'ai plus envie. »

Elle hésite, puis referme ses doigts sur mon sexe.

« Je peux…

‒ Non, tu ne peux pas. »

J'ai été ferme cette fois. Ma main serre son poignet, et elle gémit, de douleur cette fois, alors qu'elle lâche prise. Elle prend peur, ma main toujours verrouillée durement sur sa nuque.

« Prends tes affaires, et dégage. »

Elle tremble. Je retire ma main et recule, et elle court jusqu'à la chambre, me lançant un regard terrifié par-dessus son épaule. Je sais être effrayant visiblement. Ou peut-être que c'est ces cachets qu'elle m'a fait prendre… Elle aurait dû forcer la dose, c'était pas suffisant pour me donner vraiment envie de la baiser.

Quand elle ressort, elle me trouve appuyé contre le mur, les mains dans le dos, pensif. Elle est toujours décoiffée, sa robe passée à la va-vite, la fermeture éclair encore largement ouverte dans le dos, ses pupilles toujours dilatées, psychotropes et adrénaline. Elle me fixe, apeurée, et jauge visiblement si elle peut passer sans que je l'égorge. Je lui souris, amusé. Elle bondit, et part en courant dans les escaliers, ses escarpins vernis et son sac à main dans les bras. Narquois, je lance un « Bonne nuit ! » avant de refermer la porte. Je ramasse mon peignoir et retourne dans ma chambre. Au sol ses sous vêtements qu'elle n'a pas pris le temps de ramasser. Je me penche et les prend du bout des doigts. Madame avait bon gout. Je jette le tout dans la poubelle de la salle de bain avant de retourner sous la douche, avec l'espoir stupide que l'eau trop chaude efface ma douleur. Peut-être que demain, je me réveillerais et réaliserais que tout cela n'était qu'une hallucination. Que je l'ai rêvé. Que j'ai refusé les cachets, conformément à mes principes envers la drogue, que j'ai jeté la fille à la porte et que j'ai fait un cauchemar. Ou bien mieux, que je ne suis jamais allé à la galerie, et que Harry n'ai jamais enlacé son petit ami devant moi…

Λ Le galeriste m'a appelé encore une fois. Il voulait un entretien avec moi. Il m'a fait comprendre qu'il était prêt à m'acheter certains de mes travaux. Je lui ai demandé de ne plus me rappeler. Ron me tuerait s'il savait ca, mais heureusement il n'en saura rien, puisqu'il est parti avec d'autres amis sur un petit spot de surf du littoral Atlantique. J'aurais dû partir avec eux mais j'ai trouvé une excuse pour me défiler au dernier moment. Ca a été dur de rester crédible face au regard déçu de mon meilleur ami, après tout on avait prévu ca depuis longtemps. Mais tant pis. Je n'aurais pas supporté ça. Deux semaines à devoir feindre la détente avec eux…

J'ai préféré rester seul à Paris. Sirius est en voyage d'affaire, j'ai réussi à le rassurer à peu près par téléphone. Le seul dont je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser, c'est Sam. Et justement, il est en train de franchir la porte de mon appartement. Il a passé tout le mois de juillet à venir régulièrement me rendre visite comme ça, tard le soir, quand il fermait le restaurant.

Ce soir, il me trouve assis dans mon fauteuil, l'ordinateur sur les genoux, un verre d'alcool fort à porté de main, en train de regarder des photos de Drago. Encore. Toujours. A force, je suis devenu très doué en montage photo. On dirait vraiment que c'est lui et moi sur cette photo porno. Ma plus jolie réussite jusque là...

Sam se penche derrière moi et passe ses bras autour de mon cou. Je ne fais même plus l'effort de cacher mon obsession. Il renifle, soupire et murmure :

« Voila ce que je te propose : tu viens prendre une douche avec moi, parce que visiblement ca fait longtemps que tu ne l'as pas fait ! Ensuite on mange un morceau. Et après je te laisse me faire tout ce que tu veux en m'appelant Drago si tu veux. »

Pour appuyer la proposition faite par sa voix ronronnante, sa main descend sur mon torse nu et glisse sous la ceinture de mon pantalon de pyjama pour encercler mon érection. Lentement, sa main monte et descend sur mon sexe, puis il amorce un geste pour stopper et se redresser. Je saisis vivement son poignet et supplie d'une voix rauque:

« Ne t'arrête pas… »

Il hésite, et soupire. Il sait que j'ai envie de le faire avec l'image de Drago sous les yeux. Alors il s'exécute. Il a surement l'air triste pour moi, je sais que je lui fais pitié, c'est pour ça qu'il est là d'ailleurs. Mais je préfère ne pas y penser et mobiliser toute mon imagination pour rendre mouvante l'image à l'écran. Ce sexe rouge et gonflé qui disparait dans ce corps frêle, c'est moi en toi. Et tu aimes ca. Et tu gémis pour moi. La main sur moi n'est pas une main mais le fourreau tendre de tes chairs sensibles…

Je jouis bientôt dans la main de Sam en gémissant ton nom. Sam soupire tristement et pose un baiser tendre sur ma tempe tout en retirant sa main poisseuse de mon pantalon. Il va jusqu'à la salle de bain se laver les mains puis revient vers moi. Avec un sourire doux, il prend l'ordinateur portable, le ferme et le pose sur la table basse. Ensuite, il me tend la main, m'invitant à me lever et à le suivre. Je m'exécute docilement, épuisé. Bientôt, je suis assis dans la baignoire, et Sam me lave tendrement, à genoux sur le carrelage.

« Pourquoi tu fais tout ça Sammy ? Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu me supportes ?

‒ Je sais pas. Parce que je tiens à toi ?

‒ Tu m'aimes ? »

Il sourit. J'ai posé cette question par pure curiosité. Pour voir sa réaction.

« Oui, je t'aime. Mais non, je ne suis pas amoureux de toi. C'est juste… tu es Harry. Ca te suffit comme raison ? »

J'acquiesce. Il ajoute avec un sourire en coin :

« En plus j'en tire une petite contrepartie, tu es le plus talentueux de tous mes fuck friends ! »

Je souris paisiblement face à son clin d'œil suggestif. Je le laisse prendre soin de moi, parce que je sais que j'ai besoin de ce bain, et d'un repas chaud.

Quand il a fini de me rincer, il m'ordonne de me raser et de m'habiller pendant qu'il va me préparer à manger. Je m'exécute. Une fois débarrassé de ma barbe d'une semaine et demie, je me rends compte que mes joues se sont un peu creusées. Mes yeux semblent hagard, soulignés de cernes violettes. Je soupire. Il me manque… Demain ca ira mieux. Demain, je vais à la Défense. Encore une fois. Plusieurs jours par semaine, je me lève tôt – quand je ne suis pas déjà réveillé parce que j'ai fait une nuit blanche – et je vais à la défense pour l'attendre et le regarder passer de loin. Et parfois, je suis encore là à midi quand il sort pour manger, et le soir quand il repart. Je n'ai pas la force de l'aborder. Je ne peux que me demander encore et encore pourquoi. Ce qui s'est passé dans sa tête. Pourquoi.

Sam m'appelle. Je soupire et sors de la salle de bain. Il est assis sur le plan de travail, un tablier noué autour de la taille, ses pieds se balançant dans le vide. Sur la table, devant la fenêtre, une assiette de pates fumantes. Je vais jusqu'à la cuisine et m'approche de lui. Je caresse sa joue et l'attire à moi, embrassant sa bouche pulpeuse qui a le gout de la sauce tomate. Déjà, mes mains cherchent sa peau. Je dénoue le tablier et mes lèvres descendent le long de sa gorge. Il halète.

« Harry… le deal, c'était que tu mangeais d'abord…

‒ Je préfère manger froid… »

Désarmé, il s'abandonne entre mes bras. J'ai envie de lui. Et aussi de Lui. Mais Sam ne mérite pas ça. Il ne mérite pas de me servir de substitut. Pas encore une fois. Ce soir, c'est lui que je vois, lui que je caresse, lui que j'embrasse. C'est sa peau que je lèche, son corps que je profane, son nom que je gémis. Pour lui dire que je tiens à lui, que je lui suis reconnaissant d'être là pour moi. Que je le respecte…

Quand une heure plus tard, je me plains que mes pates sont froides, il rit comme un enfant et me lance un torchon au visage. Il se rassoit sur le plan de travail après avoir mis l'assiette à réchauffer. Je regarde Paris par ma fenêtre, assis à ma table, pensant à l'étrangeté de notre amitié que personne ne comprendrait et que la morale condamnerait surement. Je pense à Drago qui a semblé irrité quand il a entrevu le genre de relation que j'ai avec Sam. Le seul son qui trouble le silence est le bourdonnement du four à micro-ondes.

« Tu dois faire quelque chose Harry. »

Je me retourne vers Sam, interrogatif. Sa voix est grave.

« Ca ne peux pas durer éternellement. Tu as besoin de lui. Et je suis sûr qu'il a besoin de toi. Je sais qu'il t'a fait une scène, même si tu refuses d'en parler. Et peut-être que je ne sais pas grand-chose sur lui ou sur vous deux. Mais crois-moi. Tu dois aller le voir. »

Je reste interdit, me mordant la lèvre. Le micro onde émet un carillon et mon beau serveur m'apporte mon assiette avant de s'assoir à coté de moi, me fixant gravement, son menton reposant dans le creux de sa main. Incapable d'ignorer son regard très longtemps, je soupire et pose mes couverts.

« Ecoute, je crois qu'il a clairement montré que… qu'il ne voulait pas me voir. Qu'il m'en voulait. Alors…

‒ Déjà, je te fais moyennement confiance pour juger de ce qui est clair ou pas, et ensuite même s'il t'en veux, c'est peut-être, même surement un malentendu ! »

Je reste silencieux, tiraillé.

« Tu sais que tu ne peux pas continuer comme ca. Tu es indécis, tu espères encore… quelque chose, à tord ou à raison, et tu fais du sur-place. Alors demain, tu vas le voir. Tu tires ca au clair. Et advienne que pourra ! »

Je le regarde, suppliant. Je peux pas faire ca… C'est trop… trop risqué… Quitte ou double… Je ne crois pas que j'ai la force…

« Je te connais Harry. Tu es un garçon courageux. Fonce. »

J'aimerais lui expliquer que c'est pas si simple, qu'on n'est pas du même monde, qu'en plus même si j'arrivais à mes fins ce serait surement néfaste car il est ma muse et qu'aimer sa muse est très risqué. Mais tout ca, il ne le comprendrait pas. Et moi-même je ne suis pas sur de comprendre. Je ne suis pas sur qu'ils me convainquent entièrement. Parce que j'ai toujours envie de le voir, de le photographier, de le peindre, mais aussi – surtout ? – de le toucher, de l'embrasser…

Je rougis et replonge le nez dans mon assiette. Il tape sur la table du plat de la main, un grand sourire fendant son visage.

« C'est décidé. Tu vas le voir, et tu lui parles ! Bonne chance alors. Tiens-moi au courant hein ! Sur ce, il faut que j'y aille, je travaille tôt demain. »

Il se lève, se penche au dessus de la table et dépose un baiser aérien sur mes lèvres, se redresse, hésite puis se penche à nouveau et attrape ma nuque de sa main pour approfondir ce léger contact et le transformer en un baiser langoureux. Une fois qu'il lâche ma nuque et se redresse, quelques secondes plus tard, je ne peux que lui adresser un regard interrogatif.

« Si tu atteints ton objectif, c'était ma dernière chance de t'embrasser, alors je me suis dit qu'il fallait en profiter ! »

Avec un clin d'œil, il tourne les talons et sort sans un regard en arrière, sifflotant, les mains dans les poches, me laissant toujours assis à table, hébété, devant un plat de pâtes tièdes. Demain, demain j'irais voir Drago et je règlerais ca. Dans 24h, je serais fixé. Et peut-être même qu'il sera assis ici, avec moi, ou même allongé dans mon lit… Ou pas…

Δ Il fait frais cette nuit. C'est surprenant après la touffeur écrasante de la journée. L'air est lourd, on entend parfois l'orage gronder au loin, par-dessus le bourdonnement incessant de la ville. Je regarde les voitures qui vont et viennent par moment. Il est tard. Une sirène de police résonne dans un arrondissement voisin. Paris by night. A quelques kilomètres de là, des prostituées déambulent sous des néons rouges, et des milliers de personnes boivent jusqu'à l'oubli dans des bars bondés. J'ai fais le tour du premier exutoire depuis plusieurs semaines, et j'ai abandonné l'idée d'oublier Harry entre les bras d'une femme. Quant au second exutoire, il n'est vraiment pas à mon gout, et puis si je veux me rendre malade, je préfère le faire avec une bonne bouteille de vin dans mon appartement plutôt qu'avec du whisky de qualité médiocre dans un pub trop bruyant.

J'ai beau cherché un autre exutoire, rien n'y fait. L'oubli ne vient pas, ni avec les verres, ni avec les filles, ni avec le temps… Qu'est-ce qu'il me reste ? La drogue ? Ce moyen me rebute. Déjà parce que la dernière fois ca ne m'a vraiment pas réussi… Je ne veux plus penser à cette soirée, à cette scène aux allures d'hallucination, ca me donne envie de pleurer à chaque fois… Non, pas de drogue. Se droguer, c'est détruire mon corps… Détruire la seule chose qui lie mon artiste à moi…

Je soupire. L'autre solution, l'autre exutoire, c'est cette fenêtre ouverte sur le vide. Je me penche un peu plus. Combien de mètres ? Surement bien assez pour mourir…

J'hésite, oscillant, penché en avant sur le rebord de ma fenêtre. Un courant d'air me fait frissonner, et dans un soupir je me redresse et referme la fenêtre. C'est pas encore ce soir que je trouverais une solution. Encore une journée à subir demain. Las, je vais jusqu'au lit et me laisse tomber, m'endormant presque aussitôt.

Λ La nuit a été courte, mais j'ai fini par décider que Sam avait raison. Que je ne pouvais pas passer ma vie à fuir. Le réveil me tire de mes rêves aux aurores. Je me lève et prend une douche fraiche pour m'extirper des brumes du sommeil, tant bien que mal. Je tente de m'habiller nerveusement, les mains tremblantes. Je peste contre moi-même : je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'obstine à porter une chemise chic ! J'ai l'impression d'être déguisé comme ca…

Finalement, je jette la chemise élégante en boule, et sors à la place un t-shirt rouge sur lequel est dessiné un lion d'or, et une chemise blanche à manches longues que j'ai repliées. J'enfile ensuite un jeans et une paire de baskets et me regarde dans la glace. Oui, j'ai une dégaine d'étudiant, avec mes cheveux en pétard et mes fringues négligées, mais c'est moi. Tant pis si ca ne suffit pas. Je souffle, regardant mon jumeau avec détermination. J'attrape ma besace qui contient mon passe Navigo, mon carnet à croquis petit format, quelques crayons et mon reflex préféré et je sors.

L'air est frais, c'est agréable. Ca ne durera pas. Quelques minutes plus tard, je suis dans un métro qui file vers le centre de Paris. Machinalement, je joue avec mon ticket de métro, le tordant en tout sens entre les doigts. J'essaye de me concentrer sur la musique dans mes oreilles pour me détendre, mais mon esprit s'envole invariablement vers le sujet de mon obsession, et vers le face à face qui approche. Alors que je quitte mon métro pour courir vers un autre, mon cerveau distrait capte une bride des paroles de ma musique, et je souris comme un idiot.

_Je voudrais pas crever_

_Avant d'avoir user_

_Sa bouche avec ma bouche_

_Son corps avec mes mains_

(1)

Ca, c'est bien vrai… Mourir sans avoir eu la chance de le toucher, de le toucher vraiment, ca serait la pire des frustrations… Un instant, l'idée d'user sa bouche avec la mienne, d'irriter la soie de son épiderme avec mes mains un peu calleuses me rassérène. Me remotive. Dissipe l'angoisse. Déjà, un autre wagon puant m'engloutie et je pars pour la cité des tours de verre et des costumes de marques.

Je m'installe bientôt à mon poste d'observation favori, qui m'offre une vue panoramique du siège social de la société de Drago et de son parvis tout en étant assez discret. Après une vingtaine de minutes, ponctuel, ma muse débarque, tache d'or somptueux dans le paysage gris. Je le suis du regard, dégainant mon appareil photo en feignant d'être un touriste lambda.

Quand il disparait, je range l'appareil photo, et j'attends. J'attends d'abord pour lui laisser le temps d'arriver à son bureau. J'attends ensuite pour qu'il puisse lire ses mails et régler les éventuelles urgences. J'attends pour qu'il puisse signer les piles de papiers qu'il doit signer. J'attends, je n'ai pas le courage de me jeter à l'eau, pas le courage de sauter le pas, alors j'attends, encore un peu. J'attends jusqu'à la pause de midi en me promettant d'aller l'aborder quand il sortira. Quand il réapparait, il est au téléphone, l'air agité. Pas le moment de l'aborder. J'attends qu'il revienne, ignorant la faim et le soleil qui tape durement. J'attends. Avec soulagement, je le vois bientôt rentrer de son déjeuner d'affaire. J'attends pour lui laisser le temps de gérer les nouvelles urgences. J'attends pour qu'il puisse finir de digérer tranquille. J'attends en me disant qu'après 17h, l'immeuble sera moins plein et que j'aurais plus de chance de le trouver dans de bonnes dispositions. Quand 18h sonne, je me rends compte que j'ai passé une nouvelle fois douze heures sans bouger, comme un malade mentale, à le regarder vivre. J'ai honte de moi, honte de ma lâcheté, honte de l'état second effrayant dans lequel il me plonge. Et j'hésite. Peut-être qu'il me déteste, et que je vais vraiment mourir sans pouvoir toucher sa peau. Mais peut-être que l'accident de la dernière fois – j'ai encore du mal à savoir l'effet que me fait se souvenir, et j'évite autant que possible de l'évoquer – était seulement dû à l'alcool et à la drogue qu'il avait visiblement consommé. Peut-être que c'était… Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de réponse à mes questionnements sur cette scène. Et j'hésite, encore et toujours, j'oscille perpetuellement… Et comme un fait-exprès, à cet instant précis, je sens mon téléphone qui vibre dans ma poche.

« _Alors ?_

_Expéditeur : Sam_ »

Je remets le téléphone au fond de ma poche et enfin, je traverse enfin la place d'un pas vif. Ca ne peut plus durer. Pour Sam. Pour moi. Je ne peux plus attendre. Je ne peux pas passer une journée de plus là. Je ne peux pas continuer à m'inventer un univers de souvenirs avec Drago sur Photoshop.

L'air sûr de moi, animé par un feu, par une assurance nouvelle, je passe la porte du building de Drago. La jeune femme à l'accueil me détaille d'un air septique.

« Bonjour, c'est pour quoi ?

‒ Je viens voir monsieur Malefoy. »

Ma déclaration sereine et assurée la fait émettre un glapissement de surprise. J'admire intérieurement mon calme alors que mon estomac est en train de se vriller en tout sens et que mes intestins font des nœuds.

« Vous… vous avez rendez-vous ?

‒ Non, mais il faut que je le vois. Monsieur Malefoy et moi sommes en affaire, et il s'agit d'une urgence. »

Elle me dévisage, estomaquée.

« Ecoutez, je ne pense pas que…

‒ Je ne crois pas que vous soyez payée pour penser. Indiquez-moi seulement à quel étage je trouverais son bureau, et je verrais cela avec sa secrétaire personnelle. »

Je la vois qui doute, rougissante face à mon ton tranchant. Avec un sourire indulgent, je me penche un peu au dessus du comptoir de verre poli.

« Je vous assure que monsieur Malefoy serait très irrité si je me fais repousser à la porte. Je suis sur que vous tenez à ce job. Alors faites-le correctement. »

Je dégaine mon sourire le plus charmeur, et elle craque :

« Le bureau de Monsieur Malefoy junior se trouve au 49 ème étage.

‒ Et bien voila ! Merci ! »

Je me redresse et vais jusqu'à l'ascenseur avec un naturel désarmant. Où ai-je trouvé cet aplomb ? Je l'ignore moi-même. J'appuie sur le 49 et je regarde les étages défilés. Je tente de réfléchir à quoi lui dire, mais rien ne vient. Tout du moins rien qui ne sonne pas atrocement désespéré…

Un carillon m'annonce que je suis arrivé à destination alors que la machine s'immobilise. Je tente d'ignorer la crampe terrible qui me tord le ventre alors que les portes s'ouvrent. Avoir l'air sûr de soi…

Je sors, jette un coup d'œil rapide alentour et repère la vieille secrétaire à la mine acariâtre qui me fixe déjà d'un air peu avenant par-dessus des lunettes. Je m'approche et tente d'avoir l'air détaché et sympathique.

« Bonjour, j'aimerais voir Monsieur Malefoy.

‒ Il n'est pas là pour le moment. Peut-être puis-je prendre un message ? »

Une seconde, je vacille. Pas là ? Où est-il alors… Non, j'ai passé l'après midi à guetter.

« Ecoutez, ne me prenez pas pour un crétin. Je sais qu'il est là, et je voudrais le voir.

‒ … Sous quel prétexte ?

‒ Je suis en affaire avec Monsieur Malefoy.

‒ Et quel est votre nom je vous prie ?

‒ Potter… »

Un sourire suffisant étire ses lèvres trop rouges.

« Ecoutez, je suis la secrétaire et l'assistante personnelle de Monsieur Malefoy, et je connais en tant que telle le nom de tous ses collaborateurs. Alors soit vous avez une raison valable, soit…

‒ Il s'agit d'une affaire privé qui n'a aucun rapport avec la société.

‒ Bien. Dans ce cas vous contacterez Monsieur Malefoy dans le cadre privé. Maintenant, je vous prierais de partir avant que j'appelle la sécurité. »

Merde. Cette vieille peau me met le couteau sous la gorge. J'hésite. Je ne peux pas décemment accepter de repartir comme ça… Je fouille dans mon sac et dépose une enveloppe de papier kraft.

« Ecoutez, je suis en possession de divers documents que votre patron préfèrerait ne pas voir apparaitre au grand jour… »

Elle pâlit en face de moi, toute trace de mépris disparaissant sur son visage ridé. Je m'autorise un micro sourire de victoire alors qu'elle ouvre l'enveloppe et pâlit de plus bel en y trouvant des photos de Drago nu dans mes bras que j'ai prise lors de notre dernière séance et que j'ai développé hier soir dans un besoin pressant d'avoir son image avec moi. Choquée, elle replace vivement le papier glacé dans l'enveloppe et me regarde, effarée.

« Si votre question est « est-ce que c'est une menace », la réponse est oui : je vous fais chanter. Alors s'il vous plait, ayez l'extrême amabilité de m'annoncer auprès de votre boss. Si ca ne vous dérange pas, je vais reprendre ces photos, je ne pense pas que Drago serait enchanté que vous les ayez… »

Avec mon sourire le plus charmant, je lui reprends l'enveloppe des mains et la remet dans ma besace. Il lui faut quelques secondes pour se mettre en mouvement, assimilant l'information. Après un dernier regard noir, elle se lève et disparait derrière la porte qui porte la plaque _Drago Malefoy, Directeur exécutif_.

Après cinq minutes sans que la secrétaire ne réapparaisse, elle n'est toujours pas réapparue. Pas un bruit ne filtre, pas un éclat de voix, rien… N'y tenant plus, je m'approche et ouvre lentement la porte avec d'infinies précautions. Pas un bruit… J'ouvre plus, et passe ma tête dans l'entrebâillement.

Un grand bureau en bois précieux plein de papiers, quelques pots à crayons, un ordinateur à l'écran immense, un grand fauteuil en cuir noir. Vide. Des canapés beiges, un épais tapis, un écran plat immense, des tableaux contemporains, mais aucune trace de Drago ou de la vieille secrétaire peau de vache.

J'avance un peu dans la pièce et referme la porte derrière moi. Le panorama qu'on a est assez exceptionnel. Les joies d'être le directeur. De sa fenêtre, j'aperçois Paris tout entier. En bas, des hommes et des femmes en costumes et tailleurs s'agitent en tous sens. Quelques arbres, quelques touristes, quelques statues. Le Pouce de César(2) est photographié par une foule de touristes, peut-être un car de touristes asiatiques.

Je me détourne du panorama et cherche à nouveau du regard Drago. Enfin, j'aperçois une porte légèrement entrouverte dans un coin de la pièce. Le battant a exactement la même apparence que le mur, de telle manière qu'une fois fermée, elle est surement invisible. Sans une seconde d'hésitation, je vais jusqu'à la porte. Elle donne sur un escalier en colimaçon qui monte. Je tends l'oreille, et je crois percevoir vaguement des voix. Je m'engage, poussé par l'envie d'entendre Drago, l'envie de le voir…

La porte en haut est fermée. Il y a semble-t-il un cinquantième étage à ce building… Je m'immobilise derrière la porte, laissant un frisson de délice me parcourir : c'est sa voix. J'écoute plus attentivement :

« … qu'il ait pu vous montrer ça. Je suis désolé Madeleine. Je vous assure que ces photos sont des photos d'art. Ce gamin est un étudiant en art, j'ai voulu lui rendre un service. J'aurais du refuser on dirait. Ecoutez, rassurez vous, il n'a aucun moyen de pression. La photo dont vous me parlez est exposée en ce moment même dans une galerie, ca n'a rien d'honteux. Dites-lui qu'il peut aller au diable avec ses photos, et que…

‒ Dis-le lui toi-même ! »

J'ai poussé la porte et j'ai crié. Ma voix se répercute longtemps sur les murs de l'immense pièce dans laquelle je suis maintenant. Drago et sa secrétaire me fixent. Je rougis : Drago ne porte qu'un caleçon de bain noir. Son regard est furieux. Et à l'éternel émoi qui me fait frémir, comme à chaque fois qu'il est dévêtu, s'ajoute un frisson indéterminé parce que je le revois me toiser, il y a plusieurs semaines de ça, nu, dans son entrée …

Un coup d'œil à la pièce m'apprend que tous l'étage est aménagé en salle de jeu pour PDG : une piscine impressionnante est creusée dans le sol – nom de Dieu, je savais même pas que c'était possible…‒ et il se trouve sur un genre d'ilot central sur lequel il y a un transat, et une desserte avec une carafe d'eau pleine de glaçons. Un instant, je me demande comment la carafe est arrivée là : est-ce qu'un des employés de Drago a plongé dans l'eau turquoise pour transporter la carafe là ? Plus loin, il y a des bibliothèques croulantes de livres et quelques fauteuils, une télévision immense face à un canapé,…

Je ramène mon attention sur la secrétaire qui marche vers moi d'un air furieux.

« Vous ne pouvez pas être ici Monsieur Potter, j'appelle la sécurité immé…

‒ Non Madeleine. Laissez. Je règlerais ca tout seul. Vous pouvez nous laisser. »

Il a dit ca en me fixant dans les yeux. Son regard est glacial, tranchant. Il me hait. Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ?

Je vacille, ignorant royalement le regard assassin que me lance l'employée de ma muse en passant à coté de moi. Le bruit de ses talons est bientôt étouffé quand elle ferme la porte. Un silence tendu s'installe et perdure alors que l'objet de mon obsession me toise froidement. J'ai envie de le supplier d'arrêter…

Je ne sais pas si je dois ou non faire le premier pas, mais après une minute de ce silence écrasant, ses yeux d'acier vrillant les miens, je craque :

« Ecoutez Drago… Je ne sais pas ce que vous me reprochez mais je… je ne peux pas… on ne peut pas en rester sur une fin pareille. J'ai… besoin de savoir ce que j'ai fais de mal. Ca fait des jours que je me tue à retourner ça dans ma tête et… s'il vous plait, j'ai besoin de savoir… Est-ce que… est-ce que les toiles vous déplaisent ?

‒ Encore et toujours les toiles. Tu oses encore revenir à l'assaut avec tes toiles, Harry ! Ca n'a jamais été que ça hein ? »

Une fureur polaire anime sa voix, mais plus troublant que ce ton dur, c'est le tutoiement qui me déboussole. Il continue.

« Tes toiles sont sublimes ! J'en avais même les larmes aux yeux quand je les ais vues. Elles sont indescriptibles ! Parfaites. Tu peux être fier de toi. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais de moi, tout ce que tu voulais ! Tu as eu tes toiles et tes photos, tu as obtenu ta licence… Tout va bien. Maintenant, il n'y a plus aucune raison qu'on reste en contact. J'aimerais que tu partes. Que tu sortes de ma vie. Et peut-être que comme ça… peut-être tout redeviendra comme avant. Normal… C'est tout ce que je te demande d'accord ? De me laisser. Non, ce n'est pas une demande, c'est un ordre ! Tu te souviens, quand tu m'as abordé, tu m'as dit que tu me donnerais tout ce que je voulais en échange de mon aide. Alors voila. Voila le salaire que je réclame. Que tu dégages. Maintenant. Et que je ne revois plus jamais ton visage. »

Il tremble, je vois ses flancs pâles frémir. Il est terriblement beau avec cet air furieux, digne et… désespéré ? La lumière qui irradie par toutes les fenêtres et par la véranda qui surplombe la piscine le baigne d'un halo de lumière qui sublime sa peau nacrée. Ses cheveux humides entourent son visage fin. J'ai envie de pleurer.

Comme un poisson hors de l'eau, j'ouvre et je ferme la bouche à la recherche d'une réponse, d'un argument, d'une réaction… Mais je ne trouve rien. Malgré mon regard suppliant, il reste inflexible, immobile. Mes épaules s'affaissent. J'ai envie de vomir. Je baisse les yeux et après un dernier instant d'hésitation je tourne les talons, vaincu. Tout est fini. Ma muse me met à la porte. Drago…

Δ Il fait enfin demi-tour et part vers la porte. Je tremble de tous mes membres. Il est si beau, avec ses yeux verts étincelants et sa dégaine d'étudiant paumé. Encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs. Encore plus beau que sur la petite photo que je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à jeter ou à bruler. Je détourne les yeux, incapable de le regarder alors qu'il m'abandonne, conformément à ma demande, pour sortir de ma vie à jamais. Adieu Harry… Adieu le quelque chose dans tes yeux émeraudes. Adieu le quelque chose qui palpite dans mon ventre. Adieu…

J'essuie une larme et m'allonge sur le transat, tournant le dos à la porte pour ne pas voir l'escalier sombre engloutir l'homme que j'aime. Que j'aime, ca y est, je l'ai dit. Mais c'est trop tard. Et ça fait trop mal…

Je ferme les yeux et tente de ravaler la boule de douleur qui obstrue ma gorge. C'est ici que tout s'arrête, avant même d'avoir vraiment commencé. Ici, au dernier étage du premier building de mon père, étage qu'il avait transformé à l'époque en sa petite garçonnière privée pour abriter ses infidélités avec des secrétaires et autres charmantes stagiaires après les heures d'ouverture du bureau.

Je pense à mon père et ses parties de jambes en l'air ici, je pense aux parties de jambes en l'air que je n'aurais jamais avec mon artiste, je pense à ce tableau que je n'ai pas été capable d'affronter à nouveau malgré l'envie qui me consumait. A quoi bon se plonger dans des espoirs quand on sait qu'ils sont factices et voués à rester illusions ? Harry est déjà pris, il aime déjà cet homme en costume de marque, ce brun ténébreux et viril, tellement plus son genre…

Et moi qui ai cru, moi qui ai espéré, espéré que peut-être, je pouvais être plus qu'un modèle, plus qu'un corps… Moi qui y ai cru…

Soudain, une pluie glacée vient éclabousser ma peau tiède en même temps qu'une explosion résonne dans l'immense pièce. Je me redresse en sursaut, hébété, les yeux encore embués de larmes, et je cherche ce qui a provoqué cela : sur le rebord de la piscine, une paire de baskets et une besace. Dans l'eau, mon artiste, nageant comme un chien. Incapable de réagir, je ne peux que bondir sur mes pieds et rester planté là, au bord l'eau, comme un idiot, à le regarder nager vers moi avec détermination.

Un frisson me secoue un instant, et je suis incapable de dire s'il est dû à l'eau qui perle sur ma peau ou à l'émotion idiote qui monte en moi avec violence… Stupides espoirs éternellement vains…

Enfin, il atteint la berge de mon ilot de carrelage miroitant et se hisse avec difficulté sur le bord. Je pourrais l'aider, ou même le repousser, mais là encore je suis statufié, le contemplant en train d'haleter, ses vêtements trempés se collant à sa peau et inondant le sol alors qu'il se laisse tomber comme une masse sur la terre ferme.

Après une seconde, il se relève, toujours haletant, et remonte ses lunettes sur son nez, geste hautement inutile puisqu'elles sont elles aussi trempées. Il me fixe intensément. Ce n'est pas vraiment une hésitation, plutôt une respiration avant de se jeter – métaphoriquement cette fois – à l'eau.

« Non.

‒ …Non ?

‒ Exactement ! Non !

‒ Non quoi ?

‒ Non je ne sortirais pas de ta vie ! »

A nouveau, un frisson remonte ma colonne vertébrale. Cette fois, j'en connais la raison : pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai envie de pleurer parce que quelqu'un m'a tutoyé. Je me reprends :

« Et à quel titre te permet-tu de refuser ? C'était le deal, je devais pouvoir te demander n'importe quoi !

‒ Non ! Désolé, mais pas ça.

‒ Je ne vois pas pourquoi ! Et de toute manière, je ne te laisse pas le choix ! Si tu ne dégage pas, j'appelle la sécuri… »

D'un geste brusque, il m'attrape les épaules et me secoue un coup sec pour me faire taire. Il a l'air soudain désespéré.

« Non ! Demande moi ce que tu veux, mais pas ça ! Tout l'argent que j'ai, de brûler mes toiles, de me couper le bras droit, mais pas ça ! »

Totalement pris de cours par la violence de sa réaction, je reste immobile, bouche bée, et l'idée de me dégager des deux mains chaudes qui enserrent mes bras ne me vient même pas. Peut-être est-ce un effet d'optique dû à l'eau sur ses lunettes, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il a les larmes aux yeux…

« Je t'en prie Drago. Si tu sors de ma vie, je n'aurais plus aucune raison de peindre… »

Piqué au vif, j'échappe à sa poigne d'un coup d'épaule et recule de deux pas.

« Dégage Potter ! J'en ai rien à foutre de tes peintures et rien à foutre de ton art ! Il n'y a que ça qui compte pour toi, et bien moi, j'en ai ma claque ! Ca m'intéresse plus ! J'ai ma dose ! Je ne suis pas un putain de top model, trouve toi quelqu'un d'autre pour satisfaire ton _art_, moi j'arrête là !

‒ Non, je t'en supplie, attends… Tu ne comprends pas… Tu es… Tu es spécial pour moi! Tu es unique ! Tu es ma… tu es ma muse… »

Il reste interdit quelques secondes, appréhendant ma réaction. Mais je suis trop sonné pour réagir, trop perdu aussi. Alors il continue :

« Il n'y a que toi, que toi qui m'inspire, que toi que j'ai envie de dessiner, que toi que j'ai envie de photographier, que toi que j'ai envie de … »

Il se tait, rougissant, et mon cœur est maintenant au bord de l'explosion.

« Envie de quoi ? »

Il reste muet et nous nous regardons, nous jaugeant mutuellement. J'ai l'impression que le silence s'étire à l'infini…

« Le seul que j'ai envie d'embrasser. Le seul que j'ai envie de caresser. Le seul que j'ai envie d'aimer… »

Il est très droit, le torse bombé, les mâchoires serrées, comme s'il attendait courageusement le coup de poing. Un coup qui ne vient pas. Parce que je suis immobile, et que je vacille, et que j'hésite. L'embrasser. Ne pas l'embrasser. Le croire. Ne pas le croire. L'aimer. Ne pas… non ça c'est trop tard…

Mais le souvenir du sourire rayonnant sur son visage alors qu'il plongeait tendrement son visage dans le cou de l'homme à la galerie d'art coupe court à mes hésitations. J'ai la tête qui tourne, et je me laisse finalement tomber sur le transat, la tête entre les mains.

Complètement désarçonné par mon absence de réaction, il me fixe. Mes mains se crispent sur mes tempes dans un espoir vain d'empêcher la pièce de tourner, d'empêcher mes larmes de monter, d'empêcher ma vie de se déliter… Non, cette technique n'est vraiment pas efficace.

Une larme roule sur ma joue, vite rejointe par une seconde, et le silence se prolonge dans une immobilité totale.

Après un temps indéterminé, il finit par se mettre en mouvement et s'assoit à coté de moi sur le transat, dans un soupir. Un bruit humide ponctue chacun de ses gestes. Mes yeux sont ouverts et à travers mes larmes, entre mes doigts, je vois sa main qui est suspendue un instant en l'air. Il l'avance, la recule, et finalement la pose sur mon genou. Je me mords la lèvre pour étouffer le son qui veut monter dans ma gorge, gémissement ou sanglot, je suis incapable de dire.

« Drago…

‒ Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me laisser Harry ? »

Le désespoir qui perce dans ma voix me fait pitié.

« … J'aimerais pouvoir Drago. Si c'est ça qui te rend heureux. Mais je ne peux pas. Je suis égoïste mais c'est come ça. Tu es intimement lié à mon destin. C'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas t'expliquer parce que je ne le comprends pas moi-même. Mais tu es ma muse. Et je suis incapable de te sortir de ma vie. »

Je laisse échapper un sanglot qui résonne étrangement dans le silence de la pièce. Sa main se crispe sur mon genou. Un frémissement dans son souffle. Oh Harry, pourquoi tu me fais ca… Pourquoi tu ne pars pas avec l'autre homme ? Pourquoi tu me touches ? Pourquoi tu me noies de mots enjôleurs ? Pourquoi tu me tortures ?

« Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas quoi te dire… Je… »

Il se tait puis n'y tenant plus, sa main quitte mon genou et saisit mon poignet. Je n'ai pas la force de lutter et je cesse de me cacher derrière mes mains, le laissant écarter mon avant bras de devant mon visage. Je le regarde bien en face, à travers mes larmes, avec toute la dignité que je trouve en moi.

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? Je t'en prie… Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais de mal ? J'ai beau retourner ça dans tous les sens, ca fait des semaines que je me demande… Oh Drago… »

Il amorce un geste pour me prendre dans ses bras mais renonce en voyant que je me raidis, prêt à reculer. Et il reste là, à me regarder pleurer en silence, désarmé, sa main toujours refermée sur mon poignet.

« Tu devrais partir Harry. Tu devrais arrêter de faire des promesses d'éternité que tu ne peux pas tenir. Et rejoindre l'homme que tu aimes. »

Il fronce les sourcils.

« L'homme que j'aime ?

‒ Je préfère ne pas avoir cette discussion avec toi. Je crois pas que je pourrais supporter de t'entendre parler de lui.

‒ … Tu as tord. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates Drago. Il est beau, il est intelligent, il est sexy, il est riche, il est mystérieux, et il est profond et il m'obsède tout le temps, je pense à lui sans arrêt, et…

‒ Tais toi ! »

Je me lève, furieux, arrachant brusquement ma main à sa poigne. Un sourire aux lèvres, il se lève à son tour et poursuit :

« Et il est fort, et il est fragile, et quand je suis avec lui, je ne contrôle plus rien, mais c'est pas grave parce que lui aussi il perd les pédales ! Et il me trouble comme personne, et c'est la première personne à qui je pense le matin et la dernière personne à qui je pense en me couchant ! »

Furieux, j'avance vers lui et amorce un geste pour le repousser des deux mains. Mais avec une torsion habile du poignet – bordel en plus d'être canon et talentueux, c'est aussi un maitre en art martial ? – il désamorce mon attaque et m'attire à lui de telle manière que mes deux mains soient posées sur ses pectoraux, son odeur de lavande saturant mon espace vital.

Et son souffle caresse mon visage quand il achève :

« Et cet homme, c'est toi. »

Il me regarde gravement dans les yeux, toute la sincérité de l'univers cristallisée dans ses prunelles intenses. Je me fige contre son torse. Un flottement entre nous, à la limite de l'apesanteur. Ses yeux dans mes yeux. Son calme contre ma désorientation.

Mais je brise l'instant. Mensonges. Je le repousse, encore plus furieux, et il trébuche et retombe assis sur le transat, manquant de peu de partir à la renverse. Mensonges. Je hurle.

« Arrête de me prendre pour un idiot ! Garde tes histoires de muse et tes déclarations pour toi ! Je t'ai vu avec Sam !

‒ Ecoute, Sam c'est… c'est pas un bon argument. C'est un ami, il compte beaucoup pour moi, même si c'est vrai que… mais notre relation date de bien avant que je te rencontre, et… Et c'est pas comparable avec toi, c'est…

‒ La ferme ! Je me moque de Sam ! Je t'ai vu surtout avec cet homme à la galerie ! Alors essaye pas de me sortir la tartine du « tu es le seul et unique » parce que ca ne prend pas ! »

Je souffle comme un bœuf, tremblant violemment, la colère remplaçant le désespoir. Il semble ne pas comprendre.

« Attend… Quoi ? Un… Quoi ? Un homme à la galerie ? C'est quoi ces conneries ? »

Il lève un sourcil perplexe tout en remettant ses lunettes en place sur son nez. J'ai la tête qui tourne. Le parfum de la lavande brouille mes sens, j'ai envie de toucher sa peau encore une fois. Envie de renifler sa tignasse noire qui commence à sécher. Mais je le vois. Dans les bras de l'autre. Je revois l'air grivois de Sam. Je revois le sourire de l'inconnu. Et par-dessus toutes ses images, il y a le visage de Harry, perplexe, qui me fixe, dans l'expectative. Je me détourne dans un grognement rageur et prend à nouveau ma tête entre mes mains.

De longues secondes passent, il est immobile derrière moi je crois.

« A la galerie. Je t'ai vu. Avec lui.

‒ Mais lui qui bordel ?

‒ J'en sais rien. Un homme. Un brun. En costume. Les cheveux longs, avec…

‒ Un catogan ?

‒ … Oui. Lui. »

Je sursaute quand un éclat de rire sonore répond à ma confirmation désespérée. Je me retourne. Il ouvre les yeux et cesse quasi-instantanément son hilarité. Je dois être effrayant, avec cette rage qui bouillonne dans mes veines alors qu'il rit de ma douleur.

« Tu… C'est pour ca que tu t'es sauvé à l'expo ? Et que tu étais… bizarre ce soir-là ? »

Il rougit en repensant à cette soirée, et je tente de ne pas l'imiter tout en acquiesçant. Je fais de mon mieux pour garder mon air furieux, dans l'espoir que cela le pousse à me sortir de l'obscurité dans laquelle je suis plongé.

« Tu m'en veux pas parce que les toiles te déplaisent ou que j'ai fais quelque chose de mal alors ? »

Il est franchement soulagé, et je crois que si c'était biologiquement possible, de la fumée sortirait de mes oreilles. J'ouvre la bouche pour me révolter et l'insulter mais il lève la main pour m'apaiser et me devance.

« Cet homme, c'est Sirius Black. Il a la quarantaine – et tu sauras que je ne fais pas dans les vieux pour ma part ! – et c'est accessoirement mon parrain, l'homme qui m'a élevé après la mort de mes parents quand j'étais tout bébé. »

Evaporée ma rage. Dissoutes mes insultes. Ne reste qu'un immense gâchis, et la sensation détestable d'être un idiot. Je rougis, incapable de parler. Quel gros con. Il me sourit. Quel pauvre débile. Je reviens m'assoir à coté de lui et reprend ma tête entre mes mains, cette fois pour contenir ma honte plutôt que mes larmes.

Sa main revient se poser sur mon genou. A nouveau, frissons voluptueux. Je le sens qui se penche un peu sur moi, et sa main, mutine remonte un tout petit peu sur ma jambe. Son souffle caresse mon oreille quand il murmure :

« Que dirais-tu si nous repartions sur de bonnes bases ? »

Devant mon immobilité, son autre main vient me forcer à lâcher mon visage et d'un doigt sous le menton, il aligne mon visage et le sien. Il me sourit, et essuie d'un geste doux les larmes sur mes joues. Ses yeux viennent ensuite s'ancrer dans les miens. Et j'ai envie de lui hurler de m'embrasser. Mais je ne le fais pas. Je me contente de le hurler intérieurement. Embrasse moi, embrasse moi, embrasse moi…

Et comme si mon message lui parvenait, il efface son sourire et fixe son regard sur mes lèvres et se penche lentement sur moi. Je ferme les yeux, les lèvres entrouvertes, attendant l'impact, ce premier baiser que j'ai tellement voulu. Embrasse-moi, embrasse-moi, embrasse-moi !

Je crois que je suis en apesanteur, toutes les fibres de mon corps tendues inconsciemment vers lui, vers sa chaleur, vers ses lèvres que j'appelle de toute mon âme. Je ne sens plus le sol sous mes pieds, et je n'entends plus que mon sang qui pulse dans mes oreilles. Embrasse-moi. Embrasse-moi. Embrasse-moi enfin. Le temps semble s'être ralenti, je sens son souffle qui s'approche de mon visage. Embrasse-moi. Je crois que je vais mourir tellement j'en ai envie.

Et avec une infinie douceur, il pose … son doigt sur ma bouche ? Surpris et frustré, j'ouvre les yeux.

« Je crois qu'il faut qu'on discute un peu, non ? »

* * *

NOTES

(0) L'Eternelle Idole est un marbre de Rodin, sublime as always (on finira par comprendre que je suis fan au dela des mots de l'œuvre de Rodin), représentant un couple. La femme est à genoux, penchée en arrière et elle touche ses pieds avec ses mains . L'homme est également à genou, face à la femme, un peu plus bas, et est penchée sur elle, ses mains dans son dos comme s'il avait interdiction de toucher, et il embrasse tendrement son ventre. Marbre exposé au Musée Rodin à Paris, et accessoirement l'une des œuvres les plus célèbres de Rodin (avec le Penseur surtout, et le Baiser, je pense).

(1) Extrait de **Je Voudrais Pas Crever** des _Têtes Raides_.

(2) Cette sculpture est carrément hallucinante XD Je suis tombée dessus par hasard le jour où j'ai visité la Défense l'été dernier. Imaginez plutôt : un pouce de 12 mètres de haut en fonte, dressé comme un symbole phallique au milieu des tours de verre (tout aussi phalliques) et autres bâtiments futuristes… Google images pour mieux visualiser^^ Très…WTF je dirais XD

* * *

J'ai certes presque pas blablater en intro, mais c'est parce que je savais que vous attendiez trop ce chapitre pour me lire correctement =) Maintenant que vous êtes rassasiés et rassurées (quoique), je peux taper ma vie !

J'ai deux choses à dire. Tout d'abord, le chapitre 10 mettra un peu de temps à arriver, parce qu'il n'est pas fini d'écrire, et parce que je vais être occupée prochainement (la semaine prochaine, je suis en stage dans une exploitation laitière, qui plus est potentiellement coupée d'internet (j'ai pas osée demander à l'éleveur s'il avait le wifi, pour pas faire trop geek…)), bref, inutile d'espérer que j'écrive. De même, ce we et le prochain, je serais chez moi, dans ma province natale, et j'aurais donc mieux à faire que de squatter devant mon pc ! =) Donc pas de chapitre 10 avant deux semaine et demi je pense… Désolé pour ca !

Sinon, un autre détail à régler : la fin. Je pense que le prochain chapitre sera le dernier (soit il sera très long soit il y aura un 11, bref), mais par contre, ensuite, il y aura deux épilogues alternatifs. J'ai pas été capable de me décider de l'épilogue que je voulais. Finalement, je publierais donc les deux (je sais pas encore si je ferais une semaine l'un une semaine l'autre, ou bien si je publierais les deux d'un coup…). Et il y aura un bonus (ou épilogue de l'épilogue, appelez ca comme vous voulez). J'en écrirais un par épilogue. Et ce sera vous, public adoré, qui voterez pour l'épilogue que vous avez préféré, et par extension pour le bonus que vous voudrez (je n'en publierais donc qu'un). C'est beau la fanfiction, c'est interactif ! J'ai déjà les idées, le tout c'est d'écrire, et donc de trouver le temps pour ! Il faudra être patient. En plus, moi j'ai pas de vacances :/ Bref, voila, je vous ais fait le topo !

On se retrouve je sais pas quand, pour le chapitre 10 et la discussion, le retour ! )

A bientôt

Bise

Nella


	10. X: La Muse Endormie

**A QUOI RÊVENT LES ANGES ?**

Blabla de l'auteur : Nous voila arrivé au dernier chapitre. Certes, c'est loin d'être la fin de cette publication vu que deux épilogues arriveront dans les semaines à venir. Mais quand même. La fin de l'histoire. J'ai commencé à écrire cette fiction à la mi-juillet. Entre temps, j'ai appris que j'allais intégrer véto, j'ai effectivement intégré véto, j'ai déménagé du même coup à Alfort, j'ai rencontré plein de gens super, vécu des trucs indescriptibles (des joies de l'intégration à la dissection de chien), et pendant tout ce temps, en toile de fond, il y avait cette fiction qui s'écrivait petit à petit, ou au moins qui se publiait petit à petit. Et vous, et vos reviews, et vos compliments qui me touchent toujours même si parfois, ils semblent trop énormes pour m'être destinée, et votre enthousiasme face à cette histoire, votre émoi face à mes rebondissements(et je ne parle pas de mes courbes plantureuses =P), … Merci à tous pour tout ca. J'aime profondément cette histoire, je crois que c'est à ce jour mon petit bébé, l'histoire que je préfère. Pas parce que c'est la dernière en route (certains sont comme ca, une histoire est remplacée par une autre), mais parce que de beaucoup de façons différentes, j'en suis fière et elle me tient à cœur. Et cette fic restera encore longtemps au dessus du lot je pense. Enfin, qui sait ! =)

Voila, et du coup, et bin, voila, je me sens un peu triste. Alors je vais pas blablater. Désolé. Merci pour tout, pour tout le chemin parcouru, pour tout ce qu'il y a à venir, merci de me suivre, merci d'aimer ce que je fais. Merci pour vos messages et vos reviews, chacune est un rayon de soleil dans ma vie, et parfois, ca fait vraiment du bien (ca dépend de la météo du jour, pour continuer sur la métaphore filée météorologique ^^). Je referais une salve de mercis quand ce sera vraiment la fin. En attendant, je vais aller me coucher, pour soigner mon bourdon ^^

Bonne lecture

Nella

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy appartiennent à JKR, et ils nous appartiennent tous un peu, d'une certaine façon, tout comme tous les êtres imaginaires ou réels qui ont marqués nos vies. Et si on est ici aujourd'hui, c'est que c'est le cas, d'une certaine manière. Et peut-être que du coup, je vous appartiens aussi un peu… J'ai envie de croire que c'est le cas pour certains. Toucher les gens, c'est les marquer, non ? Moi, en tout cas, mes petits lecteurs (et surtout mes petits reviewers) m'appartiennent un peu. D'où l'emploi du possessif d'ailleurs… Voulez-vous m'appartenir ?

Fond Musical Proposé : _You Belong To Me_ de **Jason Wade**. Invariablement, je l'écoute et mon coeur se gonfle, et j'ai une boule dans la gorge. C'est un peu ca, la magie de la musique, sans raison autre que des notes, une émotion qui s'impose. Pas un souvenir particulier, juste cette évidence. C'est lent, un peu lancinant, un peu nostalgique sans être vraiment triste. C'est doux. C'est beau. Et vous écoutez, voila !

Je propose, et tu disposes petit lecteur javellisé (désolé, on m'a forcé).

Enjoy

* * *

_Chapitre 10 : La Muse Endormie (0)_

Λ Je crois que je flotte. Que je rêve. Ou que je suis mort et que je suis au paradis. Ou peut-être ai-je succombé à la tentation d'oublier la douleur avec je ne sais quel stupéfiant… En tout cas, j'ai quitté d'une manière ou d'une autre la réalité. Je ne sais pas quand, ni comment. Mais ce monde où je marche par une douce soirée d'été à coté de Drago n'existe pas. Il est trop parfait pour exister. Il est une illusion. Même si je sens l'effluve de son parfum. Même si je perçois le vague mal aise qui le tend. Même si je vois les rayons rasants du soleil jouer dans ses cheveux encore mouillés.

Brusque claque de réalité, les odeurs du métro me saute au visage alors que les rayons du soleil sont remplacés dans les cheveux de ma muse par l'éclairage des néons glauques. Peut-on rêver d'une odeur de pisse et de sueur ? Sans doute que ça reste un joli rêve, si l'homme de vos rêves s'y trouve. J'aurais espéré que l'amour et le bonheur atténuaient la puanteur. Mais non, ça pue comme pour de vrai, même s'il est là. Même quand il me regarde.

Tentative dérisoire pour tester le pouvoir de mon amour sur l'adversité olfactive, je prends sa main. Il se tend une seconde et me regarde, surpris. Un homme qui donne la main à un homme, dans le métro. Est-il prêt pour ca ? Visiblement, mon sourire calme l'aide à passer ce cap. Et il accepte. Ses doigts se mélangent aux miens, et il exerce une pression pendant un cours instant, le temps d'un battement de cœur. Une chaleur délicieuse monte en moi. Je baisse la tête pour masquer un peu mon sourire béat alors que nous montons dans la rame. Mmmh, la puanteur ambiante est toujours là. C'est peut-être qu'il est réel alors… Et que la puissance de mes sentiments pour lui ne constitue pas une barrière valable contre la réalité. Dommage.

Sa tension s'accroit alors qu'on se rapproche de chez moi. Je le vois qui lève le nez vers le plan régulièrement, faisant le décompte des arrêts. Son pied s'agite dans le vide. Sa main est moite dans la mienne. Je me penche vers lui et il m'observe, presque sur la défensive.

« Promis, je ne vais pas te manger. Même si j'en meurs d'envie… »

Ses yeux s'agrandissent, et il rougit en baissant les yeux. Mon pouce caresse doucement le dos de sa main, et je le sens qui frissonne perceptiblement à coté de moi, toujours muet. Je souris tendrement en le regardant, toujours rouge, toujours concentré sur ses chaussures, avec sa chemise un peu froissée, sa cravate desserrée, ses cheveux pas tout à fait secs. Et moi à coté, dans mes fringues d'étudiant trempées… Quel étrange couple on doit former ! Un couple. On forme un couple… Une envie de sauter en l'air et de faire une petite danse ridicule me vient. Mais je me retiens. Après tout, on ne forme pas encore vraiment un couple. Je veux dire, on n'a pas encore parlé, on n'a pas encore discuté de ça, et c'est nécessaire. C'est une décision importante à prendre, quand on connait les risques de sortir avec sa muse. Mais sa main qui serre la mienne me promet que ce sera bientôt le cas, qu'on formera un vrai couple. Ou en tout cas, j'ai envie d'y croire.

Bientôt, je me lève, l'entrainant à ma suite jusqu'aux portes alors que la rame freine. En attendant l'ouverture des portes, j'entends à ma droite un murmure méprisant :

« Dégoutant… »

Un vieil homme se tiens à coté de Drago et nous toise. Alors que j'ouvre la bouche pour envoyer chier ce vieux con, j'ai la surprise de voir ma muse, jusqu'alors silencieuse et intimidée, se redresser de toute sa hauteur, sa main serrant la mienne, et darder un regard glacial sur l'inconnu.

« Bien d'accord avec vous, mais après tout, ce n'est que votre odeur, il faudrait vous y faire ! »

Le grand-père blanchit, tremblant de rage, et reste figé sur place alors que nous descendons de la rame. Stupéfait, bouche bée, je me laisse guidé par Drago, toujours droit à mes cotés, la tête haute, la mine digne. Son pas est vif sous le coup de la colère et j'ai presque du mal à le suivre dans les escaliers.

Une fois arrivé à l'air libre, n'y tenant plus, je le tire en arrière. Il s'arrête et me fait face, l'air un peu surpris de me trouver là, comme s'il avait oublié à qui appartenait les doigts entremêlés aux siens. Le feuillage des tilleuls découpe la lumière chaude de cette fin d'après-midi en milliers d'éclats d'or qui viennent consteller sa peau d'albâtre, et je ne peux que céder à l'envie qui sature mes neurones : je me hisse un peu sur la pointe des pieds, et je pose doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes…

Δ Tilleul et lavande. Le soleil qui me chauffe le dos. Et ses lèvres sur les miennes… Pourquoi étais-je furieux encore ? J'ai oublié. J'ai tout oublié. Il n'y a plus que ce baiser. Comment peut-il être aussi doux ? Comment peut-il être aussi intense ?

Quand il se détache de moi, je suis toujours figé, submergé par trop de choses pour bouger. Un sourire si… apaisé fleurit sur ses lèvres.

« Ca va mieux ? »

Il me regarde, et je crois que mon cœur bat si vite que mon sang va bientôt gicler par mes yeux. Le quelque chose dans son regard. Il est là. Et il brille pour moi. Merde, il a l'air d'attendre une réponse à sa question. Répond. Répond espèce de débile ! J'ouvre la bouche, mais rien ne sort.

Il pouffe face à mon mutisme et se détourne. Je rougis et le suis, toujours un peu sonné. Notre premier baiser. Ca devrait sans doute me paraitre bizarre. Anormal. Parce que c'est un garçon… Mais je n'arrive pas à trouver ça sale. J'ai juste envie… qu'il recommence. Envie qu'il m'embrasse encore. Envie de plus… Comment c'est possible ?

Je me fous soudain des regards des autres, du vieil homme dans le métro ou de mon père. J'ai juste… juste envie de lui. De l'aimer. Et qu'il m'aime.

Mon regard s'arrête sur nos mains entrelacées. J'enrageais de ne pas me souvenir du contact de sa main dans la mienne il y a quelques semaines. Je souris. Sa main est un peu rêche. Large. Virile. Il a des restes de peintures sous les ongles.

Soudain, il arrache sa main à la mienne et par la même occasion met fin à ma contemplation béate. Je relève les yeux, et me rend compte que nous sommes devant son immeuble, dont il ouvre la porte. Il passe en premier et me tiens la porte, un sourire tendre sur ses jolies lèvres. Je m'engage, et aussitôt, il reprend ma main.

Bientôt nous sommes dans l'ascenseur. Me retrouver soudainement cote à cote avec lui dans un endroit confiné me met mal à l'aise : que faire ? Que dire ? Je suis déchiré entre ma gêne, mon envie de lui, qui s'accentue à mesure que les étages défilent et que l'air se remplit de son odeur de lavande – nom de Dieu, comment c'est possible de sentir la lavande comme ça, tout le temps, même après avoir plongé dans une piscine ? – et la peur de ce qui va se passer ensuite, car il m'emmène chez lui pour « parler ». Et le silence dure, et dure encore. Il est immobile, les yeux fixés sur la porte, je ne sais pas s'il est plongé dans ses pensées ou s'il est gêné lui aussi…

La cabine s'immobilise avant que j'ai eu le temps de décider quoi faire, et nous sortons sur le palier. La tension redescend un peu. Je reste sagement derrière lui, immobile, alors qu'il ouvre la porte d'une main un peu incertaine et tremblante. Quand je referme la porte derrière moi, j'ai le cœur au bord des lèvres : et maintenant ? Maintenant qu'on est ici, tous les deux ?

Il répond à la question muette en se dirigeant vers la cuisine d'un pas nerveux – je ne suis visiblement pas le seul à être angoissé par la discussion qui arrive – et claironne :

« Tu veux boire un truc ? »

Un peu pris au dépourvu par la banalité de la question, je mets quelques secondes à atterrir.

« Euh… oui je veux bien… un verre de vin si tu as ca… »

Un peu d'alcool pour me donner du courage. Il acquiesce et me sert.

« Et si on commandait quelque chose à manger ? Je commence à mourir de faim ! »

Il rit nerveusement et continue :

« Je ne vais pas te proposer un chinois je crois… »

Je fronce les sourcils. Effectivement, si son ami Sam pouvait ne pas apparaitre en cet instant, ca m'arrangerait…

« Pourquoi pas un japonais ? »

A peine ai-je vaguement acquiescé qu'il bondit jusqu'au micro-onde et tire un prospectus de la pile de papier.

« Tu veux quoi comme menu ? »

Mon malaise grandit avec le sien. Pourquoi ces banalités ? Pourquoi est-il si tendu alors qu'il y a à peine quelques minutes, il était calme, serein, et m'embrassait tendrement dans la rue ?

« Des… des makis… »

Il hoche la tête et va se poster devant la fenêtre, le téléphone à la main sans m'accorder un regard. Je l'écoute détailler la commande d'une voix un peu chevrotante de nervosité, son pied battant le sol inconsciemment alors que je suis toujours debout dans l'entrée.

Quand il raccroche, il se retourne et me regarde. Il ouvre la bouche, la referme, et détourne le regard en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Je décide de prendre les choses en main, mais avant que j'ai pu dire quoique ce soit, son téléphone sonne. Je fronce les sourcils. Il va pas encore me faire le coup de l'urgence ?

Il s'excuse d'un regard et décroche.

« Allo ?

‒ …

‒ Oui, mais là je suis un peu occupé…

‒ …

‒ D'accord. Mais je…

‒ …

‒ Tu… Quoi ? Ron, arrête tes conneries ! Bon… attends deux secondes… »

Il pose la main sur le combiné et se tourne vers moi, partagé entre irritation et gène.

« Désolé, je dois prendre cet appel, j'essaye de régler ça vite d'accord ? »

J'acquiesce alors qu'il va s'enfermer dans son atelier. Je me sens stupide, toujours planté dans l'entrée. C'est rien. C'est juste… J'en sais rien. Un contretemps. Inutile de me monter la tête.

Dans un soupir, je jette ma veste de costume sur le dossier d'un fauteuil et vais jusqu'à la cuisine récupérer le verre de vin qu'il m'a servi avant d'aller m'assoir devant la fenêtre. A travers la porte, la voix de Harry, visiblement énervé, filtre.

A mesure que les minutes passent, mon énervement augmente. N'en pouvant plus, je me lève, et vais jusqu'à la chaine hi-fi mettre un peu de musique pour couvrir le son de sa voix.

_**I think we're alone now**_

_**There doesn't seem to be anyone around**_

_**I think we're alone now**_

_**The beating of your heart is the only sound.**_

_Je crois que nous sommes seuls maintenant_

_Il semble qu'il n'y ait personne alentour_

_Je crois que nous sommes seuls maintenant_

_Les battements de ton cœur sont le seul son perceptible._

(1)

Si même la musique joue avec mes nerfs, ça ne va pas aller… Je change de musique d'un geste rageur. Un coup d'œil à ma montre. Dix minutes maintenant qu'il est au téléphone. Je m'attendais à tout mais pas à ça en montant ici…

Cinq minutes plus tard, il est toujours pendu au téléphone, et j'en ai assez. Je rentre chez moi. J'ai l'impression d'être un crétin, assis tout seul dans son fauteuil pourri. J'ai l'impression que c'est une blague, une caméra cachée, un test pour voir jusqu'où je supporterais ses conneries. Comment c'est possible, alors que tout à l'heure il semblait… il disait m'aimer ? Je crois que je vais devenir dingue. Je me lève. J'ai besoin d'air. Tant pis pour lui. J'attrape ma veste et vais vers la sortie. Alors que ma main se pose sur la poignée de la porte, la sonnette de la porte retentit. J'hésite. Le japonais. Un second coup de sonnette. Je soupire et décroche l'interphone.

« Oui ?

‒ Bonsoir, c'est le livreur…

‒ Dernier étage, en face de l'ascenseur. »

Je raccroche après avoir ouvert la porte.

Quelques instants plus tard, la voix de Harry s'éteint, et il sort de l'atelier. Je le toise froidement alors qu'il m'offre une petite bouille contrite :

« Je suis vraiment désolé, c'était mon meilleur ami, qui est apparemment bourré et qui… »

Il est interrompu par la sonnette de sa porte d'entrée cette fois. Sans le moindre sourire pour mon artiste, je me tourne vers la porte, et sors mon portefeuille. Un diner. Sa dernière chance de me convaincre. Et après je pars.

J'ouvre.

« Bonsoir. »

Je le jauge un instant, étudiant son comportement : c'est bon, celui-ci ne semble pas avoir déjà _fraternisé_ avec Harry.

« Combien je vous dois ?

‒ Laisse Drago, je paye, pas la peine de…

‒ Non, c'est moi qui invite ! »

Ma voix a claqué froidement. Le brun qui avait amorcé un geste pour venir payer se fige derrière moi, et le livreur a l'air un peu mal à l'aise. Quand il constate que je le fixe, il sursaute, semblant se rappeler pourquoi il est là, et saisit le billet que je lui tends.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry et moi sommes assis face à face à table. Il a la mine basse, on dirait un enfant pris sur le fait. Il relève les yeux vers moi et inspire profondément. Un sourire taquin fleurit sur son visage :

« Tu crois que c'est parce que tu payes pour nous deux que tu seras « l'homme » dans notre couple ? »

Je m'étouffe dans mon verre de vin, si bien que je finis quelques secondes plus tard, penché au dessus de l'évier, toussant encore comme un tuberculeux, les larmes aux yeux et le nez en feu, pendant qu'Harry me tape dans le dos. Bon, pour le romantisme, c'était mal parti, là c'est carrément mort.

« Désolé, je voulais… je voulais détendre l'atmosphère… »

Incapable de répondre, je me contente d'un regard noir – dont l'efficacité est surement fortement amputée du fait de mes yeux pleins de larmes et de la morve sous mon nez. Je crache une dernière fois dans l'évier, et me redresse en remettant mes cheveux en place. Pudique, mon artiste se détourne et me tend un mouchoir. Je lui arrache des mains, les mâchoires serrées, pleurant intérieurement ma dignité perdue tout en ouvrant le robinet pour rincer l'inox. Au moins, je ne risque plus d'être troublé par son odeur de lavande, vu que la seule odeur que je capte, c'est celle du vin rouge…

« Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi… »

Ma voix est pitoyablement éraillée, mais le ton froid reste apparemment reconnaissable, vu l'air blessé qu'il affiche. Je vais rentrer chez moi. Dès qu'il arrêtera de me regarder comme ca. Dès que j'aurais retrouvé le contrôle de mon corps. L'instant s'étire. Merde, bouge de là, espèce de débile invertébré !

Il profite de l'inertie pour tenter de se rattraper :

« Drago, je t'en prie… je suis désolé. Je sais que… que tu attends de moi… que je devrais être celui qui… qui est à l'aise mais c'est… compliqué. Promis, je ne me défile plus. S'il-te-plait, reviens t'assoir à table. Et je vais… on va discuter. »

La perspective l'effraye. Parler. Parler de quoi à la fin ? Ca fait au moins une heure qu'on a quitté la Défense, et je ne sais toujours pas de quoi on doit parler. C'est quoi ce truc affreux qu'il veut me dire et qui l'effraie comme ca ?

Mon ego froissé par sa moquerie et l'attente me dit de rentrer chez moi, mais ça ne fait pas le poids face à la pression combinée de ma curiosité, de mon espoir, de mon envie de ses lèvres et de ma faim, alors je retourne docilement m'assoir après avoir tout de même lâché un long soupir montrant bien que j'y consentais de mauvaise grâce.

Il s'assoit face à moi, et se met à triturer sa serviette entre ses doigts. Je le fixe, immobile, prenant l'air aussi indifférent que mon pouls affolé me le permet.

Finalement, après maints détournements de regards et moult mordillages de lèvres – ca faisait longtemps, tiens ! – il se décide enfin à ouvrir la bouche pour laisser échapper un son.

« Tu… tu veux des makis ? »

C'est une blague ? Excédé, j'amorce un geste pour partir mais il pose sa main sur la mienne par-dessus la table, dégainant son regard suppliant le plus adorable. Je ravale la colère froide qui monte en moi, et retire ma main de sous la sienne avant de croiser les bras. J'ignore du mieux que je peux son regard blessé, et j'attends. Il prend une profonde inspiration, et enfin, se lance.

« D'accord. Je… je t'ai fais venir ici parce qu'il faut qu'on parle. De… de nous. Des différents choix que tu as. Je… »

Il se gratte la tête et rougit.

« Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je… je t'aime. Et… si ca ne tenait qu'à moi, on… on tenterait l'aventure disons. Je veux dire, on sortirait ensemble quoi… »

Il rougit comme une collégienne, et ma colère fond à toute vitesse. Et je me déteste pour ça. Il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres, et mon regard est attiré par ce petit bout de chair rose que j'ai soudain très envie de gouter…

Sa voix me tire de mes pensées indécentes :

« La décision te revient. Et c'est pour ça que je dois te parler. Que tu ais… disons toutes les cartes en main avant de décider. »

A nouveau, il se tait et cherche ses mots. Incapable de rester calme une seconde de plus, j'explose :

« Tu vas la cracher, ta révélation phare ? C'est quoi ? T'es marié ? Tu as le SIDA ? Tu as un enfant ? Tu viens d'une autre planète pour nous anéantir? Quoi à la fin ? »

Il me regarde avec de grands yeux ronds une seconde, puis éclate de rire. Très vite, son rire devient incontrôlable et je finis par le suivre dans son hilarité.

Il faut de longues minutes avant que le silence revienne dans l'appartement. Je m'essuie les yeux. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ris comme ça, aussi librement. La tendresse fait briller ses yeux et réchauffe mon cœur. Il est plus calme. Il prend une profonde inspiration et enfin, se lance pour de bon :

« Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tu es ma muse. Ca veut dire que tu… tu m'inspires disons. Mais c'est… je crois qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de mots pour ce truc que tu crées en moi. Je veux dire, désir mis à part, c'est plus que de l'inspiration, c'est… une sorte de feu créatif qui court dans mes veines, une énergie inouïe qui me consume et me force à… à me relever la nuit pour te peindre encore et encore ou… un besoin de tout lâcher pour te dessiner encore une fois… C'est indescriptible et même si je pouvais t'expliquer tout ce que ça implique, tu me prendrais sans doute pour un fou alors… »

Il me fait un petit sourire contrit adorable avant de poursuivre.

« Je ne sais pas si ce que tu… ce que tu ressens pour moi est aussi disons… « spécial », ou… unique que ce que je ressens pour toi. Mais ce lien, cette… chose que tu fais naitre en moi, c'est quelque chose qui, je crois, ne changera jamais ou en tout cas existera toujours, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Bien sur, ce que je te dis n'est pas… je veux dire il n'y a rien d'officiel, ni aucune science de la relation artiste/muse, c'est juste quelque chose qui… un genre de savoir qui circule dans le milieu de l'art en quelque sorte. Il faut que tu comprennes que c'est une relation rare et vraiment très spéciale, très… intense. C'est très mystérieux aussi, presque mystique. Ca peut parfois… il arrive que ça tourne mal. Enfin, ça ne tourne mal que quand la muse et l'artiste sont unis par plus qu'une relation purement artistique. Et donc si on décide de… de passer à l'étape suivante en quelque sorte, là ca sera plus… plus dangereux. Parce que tu m'obsèdes, en tant que muse, et qu'une obsession c'est dangereux dans les relations amoureuses. Je sais que je n'ai jamais voulu ça aussi fort avec qui que ce soit, et si on décide de… se mettre ensemble, cette relation sera la plus intense et la plus puissante qu'on aura jamais. Mais parfois, ça peut basculer de quelque chose d'intense à quelque chose de violent. Ca peut mal tourner. Très mal tourner. Il faut que tu comprennes que si tu décides de t'engager sur cette voie, il n'y a pas de retour possible, et personne ne peut prévoir l'issue. On pourrait… juste vivre en parfaite harmonie jusqu'à notre mort, parce que tu es ma muse et l'homme de ma vie et qu'on saura s'adapter l'un à l'autre et gérer tout ça. Ou ça pourrait… très mal se finir… »

Il se tait, et un frisson glacial remonte le long de mon dos. Cette menace brumeuse et incertaine, telle une épée de Damoclès mystérieuse au dessus de nos vies, me semble absolument terrible.

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? »

J'ai posé la question d'une voix blanche.

« Et bien… ca dépend. On pourrait… Tu pourrais en avoir assez, et me quitter, parce qu'amour et art seront toujours intimement liés dans nos vies, ce qui pourrait vite te souler. Ou bien parce que je t'en demanderais plus qu'aucun autre petit ami... Bref, tu pourrais en avoir marre pour une raison ou une autre. Et je sais que si tu sors de ma vie… »

Il se mord la lèvre inférieure et baisse les yeux. Je me sens complètement glacée. Sa phrase laissée en suspens laisse entendre qu'il n'est rien sans moi. Il vient de placer sa vie entre mes mains. Plutôt mort que seul. Non, pire ! Plutôt mort que sans moi…

Je prends soudainement conscience de ce qu'il me demande, de ce qu'il entend par intense. Et aussitôt, d'instinct, je sais que je ne peux de toute manière pas le quitter. Ni aujourd'hui, ni jamais. Parce que je sens aussi que nos deux vies sont liées. Parce que ma vie sans lui, c'est une boue insipide.

Il se racle la gorge, et continue, indifférent à ma prise de conscience.

« Ou bien on pourrait rester ensemble, mais se détruire mutuellement. Parce que je t'en demanderais trop, je serais jaloux, possessif, et tu voudras plus d'espace, et on se détestera, mais on sera incapable de se séparer, et on jettera toute notre énergie à se combattre et à s'aimer… »

Le silence est pesant. Il ne s'agit pas d'une relation banale. On n'a pas le droit à l'erreur. Il n'y aura pas de « on se met ensemble quelques semaines pour voir, et si ça va pas on se sépare ». C'est tout ou rien. La vie ou la mort. Nos existences dans la balance.

Il relève la tête et me fixe. Ses yeux sont si… si sérieux. Son regard est si intense. J'ai l'impression qu'il voit tout de moi.

« En résumé, il s'agit de décider si tu veux jouer ou pas. Sachant que tu mises ta vie et la mienne. Sachant qu'on pourrait s'aimer et être le couple le plus heureux du monde pour toujours. Comme on pourrait se détester, se déchirer, et se détruire. »

Il m'observe. Je sens qu'il est inquiet. C'est compréhensible, il vient de m'offrir quasiment un droit de vie et de mort sur lui. Il s'agite et finit par rompre le silence :

« Je suis désolé de te donner ce choix. Je sais que je t'ai surement fait peur avec mes avertissements vagues et fumeux, mais ce sont des réalités, et je voulais que tu sois… disons conscient de risques. Que tu prennes ta décision en connaissance de cause. Savoir si tu étais prêt à sauter dans le vide sans savoir si tu vas t'écraser ou pas. Mais tu… si tu veux, tu peux prendre le temps de la réflexion… »

Il me regarde et ses mains déchirent convulsivement la serviette en papier qui entourait ses baguettes. Il se passe la main dans les cheveux, et une bouffée de lavande me parvient. Son odeur. Ses yeux verts. Le _quelque chose_ qui les anime. Et mon cœur qui bat.

Je ferme les yeux et j'écoute le sang qui pulse à mes oreilles. Je tente d'en calmer le tambourinement.

Quand je rouvre les yeux, il me regarde, il retient son souffle, tout son corps est tendu, figé, en suspens. Il attend le verdict. Je voudrais lui sourire. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Gravement, je prends la parole.

« Le problème, Potter, c'est que je n'ai pas plus le choix que toi. Ma vie sans toi n'a plus de sens. Je ne sais plus pourquoi je me lève, après quoi je cours. Si tu n'es pas là, ça n'a plus aucun intérêt. Si je ne pose plus pour toi. Si tu ne m'allonges plus sur la méridienne rouge. Si l'odeur de lavande n'imprègne pas mes vêtements. Si ta main ne serre pas la mienne. Si tu n'es pas là… si tu n'es pas là, alors je n'ai plus de raison d'avancer. »

Ma voix s'éteint, et un étrange silence s'installe. Il est immobile. Je suis immobile. Et comme deux statues, on se fixe. Pas un souffle, pas un murmure, j'ai l'impression que même les klaxons de la ville lumière sous ses fenêtres se sont tus. Il ne cille pas, ses doigts se sont figés sur les restes de la serviette qu'il torturait.

Enfin, il rompt le silence.

« Ce que j'aime avec les sushis, c'est que c'est froid, du coup on ne culpabilise pas quand on repousse le repas d'une ou deux heures au profit d'autres activités… »

Un sourire coquin étire sa bouche sensuelle. Il se lève, et contourne la table d'une démarche divinement féline que je ne lui connaissais pas. Il me prend la main, et je me lève, tremblant par avance. Il est tout proche de moi. Son souffle caresse mon visage. Nos torses se frôlent à chacune de nos inspirations. Nous nous fixons, instant suspendu, hésitation face au gouffre.

Sa main bouge dans la mienne, ses doigts s'entrelacent lentement aux miens. Ses lèvres sont si proches des miennes… Mon cœur va exploser. Mais ce ne serait pas grave. Je veux bien être tué par lui. Tué par mon envie de ses lèvres. Ce serait poétique… Tue moi si tu veux. Mais avant, embrasse-moi…

Enfin, après de longues secondes, mes doigts se crispent sur sa main et je le tire à moi. Je crois que quelque chose explose en moi. Je ferme les yeux, et sous mes paupières, je vois cette chose retomber en pluie d'étincelles. Mon esprit est engourdi, muet, figé, émerveillé par ce feu d'artifice intérieur, initié par la soie de ses lèvres qui caressent les miennes. Enfin.

Cette fois, je réponds à son baiser, et je colle mon torse au sien. Ma main libre s'accroche à sa hanche et remonte sur son torse. Pas de seins. Et je m'en fous. Et je découvre que c'est extrêmement excitant de sentir ses abdominaux qui frissonnent sous la caresse, ses pectoraux virils délicieusement fermes sous mes doigts.

L'odeur de lavande remplit tout, et je goute une légère saveur de sang sur ses lèvres pulpeuses. Mon amour, tu t'es trop mordu les lèvres en attendant ma réponse…

Soudain, il entrouvre les lèvres, et sa langue vient caresser ma bouche. Sans même que mon esprit ait donné l'ordre à mon corps, je sens mes lèvres s'ouvrir pour lui et ma langue venir au contact de la sienne. Toujours sans que je le décide, je sens mes reins qui se creusent, mes hanches qui vont à la rencontre des siennes. Et il soupire de délice alors que je crois que je vais mourir entre ses bras.

Sa langue a un gout de vin rouge. Un peu acre, loin de la délicatesse sucrée affreusement mièvre que mon esprit désespérée avait pu imaginer. Mais ça n'a aucune importance. Parce que ce baiser un peu acre, un peu hésitant, c'est un baiser au gout de réalité.

Sa main libre se pose sur mes fesses, et, impudique, pétrit la chair tendre. A ma grande surprise, je m'entends gémir à ce contact, et un violent tremblement me secoue. J'ai tellement chaud soudain que je crois que je vais expérimenter la combustion spontanée d'un instant à l'autre si je ne sens pas vite sa peau contre la mienne.

Alors que ma main redescend jusqu'à sa taille pour partir en exploration sous son t-shirt, il lâche mes fesses – c'est vraiment moi qui viens de laisser échapper ce grondement de frustration ? – et retient mon poignet. Il fait un pas en arrière, et je dois me faire violence pour le laisser rompre le baiser et m'empêcher de faire un pas en avant.

Je lui lance un regard perplexe qu'il ne capte pas : il a les yeux fermés, et son souffle est profond et chevrotant, comme s'il tentait de garder le contrôle. Enfin, il ouvre les yeux et me sourit. Ses joues sont rouges, ses yeux pétillent, et j'ai encore plus envie de le manger tout entier.

« Viens… »

Il m'entraine vers l'atelier, et je le suis docilement, ma main retrouvant sa place au creux de la sienne.

Je retrouve vite l'odeur de peinture. Je me surprends à me sentir excité par cette senteur, définitivement associée à ces heures que j'ai passées nu sous son regard admiratif.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire quand je comprends où il m'emmène. Docilement, je m'allonge sur le velours rouge, dans un soupir languide. Il me contemple, interdit. Me revoilà sur la méridienne. Ma méridienne en quelque sorte. Mes cheveux s'étalent autour de mon visage, et je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres, provoquant. Et je sens mon cœur se gonfler d'une fierté stupide quand je vois ses pupilles se dilater un peu plus, son regard se faire carnassier. Incapable de résister très longtemps au désir qui coule dans ses veines, il me rejoint et amorce un geste pour s'allonger à mes cotés.

Capricieux, je m'étale pour l'en empêcher, et le tire pour qu'il s'allonge sur moi. J'ai envie, non, j'ai même besoin de sentir son corps sur le mien, besoin de me sentir écraser sous la masse de son torse puissant, besoin de me sentir en sécurité entre ses bras, besoin de me sentir soumis à ses assauts.

Je suis peut-être anormal. Mais j'ai envie qu'il me touche. Qu'il m'embrasse. Qu'il me possède, comme jamais personne d'autre ne m'a possédé. Mon cœur et mon corps rien qu'à lui. Il a déjà mon cœur, il a déjà mon image, il a déjà le monopole de mes pensées et de mes rêves. Et je ne veux qu'une chose, qu'il prenne ce qui reste à prendre. Pour que je ne m'appartienne plus. Mais de toute façon, je ne m'appartiens plus à moi-même depuis l'instant où il m'a dessiné pour la première fois. Pire, depuis l'instant où il m'a vu dans le métro, où il a scellé mon destin et le mien sans que je n'ai seulement conscience de son existence. .

Il se penche sur moi, puis suspend son geste. Il est si proche de moi, mon univers sensoriel est rempli par lui, sa chaleur, le poids de son corps, son visage, les saccades de sa respiration, son odeur, son gout qui demeure sur ma langue. Il me regarde. Il me sourit.

« Je t'aime. »

Tout mon corps tremble avec violence, et il rit. Son rire est grave, chaud. Et je crois que dans très peu de temps, il n'y aura plus assez de sang dans mon cerveau pour l'irriguer correctement...

Je m'apprête à le tirer à moi mais il me devance et se penche. Son nez vient caresser le mien avec lenteur, et je suis bêtement chamboulée par la délicate tendresse dans ce geste.

Enfin, nos lèvres se retrouvent. Sa langue caresse la mienne. C'est doux, et chaud, et j'ai envie que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Une de ses mains se perd pour la première fois dans mes cheveux, et soudain, je me rappelle que moi aussi j'ai des mains – comment un simple baiser peut me rendre aussi débile… Je glisse mes mains sous son t-shirt, au creux de ses reins. La réaction ne se fait pas attendre, il soupire et surtout se cambre légèrement, juste assez pour que nos bassins se rencontrent. Nos gémissements simultanés se mélangent étrangement dans nos bouches, et il rompt un instant le baiser pour haleter, décollant nos hanches.

Mais j'ai ma propre idée à ce sujet, et je le lui fais immédiatement savoir en passant mes jambes autour de sa taille et en ramenant son érection au contact de la mienne.

« Drago… »

Il halète et lutte pour s'éloigner de moi.

« Arrête Drago… Tu n'es pas encore prêt, c'est trop tôt pour…

‒ Hey ! Il n'y a que moi pour dire ça ! Et je suis prêt ! N'espère pas t'en tirer en m'embrassant sagement Harry ! »

Je me cambre et me frotte à lui en gémissant sans retenue. Après une dizaine de secondes de lutte intérieure, il abandonne et son corps se détend et écrase à nouveau le mien. Mes mains reprennent où elles avaient été interrompues, et remontent le long de son dos – c'est fou ce que c'est érotique de sentir ses muscles rouler sous mes doigts ainsi – entrainant au passage son t-shirt. Une fois le vêtement au sol, mes mains courent sur son torse. Impatient, je m'arrache à ses lèvres pour gémir :

« Harry, s'il-te-plait, déshabille moi… »

Il frissonne et s'éloigne un peu de moi.

« Tu… tu es sur ?

‒ Bon sang, je ne suis pas une petite pucelle que tu dois protéger ! J'ai envie que tu me déshabilles cette fois, au lieu de te contenter comme d'habitude de regarder le paravent comme si tu avais une vision à rayons X pour me voir à travers ! »

Il rougit, pris sur le fait, et m'embrasse tendrement pour étouffer mon rire. A ma plus grande joie, je sens enfin ses mains se glisser entre nos deux torses alors qu'il tente de déboutonner ma chemise. L'entreprise est lente et laborieuse, mais c'est sa main, c'est son souffle, et je n'arrive pas à m'impatienter, trop attendri par sa maladresse.

Même si ce n'était pas le but, cette lenteur exacerbe mes sens et enflamme un peu plus mon désir à mesure que ma chemise s'ouvre.

Touche-moi Harry, par pitié, je crois que je mourrais sinon !

Je veux m'agiter et me cambrer pour amener ma peau au contact de sa main, mais il me maintient plaqué contre le velours, et je ne peux que gémir désespérément, ignorant son regard amusé.

« Ne soit pas si impatient voyons… »

Il plonge son regard dans le mien, et quelque chose bouillonne en moi tant ses yeux émeraudes sont remplis d'une flamme lubrique diablement excitante. Enfin, ses doigts ouvrent le dernier bouton et avec délicatesse, il écarte les pans de tissus, dévoilant mon torse. Il se penche sur moi, et je ferme les yeux, attendant l'impact. Mais l'impact ne vient jamais, il se contente de respirer ma peau, son souffle me chatouillant.

« Bordel Harry, qu'est-ce que…

‒ J'ai toujours eu envie de savoir ce que sentaient les anges… »

Je me fige et il ouvre les yeux, heureux de son effet. Il remonte vers mon visage et je passe aussitôt mes bras autour de son cou, l'attirant à moi pour l'embrasser, parce que c'est la seule réponse que je suis en mesure de lui offrir. Réponse qui semble le satisfaire, puisqu'il lèche tendrement mes lèvres tremblantes. Enfin, je sens sa main chaude qui se pose sur ma peau, caressant lentement mon flanc, et je soupire de soulagement. Sa bouche glisse sur ma joue jusqu'à ma gorge, et je peux rejeter la tête en arrière pour haleter alors que sa main glisse sur mon ventre, ses doigts mutins se faufilant bientôt sous la ceinture de mon pantalon.

Je frissonne au son de ma ceinture qu'il défait, et je grogne quand il descend ma fermeture éclair, en évitant soigneusement de me toucher, toujours. Soumis, je soulève mon bassin pour qu'il me débarrasse du tissu superflu, et à ma grande surprise il emporte mon caleçon dans la manœuvre.

Me revoilà nu sur ma méridienne. Mais cette fois, tu es avec moi. Et ton désir répond au mien. Nous ne sommes plus, l'espace d'un instant, un artiste et sa muse, mais juste deux amants, deux amoureux éperdus qui se languissent de la peau de l'autre.

J'aime le voir troublé, j'aime le voir ému par mon corps. Il s'est éloigné de ma peau pour me détailler un court instant. Ses yeux brillent, de ce quelque chose qui me met invariablement des papillons dans l'estomac.

Regarde-moi encore. Dévore-moi des yeux. Maintenant, mais aussi demain, et après demain, et tous les jours qui suivent. Je veux passer ma vie à me noyer dans ce _quelque chose_ pendant que toi tu te noies dans la soie de ma peau.

Ses mains tremblent quand il les pose à nouveau sur moi, et ses yeux en suivent le trajet, fascinés. Je frissonne sous le contact un peu râpeux de ses doigts sur mon ventre. Plus bas, toujours plus bas… Malgré moi, ma respiration se coupe quand il caresse la toison qui couvrent mon bas ventre, et je me mords désespérément mais inutilement la lèvre pour ne pas gémir quand sa main se referme sur mon sexe tendu. Ca y est. J'en ai rêvé si souvent. J'en ai rêvé trop souvent. Mais maintenant, maintenant ça y est. Il me touche. Il m'embrasse. Il m'aime…

Je me cambre malgré moi, poussant mon érection plus loin dans sa main, et il ricane. Répondant à la supplique de mon corps en sueur, sa main monte et descend lentement autour de moi. Je m'agrippe au velours, et je tente de maitriser mes hanches qui s'agitent de manière erratique.

« Tu es magnifique. »

Au milieu des brumes du plaisir, sa voix roucoule un compliment. J'ouvre les yeux, et tombe sur son regard, ses pupilles tellement dilatées qu'il est presque dur de deviner la verdure inégalable de ses iris. Il semble hypnotisé par moi, par mon visage, par mon corps, par ma peau, par mon plaisir impudique. Je lutte contre l'engourdissement et me hisse sur les coudes, les cuisses démesurément ouvertes – mon père aurait tellement honte s'il me voyait ainsi offert, la jambe posée sur le dossier de la méridienne – pour attraper la nuque dorée de mon artiste et l'attirer à moi. Nos lèvres se retrouvent une énième fois, avec une fièvre inédite, mes halètements bestiaux et mes gémissements de plaisir entrecoupant le baiser. Ses dents heurtent les miennes, nos nez se heurtent, nos souffles haletants se mêlent. Je m'accroche à ses épaules alors que je sens l'extase approcher, et je soupire désespérément son nom, encore et encore.

Je crois que ca y est, mon corps tout entier prend feu, j'ai tellement chaud, c'est tellement bon, je l'aime tellement… Pendant une seconde, je ne vois plus rien, je n'entends plus rien, une seule réalité obstrue toutes mes perceptions, c'est cet orgasme fulgurant qui m'électrise complètement. Quand je reprends pied quelques secondes plus tard, je sens tout mon corps encore arqué entre les bras de mon artiste. Sa main experte toujours sur mes chairs sensibles. Alors c'est ça, un orgasme aveuglant ?

Frissonnant, essoufflé, je retombe sur la méridienne, étrangement épuisé, vidé par la violence de mon plaisir. Cette fois, il s'allonge à coté de moi, sa peau tout contre la mienne, et je le laisse faire. Il pose sa tête au creux de sa main et me fixe, un sourire indéfinissable sur les lèvres. Je remarque qu'il est encore très habillé, et me promet mentalement de remédier à cela dès que mon corps recommencera à m'obéir.

« Alors, mon ange, ca fait quoi d'être une pédale ? »

Je sursaute, et il se penche pour m'embrasser avec douceur, sa main venant cajoler ma joue surement rouge pivoine.

Il interrompt le baiser, s'écarte à peine, et murmure :

« En tout cas, pas de doute que tu es le plus bel ange gay du Paradis. J'ai trop de chance… »

J'ai bêtement envie de pleurer, de le serrer tendrement contre moi, de lui dire combien je l'aime, mais sa langue sur mon oreille me fait oublier vite tout ce qui n'est pas le contenu de son caleçon. Les grands mots attendront plus tard je crois…

Λ Il dort. C'est la seconde fois qu'il dort nu sur cette méridienne. Sa méridienne. Qui est devenu notre méridienne aujourd'hui, puisque cette fois je suis allongé à coté de lui, tout aussi nu.

Notre méridienne... Le premier d'une longue série de « nous », j'espère.

Je soupire. Oui, il y aura bien d'autres « nous », et je sais que cette méridienne n'a pas fini de grincer sous mes assauts. Il faudrait d'ailleurs que je pense à ajouter un tapis, histoire de pas rayer le parquet...

Je me penche, et je l'embrasse légèrement. Dans son sommeil, il grogne, fronce les sourcils et amorce un léger mouvement de recul. Puis il se ravise, s'immobilise. Je crois qu'il… qu'il me renifle ? Les ailes délicates de son nez pointu frémissent, puis il soupire, ses traits gracieux se détendent et il se rapproche de moi, se blottissant contre mon torse.

Je résiste à l'envie de passer mes bras autour de son corps frêle pour le serrer contre moi, comme pour m'assurer qu'il est là. Qu'il est contre moi. Qu'il est à moi, en quelque sorte, comme je suis à lui. L'artiste est l'esclave de la muse bien plus que l'inverse je crois. Je suis à lui. Depuis bien avant qu'il sache que j'existe. Depuis ces heures passées dans le métro bien trop tôt pour moi, ces heures à le regarder remettre sa veste en place du plat de la main, à fixer maussadement le plafond. Depuis ces heures passées à imaginer sa vie, à m'imaginer à ses côtés.

J'ai envie d'écrire. De lui écrire tout ce qu'il est pour moi. Tout ce qu'il sera toujours. Envie de lui décrire combien il m'obsède et m'exalte. Combien il compte et comptera toujours. Envie de lui apprendre tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi sans le savoir.

Grace à lui, je suis enfin accompli. Ou au moins sur la voie de l'accomplissement. Je suis un artiste. Un vrai. Et pas un mauvais, d'après certains. Je suis un homme heureux, depuis quelques heures, et j'espère pour longtemps. Aussi longtemps que je pourrais sentir son cœur battre sous ma main, pulsation infime, si ténue que j'ai sans cesse peur de la perdre, mais non, le miracle se reproduit encore et encore, la petite pompe s'actionne, ma muse respire, ma muse vit, sa peau tout contre la mienne.

Je sais que si je léchais mes doigts, je trouverais le gout de son sexe. De son sperme. De même qu'il retrouverait le mien sur sa main arachnéenne et son ventre soyeux.

La pensée me fait rougir. D'une bête pudeur. Et d'un désir déjà renaissant aussi.

J'ai encore envie de découvrir ce corps que j'ai tant disséqué de mes yeux mais qui m'est encore totalement inconnu. Je veux connaitre la texture de chaque parcelle de peau, la saveur de chaque centimètre carré, je veux connaitre par cœur l'odeur au creux de son cou, celle de ses cheveux, celle de son aine, et même les moins glamours, ses pieds, sa bouche le matin,… Je veux tout connaitre de son corps. Où le toucher pour qu'il décolle, où le chatouiller pour qu'il me supplie d'arrêter et se rendre, où l'embrasser pour le faire fondre. Où ça le fait frémir, où ça le fait gémir.

Mon amour pour lui sera ma vie. Mon amour pour lui sera ma quête. Mon amour pour lui sera ma plus grande œuvre d'art. Un tableau vivant, sans cesse changeant, jamais terminé. Le travail d'une vie. Pas de postérité, mais une récompense bien plus précieuse à la clé. Mon bonheur, et surtout le sien.

* * *

NOTES

_(0) La Muse Endormie_ est une sculpture en bronze de Constantin Brancusi. Ca représente une tête de femme endormie, c'est de l'art contemporain, c'est pas moche sans être mon trip. Des courbes délicates, une finesse d'exécution. Et c'est explosé au musée Pompidou à Metz (que je conseillerais pas à ceux que l'art contemporain laisse sceptiques, comme moi, parce que sinon vous vous ferez chié dès que vous aurez fini le RDC, seul étage intéressant. Enfin, il y a quelques trucs à voir, du Ben Vautier, les débilités de Duchamp, la mierda di artista,… ).

* * *

Bien, voila. Voila voila. Tout est dit. Reste à épiloguer, parce que même quand tout est dit, on peut encore parler. Tout plutôt que de poser le point final…

A bientôt pour les épilogues

Bise

Nella

PS : oui je suis relou mais le projet Camp Yaoi 2011 n'est pas encore complet, alors si ca vous intéresse, n'hésitez pas ! Il nous faut un maximum de gens intéressés (et si possible surs de pouvoir venir) pour pouvoir réserver le gite l'esprit tranquille! Ca va tout péter, ca va être inoubliable, citronné et trop top cool! Alors venez nombreux!


	11. Epilogue 1

**A QUOI RÊVENT LES ANGES ? **

Blabla de l'auteur : Ad Gloriam Nella (zut, encore un blasphème, c'est sorti tout seul, je voulais dire ad gloriam dei ! je vous jure !), sortez les trompettes et les angelots dodus car en vérité, je vous le dit, le jour tant espéré est arrivé ! Vous les avez attendu, vous avez désespéré, vous avez pleuré tous les soirs dans votre oreiller votre frustration de ne pas les voir arriver, mais finalement, après ces longues semaines d'attente, ils sont là, tout beaux, tout chauds, tout fondants-croustillants : les épilooooogues \o/ Oui oui je sais. Ce jour est celui des cadeaux, alors j'ai décidé de vous les offrir. Appelez ca l'esprit de Noël si vous voulez. Même si ma bêta préférée (ma petite Nonooooo) n'a pas eu le temps de tout valider (des légères corrections sont possibles dans les jours à venir pour ce premier épilogue du coup, mais rien de majeur).

Je vous épargnerais un récit de ma vie trépidante qui justifie ce temps d'attente, et puis d'abord, c'est moi l'auteur, c'est moi dieu, je fais tout qu'est-ce que je veux. Voila. C'est dit.

Donc pour rappel, il y a deux épilogues (tous les deux publiés aujourd'hui) : celui-ci, le plus « joyeux » des deux, et un second, plus noir. Pour chaque épilogue, j'ai écris un bonus, POV d'un autre personnage, extérieur à leur couple. Et je n'en publierais qu'un, celui pour lequel vous voterez en review ! Avant de donner votre avis, s'il-vous-plait lisez les deux épilogues, et ce même si votre petit cœur tout mou et fragile vous crie « happy ennnnd ! » )

Je vais pas continuez de vous tenir la jambe (ou alors je fais comme au JT : « olala ia de la neige ! qu'est-ce qu'il y a comme neige dis donc ! Et puis c'est blanc ! Et froid ! Et mouillé ! Mais les enfants adorent la neige, comme nous le dit Lola, 5 ans, qui fait un gros bonhomme de neige sur ces images, à Mivège sur Gloutrois, dans l'Ain. D'un autre coté, la route glisse, comme témoigne Robert, 59 ans, routier funambuliste et amateur d'andouillettes qui est coincé sur l'aire d'autoroute du canard boiteux dans l'Oise ! Maintenant, un coup d'œil aux stations de sport d'hiver, où les bourgeois s'égaillent en tenues multicolores ridicules au milieu de la poudreuse, avant de clore ce journal par la météo : de la neige et encore plus de neige dis donc !). Je ne suis pas comme ça, je ne prends pas le lecteur pour du bétail stupide dont on peut détourner l'attention par un subterfuge digne d'un enfant de cinq… Oh, regardez ! Le père noel !

Non je déconne.

Place au texte !

Bonne lecture

Nella

Disclaimer : Moi, je suis une française, une vraie, ( même si j'ai pas encore véritablement mérité ma nationalité en participant à une grève ou une manif) et dès qu'il y a un centimètre et demi de neige, je ne peux plus travailler. Alors pas de disclaimer. Désolé.

Fond Musical Proposé : Une musique un peu punchy (peut-être trop pour ce chapitre mais passons) que j'adore. C'est une chanson de **Letters To Cleo**, dont le titre est _Co-Pilot_. Parce que former un couple, c'est un peu être à la fois chauffeur et copilote l'un pour l'autre.

Je propose et tu disposes, petit lecteur enneigé (pour une fois que l'adjectif est à propos !)

Enjoy

* * *

_EPILOGUE 1_

Λ Il est là. Ô mon dieu, il est là. Bien sûr qu'il est là. Il est toujours là. Réglé comme une horloge, animal de régularité et de rituels, il est toujours là, fidèle au poste, même maintenant qu'il sait que ce poste existe.

Et même si je le sais, tous les matins, je le cherche dans le lit d'un geste fébrile. Et tous les matins, je suis émerveillé de le retrouver à mes côtés. Si parfait qu'il semble sortir d'un rêve. Mon rêve. Alors je le regarde dormir, encore une fois. Comme hier. Comme demain surement. Il y a des miracles qui ne perdent jamais de leur charme, même renouvelés des milliers de fois.

Les années sont passées, et certaines choses ont changées.

Notre relation a changé, nous sommes un couple maintenant, un vrai, un solide, un de ceux dont on dit avec un mélange de tendresse et d'envie dans les yeux qu'ils finiront leurs jours ensemble. Je connais par cœur chaque parcelle de sa peau fine, chaque perfection, chaque imperfection, chaque tic et chaque habitude, chaque attitude et chaque regard. De même qu'il me connait par cœur, moi et mes marottes d'artiste incompris, mes crises de créativité, mes mauvaises humeurs matinales et la moindre de mes réactions.

Nous avons changé aussi. Lui dirait « nous avons vieilli », parce qu'il ne supporte pas de voir que le temps arrive finalement à avoir une emprise sur son corps filiforme et ferme, sur son visage lisse et frais. Il déteste les cernes qui parent d'améthyste ses yeux argentés quand je le tiens éveillé dans la moiteur de nos draps jusque tard dans la nuit, ils abhorrent les rides qui se creusent un peu plus chaque fois que je le fais rire, il exècre les infimes relâchements de son ventre qu'il impute à ma cuisine, plein de mauvaise foi. Et moi, sans le dire trop fort, j'adore chacune de ces marques que le burin de la vie marque dans sa chair, parce que chaque encoche, chaque égratignure de mon amant de marbre sublime est une empreinte de ma vie avec lui, une séquelle de notre bonheur parfait.

Mais il y a des choses qui sont restées immuables. Toujours le même shampoing à la lavande qui le rend fou depuis tant d'années sans que j'en comprenne la raison. Toujours le même appartement désordonné, et la même odeur de térébenthine qui a fini par imprégner le velours de sa méridienne. Et surtout, surtout, toujours la même passion entre nous, mieux, toujours le même émoi bouleversant à chaque fois que sa chemise tombe au sol, à chaque fois que ma main se pose sur la soie de son ventre, à chaque fois que les premiers rayons du matin touchent l'or blanc de sa chevelure étalée sur l'oreiller. Une tendresse stupide et irrépressible inchangée pour chaque ronflement, pour chaque tic exaspérant, pour chacune de ses petites manies irritantes, pour chaque moue boudeuse. Et toujours le même feu bouillonnant qui court dans mes veines à sa vue, mélange étrange et inexplicable de désir de vie brut, voire animal, et de créativité divine. Il est mon oxygène, mon carburant, ma raison de vivre. Ma muse, tout simplement.

Et je lui chuchote tout ca, parce que quand il dort, c'est le seul moment où je peux le faire sans qu'il ronchonne et détourne le regard. Il n'a jamais été capable de faire face à cela, à mes mots, à ma sincérité. Pas avec son éducation, pas dans son mode de pensée. Mon pauvre ange se sent tout petit quand je lui dis à quel point je l'aime. Et il rougit adorablement. Alors je le dis encore, juste pour admirer le spectacle. Et il m'en veut. Juste un peu, oh, si peu.

Il soupire dans son sommeil. Incapable de résister plus longtemps, je retire délicatement le drap qui couvre son corps pâle. J'y découvre les marques, celles du temps, et celles que j'ai laissées dans ma fougue. Je rougis un peu, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres au souvenir de mes exploits de la veille. Oulala, mon amour, tu vas encore hurler au crime de lèse-majesté quand tu vas voir les cernes que j'ai creusés sous tes yeux à la force de mon désir…

Tendrement, j'embrasse chaque suçon, chaque bleu, chaque griffure, de plus en plus bas, son cou, son torse, son ventre, son poignet, et sa hanche, et…

« Harry… »

Un gémissement engourdi, et un soupir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu inspectes ton œuvre ? »

Il tente de prendre un ton de reproche, mais je sais qu'il veut sourire.

Alors je lui fais un sourire coquin alors qu'il ouvre paresseusement les yeux.

« Très cher, je suis un artiste, et il est important d'être fier de son travail ! »

Il lève les yeux au ciel alors que je me rallonge à coté de lui.

« D'ailleurs, il est aussi important de savoir reconnaitre ses erreurs, et je pense que cette œuvre-ci mérite une seconde couche ! »

Il pouffe et je me penche sur sa gorge tendre en ronronnant :

« Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Déjà, j'enlace sa taille pour l'attirer plus près de moi alors que ma langue taquine sa peau et il soupire.

« Harry, j'ai un rendez vous important, et les cols de chemise ne couvre pas tous les souvenirs que tu me laisses, loin de là… »

A contre cœur, je pose un tendre baiser sur sa jugulaire et cesse mon offensive, sans pour autant retirer mes bras de ses hanches fines.

Dans un silence paresseux, nous nous regardons.

« Je t'aime. »

Il rougit et enfouit son nez dans mon cou. Je l'entends renifler légèrement, et un frisson l'agite. Je ricane :

« Je me suis lavé les cheveux hier soir. »

Grognant sourdement, il me pince au dessus de la fesses – oui dans la partie « nous avons changé », j'ai peut-être omis de parler des cheveux blancs qui commencent à fleurir dans ma crinière ébène ou des légères poignées d'amour qui prennent place sur mon corps d'apollon – et je couine comme un chien. Satisfait, Drago repose sa tête dans l'oreiller. Son regard encore endormi se fait sérieux alors qu'il me contemple.

« Je crois que j'aimerais mourir près de toi. Nu pour toi sur la méridienne, une dernière fois. Parce que c'est ici que j'ai été le plus heureux. Que je suis le plus heureux. Avec toi. Dans tes bras. »

Le silence s'étire. Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Je crois qu'il a les larmes aux yeux. Et moi j'ai mal au cœur. Je voudrais qu'il ne meure jamais.

« Je préfèrerais que tu vives toujours. Eternellement nu pour moi sur la méridienne. Et j'exige d'y être avec toi, tout aussi nu, cela va sans dire. »

Il pouffe et enfin, se déride. Il se colle à moi et m'embrasse fiévreusement. Ses hanches bougent presque imperceptiblement, juste assez pour que son sexe vienne caresser le mien. A peine un frôlement, l'espace d'un instant, caresse innocente. Mais nos deux corps tremblent à l'unisson, et son soupir vient caresser ma peau… Il se blottit un peu plus contre moi, soupirant d'aise.

Après de longues minutes, comme un atroce déchirement, son réveil brise le silence et il quitte mon étreinte avant de gagner, sans un regard en arrière, la salle de bain. Je me fais violence et résiste à l'envie de l'y rejoindre quand le ruissellement de l'eau se fait entendre.

D'une oreille distraite, je l'écoute se savonner, se rincer, se raser, et je repense à ce qu'il a dit. Mourir ici.

J'ai mal au cœur pour lui. Je sens que depuis quelques semaines, la mort le travaille. C'est normal je suppose.

J'ai eu peur pour lui, pour nous quand son père est mort il y a un mois de cela. Son père qui désapprouvait tellement notre amour. Mais qui aimait tellement son fils qu'il n'a pas été capable de le renier ou de le déshériter.

Je l'ai détesté pour avoir fait culpabiliser Drago – le hasard ayant mal fait les choses, le cancer de Lucius a été découvert très peu de temps après qu'il lui ait annoncé notre liaison – mais au fond, je sais qu'il l'a toujours aimé. Malgré tout. Et que même s'il me détestait, il a su voir que je rendais son fils plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Alors il a accepté, sans le dire, sans le montrer. Il a décidé de ne pas bouleverser la vie de son fils unique en jetant l'opprobre sur lui, il lui a laissé la succession de son empire. Il a gardé le secret, et il l'a emporté dans la tombe.

L'image de Drago, droit, fier, digne, lors de l'enterrement, me hante encore. Il a insisté pour que je sois là, même si nous ne pouvions nous montrer ensemble. Me savoir dans la salle était suffisant. Même s'il aurait sans doute voulu poser sa tête sur mon épaule, sentir ma main serrant la sienne, mes bras autour de lui. Mais mon dragon est trop fier pour dire ça. Peu importe, je n'ai jamais eu besoin de ses mots pour savoir.

Il a parlé. Sous les mots qu'il a choisi pour l'oraison funèbre, j'ai lu toute sa douleur de perdre ce père distant mais aimant à sa façon. J'ai senti sa gratitude aussi envers son acceptation muette du bonheur de son fils, l'acceptation de ses choix « immoraux ». J'ai lu toutes les émotions qui ne se disent pas dans le milieu d'où les Malefoy sont issus, ces émotions qui ne se montrent pas. Pudeur aristocratique.

Sa mère était cachée derrière des lunettes noires immenses, assise au premier rang, encadrée par des « amies » dévouées. Elle aussi était digne, droite. Lointaine presque. Elle n'a pas parlé. C'était une épouse soumise je crois. Une femme un peu éthérée, rêveuse, constamment ailleurs, constamment occupée. Une aristocrate parfaite, rodée aux conventions sociales, aux courbettes, aux petites comédies, aux galas, aux diners, aux formules de politesse, à l'hypocrisie, aux mille devoirs de la femme mariée. Une épouse bien plus qu'une mère. Une image bien plus qu'une personne. Triste vie. Elle a toujours vécu dans les illusions, celles qu'elle bâtissait pour les autres, et celles que les autres bâtissaient pour elle. Et maintenant, elle va continuer son chemin, quitter l'uniforme d'épouse pour endosser celui de veuve. The show must go on.

Et à sa manière, Drago aussi est soumis à cette logique : the show must go on.

Mon amant qui est rentré dans la salle de bain a disparu, et c'est The Big Boss qui en sort. Tous les mouvements sont plus nets, plus précis, adieu l'alanguissement, adieu la souplesse du félin qui vient se lover entre mes bras, place au chef qui décide et qui tranche dans le vif. Je sais que je n'ai plus vraiment de prise sur lui quand il est comme ca, les pensées occupées par les papiers et les contrats, les budgets et les projets, tout comme lui ne tente pas de m'atteindre quand je suis en phase de création. Docilement, je l'observe alors qu'il noue sa cravate avec aisance – l'art des nœuds de cravate restera à jamais un mystère opaque pour moi, dont le costume de travail est constitué de fringues informes et de taches de peintures – et mettre ses cheveux en place.

Il s'éclipse dix minutes derrière le paravent qui délimite le coin chambre pour prendre son petit déjeuner puis réapparait. Le bruit de la brosse à dent. Amusé, je jette un œil au réveil, et je peux compter trois minutes presque exactement. Mon petit soldat discipliné. Il ressort et ses yeux tombent sur moi, pour la première fois depuis qu'il a quitté mon étreinte.

Un air préoccupé sur le visage, il se penche sur moi pour un dernier baiser. Un instant, une étincelle tendre vient donner vie à ses iris trop sérieux. Puis il attrape sa mallette, et disparait pour la journée.

Le sillon de parfum qu'il laisse derrière lui me plonge dans une douce mélancolie, soulignant le vide créé par son absence, et je me pelotonne dans le lit, enfouissant mon nez dans son oreiller pour le garder près de moi encore un peu.

Quand sa chaleur s'est dissipée, plus rien ne me retient entre les draps, et je me lève. Son parfum flotte encore dans la salle de bain. Son rasoir sur le bord du lavabo, la brosse à dent mouillée dans le verre. Sa serviette humide qui sèche au mur. Comme chaque matin, je remonte la piste de ma muse, c'est devenu bien plus qu'une habitude, presque un rituel sacré.

Sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, une tasse avec un fond de café froid. Quelques miettes sur la table. Son journal jeté sur la table basse après une lecture rapide des pages économies et international.

A chaque étape, je peux le visualiser, sa main sur l'anse de sa tasse, son regard qui court sur la page, ses sourcils qui se froncent quand il lit une nouvelle déplaisante. Un coup d'œil a ses mails sur son blackberry, et il avale le reste de son café. Un brossage de dents plus tard, il vient m'offrir un baiser au gout de menthe, et part vers le bourdonnement du métro en m'abandonnant dans le lit.

Et chaque matin, j'attends que sa chaleur disparaisse dans les draps pour me lever.

Après un chocolat chaud – voila une habitude qui navre toujours Drago, parce que « tu sais Harry, les grandes personnes boivent du café ! Pas du Nesquick ! Et arrête de jouer avec cette connerie – Maiiis mamouuuuur c'était offert dans le paquet de chocapics ! » – je vais dans mon atelier. Tranquillement, je mets la radio et prépare mon matériel, ma palette de peinture, mes chiffons. Lentement, les gestes automatiques me font quitter mon quotidien. Quelque chose prend possession de moi, et je suis aspiré, aspiré ailleurs, loin, dans une bulle. La musique, le bruit de la rue, le gout du chocolat sur ma langue, tout disparait. Je retire le drap qui couvre la toile. Presque d'elle-même, ma main saisit le pinceau, et fait selon son bon vouloir. Et je me sens bien. Je me sens vivre. Et en même temps, je ne sens plus rien, je n'existe plus. Je ne suis plus rien, il n'y a plus que l'idée et la toile, la peinture onctueuse qui fond sous l'action de ma volonté incarnée dans le pinceau.

Quand j'émerge de ma transe, le soleil a commencé à descendre dans le ciel, et quasiment d'un coup, mes terminaisons nerveuses semblent se rétablir. Tout à la fois, je suis assailli par dix mille sensations, une raideur dans le dos d'avoir été debout toute la journée, la faim qui tord mon estomac, ma vessie qui me supplie de la soulager de son contenu,…

Une heure plus tard, la porte de l'appartement s'ouvre sur mon ange, visiblement fatigué. La chemise est un peu froissée, les cheveux moins impeccables, la mine plus basse. Mais à la seconde où ses yeux se lèvent vers moi, il sourit, et il semble rayonner de l'intérieur.

« J'espère que ce que tu me cuisines vaut le coup, parce que j'en ai vraiment besoin ! »

Il jette sa veste de costume sur le dossier d'un fauteuil, et me rejoint dans la cuisine. Ses bras enlacent ma taille et il se colle tendrement contre mon dos, sa tête se posant sur son épaule. Il dépose un tendre baiser dans mon cou, puis un second, et je le sens se retenir de continuer. Choix judicieux, on a déjà assez de fois laissé bruler des diners parce qu'on était trop occupé dans le lit – ou bien à même le sol, ou sur le canapé, ou le plan de travail, …

Je lui tends la cuillère en bois après avoir soufflé dessus, et je le regarde me provoquer, le bout de sa langue lapant sensuellement la sauce tomate avant de disparaitre. Il gémit de contentement : l'homme de la maison est satisfait par ce que sa petite femme lui a cuisiné. Il me serre un peu plus fort et soupire d'aise.

« Tu sais vraiment comment me rendre heureux. Les talents culinaires d'une vraie petite femme, et le coup de rein d'une vraie porno star, j'ai décroché l'homme parfait. Vraiment, j'ai… AIE ! »

Il rit en s'écartant de moi pour masser ses orteils douloureux. Il s'assoit sur le plan de travail et me regarde cuisiner pendant de longues minutes, un silence doux planant, seulement troublé par le bouillonnement paresseux du coulis de tomate dans la casserole et les grésillements des steaks dans la poêle.

« Bon, au lieu de me regarder comme un idiot, tu voudrais pas te sortir les doigts du cul et mettre la table ?

Hey ! Pourquoi tant de grossièreté ! Et en plus, moi j'ai travaillé aujourd'hui ! »

Je lui envoie un regard noir pour toute réponse à sa provocation et il se plie à mon ordre, descendant de son perchoir pour aller emporter la pile de couverts sur la table.

J'apporte bientôt les assiettes garnies avec amour et je le regarde prendre la première bouchée avec plaisir. J'ai réussi à ce qu'il se laisse aller, montrant maintenant naturellement ses émotions, au moins avec moi, et je ne me lasse pas de le voir fermer les yeux et savourer le contenu de son assiette, tout comme j'adore l'entendre gémir sans retenue quand ses mains se crispent sur les draps sous mes assauts.

Après quelques minutes de silence, le temps pour chacun de faire taire les gémissements de nos estomacs, nous nous racontons nos journées. Enfin, il raconte la sienne surtout, car il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire quand je passe la journée à peindre. Et savoir que j'ai passé une dizaine d'heures sans rien faire d'autre que de peindre, ça l'énerve toujours un peu.

Les cernes sous ses jolis yeux gris me rendent bêtement fières parce que je sais que j'en suis la cause. Une petite goutte de glace à la vanille s'égare sur ses lèvres alors qu'il lèche sa cuillère, et je me demande déjà comment je vais arriver à faire pour qu'il me laisse creuser encore un peu plus ces cernes ce soir.

Et de fil en aiguille, de jeu en discussion, de conflit en câlin, la lune est déjà haute dans le ciel quand le silence revient dans l'appartement. Il dort, lové contre moi, son souffle régulier chatouillant ma peau nue. Et moi je me dis que cette journée a été juste aussi parfaite que toutes celles d'avant. Vivement demain matin…

* * *

Voila et maintenant, vous pouvez allez lire l'autre épilogue alternatif, moins riant et joyeux, mais tout aussi bien ! Et ensuite, vous pourrez me dire quel épilogue vous avez préféré, lequel mérite d'être prolongé par un bonus =) Of course, ne voter que pour l'un des deux ne vous dispense pas de commenter les deux )

A tout de suite !

Nella


	12. Epilogue 2

**A QUOI RÊVENT LES ANGES ?**

Blabla de l'auteur : Et donc, le second épilogue. J'ai pas pu décider quelle fin je voulais donner à cette fic (même si je sais laquelle je préfère), j'ai pas eu le courage de vous imposer, ce sera donc à vous de choisir !

Ci-dessous, une autre fin donc, la fin la plus triste des deux, mais parfois, c'est bien quand c'est triste. Prenez le temps de lire, un peu de courage ! =)

Une fois encore, je me préserve pour plus tard ! Je ferais ma ribambelle de remerciements en tout genre plus tard, à la toute fin de la fic, pour être au top de ma forme quoi.

Bonne lecture

Nella

Disclaimer : Bon disons que la désaleuse est passée, je peux pas esquiver deux fois de suite le disclaimer quand même. Ce serait cruel. Et je ne suis pas cruelle avec mes lecteurs. Ou pas trop souvent. Parce que sinon, vous ne reviendriez plus. Et ce serait un véritable déchirement pour mon petit cœur délicat. Et vous avez soin de mon petit cœur, n'est-ce pas ? Vous m'aimez, n'est-ce pas ? Même quand je vous torture ? Même quand je vous néglige ? Même quand je vous fais attendre atrocement longtemps ? Hein ? Moi, je vous aime. Même quand vous laissez pas de review. Même quand vous m'oubliez pendant plusieurs semaines avant de revenir lire la suite. Même quand vous laissez des reviews disorthographiques. Même si vous écoutez tokio hotel ou justin bierber. Je suis comme ça moi. Mais s'il vous plait, écoutez pas tokio hotel en lisant ce chapitre. Parce que quand même, ce serait une insulte. Je viens pas poser un gros caca fumant sur votre tête, de même que vous ne faites pas ca avec mes textes. Merci pour votre compréhension !

Fond Musical Proposé : Allez, quelque chose d'un peu lourd et lancinant, quelque chose de triste, une lente et désespérante apesanteur, on flotte et c'est finalement bien plus horrible que de couler… quelque chose qui colle avec mon chapitre! _This Light_, de **Ghinzu** !

Je propose et tu disposes, petit lecteur partagé (ou du moins, tu seras partagé quand tu auras fini de lire ce chapitre et que tu devras choisir l'épilogue de ton choix !)

Enjoy

* * *

_EPILOGUE 2_

« J'en peux plus. J'ai plus la force. Ca m'épuise. C'est trop dur. J'ai... J'ai plus la force. Je suis... désolé. Je pensais pouvoir le faire, je pensais que c'était mon... mon destin... Notre destin... Mais j'ai eu tort. Je suis si... désolé... Adieu Drago...

- NOOOON! »

Δ Seul le silence de la nuit répond à mon cri déchirant de désespoir. Mon corps est couvert de sueur, mon visage ruisselle de larmes. J'ai le souffle court, je suis hagard, et mes muscles me font mal sous la tension qui a sans doute animé mon sommeil au point de froisser les draps en tous sens.

Et dans la pénombre, je réalise lentement. Il n'y a que mon souffle erratique. Et le silence. Ecrasant. Assourdissant. Oppressant. Mortel.

Je suffoque dans ce néant, secoué par les tremblements de mon corps à bout, étranglé par mes sanglots incontrôlables.

Très vite, mon corps s'effondre à nouveau sur le matelas moite qui dégage une chaleur malsaine, et je retombe dans un demi-coma à mesure que mes larmes se font silencieuses. Et une fois encore, dans ma tête, résonnent les mots trop de fois entendues alors que je revois une scène trop de fois revécue...

« Adieu Drago. Je t'aime. Ne cherche pas à me revoir. »

Absurde enchainement. Un adieu décidé. Des sentiments sincères, qui sous-tendent un profond regret. Une interdiction presque dure, inflexible. Et ses yeux, ces yeux qui m'ont couvé tant de fois avec sérieux, avec tendresse, avec désir, ces yeux que je connais par cœur, que je sais lire parfaitement, et qui scintillent alors d'une myriade d'émotions contradictoires. Ces yeux... Ses yeux...

Les cauchemars qui remplissent le reste de ma nuit sont flous, imprécis, baignés dans un brouillard vert émeraude. Ses yeux...

Quand je me lève, je suis pris à la gorge par une odeur étouffante de renfermé qui baigne la chambre. Une odeur de maladie. Une odeur de mort. L'odeur que je trouve souvent en me réveillant, épuisé, après une autre nuit fiévreuse à naviguer entre hallucinations et cauchemars.

Je me lève, un peu tremblant sur mes jambes, et je vais ouvrir la fenêtre. Dehors, l'air est d'une fraicheur mordante, de cette épaisseur fluide si spéciale, caractéristiques des nuits de début d'été. La rue est déserte, silencieuse. Le jour ne s'est pas levé encore. Mon réveil afficherait surement 4h du matin si je ne l'avais pas explosé contre le mur il y a quelques mois. Ou peut-être était-ce cette semaine, je ne sais plus... Je ne sais plus vraiment quand ni pourquoi. Et de toute manière, pourquoi chercher une raison à chaque geste? J'ai perdu ma raison d'être, et après des semaines à me torturer, la seule réponse que j'ai pu trouver à tous mes « pourquoi? », c'était « parce que ». Ma vie est une suite de cauchemars et de trous noirs ponctués de « parce que »…

Un café froid, dans une cuisine froide, dans une main froide. Une autre journée qui commence. A moins que ce soit un énième cauchemar. La différence a arrêté d'être tangible depuis plusieurs mois. Depuis que la porte s'est refermée pour m'emmurer dans une non-existence. Et un froid pénétrant, glacial, perpétuel.

Il ne pouvait plus. Il s'était trompé. Il ne pouvait plus gérer ça. C'était trop dur, trop grand, trop intense, trop dévorant pour lui. C'est moi qui aurais dû partir, puisque l'artiste est plus dépendant de sa muse que l'inverse. C'est du moins ce qu'il disait sans arrêt. Il me l'a susurré des dizaines de fois. Dans mon oreille, quand il enfouissait son nez dans mon cou et me demandait de ne jamais l'abandonner, ou contre ma peau nue quand il posait sa tête sur mon ventre ou mon torse pour m'entendre vivre et que la caresse de son souffle réanimait les braises d'un incendie à peine éteint.

L'artiste, esclave à vie de sa muse. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je suis seul? Il est quand même parti en m'abandonnant. Et il a survécu. Et moi je suis là. Sans lui. Sans vie.

Alors j'ai fait racheter son appartement par un agent immobilier à qui j'ai interdit de révéler qu'il travaillait au nom d'un client privé. Et j'y ai emménagé. Il a laissé une grande partie de ses meubles, ses fauteuils défoncés, son lit, son tapis élimé, sa table en formica. Un bureau, une armoire, quelques chaises dépareillées. Des morceaux de lui. De nous, un peu.

Lui s'est acheté un appartement dans les beaux quartiers et un mobilier flambant neuf avec l'argent des tableaux qu'il a peint. Pour recommencer sa vie. Fuir ce lieu et les souvenirs qu'il contient. Fuir l'amour. Fuir la passion. Fuir l'obsession...

Je le comprends. Du moins dans les rares moments où je suis étrangement lucide et calme. J'arrive à le comprendre. Il a fuit avant d'être consumé par cette relation. Parce que ca le rendait fou. Ca nous rendait fou. Plus rien n'existait. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Les limites avaient disparu. La peinture jusqu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Le sexe jusqu'à l'épuisement. La jalousie jusqu'à la violence. S'abîmer dans une relation parfois jusqu'à oublier de dormir ou de manger, aimer complètement jusqu'à oublier de vivre, désirer jusqu'à vouloir tuer...

Lentement mais surement, ca a empiré. Comme une lente et douce spirale infernale, un cercle vicieux dont le lancinant enfoncement nous a échappé, trop occupés que nous étions à nous aimer trop intensément et trop mal.

Au début, il y avait un équilibre, c'était doux, c'était tendre. Mais sans qu'on s'en rende compte, ca a glissé, lentement, vers quelque chose de plus fort, de plus dévorant, de plus passionnel, de plus vitale et inconditionnel, de plus dangereux et destructeur.

Et même aujourd'hui, avec un peu de recul, même quand je suis lucide, je n'arrive pas à déterminer le moment charnière. Quand tout a basculé. Le moment où nous avons franchi la ligne.

Etait-ce la première baise sauvage à moitié consentie?

Etait-ce la première nuit blanche passée dans son atelier?

Etait-ce la première gifle?

Etait-ce la première insulte?

Etait-ce la première crise de jalousie?

Etait-ce la première crise de larmes?

Etait-ce le premier bleu?

Etait-ce la première menace?

Je ne saurais sans doute jamais. Parce que dès la première seconde de notre relation, il y a des années de ça, tout m'a toujours semblé à la fois normal et surréaliste. Banal et incroyablement violent. Naturel, mais incontrôlable.

Je me disais tous les couples se disputent, tous les couples ont des phases, tous les couples se noient parfois dans le sexe, tous les couples... Et quand ca me semblait « hors norme », je me disais que c'était parce que lui et moi, c'était spécial. La muse et l'artiste... Alors c'était surement normal, mais normal pour un artiste et sa muse… Moi et ma manie d'avoir besoin de normalité…

Sans doute nous a-t-il sauvé avant que ca aille trop loin, avant qu'il ne meure de privation, en pleine transe, ou bien qu'il ne me tue dans un accès de rage. Sans doute m'a-t-il sauvé en partant ainsi, en renonçant à son rêve, en sacrifiant son âme d'artiste... Mais alors s'il m'a sauvé, pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me sentir vivant?

D'une manière ou d'une autre, l'existence a dû reprendre son cours, au bout d'un moment. Survivre, ou au moins essayer. Survivre à défaut de vivre.

Alors j'ai emménagé dans son antre délaissée, et je dirige ma société d'ici. Les directives sont données par téléphone, les contrats envoyés par fax, les stratégies de vente et de fusion expédiées par mail. Mon directeur adjoint représente la société en mon nom lors des rendez-vous, il est très doué pour le relationnel, compétent et sympathique.

Au début, le conseil d'administration a un peu ronchonné, mais au final ils ont constaté que la synergie marchait bien, et que j'étais plus compétent encore qu'avant. Alors ils ont fini par accepter, gardant ainsi le prestige qui auréole le nom de Malefoy, et ce pour une entreprise qui tournait mieux que jamais. Et pour moi, ces moments où je me plonge dans les affaires sont les seuls moments de paix que j'ai, la seule échappatoire qui me reste pour fuir un peu l'empire du silence, la seule chose qui me permette de ne pas errer indéfiniment comme une âme en peine sur les pas de mon amour perdu, dans cet appartement où il est partout, et où j'ai envie de croire qu'il reste une odeur de lilas disparue depuis longtemps. Le seul rempart qui m'empêche de passer des heures à fixer la porte en attendant qu'elle s'ouvre sur lui. Le seul petit fil ténu et fragile qui me retient encore d'aller me coucher en chien de fusil là où se trouvait la méridienne pour m'y laisser mourir.

Et quand ma fidèle secrétaire s'inquiète et me demande pourquoi, je réponds « parce que Madeleine, parce que ».

Malgré les mois sans nouvelles de lui, mon esprit lui trouve des excuses, et se trouve des excuses aussi par la même occasion, des excuses pour rester en vie, pour continuer de se lever. Des signes qu'il y a une chance. Enfin, un signe. Un seul vrai signe auquel j'arrive à m'accrocher : la méridienne. Sa méridienne. Ma méridienne. Notre méridienne. Elle n'est plus là. Il a laissé ses fauteuils et son lit, mais il a emmené la méridienne. Et j'ai envie de croire que c'est le signe que tout n'es pas perdu. Qu'il voulait garder quelque chose, quelque chose qui le relie à moi, quelque chose qui le relie à nous. J'ai envie de croire que j'existe encore, et qu'il ne m'a pas complètement effacé. Selon l'humeur, je l'imagine dans son nouvel appartement propret et lumineux, fixant cette méridienne et me dessinant de mémoire, alangui, nu, comme au bon vieux temps. Je l'imagine à genou devant la méridienne, ses larmes imbibant le velours alors qu'il m'appelle de toute son âme comme il m'arrive de le faire parfois. Ou bien nu, allongé à ma place, se caressant en pensant à moi, en m'imaginant avec lui encore une fois sur notre méridienne...

Jamais je n'avais autant utilisé mon imagination que depuis qu'il m'a laissé. Je l'imagine s'excusant, je l'imagine me suppliant, j'imagine qu'il n'est pas parti, ou que je ne l'ai jamais rencontré, j'imagine qu'il est mort dans d'atroces souffrances ou que je le tue de mes mains, j'imagine que j'arrive à l'oublier. J'imagine que j'arrive à ne plus l'aimer. C'est beau tout ce qu'on peut faire en pensé...

Mais il y a des limites à l'imagination. Ca s'appelle la réalité. Je sais qu'aujourd'hui, Harry vit. Il ne survit pas, il vit. Ce n'est pas forcément le plus heureux des hommes. Mais le détective privé que j'ai engagé quelques semaines après notre « rupture » - j'ai du mal à utiliser un mot si quelconque pour un tel cataclysme – a laissé sous entendre un peu à contre cœur – je fais pitié à un minable à l'allure de cliché sur pattes avec sa barbe mal rasée, son ventre mou et son imper beige – que Harry ne semblait pas se laisser mourir, loin de là.

Il a suivit les traces de son mentor, Mr Gogue, et il a reprit son poste à peine deux mois après notre rupture, à la rentrée dernière. Il voit régulièrement ses deux meilleurs amis, Hermione et Ron, aujourd'hui mariés et devenus respectivement photographe et sculpteur. Il a encore quelques unes de ses œuvres dans des galeries, surement suite à l'insistance de son galeriste qui l'appréciait tellement et avait d'ailleurs toujours été le vendeur officiel des œuvres d'Harry, dont le pseudonyme était Tousen (1). Il vit bien, confortablement. Il n'est sans doute pas aussi épanoui que quand il était avec moi – tout du moins il ne sera jamais aussi heureux qu'il ne l'était au début de notre relation – et c'est pour moi une certitude absolue. Mais il n'est pas profondément malheureux pour autant. Ou en tout cas il le cache bien.

De ses éventuelles conquêtes, je ne veux pas entendre parler. Il y a des limites à ce que je peux endurer. Des limites à la quantité de réalité que je peux tolérer dans mes rêveries salvatrices, et ces limites ce sont celles de mon propre imaginaire. Tant que je ne sais pas qu'il a refait sa vie avec un autre, je peux rêver qu'il se meurt de moi. Tant que je ne sais pas qu'il recommence ses petites coucheries avec les livreurs en tous genres, je peux me persuader qu'il m'est resté fidèle, comme moi je lui suis resté fidèle.

Et tant que j'arrive à m'accrocher à lui, alors je peux tenir debout. Pas vivre, pas avancer. Mais au moins survivre. Tout juste. A peine. Douloureusement. Laborieusement. Mais même si chaque seconde est une souffrance déchirante, même si chaque geste est un supplice, chaque matin une punition cruelle, chaque nuit un calvaire intolérable, même si mon existence est la pire des tortures, je peux l'endurer, et plus encore, parce que peut-être, peut-être un jour, il reviendra vers moi.

En attendant, je ne vis que dans mes rêves, que dans mes souvenirs qui s'estompent peu à peu, dilués dans le délire fiévreux qu'est ma vie. Et un jour, peut-être, le souvenir de l'odeur de lavande qu'il dégageait sera complètement effacé. Ce jour-là, je n'aurais plus de raison d'être.

* * *

**NOTES**

(1) Tousen = l'élu en japonais

* * *

Voila donc l'heure du vote. Quel épilogue mérite un bonus selon vous ? La question n'est pas « quelle fin voulez vous approuver », parce que la réponse serait « une fin heureuse » bien sur. A vous de voir. A vous de départagez. A tout de suite dans le Maillon Faible ! Euh je m'égare une fois encore.

Vous avez disons 4 jours pour décider, et mercredi 29, je publierais le bonus qui aura été le plus plébiscité.

A vos claviers, reviewez moi tout ca, c'est votre avant-dernière chance =)

Joyeux Noël à tous.

Bise

Nella

PS : parce que je pouvais pas finir ces épilogues sans blablater un peu !

Alors je blablate !

Hier, repas en famille à midi, en fond M6, pas fort. Une histoire périmée, j'ai juste pigé que le fils de la famille aimerait être photographe pro. Et une nana lui dit « tu sais, un artiste ne doit jamais douter de lui ». Oh oh. Déjà que M6 fait tout pour nous ensevelir sous son caca rose et sucré (étrange but, vous en conviendrez…. Bon moi j'ai un but approchant, mais c'est d'ensevelir ffnet sous mon caca brun et mal odorant ! plus sain quoi !), ils se mettent à dire n'importe quoi. Un artiste qui ne doute pas de lui est FORCEMENT un très mauvais artiste. Déjà parce que l'artiste se nourrit des névroses et des doutes, des inquiétudes et des douleurs. Ensuite parce que la SEULE façon de progresser, c'est de se remettre en question. Bref, c'est décider, j'arrête de regarder la TV. De toute façon, Internet suffit à combler tous mes besoins ! Les meilleures séries, les meilleurs films, la lecture, l'écriture, la vie sociale, la culture, tout ou presque peut se vivre par écran interposer. J'attends le jour où il y aura un périphérique USB qui nous permettra de télécharger de la bouffe directement de auchan point fr à notre frigo. Voila, j'ai fini de blablater ! =)


	13. Bonus de l'épilogue 2

**A QUOI RÊVENT LES ANGES ?**

Blabla de l'auteur : Nous y voili, nous y voilou.

La plèbe grouillante à parlé. Enfin, 27 lecteurs au moins ont parlé. Ce sera donc l'épilogue sombre ( le 2) qui verra son bonus publié, à 17 voix contre 10.

Je dois me confesser avant de vous le livrer. Voila. Désolé mon petit lecteur en pate d'amande, j'ai pêché, je le confesse. Je t'ai sous-estimé. Honte à moi. J'ai eu peur que, aveuglé par votre envie tout à fait légitime de voir une histoire qui vous a tenu à cœur (c'est pas moi qui le dit, c'est vous) finir bien, vous votiez massivement et aveuglément pour le premier épilogue. Je pensais déjà, vaincue d'avance, que la guimauve s'exprimerait dans l'urne virtuelle comme un fascisme latent dans les urnes réelles. Oui, je sais, moi et mes grands mots. Mais mes petits lecteurs adorés m'ont surpris, ils m'ont prouvé combien j'avais tord, combien mon lectorat était plus évolué que ça. Parce que même si vous préférez pour la plupart une fin heureuse, vous avez été plusieurs à avoir le raisonnement suivant : le bonheur, c'est simple, c'est facile, ca se suffit à soi même. Qu'y a-t-il à ajouter à l'épilogue 1 après tout ? Le bonheur c'est le bonheur. Tout était dit. Et « tout était bien ». Mais l'épilogue 2, celui là vous a semblé atrocement inachevé, laissant Drago en suspens dans son désespoir et sa solitude. Alors voila, comme demandé, le bonus, pour mettre fin au doute. Et promis sur tout ce qu'il y a de beau et de pur sur terre: plus jamais je ne douterais de vous, mes petits lecteurs chéris!

Bonne lecture

Nella

Disclaimer : On m'a menacé. Oui, moi, menacé ! Non mais vraiment, dans quelle monde vit-on ? La menace portait sur ce disclaimer. Une lectrice colérique et capricieuse dont je terrais le nom par peur de représailles (lol) a exigé (genre on peut exigé quoi que ce soit de moi ! Sachez, lecteurs et lectrices, que je suis incorruptible, indestructible, et que je n'ai peur de rien (à part des criquets peut-être…) et surtout pas du chantage et des menaces !) que je fasse un putain de blabla/disclaimer/toussatoussa pour ce bonus. Le problème qui m'a donc occupé l'esprit était le suivant : j'allais forcément faire une intro géniale pour le bonus, je veux dire, je suis Nella quoi ! Mais si je le faisais, elle allait croire que c'était ses ridicules menaces qui m'avaient fait faire ca ! Alors voilà la solution. Voici le disclaimer rien que pour le vilain corbeau dont je ne citerais pas le nom : Tout est à JKR. Et pour les autres, vous avez le droit de continuer votre lecture ! Et donc là, maintenant, il faut que je trouve un truc trop drole à vous dire, parce que , je veux dire, je suis Nella quoi !... Humm. Tout est à JKR ! =D Lol ! Allez, avouez, vous êtes pas décus hein ! Putain comment je vends trop du rêve dans mes disclaimers, c'est un truc de fou ! =) Sérieux, je me respecte !

Fond Musical Proposé : J'ai hésité. Et j'ai craqué. Ma chanson préféré pour clore ma fiction préférée. Mad World, de Gary Jules (l'original était de Tears For Fears, mais la reprise déboite tellement plus !). C'est doux, triste, mélancolique, ca parle d'absurdité, d'être perdu. De la poésie et de la beauté. Un piano. Et une boule dans ma gorge.

Je propose et tu disposes, petit lecteur flasque ( la faute au foie gras et autre ) )

Enjoy

* * *

**BONUS SOMBRE**

κ Il fait bon. L'air est doux. J'ai toujours adoré marché dans les rues de Paris, tard le soir en été. Il fait bon. C'est frais, et ca dégrise un peu. Juste un peu. Pas assez, ca c'est sur. Ma mère va me tuer… Un petit vent frais, chargé d'une odeur de … frites et de kebab, odeurs soudain synonymes de réalité. Redescendre un peu sur terre après cette soirée surréaliste…

Ma première expo. C'était tellement incroyable… Je sais que monsieur Potter est très fier de moi. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux. Ses jolis yeux verts qui me font toujours craquer.

C'est indécent, un prof aussi canon ! Mais plus que ses yeux sublimes, ce qui m'attire, c'est l'aura de douleur latente qui l'entoure, la tristesse, comme un horrible vide qu'il n'arriverait pas à combler, une question au fond de ses yeux alors qu'il semble chercher quelque chose perpétuellement. Et bêtement, comme un instinct devant tant de détresse, on a envie de se faire doux, et de lui dire que tout va bien, et de le rassurer, et de combler le vide dans tous les sens du terme…

Mon ricanement gras d'ivrogne résonne dans la rue quasi déserte alors que je trébuche un peu. J'ai trop fêté ça, l'alcool me rend atrocement grivois. Mais hé, après tout, ça se fête, sa première expo ! Ca n'arrive qu'une fois dans une vie !

Je tourne et m'engage sur le pont du Carrousel, mes pas me menant d'eux même vers mon métro au Louvre. Mon métro, ma petite chambre, ma réalité. Et moi, loin au dessus de tout ca, je flotte.

Il y avait des chasseurs de talents ce soir, dont un gros bonhomme qui a beaucoup parlé avec Mr Potter. Il triturait sa moustache en me jetant des petits coups d'œil en coin, hochant la tête quand mon professeur parlait d'un air enthousiaste avec de grands gestes. J'ai envie de croire que j'étais le sujet….

Pourtant il n'y a pas deux jours de ça, j'ai discuté avec lui de mon avenir. De ma carrière. De mon inspiration. Ou plutôt de ma non-inspiration. Parce que là où d'autres arrivent à créer spontanément, la moindre idée me demande d'intenses réflexions, un long travail de conception,… En somme, je suis bien trop cérébral pour être un artiste. L'artiste est dans l'instant, dans l'instinct, pas dans le procédé de construction complexe. Ou alors pas seulement.

Je suis un architecte, un graphiste, un esthète, je suis beaucoup de chose, mais je n'ai pas ce fluide essentiel qui caractérise les artistes.

Je suis pleinement conscient de cela, et à la faveur d'une rencontre fortuite dans un café non loin de l'école avec ce professeur sexy que je respecte et que j'admire infiniment, et qui était seul par le plus grand des hasards, j'ai amené le sujet. Etrangement, j'ai eu l'impression que ca l'a rendu très triste, une sorte de douloureuse nostalgie a teinté son regard et il a détourné les yeux. Je voyais ses mâchoires se serrer. Il a avalé une gorgé de café, et a soupiré avant de me sourire, un sourire doux.

« Tu sais Colin, tu me rappelles beaucoup quelqu'un que j'ai connu il y a quelques années.

‒ Ah oui ? Et comment cette personne a résolu le problème ? »

Il m'a souri et a dessiné quelques secondes du bout du doigt dans le sucre en poudre qu'il avait répandu sur la table, avant de répondre d'une voix un peu lointaine, rêveuse :

« Il a trouvé son bonheur. Et ça l'a presque tué. »

J'ai sursauté.

« Pardon ? »

Il est sorti de sa rêverie et a à nouveau soupiré.

« Je sais que tu as le potentiel. Il suffit juste que tu passes le cap. Mais ça ne dépend pas de ta volonté ou de ton travail. Ca dépend juste de… de la chance, du destin, de Dieu, du hasard ou de ce que tu voudras. Un jour ça t'arrivera, et ça bouleversera tout ce que tu as toujours cru, tout ce que tu as connu, qui tu es jusqu'au plus profond de ton âme. Mais tu ne dois pas courir après ça. Ca arrivera, fait confiance à la vie.

‒ Quand ?

‒ Ca, personne ne peut le prévoir.

‒ Comment alors ?»

J'étais tellement frustré que je lui jetais mes questions au visage, presque avec agressivité. Il restait calme, et chacune de ses réponses était précédée de quelques secondes de réflexion.

« Ca peut se faire tout seul, un déclic spontané, quand l'heure sera venu. Ou bien… »

Il s'est mordu la lèvre, et un éclat douloureux a fait briller ses yeux. Dans ma fièvre de savoir, j'ai refusé de lui accorder le silence qu'il méritait pour ravaler ses souffrances, aveuglé par la grisante sensation de sentir la réponse à ma portée, tout près, si près…

« Ou bien ?

‒ Ou bien tu peux… tu peux trouver un catalyseur. Une muse. »

Le silence qui a suivi cette assertion a été assourdissant. Une muse ? C'est quoi cette connerie mythologique qu'il me sort ?

« Pardon ?

‒ Une muse. Une personne qui… qui déclenchera quelque chose en toi… quelque chose de bouillonnant et de dévorant, comme un raz de marée, une lame de fond qui t'entrainera sans que tu puisses lutter. Quelque chose… quelque chose qui changera ta vie. Et cette personne deviendra le point autour duquel gravitera ton univers tout entier. »

Il m'a regardé, et je crois que ce qu'il a vu dans mes yeux l'a effrayé. Peut-être mon air rêveur, presque avide. Mon envie, l'envie de connaitre ça. L'envie de sentir une rencontre transcender ma petite existence.

« Je sais que ça a l'air fabuleux comme ça, et ça l'est. Mais… mais c'est à double tranchant. C'est tellement grand, et tellement bon que tu risques de te laisser dévorer par cette relation, et de finir détruit, consumé par un lien trop puissant, englouti par un amour né par erreur… un lien qui ne devrait peut-être pas exister. C'est une aberration de la nature… »

D'un air sombre, il termina ainsi son prêche de mauvais augure. Il se racla la gorge à la vue de mon air effaré, et avec un sourire d'excuse il embraya :

« Mais bon, chacun doit faire ses propres erreurs. Dans tous les cas, sache que je suis là pour toi si tu as besoin de parler ! Et je crois en toi, en ton potentiel. Je suis persuadé que le déclic arrivera. Soit patient. Et crois-y ! »

Après une tape paternelle sur l'épaule, il est parti, laissant dans son sillage un léger parfum de fleur, et un étudiant stupéfait par les révélations que son professeur lui avait faites sur lui-même sans le vouloir. Alors comme ça, Mr Potter était artiste avant, et il avait une muse… Des dizaines de connexion se font, ça peut justifier tellement de choses, sa tristesse , sa solitude manifeste, et ce néant terrible qu'il n'arrivera jamais à combler parce que la personne qui pouvait le faire est partie pour une raison ou une autre…

Moi aussi je veux avoir une muse. Trouver quelqu'un qui rendra mon monde totalement différent. Quelqu'un qui donnera de l'intensité à ma vie. Pour Mr Potter, l'issue n'a apparemment pas été heureuse. Mais il n'y a pas de raison que ça se finisse mal pour moi. J'ai envie de croire ! Envie de croire que ma vie peut changer ! Que je peux devenir un artiste, un vrai, pas juste un mec doué de ses mains qui arrive à vendre quelques toiles par ci par là.

Tout à mes pensées ambitieuses, je marche sans faire attention – l'ébriété n'aidant pas de ce coté là – sur un chewing-gum collé sur le bitume. Après quelques secondes à me débattre et à jurer au milieu du pont, je relève les yeux et aperçoit une silhouette irréelle un peu plus loin, forme blanche teintée de jaune par les lampadaires qui rendent presque superflue la lumière plus pure de la lune.

Je me frotte les yeux.

Quelqu'un est assis sur le parapet, les jambes dans le vide. Mon cœur bat à toute allure tout à coup, comme un pressentiment. Les bruits semblent avoir tous disparus. Les klaxons se sont tus un instant, et il ne reste que la mince silhouette voutée, mon corps vacillant, et ce pont balayé par une brise fraiche.

Je m'approche un peu. Un homme en chemise blanche. Son corps frêle frissonne sous le tissu immaculé. Il est assis, vouté en avant. Ses cheveux libres cachent son visage, ondulant dans la brise. Ils sont mi-longs, atteignant sans doute ses épaules ou presque. Et d'un blond quasiment surréaliste, pâle comme un rayon de lune.

Il n'est plus qu'à un mètre, et les battements de mon cœur résonnent à mes oreilles. Ses jambes se balancent lentement dans le vide. Un étrange instant suspendu, l'apesanteur. Il ne sait pas que je suis là. Moi-même je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis là.

« Excusez-moi… »

Je devrais tenter de trouver quelque chose à dire, mais il a tourné son visage vers moi, et je suis pétrifié. Ses traits sont fins, délicats, presque féminins. Mais plus que la perfection de son visage, c'est la façon dont sa peau accroche la lumière qui me choque. Ses yeux sont cernés, ses joues sont creusées, il semble épuisé, mais malgré tout, sa peau blanche se pare d'un léger halo surnaturel quand il laisse la lumière de la lune, pleine dans le ciel, venir caresser son visage. Ou bien je suis complètement torché…

Alors que je bug comme un crétin – l'alcool ne me réussit vraiment pas – sur son physique irréel, il parle.

« Il a vendu la méridienne… »

Ses mots mystérieux me ramènent à la réalité, et j'en cherche le sens quelques secondes, mon esprit embrumé coinçant sérieusement.

Indifférent à mon trouble, il répète de sa voix rauque.

« Il a vendu notre méridienne… A un antiquaire quelconque, comme si ca ne comptait pas… Notre méridienne…

‒ Pardon ? »

Etrangement, il me dit quelque chose. Pourtant je sais que je me souviendrais clairement de lui si je l'avais déjà rencontré…

Ses yeux argentés se fixent sur moi, son regard accroche le mien, quelques secondes, et pour la première fois il réalise que je suis là. Est-ce qu'il est bourré ou défoncé ? Je me fais la réflexion – stupide – qu'il est trop beau pour être un junkie.

« Tu devrais rentrer chez ta mère te coucher.

‒ Hey ! Je ne suis pas un gamin ! J'ai 21 ans ! »

Il pouffe mollement. Ses yeux se perdent à nouveau dans le scintillement de la Seine.

« Et d'où tu viens comme ça ?

‒ Des Beaux Arts. »

Il se retourne vers moi avec une vivacité que je n'aurais jamais pu soupçonner, et me fixe, d'un regard indéchiffrable. Mal à l'aise, je ressens le besoin de continuer.

« Ce soir, c'était l'exposition des troisièmes années. Ma première expo… »

Je souris, fier, mais il éclate alors de rire, un rire froid, désespéré, fou, presque inhumain, puis détache complètement son attention de moi. Je suis vexé, et je pense à partir en le laissant là, mais quelque chose me gène. Déjà, une vague inquiétude : ce mec débloque, il va peut-être faire une connerie. J'ai appris à ignorer les autres, parisien oblige, mais j'ai encore un semblant de morale, et une vague notion de non assistance à personne en danger. Et surtout, une impression persistante et dérangeante : je l'ai déjà vu quelque part.

« Vous… vous êtes qui ? »

Je m'apprête à répéter ma question désespérément plate – le champagne sape totalement mon imagination on dirait – quand il répond dans un murmure qui pourrait presque confondre avec le sifflement léger du vent.

« Un mauvais rêve. Une hallucination. Tu as trop bu. Je suis un bad trip. »

Sa voix est rauque, basse, faible, et sort en un ronronnement caressant, hypnotique. Il se tourne vers moi à nouveau. Un sourire doux sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux argentés brillants dans l'ombre, irréels. Il murmure d'une voix cajoleuse :

« Ferme les yeux, et le cauchemar se dissipera vite… »

Sans savoir pourquoi, je ferme mes yeux, obéissant. Instant en suspens. Le silence. Le vent. Le clapotis de l'eau. Je frissonne. Un bruit d'éclaboussures. Je rouvre les yeux. Je cligne une fois, deux fois. Oh mon dieu… Je me précipite jusqu'à la rambarde. Le flot de la Seine est continu, paisible. Le silence de la nuit est à peine troublé par une sirène de police au loin. L'hallucination a disparu. L'ange s'est envolé. Adieu bel ange déchu. Un haut-le-cœur me retourne l'estomac, et je sens une larme rouler sur ma joue alors que je vomis sur le trottoir.

* * *

Voila. C'est la fin. Pour de bon cette fois. The end. Je pourrais être triste, mais étrangement, je me sens plutôt… soulagée. Cette fiction, c'était quelque chose de si… important pour moi que tant qu'elle n'était pas finie, j'avais la sensation de ne pas pouvoir passer à autre chose, une autre fiction, un autre texte. Savoir que je pose le point final en étant globalement contente de moi, fière de ce que j'ai fais de cette fiction, c'est un véritable souffle d'air frais. J'ai l'impression d'avoir vraiment accompli quelque chose. Un petit bébé de 140 pages. Et après quoi ? Après, on verra. Vous verrez. Je vais voguer vers de nouvelles aventures, et j'espère que vous me suivrez ! =)

J'espère aussi (oui c'est l'espoir qui me fait vivre) que ce bonus ne vous aura pas trop déçu. Je parle surtout à tous ceux qui ont voté pour l'épilogue 2 dans l'espoir que j'arrange les choses, et j'ai eu l'impression d'une confiance tranquille, dans vos reviews, comme s'il était impensable que ça empire encore. Mes chers, sous-estimer la cruauté de l'auteur est un crime ) Enfin, peut-être ai-je quand même réussi à vous conquérir même si ce que j'ai écris ici allait à l'encontre de tout ce que vous vouliez lire… Est-ce que c'est vraiment la fin, est-ce que la dernière scène de ma fic que j'ai voulu quasi irréelle et poétique par moment sera vraiment un mec ivre qui vomit sur le Pont du Carrousel ? Et bien oui. Désolé. La vie ne peut pas toujours être rose et propre, et, comme je le disais il y a peu dans une RàR, j'aime l'idée de faire de la romance avec pipi caca prout et mauvaise haleine =) ! Alors malgré vos suppliques de happy end arrangée, j'ai écris mon bonus death fic. A l'instar de Louis XIV, je dirais ceci : l'auteur, c'est moi ! )

Et comme promis, pour finir, la salve de mercis finale. Merci à tous d'être ici, tous ceux qui me lisent, que ce soit au fil des parutions ou plusieurs semaines/mois après que j'ai bouclé cette fiction (en somme, je parle aux générations futures quoi :P), merci à tous ceux qui restent dans l'ombre, masse silencieuse mais toujours présente, merci à tous ceux qui me laissent parfois/à chaque fois un petit mot (ou un moyen, ou un long, ou un Proustien !), merci à ceux qui discutent avec moi, merci à ceux qui me soutiennent, m'aident et m'encouragent, merci aux amies que je me suis faites sur ffnet, merci à ma bêta pour cette histoire et accessoirement concombre de mer personnelle Noweria, merci à toutes les personnes que j'aime et qui ne liront pas ces lignes parce qu'elles ne savent pas que j'écris (mes parents, mes meilleurs amis, mon frère). Merci. Merci de me permettre de vivre cette expérience d'auteur, tous à votre manière, consciemment ou inconsciemment. C'est quelque chose dont je ne me lasse pas (malgré le fait que les délais croissants entre les chapitres aient pu vous faire croire ca). Un émerveillement sans cesse renouvelé devant chaque review, chaque record, chaque larme avouée, chaque favoris, chaque délire partagé, chaque merci, chaque menace de mort si je ne publie pas plus vite. Je me répète mais je le pense : merci.

Passez de bonnes vacances de noël (pour le peu qu'il en reste), profitez de votre famille, de vos amis, de votre vie. Amusez vous, mangez du chocolat, du foie gras et des huitres, émerveillez vous devant votre sapin et la neige dehors. La vie est belle. Un peu plus encore grâce à vous. Et j'espère vous rendre la pareille à ma façon, qui sait.

A bientôt , sans faute.

Nella


End file.
